O Segredo dos Blacks
by paula.vmello
Summary: A Livro 4 Hydra está em seu sétimo ano em Hogwarts e terminando seus estudos, além de se preparar para as provas dos N.I.E.M.s. Voldemort retornou, porém, o ministério continua ignorando o fato, assim como o Profeta diário. Nas vésperas de fazer dezessete ano, Hydra, presa em seu quarto, finalmente fica liberta para sair de casa, indo finalmente morar fora da mansão dos M
1. O décimo sétimo aniversário

-Hydra, trouxe seu café – Anunciou Narcisa entrando no quarto em uma manhã.

Hydra não levantou, abriu os olhos ou demonstrou qualquer emoção, queria que sua mãe saísse do quarto, queria ficar em paz sozinha sem a sua presença.

\- Mãe, me deixa ir embora, por favor – Hydra suplicou, segurando nas mãos da mãe.

\- Não posso, não agora, quando você for maior de idade a casa vai estar vazia, já me assegurei disso e você poderá sair Hydra, eu prometo – Narcisa tinha lágrimas nos olhos e segurava firme a mão da filha - Em breve Hydra, eu prometo, mas minha filha, eu não vou poder te proteger para sempre, por favor, pense bem, fique, eu não vou te obrigar, mas fique, se junte a nós Hydra...

\- NÃO! NUNCA! – Gritou Hydra, se afastando da mãe que ainda tremia e chorava.

\- Minha filha, viver entre a escória que você vive só vai te matar, você e toda a sua família e a do seu namorado, pense bem, você é puro sangue, você é especial, pense bem Hydra – Hydra se recusou a olhar ou responder a mãe, lol então essa apenas deixou a bandeija com a comida e se retirou do quarto, ainda chorando.

Poucos dias antes do seu aniversário, Hydra só conseguia pensar em como faltava pouco para sua liberdade, isso era o fio de esperança que a deixava viva.

\- Você não vê nada na sua casa, só seu quarto? – Perguntou Fred pelo espelho (Peter aparentemente estava em algum lugar que não podia falar para Hydra onde também estavam Fred e Jorge).

\- Absolutamente nada, estou completamente prisioneira nessa casa, mais do que o normal – Respondeu Hydra sentada em sua cama se sentindo feliz de poder ouvir seus amigos depois de tanto tempo.

\- A gente ficou muito preocupado – Disse Jorge, que dividia o espelho com Fred – Mamãe queria mandar alguém obrigar seus pais a te soltarem e ninguém conseguia te enviar corujas.

\- Eu sei, eles não me entregam nenhuma carta e prenderam a Lydra até meu aniversário e eu estou tão preocupada com o Draco, ele nunca mais apareceu, eu não sei o que está acontecendo com ele.

Fred e Jorge reviraram os olhos.

\- Seja o que for ele deve estar procurando, não é Hydra? – Disse Fred um pouco irritado.

\- Eu sei, mas ele é meu irmão apesar de tudo, eu me preocupo! – Respondeu ela, ainda se sentindo preocupada com o destino que o irmão sofria.

\- Bem, não pense o pior, aposto que ele e aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado estão na sala agora bebendo cervejas amenteigadas e debatendo sobre a vida – Brincou Jorge rindo.

\- É, aposto que sim... – Hydra tentou brincar, sem conseguir esconder a preocupação com seu irmão, tinha certeza que seu pai não iria afastar Draco de seu caminho obscuro.

\- O que você vai fazer amanhã, já pensou sobre? – Perguntou Fred perguntando sobre à meia noite entre o dia oito e nove de Agosto, no dia seguinte aquele quando Hydra faria dezessete anos e estaria livre para fazer magia e também para sair de sua casa.

\- Sim, eu vou levar as minhas coisas para a porta do jardim junto com a Lydra e vou aparatar com Peter, ele vai vir me buscar, vai me esperar do lado de fora de casa. – Respondeu Hydra sem esconder a felicidade por poder sair daquela casa.

\- E para onde vocês vão? – Perguntou Jorge.

\- Para a casa dele, ou dos pais dele, não sei bem ainda, aonde vocês estão afinal? Talvez eu possa ir para aí.

Fred e Jorge se olharam desconfortáveis.

\- Não podemos dizer, mas provavelmente você virá sim, os Macmillans passam por aqui quase todos os dias.

\- Bom, o Peter tem muita coisa pra me contar pessoalmente que até agora ninguém me disse, eu realmente preciso saber o que está acontecendo...

\- Você vai, relaxa – Sorriu Fred.

\- Você já passou no teste de aparatação? – Perguntou Jorge obviamente tentando mudar de assunto.

\- Não, eu só vou poder fazer a partir de amanhã, o Peter marcou para mim no ministério semana que vem eu acho, amanhã vou fazer aparatação por carona com ele.

\- Você tem que pegar logo a sua permissão, é o máximo, sério! – Disse Fred empolgado.

\- Eu imagino, super injusto vocês fazerem aniversário primeiro – Brincou ela.

\- Pois é, não temos culpa de sermos mais velhos e mais sábios – Brincou Jorge, fazendo Hydra rir.

\- Meninos, desçam agora e me ajudem a limpar a cozinha – Dizia a voz da Senhora Weasley.

\- Estamos falando com a Hydra mãe, a pobrezinha está prisioneira – Disse Fred e Hydra sabia bem que ele estava tentando se livrar do trabalho fazendo drama.

\- Hydra? Ela está falando com vocês? Deixe-me falar com ela – A Senhora Weasley tomou o espelho das mãos dos gêmeos e Hydra podia ver agora sua figura rechonchuda e simpática.

\- Senhora Weasley, como é bom poder vê-la – Disse Hydra abrindo um largo sorriso.

\- O minha filha, eu queria tanto te buscar logo, ficar trancada no quarto... É um absurdo! – Dizia a Senhora Weasley chorosa – Ele te machucou de novo? Ele fez algo? – Disse ela, obviamente perguntando sobre seu pai, Lúcio.

\- Amanhã é meu último dia aqui, depois eu espero que nunca mais precise voltar... – Disse Hydra – E não, ele não me machucou, na verdade eu nem o vi, esse tempo todo, nem sei do seu paradeiro, se está na casa ou não, nada...

\- Você não vai precisar voltar, já está tudo combinado, apesar de eu achar que você não deveria ficar sozinha na casa do jovem Macmillan com ele antes de estarem casados... – Risadas vieram do quarto (dos gêmeos) e a Senhora Weasley revirou os olhos – Agora você será maior de idade e suponho que já possa escolher.

\- Eu vou ficar bem, não se preocupe – Disse Hydra tentando não rir também.

\- Eu sei, mas é tão novinha, eu queria que viesse ficar conosco, mas os Macmillans insistem que você fique com eles, eu sei que eles vão cuidar bem de você, mas talvez você fique melhor na casa dos pais de Peter, não acha?

\- O Peter vai cuidar bem de mim Senhora Weasley – Disse Hydra rindo – Não se preocupe.

\- Esse é meu medo... – Disse ela e Hydra e os gêmeos não conseguiram segurar a gargalhada – Bem, de qualquer maneira nossa casa está sempre aberta para você, sabe disso, certo? – Comentou ela simpática com um olhar maternal que Hydra tanto sentia conforto vendo.

\- Claro que eu sei e eu com certeza vou visitar muito agora que posso ser livre pra isso, tenham certeza.

\- Molly, vai começar – Disse uma voz que Hydra não reconheceu.

\- Eu preciso ir minha filha e Fred e Jorge precisam ajudar o Harry, Rony e Hermione a limparem a cozinha.

\- Estão todos ai? – Perguntou Hydra curiosa.

\- Sim, Harry chegou ontem e em breve você também estará – Sorriu a bruxa ruiva – Vemos você depois.

\- Até logo Senhora Weasley, tchau meninos!

Hydra voltou a ver seu reflexo no espelho, não aguentava mais de curiosidade do que estava acontecendo, onde todos estavam e toda verdade sobre o dia da última tarefa do torneio Tribuxo, se sentia completamente isolada do mundo naquele quarto

Hydra passou o resto do dia arrumando seu malão, colocou praticamente todas as roupas do seu armário e diversos livros da sua biblioteca nela, pretendia levar tudo que pudesse já que não pretendia voltar ali, mas de fato viu que possuia muitas coisas e que não caberiam em um malão que não fosse magicamente ampliado, um sentimento de nostalgia a invadiu, teve momentos bons naquele quarto, momentos felizes apesar de tudo, era estranho pensar que sua vida seria completamene diferente agora, não seria mais uma criança, não dependeria mais de seus pais, na verdade não sabia direito o que faria agora, não sabia ser adulta, cuidar de uma casa, não ter tudo nas mãos, mas era excitante pensar que aprenderia.

\- Trouxe seu jantar – Disse Narcisa a noite entrando no quarto com uma grande bandeija flutuando no ar na sua frente.

\- Obrigada mãe – Disse Hydra decidida a não brigar com Narcisa nos últimos momentos junto dela naquela casa, queria que fossem agradáveis, o máximo que pudesse, seu plano de ter raiva e não falar mais com a mãe falhou logo nos primeiros dias, então agora queria apenas aproveitar o lado bom dela.

Narcisa olhou ao redor e viu o quarto de Hydra sem muitos dos seus pertences que já estavam nos malões. Hydra notou que os olhos que seus olhos ficaram cheios de lágrimas.

\- Então amanhã você vai mesmo? – Perguntou Narcisa sendo firme para não chorar na frente da filha, não novamente, pelo menos.

\- Sim, eu sinto muito, mas eu não posso compartilhar as coisas que vocês estão fazendo, é errado – Disse Hydra.

\- Você estava segura aqui em casa, mas que não promete mais nada depois disso, você sabe que qualquer um deles pode te matar a qualquer momento Hydra.

\- Eu sei disso e eu prefiro morrer por algo que eu acredito do que viver uma mentira – Disse Hydra olhando firme para a mãe.

\- Eu não quero que você morra, você é minha única filha menina, minha menina... – Narcisa não conseguia conter mais as lágrimas.

\- Mãe, não se preocupe comigo – Disse Hydra abraçando Narcisa que chorava – Cuide do Draco, não deixa ele se envolver com isso mãe, ele ainda é muito novo, ele não sabe o que quer ainda.

\- Eu não posso impedir a vontade do Senhor das trevas Hydra, mas eu vou sempre cuidar do Draco, assim como eu vou sempre cuidar de você.

\- E qual é a vontade dele para o Draco? – Perguntou Hydra preocupada

\- Nada Hydra, mas eu não sei do futuro – Disse Narcisa se afastando.

\- Mãe, ele é uma criança ainda, você não pode deixar que usem ele!

\- Eu vou cuidar do meu filho Hydra, quanto a isso não se preocupe – Disse Narcisa já sem chorar e tentando se manter firme.

\- E eu vou sempre cuidar do meu irmão, mãe, mesmo ele não querendo – Disse Hydra desafiando a mãe, que ficou irritada.

\- Eu venho mais tarde pegar a bandeija. – Narcisa saiu batendo a porta do quarto, Hydra sabia que desafiar a autoridade da mãe talvez não fosse a melhor das ideias agora, mas era necessário, Draco estava agora sendo misturado ao pior tipo de gente possível e Hydra se sentia inútil de não poder fazer nada, se pelo menos ele viesse visitá-la...

Peter apareceu no espelho mais tarde para combinar os últimos detalhes com ela.

\- Meia noite eu estarei na porta do seu jardim lhe esperando – Disse ele que agora tinha uma barba um pouco maior e o cabelo um pouco menor e estava extremamente charmoso.

\- Ok, eu já estou com tudo pronto, já peguei tudo que queria do quarto e meia noite o encanto que está nele vai ser quebrado, então eu posso correr até lá fora, finalmente...

\- E os convidados dos seus pais? – Perguntou Peter, meio sem jeito, já que ela sabia de quem provavelmente se tratavam.

\- Eles não vão estar aqui, mamãe já garantiu, não sei aonde estarão ou que tipo de coisa horrível estarão fazendo...

\- Provavelmente atacando trouxas de novo – Comentou Peter irritado.

\- De novo?

\- Eu te conto os detalhes pessoalmente...

Hydra passara a odiar essa frase, estava completamente sem saber do que acontecia no mundo, Peter dizia que não podia contar pelo espelho e Narcisa não falava sobre esse tipo de coisa com ela.

O dia passou mais lentamente do que o normal no dia oito de Agosto, faltavam poucas horas para o aniversário de dezesete anos de Hydra e sua tão aguardada liberdade, Narcisa anunciara pouco antes das oito que a casa estava livre de qualquer estranho e que ela não seria incomodada.

\- Eu acho que é isso então – Disse Narcisa chorosa.

\- Mãe – Hydra se levantou e abraçou Narcisa que retribuiu – Eu sinto muito que tenhamos chegado a esse ponto.

\- Eu também Hydra, por favor tome cuidado, não tem mais nada que eu possa fazer quando você sair dessa casa, por favor não lute algo que você não pode vencer – Disse Narcisa abraçando forte a filha.

\- Eu vou tomar cuidado mãe, cuide de Draco, cuide do... Papai – Hydra quase engasgou a última palavra, mas seu ódio pelas atitudes do pai não matavam o que sentia, gostava de pensar que Lúcio estava morto para ela, mas era mentira, ela tinha ainda a esperança, o sonho de ver o pai mudar, apesar de saber que era impossível.

\- Eu vou cuidar minha filha – Narcisa agora chorava de molhar as vestes de Hydra.

Narcisa demorou algum tempo para largar Hydra e se retirou do quarto, faltava agora poucos minutos para meia noite e Hydra já tinha tudo pronto, Narcisa garantiu que Lydra estaria na gaiola a esperando na sala de entrada, Hydra estava em pé encarando a porta e o relógio em seu pulso que marcava agora 11:57 da noite, uma certa tristeza por não ter visto Draco antes de ir embora se apoderava dela, decidiu então que passaria no quarto do irmão antes de ir embora.

11:58

Seu coração batia forte, queria ir embora, queria correr, mas também queria ficar, abraçar Draco, seus pais, chorar de saudade.

11:59

Uma última olhada em seu quarto, seu refúgio de tantos anos, em sua vida de adolescente, sua infância, tudo iria embora agora, uma nova realidade, uma guerra, um casamento, tudo aguardava Hydra dali para frente.

00:00

Meia noite, finalmente, Hydra pegou sua varinha e fez com que seus malões flutuassem no ar na sua frente, finalmente era livre, livre para fazer magia e para sair do quarto, abriu a porta lentamente e observou o corredor escuro.

\- Lumos – Disse apontando a varinha e uma luz saiu de sua ponta, como era bom poder fazer magia livremente fora da escola.

Seus malões a seguir flutuando no ar, ela deu seu primeiro passo para fora do quarto em semanas, mas então virou a direita e não a esquerda em direção a escada, descansou seus malões na porta do quarto de Draco e entrou sem bater.

Draco estava dormindo em seu grande quarto preto e verde escuro, Hydra observou o irmão que parecia tão inocente, tão grande, já era um adolescente, um rapazinho, bonito, cabeços idênticos ao da irmã, olhos também. Hydra sentou ao seu lado e o acordou.

\- Hydra? – Perguntou ele sonolento.

\- Draco, por que você não veio me visitar mais? – Perguntou Hydra baixinho.

\- Papai não deixou... – Disse ele se sentando na cama – Eu sinto muito.

Hydra o abraçou sem cerimônias e seu rosto se encheu de lágrimas.

\- Eu sinto muito, eu vou ter que te deixar, por favor Draco, seja forte, eu sei que você acha que concorda com tudo isso, mas eu te conheço, eu sei que você não é tudo isso que quer demonstrar para os outros, seja forte, não deixe que falem o que você deve fazer, seja seu próprio homem, Draco.

Draco olhou Hydra e seus olhos cinzas pareciam pedir para que ela não o deixasse, embora ele não tenha dito nada.

\- Se lembra quando eu tinha uns oito anos e você seis, que a gente costumava dançar na sala de estar para a mamãe? – Perguntou Hydra sentada na frente do bruxo.

\- Sim, claro que lembro – Respondeu ele com a voz de choro, apesar de não chorar.

\- Então, esse tipo de lembrança que eu vou levar daqui, de você e esse tipo de lembrança que eu quero que você tenha sempre de mim, Draco, eu vou estar sempre que puder, se você precisar, você não está sozinho, se precisar ficar, se tiver medo, se te ameaçarem, se você quiser, eu juro que te protejo, mesmo que eu morra tentando, eu vou estar sempre aqui para você, eu te amo Draco, mais do que você imagina, você é meu irmãozinho mais novo, você é um pedaço de mim, você é meu amor eterno. - Disse Hydra chorando.

\- Não se preocupe Hydra, eu sei me cuidar sozinho – Disse o rapaz virando o rosto para que Hydra não o visse chorando.

\- Eu acredito que sim - Disse ela dando um último abraço no irmão e acariciando seu rosto.

\- Até mais, Draco – Disse Hydra saindo pela porta.

-Até mais, Hydra – Respondeu o bruxo, ainda sentado na cama - Eu também te amo - Disse ele baixinho, quase para que Hydra não ouvisse, o que fez ela chorar mais ainda enquanto saia do quarto.

Hydra pensou em seguir seu caminho pela esquerda e ir ao encontro de Peter que já devia estar preocupado a esperando, mas abriu a porta no final do corredor na direita.

O quarto era o maior da casa, todo verde e dourado, de um luxo fora do comum, provavelmente toda a casa dos Weasleys devia ser menor e valer menos que aquele quarto.

No meio dele, uma cama enorme aonde dormiam duas pessoas, Hydra chegou perto, Lúcio e seus cabelos loiros brancos como os de Hydra, como ela se parecia com ele fisicamente e no entanto em muito pouco por dentro, ao seu lado Narcisa, também loira, dormia pacificamente, Hydra não ia acordá-los, ela seguiu em direção ao seu pai e lhe olhou, sem fazer nada, apenas o olhou, o homem que tanto detestava e amava, seu antagonista, seu vilão, seu "protetor", seu pai... Ela ainda o amava, de alguma maneira, ela o amava! Ele se mexeu, mas continuou dormindo, ela então ela se virou para Narcisa, dando um beijo em sua testa, mas essa abriu os olhos.

\- Tchau minha filha – Disse ela baixinho.

\- Tchau mãe – Disse Hydra.

Mais nada foi dito, Hydra se retirou do quarto sem olhar para trás, de novo com um toque da varinha fez os malões levitarem e a seguirem, correu em direção as escadas, desceu correndo e viu a gaiola de Lydra com a coruja dentro em uma mesa na sala de entrada, a pegou junto, pegou também sua vassoura que estava ao lado da gaiola, abriu a porta da sala e saiu para o jardim, decidiu não ver a casa pela última vez, não olhar para trás, apenas sair olhando para frente, finalmente viu Peter do lado de fora do portão de entrada parecendo muito preocupado.

\- Finalmente Hydra, eu achei que algo de errado tinha acontecido! – Disse ele nervoso.

Hydra abriu o portão, saiu por ele seguida por seus pertences e beijou Peter sem falar nada, sem chorar, apenas o beijou e ele retribuiu.

\- Vamos embora – Disse ela.

\- Ok, ele respondeu, respeitando seu espaço e sua necessidade de não conversar no momento.

Peter ajudou Hydra a segurar cada uma de suas coisas e segurou sua mão, em seguida Hydra viu tudo girar, sabia que estava aparatando com Peter, sabia que tudo tinha acabado finalmente, no entanto, tudo estava apenas também começando...


	2. Sirius Black

Hydra abriu os olhos e se viu junto a Peter na entrada de sua casa, sentiu a brisa do mar e ouviu o forte barulho das ondas, era como um sonho.

\- Chegamos – Disse ele sorrindo.

\- É, chegamos – Hydra também sorriu.

Hydra soltou Lydra e deixou que ela voasse livre por sua nova casa.

Peter levou todas as coisas de Hydra para dentro de casa, a sala estava do mesmo jeito que antes, o retrato dos avos de Peter a cumprimentando e Hydra notou novas fotos dela e Peter pela sala.

Peter a abraçou por trás enquanto ela olhava umas das fotos em que ela e Peter acenavam e se beijavam, os dois com os uniformes de Hogwarts, ele com o símbolo da Corvinal, ela da Grifinória.

\- Bem-vinda, esse é a sua casa – Disse ele em seu ouvido.

Ela queria matar toda saudade que tinha de Peter, antes de qualquer coisa, antes de se ajeitar, antes de todas as perguntas que tinha para fazer e foi isso que ela fez, agora ele fazia mais do que nunca parte de sua vida, agora ele era sua família, ela não era mais criança, não era mais uma adolescente, uma namoradinha, uma estudante, era uma mulher, uma adulta, uma companheira, uma bruxa, tinha uma guerra a vista, não podia existir lugar para o medo ou para esperas, a vida precisava ser vivida e precisava ser vivida imediatamente, afinal ela não sabia mais até quando estaria viva.

\- Eu sei que você deve querer saber de tudo – Disse Peter, deitado ao seu lado algumas horas depois da chegada de Hydra.

O quarto estava iluminado pela luz da lua que vinha da grande janela em frente a cama, o som das ondas acalmava e dava paz para Hydra

\- Eu quero, eu realmente preciso saber de tudo, eu não aguento mais não saber de nada, não saber o que está acontecendo.

Peter passou horas para Hydra explicando tudo que estava acontecendo, como a ordem voltou a funcionar, como seus pais e eles agora eram parte, como Voldemort havia voltado, o que aconteceu no labirinto segundo Harry Potter, como o Ministério passava a falsa imagem de que tudo estava bem, como trouxas estavam sendo atacados pelo Reino Unido, como todos estavam se preparando para uma nova guerra (sem poder dar detalhes até ela se formar e poder ela também fazer parte dessa ordem).

\- Existe uma coisa que eu preciso te contar também, eu imagino que dessa parte você possa gostar – Disse Peter depois de Hydra ouvir com atenção a cada história.

\- O que? – Perguntou ela muito curiosa.

\- Sirius Black, ele não é quem todos nós pensávamos.

\- COMO ASSIM? – Perguntou Hydra se sentando com a surpresa da afirmação.

\- Ele é inocente Hydra, Peter Pettigrew, o bruxo que todos achávamos que Sirius havia matado, ele quem entregou James e Lilian Potter, ele era fiel e continua sendo fiel a Você-sabe-quem, ele está vivo, ele ajudou Você-sabe-quem na noite em que ele voltou no cemitério, Sirius é inocente, ele levou a culpa quando foi confrontar Peter, foi Peter que matou os trouxas e fingiu a própria morte vivendo como o rato da família Weasley até pouco tempo - Disse Peter, não gostando da igualdade de nomes entre os dois e parecendo enjoado com isso.

Hydra estava com o queixo caído, sem conseguir acreditar direito no que ouvia, mesmo sabendo que era verdade e que Peter não mentira e tão aliviada de saber que outro membro da sua família era inocente e livre da maldade que existia nela.

\- O Harry sabe?

\- Já tem alguns anos que sim, mas ele teve que manter segredo.

\- Então o único parente que eu já me identifiquei na verdade não é uma pessoa ruim? – Hydra sorria – Aonde ele está?

\- Ele está na sede da ordem, na casa dos Black, amanhã nós iremos lá, o local está protegido pelo encatamente Fidelius, mas o fiel do segredo escreveu o endereço para que você possa saber, nossas reuniões tem sido lá, os Weasleys e o Potter também estão lá hospedados, todos estão te esperando amanhã.

\- Eu vou conhecer o Sirius Black então? - Perguntou Hydra sorrindo.

\- Vai, ele também ficou curioso em conhecer a filha da sua prima Narcisa que se rebelou contra a sua família, assim como ele, mas devo avisar, doze anos em Azkaban deixam qualquer um com uma aparência...

\- Eu não me importo! – Disse Hydra animada sentada na cama - Eu só quero vê-lo, saber que ele é real, assim como eu...

Às quatro da manhã e Hydra não sentia sono, o excesso de informações a manteve acordada enquanto Peter dormia pesado ao seu lado, ela observava o mar pela janela que ocupava uma parede inteira. Pensar que seu sangue não era condenado a maldade era algo reconfortante. Finalmente pegou no sono quando já estava de manhã, sem nem perceber.

Hydra foi acordada o que parecia ser poucas horas depois por Jeniffer que pulava em sua cama

\- Acorda dorminhoca – Brincava ela.

\- Jeniffer – Disse Hydra acordando sonolenta e a abraçando.

\- Eu e Abbas viemos ir com vocês até a sede da ordem – Comentou Jeniffer deitada ao seu lado.

\- Então vocês também fazem parte?

\- Eu não, ainda sou aluna, não posso, mas o Abbas sim, é o primeiro da família a se rebelar de verdade conta Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, estou bem orgulhosa – Disse ela sorrindo – Vamos, eles estão nos esperando lá embaixo para tomar café.

Hydra se arrumou e desceu com a cunhada, Abbas e Peter ajeitavam a mesa para o café fazendo comidas voarem de um lado para o outro com suas varinhas.

\- Bom dia Hydra, como é bom te ver – Disse Abbas a comprimentando.

\- Como vai Abbas? Muito trabalho no minstério?

\- Sim, mais ainda fingindo que não sei de nada e acredito em tudo que eles falam, acredite, Fudge está na verdade, completamente fora de controle – Disse o rapaz, parecendo preocupado.

\- Eu acredito, ele não vai querer admitir que algo tão horrível aconteceu embaixo do seu nariz, é muita arrogância, mas eu já imaginava – Comentou Hydra se sentando na mesa ao lado de Peter.

\- Infelizmente nós também – Disse Peter pegando pedaços de ovo de uma tigela.

\- Eu preciso aprender a fazer tudo isso – Disse Hydra olhando ao redor da mesa.

\- Tudo isso o que? – Perguntou Jeniffer.

\- Cuidar de uma casa, cozinhar, limpar, vou comprar um livro de feitiços domésticos, eu nunca tive que fazer nada disso.

Todos riram e Hydra também acabou rindo da situação, mas a realidade é que ela sempre teve tudo na mão, ser uma dona de casa seria algo extremamente novo para ela.

\- Não se preocupe, eu te ajudo – Disse Peter sorrindo (seu lindo sorriso branco e bem feito).

Os quatro terminaram de comer a Jeniffer ensinou Hydra os feitiços para fazer com que a louça voasse para a pia e se lavasse.

\- Bom, acho que então podemos ir indo, estão todos nos esperando – Comentou Peter.

Hydra estava tão ansiosa, iria rever seus amigos, conhecer Sirius, saber mais sobre a ordem, aguardou por isso durante todo o tempo que ficou trancada em seu quarto na mansão dos Malfoy.

Os quatro saíram pela porta e pararam no quintal da casa.

\- Hydra, você ainda não fez o exame, então vai aparatar comigo – Disse Peter segurando sua mão.

De novo a sensação de tudo girando e estar voando sem controle voltou, mas em poucos segundos se viu parada em uma rua pouco movimentada.

\- Tome Hydra, leia esse pergaminho.

Peter passou um pergaminho onde estava escrito:

 _A sede da Ordem da Fênix encontra-se no largo Grimmauld, número doze, Londres._

\- O que é isso? – Perguntou Hydra olhando para as casas na sua frente, ela via o número onze; ela olhou para a esquerda e viu o número dez; para a direita, no entanto, o número era treze.

Peter pegou o papel e ateou fogo nele com a varinha.

\- Pense no que você leu – Disse Abbas.

Quando Hydra pensou, uma porta escalavrada se materializou entre os números onze e treze, e a ela se seguiram paredes sujas e janelas opacas de fuligem. Era como se uma casa extra tivesse se inflado, empurrando as suas vizinhas para os lados.

\- Ótimo – Sorriu Hydra que nunca tinha visto o efeito do feitiço Fidelis pessoalmente antes em uma casa inteira.

\- Vamos? – Disse Peter liderando o caminho e olhando para ver se não tinha ninguém os seguindo.

Hydra subiu os degraus de pedra gastos, na porta, a tinta preta estava desbotada e cheia de arranhões. A maçaneta de prata tinha a forma de uma serpente enroscada. Não havia buraco de fechadura nem caixa de correio.

Peter abriu a porta e Hydra o seguiu entrando na casa, o local dava a impressão de ser um prédio condenado, era umido e empoeirado, Jeniffer fechou a porta.

Apesar de ser dia, o local era mal iluminado, Hydra notou o papel descascado e o tapete puído de um corredor longo e sombrio, em cujo teto refulgia um lustre coberto de teias de aranha e, nas paredes, quadros tortos e escurecidos pelo tempo. O lustre e os castiçais sobre uma mesa desengonçada ali perto tinham a forma de serpentes.

De uma porta surgiram Fred e Jorge correndo em direção a garota e a abraçando

\- Finalmente – Disse Fred.

\- Eu nem acredito que estou revendo vocês – Disse Hydra abraçando os dois ao mesmo tempo

\- Minha querida – Dizia a Senhora Weasley correndo em sua direção e a abraçando – Que bom que veio, estava tão preocupada com você naquela casa com aquelas pessoas...

\- Molly, a reunião já começou? – Perguntou Peter.

\- Sim Peter, você e a Abbas vão entrando, eu levo as meninas até lá em cima – Disse Molly enquanto Peter se despediu de Hydra e entrou junto com Abbas em uma porta no fundo do corredor.

\- Vamos, vamos lá em cima ver os outros – Disse ela.

Ela os conduziu ao longo da parede coberta por altas cortinas comidas por traças, atrás das quais Hydra supôs que houvesse outra porta, e, depois de contornar um enorme porta-guarda-chuvas que parecia ter sido feito com perna de trasgo, eles começaram a subir uma escada escura em que havia cabeças encolhidas e montadas sobre placas na parede lateral. Eram Elfos domésticos, todos tinham o mesmo narigão.

"Aqui realmente é a casa da família da minha mãe" Pensou ela.

– Chegamos... – tinham alcançado o segundo patamar – as crianças estão na porta da direita. Vejo vocês depois – Disse ela descendo correndo.

\- É ridículo, nós todos temos dezessete anos, eu não entendo porque não podemos participar da ordem também! – Reclamou Fred antes de entrar no quarto.

\- Eu sei, é injusto – Concordou Jeniffer.

Hydra e os amigos atravesaram o patamar encardido, giraram a maçaneta em forma de cabeça de serpente e abriram a porta. Hydra deu uma breve olhada no quarto sombrio de teto alto em que havia duas camas, então viu Harry Potter, Rony e Gina Weasley e Hermione Granger no quarto.

-Olá Hydra, que bom que saiu da sua casa finalmente – Comentou Hermione a cumprimentando.

\- Oi pessoal, é bom ver vocês – Disse Hydra sorrindo para cada um.

\- Hydra a gente precisa falar com você em particular – Disse Jorge seguido de Fred.

Hydra olhou para Jeniffer, como se perguntasse se estava tudo bem em fazer aquilo e deixar ela sozinha com o resto do pessoal.

\- Vai com eles, vocês quatro topam um jogo de Snap explosivo? – Perguntou ela, virando para os outros habitantes do quarto.

\- Claro – Afirmou Rony.

\- Vem então – Antes que Hydra pudesse pensar sentiu girando novamente tudo ao seu redor e viu que tinha aparatado junto com Jorge para um outro quarto parecido com o primeiro.

\- Por que não viemos andando? – Perguntou ela sentando em uma das camas.

\- Porque aparatar é muito mais legal – Disse Jorge.

\- Com certeza – Concordou Fred que também aparatou até o quarto.

\- Não de carona... De qualquer maneira, o que houve? – Perguntou Hydra para os gêmeos que sentaram na cama a sua frente.

\- Bem, primeiro vamos as novidades sobre sua amiga Francesa – Disse Jorge.

\- Gabrielle? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Não, Fleur Delacour – Disse Fred sorrindo debochado.

\- O que houve com ela?

– Ela arranjou um emprego no Gringotes para aperrfeiçoarr o iinglês... – Disse Fred debochando.

\- E meu irmão Gui pediu transfência para Inglaterra, ele se candidatou a uma função burocrática para poder voltar para casa e trabalhar na Ordem e os dois estão, tendo aulas particulares se é que me entende – Completou Jorge rindo.

\- Fleur e Gui? Não acredito! – Disse Hydra.

\- Sim, acredite... – Disse Fred.

\- O Carlinhos também entrou na ordem, mas continua na Romênia – Acrescentou Jorge - Dumbledore quer atrair o maior número possível de bruxos estrangeiros, por isso Carlinhos está tentando fazer contatos nos dias de folga.

\- Achei que o Abbas e o Percy podiam fazer isso, eles não trabalham no Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia pelo que ficou sabendo.

Fred e Jorge se olharam.

\- Não mencione o Percy na frente da mamãe e do papai – disse Fred com a voz tensa.

\- Por que não? – Perguntou Hydra curiosa

\- Porque todas as vezes que ouvem o nome dele, papai quebra o que estiver segurando e mamãe começa a chorar – explicou Fred.

\- Como assim? O que houve?

\- Foi na primeira semana de férias quando terminou o trimestre – disse Fred. – Estávamos entrando para a Ordem. Percy chegou e contou que tinha sido promovido.

\- Mesmo com toda confusão que aconteceu? – Perguntou Hydra que tinha ouvido sobre o Senhor Crouch e como ele estava sendo controlado por Voldemort no ano anterior por Peter na noite anterior.

– Pois é, todos ficamos surpresos – continuou Jorge –, Percy tinha se metido em grandes confusões por causa dessa história, houve até um inquérito e tudo. A conclusão foi que Percy devia ter percebido que Crouch não estava batendo bem e informado ao seu superior. Mas você conhece Percy, Crouch o tinha deixado na chefia, e ele não ia reclamar.

\- Mas mesmo assim ele foi promovido? – Perguntou Hydra

\- Também estranhamos – Comentou Fred - Percy voltou para casa realmente satisfeito com ele mesmo... E disse ao papai que tinham lhe oferecido um cargo no gabinete do próprio Fudge. Um cargo realmente bom para alguém que tinha terminado Hogwarts fazia só um ano: assistente júnior do ministro. Acho que esperava que papai ficasse impressionado

\- É um cargo mais alto que o do Abbas! E ele já está formado tem mais de cinco anos! – Disse Hydra, surpresa.

\- Pois é, papai não ficou satisfeito – Disse Fred - Parece que Fudge tinha percorrido o Ministério enfurecido para se certificar de que os funcionários não tivessem contato com Dumbledore.

– No Ministério, o nome de Dumbledore virou lixo, ultimamente, entende – esclareceu Fred. – Todos pensam que ele está só criando problemas quando diz que Você-Sabe-Quem voltou.

\- O Peter comentou comigo – Disse Hydra prestando muita atenção nos amigos.

– Papai falou que Fudge deixou muito claro que qualquer um que estivesse mancomunado com Dumbledore podia desocupar a escrivaninha – disse Jorge.

– O problema é que Fudge suspeita de papai, sabe que é amigo de Dumbledore, e sempre achou papai meio excêntrico por causa da obsessão que ele tem pelos trouxas.

\- Seu pai foi demitido? – Perguntou Hydra surpresa.

\- Não – Respondeu Fred – Ele não tem provas de nada disso.

\- E aonde o Percy entra nisso tudo? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Vou chegar lá. Papai desconfia que Fudge só quer Percy no gabinete, porque quer usar o mano para espionar a família... e Dumbledore – Disse Jorge.

\- Ui! Percy deve ter ficado furioso com isso!

– Ele perdeu completamente a cabeça. Disse... bem, uma porção de coisas horríveis. Disse que está enfrentando a péssima reputação do papai desde que entrou no Ministério e que papai não tem ambição e que é por isso que sempre fomos pobres... – Disse Jorge sem graça

\- Eu não acredito! – Gritou Hydra em choque, sempre achara Percy metido, mas não a esse ponto

– E ficou pior – Continuou Jorge - Disse que papai era um idiota de andar com Dumbledore, que Dumbledore ia se meter em uma baita encrenca e papai ia cair junto, e que ele, Percy, sabia a quem devia ser leal, e era ao Ministério. E se mamãe e papai iam trair o Ministério, iria se empenhar para que todo o mundo soubesse que ele não pertencia mais à nossa família. E fez as malas na mesma noite e foi embora. Agora está morando aqui em Londres

\- Pobres Senhor e Senhora Weasley, não mereciam isso! – Disse Hydra, indignada com a atitude de Percy.

\- Pois é, Percy é um completo idiota – Esbravejou Jorge – Mamãe chora, essas coisas. Veio a Londres para tentar falar com Percy, mas ele bateu a porta na cara dela. No trabalho acho que ele finge que não vê o papai, sei lá.

\- Mas Percy não sabe que Você-Sabe-Quem voltou? - Perguntou Hydra.

\- Ele diz que a única prova que tem disso é a palavra de Harry e que não é o suficiente...

\- Que idiota! – Disse Hydra sem pensar.

– Percy leva o Profeta Diário a sério – Disse Jorge – Você tem lido o jornal?

\- Sim, é a única coisa de fora que eu recebia diariamente, realmente estão queimando a imagem de Harry e Dumbledore de todas as formas, é ridículo! Percy deveria saber melhor – Comentou Hydra.

\- Pois é, mas essa não é a única notícia – Disse Fred empolgado

\- Qual é então?

\- Sabe o prêmio do torneio Tribuxo? – Disse Jorge abafando um risinho.

\- Sim...

\- O Harry deu para nós dois.

\- O QUE? – Gritou Hydra.

\- Sim! Estamos usando para fabricar nossos produtos e futuramente abrirmos nossa loja.

\- Nossa meninos, eu não acredito! – Disse Hydra empolgada – Isso é maravilhoso! É o sonho de vocês, finalmente se realizando, estou tão feliz por vocês!

\- Pois é e queremos fazer uma proposta comercial para você – Disse Jorge, parecendo sério.

\- Qual?

\- Que você fabrique as poções da nossa loja, algumas de brincadeira, são receitas simples mas que você faria muito bem, mas é coisa séria, você receberia por cada poção – Disse Fred.

\- Vocês seriam meus patrões então? – Disse Hydra sorrindo.

Os gêmeos se olharam rindo.

\- É, pode se dizer que sim.

\- Eu topo, é claro! Estou muito feliz por vocês mesmo! – Disse Hydra comemorando.

\- Já estamos testando o veneno de fada para o nosso kit Mata-Aula.

\- O que é isso? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Um kit com docinhos para deixar o aluno doente – Respondeu Jorge - Não é doente para valer, entenda, só o suficiente para o cara sair da sala de aula na hora que quiser. Fred e eu estivemos fazendo experiências nessas férias. São de mastigar e têm extremidades de cores diferentes. Se o cara come a metade laranja da Vomitilha, ele vomita. Na hora em que for levado depressa para a ala hospitalar, ele engole a metade roxa. Que, "restaura o seu bem-estar e lhe permite curtir a atividade que escolher durante aquela hora que, do contrário, seria ocupada por um tédio inútil". Pelo menos é como estamos anunciando.

\- No momento, os nossos provadores ainda têm achado meio difícil parar de vomitar o tempo suficiente para comer a parte roxa – Disse Fred.

\- Quem são seus provadores?

\- Nós mesmos, nos revezamos.

\- Eu já disse que vocês são extremamente inteligentes? Eu fico impressionada como conseguem inventar essas coisas – Disse Hydra admirando os gêmeos.

\- Nós sabemos – Disseram os dois orgulhosos.

\- Estamos operando na base de remessas postais, por enquanto, até abrirmos nossa loja. Pusemos anúncios no Profeta Diário

\- Só não conte nada a mamãe, ninguém pode saber do prêmio e nem do que estamos fazendo – Disse Jorge

\- Podem confiar em mim – Sorriu Hydra.

-Sabemos disso - Disse Jorge piscando um olho para Hydra de brincadeira.

\- Vamos descer? Já deve estar quase na hora do almoço – Disse Fred.

\- Ok, mas eu vou descer pelas escadas, nada de aparatação, ok?

\- Ok – Disseram os gêmeos desanimados com isso.

Hydra descia as escadas quando ouviu uma pequena confusão

\- Tonks, de novo não! – Gritou a Senhora Weasley.

\- Me desculpe, esse guarda chuva de novo, me desculpe! – Disse uma bruxa jovem de cabelo rosa e aparência moderna.

Hydra ouviu um guincho medonho de furar os ouvidos e congelar o sangue. As cortinas de veludo roídas de traças, pelas quais Hydra passara mais cedo, tinham se aberto, mas não havia porta alguma atrás. Havia uma velha de touca preta que não parava de berrar como se estivesse sendo torturada – Era um retrato em tamanho natural, dos mais realistas e dos mais incômodos que já vira na vida.

A velha estava babando, seus olhos giravam nas órbitas, a pele amarelada do rosto esticava-se inteiramente enquanto gritava; e, por toda a extensão do corredor, os demais quadros acordaram e começaram a berrar, também, era horrível! Tinha que tapar os ouvidos para aguentar ficar ali.

Lupin e a Sra. Weasley correram para tentar fechar a cortina que ocultava a velha, mas não conseguiam e ela guinchava com mais vontade, brandindo as mãos em garras como se quisesse estraçalhar os rostos deles.

– Ralé! Escória! Filhos da sordidez e da maldade! Mestiços, mutantes, monstros, sumam deste lugar! Como se atrevem a macular a casa dos meus antepassados...

\- Eu aposto como é uma parente – Comentou Hydra com os gêmeos, que também tapavam os ouvidos.

– Cale a boca, sua bruxa horrorosa!– berrou um homem magro de olhos e cabelos negros que Hydra reconheceu pelas fotografias como Sirius Black, agarrando a cortina.

A velha empalideceu. – Vocêêêêêê! – urrou ela, os olhos saltando das órbitas ao ver o homem. – Traidor do próprio sangue, abominação, vergonha da minha carne!

Com um estupendo esforço, ele e Lupin conseguiram fazer as cortinas fecharem.

\- A Senhora Black – Comentou Fred quando o barulho passou - Acho que era sua tia avó ou algo assim.

\- Encantadora – Disse Hydra debochada fitando Sirius Black com o olhar, ele a viu.


	3. Surpresas de aniversário

\- Sirius, essa é Hydra Malfoy – Disse A Senhora Weasley quando eles se aproximaram.

\- Sim, sim, eu vejo a semelhança com Narcisa, realmente é impressionante, apesar de ter muita coisa do pai, uma imagem do Lúcio jovem também– Comentou Sirius a analisando – Os olhos e os cabelos com certeza são dos Malfoy, mas o nariz e a boca são dos Black, não tem como negar.

\- Sirius, eu queria muito lhe conhecer – Disse Hydra sorrindo.

\- Queria? – Perguntou ele, parecendo curioso com a afirmação de Hydra.

\- Sim, é que eu sempre... Eu sempre me identifiquei muito com você, apesar de toda aquela história horrível e quando eu soube que não era verdade, bem... Eu quis muito lhe conhecer – Disse Hydra sem graça.

\- Vamos almoçar – Disse a Senhora Weasley – Vocês vão poder conversar mais depois.

Ao fim da escada, passaram por uma porta que se abria para a cozinha do porão.

Um aposento cavernoso com paredes de pedra bruta. Ele estava até arrumado e todo decorado para uma festa de aniversário, com balões e um bolo no meio da mesa, quase toda a iluminação vinha de um grande fogão ao fundo. Fumaça de cachimbo pairava no ar como a névoa escura sobre um campo de batalha, e nela avultavam as formas ameaçadoras de tachos e panelas penduradas no teto escuro. Muitas cadeiras tinham sido amontoadas no aposento para a reunião e no meio havia uma longa mesa de madeira onde estava o bolo e algumas pessoas sentadas ao redor.

\- Surpresa! – Gritaram algumas pessoas.

Hydra notou que era uma festa de aniversário para ela, estavam na cozinha Harry Potter, Gui, Gina, Rony, Fred, Jorge e o Senhor Weasley, O Senhor e a Senhora Macmillan, Hermione Granger, Peter, Abbas e Jeniffer, Lupin e a bruxa da cabelo rosa.

\- Para mim? – Perguntou Hydra, emocionada.

\- Mas é claro – Respondeu a Senhora Weasley a abraçando – Não é todo dia que uma bruxinha faz dezessete anos.

Todos a comprimentaram e deram os parabéns para Hydra, então ela se sentou em uma cadeira no meio da mesa ao lado de Peter e Jorge, com Fred ao lado de Jorge.

\- Eu sou a Tonks – Disse a bruxa de cabelo rosa – Muito prazer em conhecê-la.

\- Muito prazer Tonks – Sorriu Hydra, Tonks tinha algo de extremamente familiar nela, mas não sabia o que era.

A Senhora Weasley com a ajuda dos Senhores Macmillan, Peter e Jeniffer, serviram um delicioso almoço em homenagem a Hydra, depois foi cantado "parabéns para você" e Hydra apagou as velas de seu bolo. Era a mais simples festa de aniversário que já teve, mas foi uma das mais divertidas e amável, com certeza preferia aquela, cheia de apenas pessoas que se sentia bem perto.

Tonks divertia Gina e Hermione transformando o nariz em diversos animais para a alegria das meninas.

\- Como você faz isso? – Perguntou Hydra admirada.

\- Sou metamorfomaga – Disse Tonks fazendo o nariz voltar ao normal.

\- Eu nunca conheci uma, que interessante! – Disse Hydra sorrindo, algo em Tonks realmente era familiar demais, isso a deixava inquieta.

\- Hydra, venha aqui, quero lhe dar um presente – Disse Peter que estava parado em pé na sua frente oferecendo sua mão para ela levantar.

Hydra levantou e todos na mesa ficaram quietos a olhando.

\- Hydra – Disse Peter segurando ainda a sua mão parado em frente a ela – Eu sei que você é... Que nós somos jovens, que ainda temos muito o que viver e aprender e que você ainda tem esse ano em Hogwarts para concluir, mas a vida tem tomado rumos tão diferentes, tão perigosos que eu sinto que preciso não deixar para amanhã o que eu quero fazer hoje...

Hydra olhava para Peter curiosa para saber aonde ele queria chegar, ela reparou que a Senhora Macmillan tinha lágrimas nos olhos e Jeniffer sorria abobada.

\- ...Desde a primeira vez que lhe vi – Continuou Peter – Eu disse para o meu amigo que achava que um dia eu ia casar com aquela menina, ele riu é claro (e as pessoas na sala também riram quando Peter disse isso) disse que eu era louco, que eu nem te conhecia ainda, eu esperei, esperei até que você me notasse, até que eu pudesse oferecer tudo que sempre quis para você e hoje eu tenho orgulho de ter você comigo, eu não queria fazer isso aqui, pretendia esperar por um lugar ou ocasião mais romântico, mas, eu acho que no local aonde seus amigos e nova família estão é o mais ideal de todos...– Ele sorria e Hydra ainda não entendia aonde ele estava indo com tudo aquilo, mas se sentia um pouco sem graça de ter todos olhando para ela.

Peter se ajoelhou (em um joelho) pegou algo no bolso das vestes (uma caixinha de joia de veludo) ele abriu e Hydra viu um grande anel com uma pedra de Safira enorme no centro e todo cravejado de pedras brancas e diamantes ao redor, ela ali então notou o que Peter estava fazendo e arregalou os olhos, não podia ser real, Peter estava pedindo ela em casamento? Ali? Agora?

\- Peter, o que você está fazendo? – Perguntou ela em choque.

\- Hydra, você quer casar comigo? – Perguntou ele.

A Senhora Weasley soltou um gritinho de surpresa e a Senhora Macmillan chorava emocionada, Fred e Jorge estavam com a boca aberta sem reação, Hermione, Jeniffer, Tonks e Gina também pareciam emocionadas com as palavras de Peter e Abbas parecia nervoso.

\- Hydra? – Perguntou Peter quando ele notou que ela demorara a responder.

\- Desculpe, eu, o que você disse? – Disse ela ainda voltando a si.

\- Você quer casar comigo? – Perguntou ele um pouco nervoso – Não agora, quando você se formar, é claro.

A Senhora Weasley, Fred e Jorge pareciam um pouco mais aliviados.

\- Eu... Sim, claro Peter – Disse Hydra e todos aplaudiram.

Peter colocou o anel em seu dedo na mão direita e a abraçou e beijou.

A verdade é que Hydra tinha duvidas se isso era o certo a se fazer, é verdade que eram sim muito novos, mas como ele disse, só ocorreria no ano seguinte e nas épocas que estavam passando, não havia motivo para deixar as coisas para depois, não sabiam se estariam vivos, ela tinha certeza que amava Peter e que amaria ser uma Macmillan, parecia então other ótimo tudo aquilo.

\- Parabéns! – Disse a Senhora Macmillan emocionada a abraçando – Esse anel era da minha mãe, quando Peter disse o que pretendia, eu tinha certeza que ele devia usar esse anel.

\- Muito obrigada – Disse Hydra a abraçando, ainda com a cabeça nas nuvens, sem saber como agir com tudo isso que estava acontecendo.

\- Só faça meu filho tão feliz quanto você já faz e eu tenho certeza de que já será agradecimento o suficiente.

Todos vieram comprimentar Hydra e Peter.

\- Você vai casar? – Disse Fred a abraçando.

\- Sim, pelo visto sim...

\- E eu vou ser o padrinho? – Perguntou ele.

\- Não, eu é que vou – Disse Jorge.

\- Os dois vão, tenho certeza que darei um jeito nisso – Disse ela apartando os dois.

\- Mas você vai continuar sendo nossa amiga depois de casada? – Perguntou Jorge, parecendo sério.

\- Meninos, acho que nem mesmo depois de morta eu vou deixar de ser amiga de vocês – Respondeu ela emocionada abraçando os dois – Vocês são meus irmãos que eu escolhi, ninguém nunca vai me tirar isso.

Os meninos pareciam satisfeitos e emocionados com a resposta.

\- Minha filha, ai você é tão jovenzinha, tão jovenzinha... – Disse a Senhora Weasley abraçando Hydra forte.

\- Ela diz isso porque queria que você casasse com um de nós – Disse Fred baixinho e a Senhora Weasley lançou um olhar muito feio para ele.

\- Não é nada disso, é que eu realmente me preocupo – Disse ela olhando de novo para Hydra.

\- Eu amo o Peter e eu sei que ele me ama também, eu sei que a Senhora também sabe disso – Respondeu Hydra.

\- Sim, realmente de fato ele ficou atordoado com você trancada naquele quarto e ele é um bom rapaz, tem uma ótima família, eu só... Nada... Eu acho que fico pensando como mãe, é só isso, se fosse a Gina se casando tão nova eu iria ficar desesperada – Disse ela sorrindo.

\- Eu sei, mas meu caso é diferente, o Peter já é minha família, nós só vamos confirmar isso – Disse Hydra para a Senhora Weasley e para si mesma olhando Peter sendo abraçado pelo pai.

\- Sim, de fato é diferente, te desejo muitas felicidades minha filha – Disse a Senhora Weasley novamente a abraçando.

\- Hydra, parabéns – Disse Sirius meio sem jeito, realmente Azkaban o deixara com uma aparência meio doente e séria – Você disse que queria me conhecer, podemos falar agora?

\- Sim, por favor – Disse Hydra.

\- Venha, quero lhe mostrar algo.

Hydra avisou a Peter que iria conversar com Sirius e saiu com ele em direção a uma das salas da casa no andar superior.

Ela parecia suja e sombria, apesar de ter traços de que estava sendo limpa.

\- Venha, veja isso aqui – Disse Sirius apontando para a tapeçaria.

A tapeçaria parecia imensamente velha; desbotada e roida em alguns pontos. Mesmo assim, o fio de ouro com que fora bordada conservava brilho suficiente para mostrar uma enorme árvore genealógica que remontava (até onde Hydra pôde ver) à Idade Média. Bem no alto da tapeçaria, lia-se em grandes letras:

A Mui Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Black

"Toujours pur"

\- É a sua família? – Perguntou Hydra examinand cuidadosamente os nomes.

\- A nossa família de sangue, sim – Respondeu Sirius.

\- Aonde está você? – Perguntou ela.

– Costumava estar aqui – respondeu Sirius, apontando para um buraquinho redondo e carbonizado na tapeçaria, que lembrava uma queimadura de cigarro. – Minha querida mãe me detonou depois que fugi de casa...

\- Você também saiu de casa? – Perguntou ela intrigada com as semelhanças entre os dois

\- Com dezesseis anos...

\- Para onde foi?

\- Para a casa dos Potter, eu era muito amigo do James, pai do Harry, os pais dele me adotaram como um filho, passava minhas férias lá, mas com dezessete anos eu montei uma casa para mim. Meu tio Alfardo me deixara um bom dinheiro, ele também foi removido da tapeçaria, provavelmente por isso, em todo o caso, a partir daí cuidei de mim mesmo.

\- É, eu queria ter saido de casa antes – Disse Hydra ainda observando a tapeçaria.

\- Eu entendo que saimos pelo mesmo motivo – Disse Sirius.

\- Saimos? – Perguntou Hydra o olhando.

\- Eu também odiava tudo, meus pais, com a mania de sangue puro, convencidos de que ser um Black tornava a pessoa praticamente régia... meu irmão idiota o suficiente para acreditar neles... Parece algo que já ouviu antes, não? – Perguntou ele.

\- Sim, de fato sim, eu não os odeio sabe, mas eu odeio a forma que eles pensam – Disse Hydra triste.

\- Então você é mais nobre do que eu – Disse Sirius, serenamente, olhando para a tapeçaria.

\- Veja o Fineus Nigellus, meu tetravô... o diretor menos querido que Hogwarts já teve... e Araminta Melíflua... prima de minha mãe... tentou aprovar à força uma lei ministerial que tornava legal a caça aos trouxas... e a tia Eladora... deu início à tradição familiar de decapitar os elfos domésticos quando ficavam velhos demais para carregar as bandejas de chá... é claro que sempre que a família gerava alguém mesmo que razoavelmente decente, ele era repudiado – Ele apontava para cada um dos nomes que falava – E veja, aqui está você.

Hydra viu seu nome ao lado do de Draco e uma linha ligava o nome dos dois ao de Narcisa Black e Lúcio Malfoy.

\- Realmente somos parentes – Sorriu ela. Então notou que ao lado de Narcisa, tinha o nome de Bellatrix (ligada a Rodolfo Lestrange) e uma queimadura – Quem estava aqui? – Perguntou ela apontando para a queimadura.

\- Vejo que sua mãe não lhe contou sobre a irmã do meio dela, Andrômeda.

\- Minha mãe tem uma outra irmã? – Perguntou Hydra ,de boca aberta olhando para Sirius.

\- Sim, Andrômeda era minha prima favorita, enquanto sua mãe e sua tia Bellatrix se casaram com bruxos de famílias respeitáveis, Andrômeda se casou com um bruxo nascido trouxa, então foi repugnada pela família.

Hydra sorriu, incrédula, se sentindo meio tonta com aquilo tudo, toda aquela informação nova...

\- Eu tenho uma tia que casou com um nascido trouxa? Meu Deus! Eu não consigo nem imaginar, isso é um crime na nossa família, ela deve ter sido uma mulher tão corajosa! Que maravilhoso! Ela ainda está viva? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Sim – Respondeu Sirius – Ela se casou com Ted Tonks e tiveram uma filha, ainda está viva sim.

\- Espera, Tonks? Como a Tonks que estava ali embaixo? – Perguntou Hydra ainda muito surpresa.

\- Sim, ela é sua prima, de primeiro grau inclusive – Respondeu Sirius.

Por isso Tonks parecia tão familiar, Hydra e ela tinham o mesmo sangue, era incrível!

\- Eu tenho toda uma família que eu não sabia sobre! Eu tenho uma tia que é casada com um nascido trouxa, eu tenho gente boa no meu sangue, isso é incrível! – Dizia Hydra, meio emocionada.

\- Eu não vejo nenhuma dessas pessoas nessa tapeçaria como minha família Hydra e nem você deveria, eles são pessoas ruins, os que ainda estão ai, acredite, se mamãe fosse viva você seria um dos nomes queimados com toda certeza, não deixe que seu sangue te prenda, você tem que ser mais do que isso – Disse Sirius sério.

\- Você tem toda a razão – Sorriu Hydra – Mas de qualquer maneira eu queria muito conhecer essa minha tia.

\- Converse com a Tonks, tenho certeza que ela pode arranjar isso.

Hydra ficou mais um tempo conversando com Sirius, quando um Elfo doméstico entrou na sala resmungando, exceto pelo trapo imundo amarrado como uma tanga nos quadris, ele estava completamente nu. Parecia muito velho. Sua pele dava a impressão de ser maior do que o corpo e, embora fosse careca, como todos os elfos domésticos, uma boa quantidade de pelos brancos saía de suas orelhas enormes como as de um morcego. Seus olhos injetados eram de um cinzento aquoso e seu nariz, bulboso, grande e meio trombudo.

\- Ah, minha pobre senhora, se ela soubesse, se soubesse a ralé que deixaram entrar em sua casa, que é que ela diria ao velho Monstro, ah, que vergonha, sangues-ruins e lobisomens e traidores e ladrões, coitado do velho Monstro, que é que ele pode fazer...

O elfo parecia não prestar atenção em nenhum dos dois,

\- O que você quer? – Perguntou Sirius com raiva para o Elfo,

\- Monstro está limpando – repetiu o elfo. – Monstro vive para servir a nobre casa dos Black...

O Elfo parou e viu Hydra,

\- Jovem senhora, sim, sim, jovem senhora Malfoy, filha da senhora Black, que honra, que honra, monstro vive para serví-la,

\- Ele é da família – Disse Sirius sem emoção – Você está na parede, ele vai obedecê-la como dona.

\- Sim, sim, porco mau e ingrato que partiu o coração de sua mãe... – Resmungou Monstro.

\- Ele acha que está falando baixo e que ninguém pode ouvir ele, não ligue para o que ele disser, provavelmente irá dizer o mesmo de você quando souber que apoia tudo que fazemos.

\- Por que não liberta ele? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Porque ele sabe demais, ele iria correndo para a sua mãe e contaria tudo que sabe sobre a ordem – Disse Sirius desanimado.

\- Entendo – Disse Hydra sentindo uma certa pena do Elfo.

Hydra e Sirius voltaram para a cozinha depois de um tempo, Peter parecia desesperado para ser salvo de uma conversa que estava tendo em um canto com a Senhora Weasley.

\- O que houve? – Perguntou ela para Fred e Jorge.

\- Os pais dele foram trabalhar e mamãe aproveitou para conversar com ele sobre as responsabilidades de um casamento – Riu Jorge.

\- Coitadinho – Disse Hydra olhando o olhar de desespero de Peter.

Hydra tentou salvá-lo, mas Harry apareceu com Hermione e Rony e o foco da Senhora Weasley acabou indo para ele, Peter aproveitou para se sentar ao lado de Hydra.

\- Você tem uma roupa boa para usar na audiência, Harry? – Perguntou a Senhora Weasley para ele o ajeitando.

\- Audiência? – Perguntou Hydra.

Peter explicou tudo sobre a audiência disciplinar que Harry teria em poucos dias para falar sobre o uso de magia que ele fez contra os dementadores na frente de seu primo.

\- Mas você não teve culpa, você teve que se defender – Protestou Hydra.

\- Eu sei e é exatamente isso que ele irá explicar na audiência – Disse a Senhora Weasley sorrindo simpática, mas Harry não parecia tão confiante assim na audiência.

Hydra passou o resto do seu aniversário na casa dos Black, então a noite partiu com Peter para casa, mas antes, Fred e Jorge a chamaram.

\- Recebemos essas cartas para você durante as férias – Disse Fred entregando uma pequena pilha de cartas para Hydra.

\- Vamos enviar também a lista de encomendas de poções, ok? – Disse Jorge

\- Sim senhor chefe – Brincou Hydra.

Hydra e Peter se despediram de todos e deixaram a casa.

\- Eu realmente preciso fazer a prova de aparatação – Disse ela quando chegaram na casa de Peter.

\- Terça-Feira que vem às oito da manhã, tomei a liberdade de marcar para você, caso você não se importe – Disse Peter.

\- Não, tudo bem, eu agradeço na verdade! Você colocou algum feitiço de proteção na casa? – Perguntou Hydra a Peter.

\- Sim, quase todos os que existem, se você não for convidado é praticamente impossível aparatar aqui dentro do terreno, também tem proteção anti indesejados de vários tipos, todos da ordem fizeram a mesma coisa, afinal não vai ser mais fácil viver tranquilamente, não agora...

\- Peter, talvez seja melhor esperar para casarmos, não acha?

\- Hydra, nós já vamos esperar um ano, além disso, o que eu disse é verdade, nós não sabemos mais se ficaremos vivos, pra que esperar para fazermos o que queremos? – Disse Peter a encarando com seus olhos azuis brilhantes.

\- Você tem razão – Ela o beijou e sorrindo.

Peter entrou em casa e logo foi dormir, tinha que trabalhar no dia seguinte cedo, Hydra que não tinha sono, decidiu descer para a sala e ler algumas das cartas que recebeu durante as férias.

Uma delas tinha uma letra impecável em Francês,

"Hydra querida,

Estamos tão preocupadas com você, Jorge me contou que não devemos mandar corujas para a sua casa e sim para ele que entregaria para você quando você fizesse aniversário, ele disse que você está presa no seu quarto, isso é verdade?

Por favor, nos dê notícias, estamos passando as férias juntas na casa da Gabrielle.

Com amor,

Gabrielle, Desiré e Gisele"

Outra carta também em Francês estava na pilha

"Hydra querida,

Hoje é seu aniversário, nós três queremos desejar muitas felicidades para você, te amamos muito e estamos preocupadas com seu bem.

Jorge já me informou que você só poderá responder nossas cartas no dia do seu aniversário, por favor responda rápido, estamos muito ansiosas, precisamos de notícias.

Com amor,

Gabrielle, Desiré e Gisele

Obs: Estaremos mandando amanhã presentes para você"

Hydra recebeu cartas de Angelina e Alicia, pretendia responder todas, então viu uma última carta.

"Querida Hydra,

Como você está? Por algum motivo Angelina disse que eu deveria enviar essa coruja para o Fred e Jorge para lhe entregarem então estou fazendo isso.

Feliz aniversário, que você seja sempre muito feliz, eu penso constantemente em tudo que passei em Hogwarts e na sua segurança, já fui informado sobre o que aconteceu na noite da terceira tarefa, ao menos a versão do Harry Potter, claro que acredito nela e não na do que está no Profeta Diário, apesar de que pensar que Você-Sabe-Quem voltou ser algo assustador, quando Angelina me contou eu não pude acreditar de início, mas eu sei que Harry não mentiria sobre algo desse tipo, ele não é assim.

Como você está quanto a isso? Está segura? Está feliz?

Eu estou bem, acho que na temporada que vem talvez eu finalmente consiga entrar no time titular do Puddlemere United, já pensou? Acho que não iria aguentar de tanta alegria, apesar de tudo que está acontecendo.

Eu estou namorando uma menina legal, nascida trouxa, se formou em Hogwarts um ano antes de mim, mora perto da minha casa, você está com o Peter? Espero que estejam felizes, sempre desejei isso para você.

Por favor me responda, eu estou preocupado de verdade e sempre quis manter a sua amizade, ela foi e é muito importante para mim.

Com carinho,

Olívio Wood"

Hydra por um instante lembrou de todo primeiro ano que teve em Hogwarts, parece que foi a tanto tempo, uma pessoa diferente, era engraçado, mas de fato Olívio foi muito importante para ela e não tinha o porquê não responder sua carta.

Hydra passou algumas horas respondendo todos os seus amigos e pediu para Lydra entregar primeiro a carta de Angelina que morava mais próximo, depois de Alícia, Olívio e finalmente de suas amigas Francesas, que seria a viagem mais longa.

Eram três da manhã quando finalmente se deitou ao lado de Peter e adormeceu.


	4. A Tia Andrômeda

Na manhã da audiência de Harry Potter, Peter deixou Hydra na sede da ordem antes de ir para o St Mungo's.

\- Ele já foi com o papai – Disse Fred sentado em sua cama enquanto Hydra estava na da frente

\- Espero que ele consiga se livrar das acusações, é tão injusto – Disse Hydra.

\- Sim, nós também e esperamos que a mamãe não entre por essa porta pedindo para que façamos serviços domésticos de novo – Disse Jorge parecendo desesperado.

\- Eu preciso pedir para que ela me ensine isso, eu preciso aprender essas coisas, não acham? Agora que...

\- Agora que vai ser uma Senhora Macmillan – Disse Fred rindo.

\- É... Mas não é porque vou casar que tenho que aprender, é porque eu vou estar morando sozinha com Peter, eu deveria ajudar ele, ele faz tudo sozinho tadinho – Disse Hydra.

\- Eu ainda não acredito que você vai casar, é sério, eu nem me imagino casando tão cedo – Comentou Fred.

\- Eu sei, eu também não me imaginava, mas sei lá, ainda tenho um ano de noivado pela frente e o futuro anda tão incerto – Disse Hydra deitando na cama e encarando o teto.

\- O Peter é um cara legal, vocês dois combinam, parecem feliz juntos, isso que importa, eu acho – Disse Jorge.

\- Além disso, ele não é do tipo ciumento que não deixa você andar com a gente – Brincou Fred.

\- E nem se fosse, eu não iria parar de andar com vocês, isso nunca!

\- Own, que emocionante Senhora Macmillan – Ironizou Fred.

\- Ai estão vocês – Disse a Senhora Weasley abrindo a porta do quarto – Quero os dois me ajudando na limpeza imediatamente.

\- Mas mãe, nós estamos conversando com a Hydra – Disse Jorge fazendo drama.

\- Eu sei, Hydra querida, é melhor que você fique lá embaixo, o Peter pode não gostar de ter você aqui no quarto sozinha com os meninos... – Disse ela sem jeito.

\- Não se preocupe Senhora Weasley, o Peter sabe que eu tenho o Fred e Jorge como irmãos, ele não se aborrece com isso.

\- Eu sei querida, mas em todo caso, agora você é noiva, é melhor evitar comentários...

Hydra achou um pouco de graça na preocupação da Senhora Weasley, mas decidiu descer com os três, pediu para a Senhora Weasley ensiná-la como se desfazer de criaturas mágicas domésticas indesejadas.

\- Esse livro tem tudo que você precisa – Disse ela abrindo um exemplar de um dos livros de Lockhart sobre pestes domésticas.

\- Eu vou comprar um desses quando eu for no beco diagonal na próxima vez, na verdade eu queria que a senhora me indicasse alguns para comprar – Disse ela tentando ler sobre um feitiço para espantar os Ginomos de jardim.

\- Sim, isso será um prazer – Disse a Senhora Weasley parecendo muito alegre em dividir essas informações.

Depois de passarem um tempo lutando contra vários tipos de pestes domésticas que se escondiam na casa dos Black, finalmente Harry Potter apareceu com o Senhor Weasley e Hydra correu para recebê-los junto com Moly.

– Eu sabia! – berrou Rony, dando socos no ar. – Você sempre consegue se safar!

– Eles tinham de inocentar você – disse Hermione, que parecera que ia desmaiar de ansiedade quando Harry entrou na cozinha, e agora levava a mão trêmula aos olhos –, não tinham um caso contra você, nenhum

– Mas vocês todos parecem bem aliviados, considerando que já sabiam que eu ia me livrar das acusações – disse Harry sorrindo.

\- Parabéns Harry – Disse Hydra o abraçando (e deixando o menino vermelho).

\- Obrigada Hydra - Respondeu ele sem graça.

A Sra. Weasley enxugou o rosto no avental, e Fred, Jorge e Gina executaram uma espécie de dança de guerra, cantando:

"Ele conseguiu, ele conseguiu, ele conseguiu..."

– Chega! Sosseguem! – gritou o Sr. Weasley, embora sorrisse. – Escute aqui, Sirius, Lúcio Malfoy estava no Ministério.

– Quê? – exclamou Sirius ríspido.

\- Meu pai estava no Ministério? – Perguntou Hydra.

"Ele conseguiu, ele conseguiu, ele conseguiu..."

– Quietos, vocês três! Nós o vimos conversando com Fudge no nível nove, depois foram juntos para a sala de Fudge. Dumbledore precisa saber disso. – Disse o Senhor Weasley.

– Com certeza. Vamos contar a ele, não se preocupe.

\- Hydra, você ouviu algo enquanto esteve na sua casa? – Perguntou o Senhor Weasley.

\- Não, eu não vi o meu pai durante todas as férias, na verdade eu não o vejo a muito tempo, só de relance... – Disse ela lembrando de quando se despediu de Lúcio sem que ele visse – Mas ele com certeza deve estar aprontando algo, disso eu não tenho dúvidas, tem gente lá em casa, gente de fora, eu só não sei quem exatamente, só imagino... Eles não estavam no dia que eu sai de lá, no dia que consegui sair finalmente do quarto.

\- Vamos averiguar isso – Disse o Senhor Weasley – Bem, é melhor eu ir andando, tem um vaso sanitário vomitando em Bethnal Green à minha espera. Molly, vou chegar tarde, precisarei cobrir a ausência de Tonks, mas o Quim talvez venha jantar...

"Ele conseguiu, ele conseguiu, ele conseguiu..."

– Agora chega... Fred... Jorge... Gina – disse a Sra. Weasley, quando o marido deixou a cozinha. – Harry, querido, venha se sentar, almoce alguma coisa, você quase não comeu no café da manhã.

\- Aonde está a Tonks? Eu preciso muito falar com ela – Perguntou Hydra para a Senhora Weasley.

\- No trabalho, mas ela qualquer hora irá aparecer, não se preocupe.

Hydra se serviu do delicioso almoço da Senhora Weasley, Fred, Jorge e Gina ainda cantavam.

"ELE CONSEGUIU, ELE CONSEGUIU, ELE CONSEGUIU..."

– CALEM A BOCA! – berrou a Sra. Weasley.

Hydra finalmente conseguiu ver Tonks alguns dias depois enquanto esperava mais uma vez na sede da ordem enquanto Peter estava no trabalho.

\- Tonks, tudo bem? – Perguntou Hydra durante o almoço para a bruxa que agora usava o cabelo encaracolado e loiro.

\- Claro Hydra e com você? – Respondeu ela simpática.

\- Tonks, o Sirius me contou... Ele me contou que você é minha prima – Disse Hydra sem jeito.

\- Sim, eu sabia dissso... Eu achei que você soubesse também e talvez... Bem, talvez não concordasse com issso também – Tonks parecia muito sem graça.

\- Não, claro que não! Na verdade eu achei o máximo, eu nunca imaginei que eu tivesse uma prima e muito menos uma tia, eu não consigo acreditar ainda, mamãe nunca me contou nada sobre sua mãe, nunca, eu nem imaginava, ela deve ser uma pessoa maravilhosa, desafiar a família desse jeito – Dizia Hydra sorrindo – Eu uma vez namorei um rapaz meio sangue e o papai surtou, imagina um nascido trouxa, é maravilhoso!

\- Eu não sabia que você era tão empolgada com isso – Disse Tonks rindo.

\- É que eu realmente estou amando descobrir esse lado da família, esse lado decente, digamos assim.

\- Você lembra a mamãe um pouco, o nariz talvez – Disse Tonks.

\- O nariz e a boca dos Black, sempre ouvi isso, na verdade parece com o seu também.

\- Verdade – Riu Tonks – Eu na verdade nunca imaginei que tinha uma prima, mamãe também nunca me contou de vocês, eu não sabia de nada antes.

\- Será que eu... Será que eu poderia conhecê-la? – Perguntou Hydra sem saber muito como falar com Tonks.

\- Claro, eu vou combinar com ela e te aviso, ok?

\- Ok, diga para ela que eu realmente mal posso esperar para conhecer minha tia.

\- Eu não acredito que você é minha prima ainda, você é tão... – Tonks procurou as palavras.

\- Metida? – Disse Hydra rindo.

\- Não! – Tonks ficou vermelha – Eu ia dizer bonita, elegante...

\- Muito obrigada, mas você também é.

\- Eu sempre quis ter uma irmã, principalmente mais nova, acho que uma prima é perto disso – Sorriu Tonks.

\- Com certeza é sim e eu também sempre quis ter uma irmã.

A conversa com Tonks fluiu tão naturalmente quanto Hydra poderia esperar, foi maravilhoso, era como se já se conhecessem a anos, apesar de ser cinco anos mais velha, Tonks entendia tudo que Hydra falava como igual.

\- Eu acho legal você estar casando com aquele rapaz, vocês parecem ótimos juntos! –Disse Tonks quando conversaram sobre namorados – Na verdade mais do que isso, vocês parecem modelos de revista, quase irreais.

Hydra riu bastante da afirmação de Tonks.

\- Obrigada, eu ainda não acredito que ano que vem eu vou estar casada se tudo der certo, na verdade quase tudo na minha vida mudou tanto... E você, tem namorado? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Eu? Não! Sendo auror fica difícil arrumar tempo, o treinamento é tão pesado e eu terminei ano passado só, além disso, eu geralmente gosto de homens mais velhos e mais difíceis – Disse ela rindo

\- Tipo quem? – Perguntou Hydra e Tonks parecia meio sem graça.

\- A, ninguém específico, mas é só um tipo que eu gosto mesmo.

As horas passaram e as duas continuavam conversando na cozinha da casa, Fred e Jorge estavam ocupados ajudando a Senhora Weasley com a limpeza (dessa vez Hydra escapou, era mais difícil do que ela imaginava) então ela e Tonks ficaram sozinhas.

\- Eu sou da Lufa-Lufa, mamãe era da Sonserina e papai da Lufa-Lufa e você?

\- Eu sou da Grifinória, a primeira da família a não ir para a Sonserina, família Malfoy pelo menos, na Black o Sirius chegou primeiro – Brincou ela.

\- Eu nunca gostei muito da Sonserina, apesar da mamãe ser de lá e tal... – Disse Tonks.

\- Eu aprendi a respeitar quando conheci o Abbas, ele é da Sonserina mas é uma pessoa muito boa, até faz parte da ordem agora, você já deve ter visto ele, vi que nem todos lá são iguais, apesar de muitos serem apenas uns idiotas se você me perguntar .

\- E você não começou a estudar em Hogwarts até seu quarto ano? – Perguntou Tonks.

\- Sim, eu era da Beauxbatons antes, uma tentativa do papai de me manter longe dos olhos dos amigos dele, sabe como é, eu sempre fui a "filha rebelde".

\- Pelo que já vi, Lúcio é uma pessoa abominável, desculpe minha sinceridade – Disse Tonks sem graça.

\- Nada, eu concordo plenamente com você – Disse Hydra, se sentindo meio triste com isso.

Hydra voltou a conversar com Tonks quase todas as vezes que esteve na casa dos Black, o que acontecia muito já que Peter ficava muito tempo no St. Mungo's.

\- Hydra, meus pais queriam marcar um jantar com você e o Peter amanhã, você gostaria de ir? – Perguntou Tonks alguns dias depois enquanto Hydra era assistida pela Senhora Weasley enquanto tentava cozinhar .

\- Claro, eu ia amar, o Peter amanhã está de folga mesmo, seria ótimo! – Sorriu Hydra.

\- Hydra, presta atenção, você não pode deixar de mexer a varinha agora, a carne vai ficar passada demais – Disse a Senhora Weasley.

\- Na verdade acho que não importa o que eu faça essa carne não está com cara de que vai ficar boa... – Disse Hydra e Tonks riu.

Na noite seguinte, Hydra e Peter se preparavam para o jantar na casa dos Tonks.

\- Eu estou tão nervosa, eu não acredito que irei conhecer minha tia – Disse Hydra, enquanto se maquiava com seu espelho.

\- Você está linda, não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo – Disse Peter que parecia muito bonito com sua veste verde escura.

Hydra escolhera uma veste lilás de seda e cetim para a ocasião, arrumou seus cabelos de forma meio presa e meio solta e colocou uma maquiagem suave, não queria parecer forçada.

\- Você acha que ela parece com a minha mãe? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Talvez sim, elas são irmãs, se bem que eu não me acho tão parecido com a Jeniffer.

\- Vocês se parecem sim, mas a Jeniffer parece mais com a sua mãe e você mais com seu pai.

\- Sim, verdade, de qualquer maneira, fique calma, nós já vamos descobrir...

Hydra e Peter seguiram então para fora da casa, Hydra que conseguira de primeira passar no seu exame de aparatação e ainda odiava a aparatação conjunta, aparatou separadamente de Peter para o mesmo lugar, uma casa bonita, branca e bem iluminada.

\- Vamos? – Perguntou Peter oferecendo o braço para Hydra

\- Vamos.

Os dois entraram no jardim e bateram na porta, logo foram atendidos por Tonks que usava uma veste azul e cabelo combinando.

\- Que bom que vieram! – Disse ela alegremente - Venham.

Hydra e Peter foram conduzidos até uma elegantemente arrumada sala bem iluminada.

\- Sentem, meus pais já estão vindo – Disse Tonks apontando para um dos sofás da sala.

\- Então você é a menina da Narcisa, ora, consigo ver a semelhança – Disse um homem louro e barrigudo usando uma veste laranja que entrou na sala.

Hydra e Peter levantaram e o homem cumprimentou os dois.

\- Ted, Ted Tonks, muito prazer – Disse ele simpático. Hydra não conseguia parar de sorrir.

\- O prazer é meu – Disse Hydra, ainda sorrindo.

\- Você se parece muito com sua mãe quando nova, se bem que os olhos e os cabelos são do seu pai – Disse o homem se sentando e fazendo um movimento com as mãos para que Hydra e Peter fizessem o mesmo.

\- Todos dizem isso – Disse Hydra sem graça.

\- Segundo Tonks, as semelhanças param ai, na parte física, isso é muito bom filha, muito bom – Disse Ted.

Quando Hydra olhou a mulher que entrava na sala, de primeira achou que se tratava de sua tia Bellatrix, elas eram muito parecidas, arregalou os olhos por um segundo e então quando a mulher chegou perto viu que tinham diferenças, o castanho dos seus cabelos era suave e claro, e seus olhos maiores e mais bondosos.

\- Hydra? – Perguntou ela – Muito prazer, eu sou Andrômeda Tonks.

Hydra se levantou e cumprimentou a tia e depois Peter fez o mesmo.

\- Se parece tanto com a Narcisa, exceto pelos olhos e cabelos é claro, mas de resto é quase uma cópia de quando éramos adolescentes – Disse Andrômeda examinando Hydra que notou que mesmo muito simpática, a pose era a mesma que tanto Narcisa quanto a própria Hydra tinham, alguns confundiam com uma pequena arrogância, mas Hydra sabia a esse ponto que era meio que algo de família.

\- A senhora, me desculpe, mas a senhora parece muito com a minha tia...

\- Bellatrix, eu sei, sempre fomos parecidas – Completou Andrômeda antes que Hydra terminasse de falar.

\- Eu não sabia da existência... Na verdade de nenhum de vocês, mamãe nunca e contou nada, eu não podia imaginar – Disse Hydra se sentando novamente.

\- Sim, também preferimos não contar nada para Tonks, é uma história feia e triste a que tenho com a minha família – Disse Andrômeda parecendo desconfortável com o assunto.

\- Bem, a minha também – Disse Hydra.

\- a Dora nos disse – Disse o simpático Ted – Uma pena tudo isso, mas você tomou a decisão certa em sair de casa, nada de bom poderia vir daquele lugar

\- Sim, você fez certo, imagino o quanto a Narcisa deve estar sofrendo com isso é claro, mas as decisões que ela tomou te levaram a esse momento – Disse Andrômeda.

\- Drômeda, a Dora disse que ela quer ser mestre em poções, você sempre foi boa com poções também – Disse Ted.

\- Sim, é verdade – Sorriu Andrômeda (um sorriso parecido com o de Hydra, ela notou) – Eu sempre fui muito boa.

\- Hydra é maravilhosa com poções, pode ser uma grande mestre – Disse Peter.

\- O Peter é curando, papai – Disse Tonks.

\- É mesmo? Que maravilha! Igual ao seu pai então – Disse Ted.

\- Ainda estou em treinamento... Conhece então meu pai, senhor Tonks? – Perguntou Peter.

\- Sim, claro, um grande Bruxo, uma pessoa muito boa, era alguns anos mais novo que eu em Hogwarts, mas conheci seu pai e sua mãe também, mas não tão bem quanto ele.

\- Você se parece muito com ele – Sorriu Andrômeda.

\- Sim, todos dizem isso – Disse Peter também sorrindo.

\- Vocês fazem um casal lindo, capa de Seminário das bruxas – Brincou Andrômeda.

\- Eu disse a mesma coisa – Disse Tonks.

\- Dora disse que vocês vão se casar – Disse Andrômeda.

\- Sim, ano que vem quando eu terminar os meus estudos em Hogwarts – Confirmou Hydra.

\- Sim, também casei jovem – Disse Andrômeda – É uma decisão importante, mas é algo muito bom também se você estiver certa disso e amando como eu estava e vocês parecem estar também , desejo felicidade aos dois.

\- Iremos chamar vocês para o casamento, é claro e eu ficaria muito honrada se pudessem comparecer – Disse Hydra olhando para Peter.

\- Com certeza queremos ir! – Disse Ted.

\- Narcisa não deve estar muito feliz com a notícia, aposto – Disse Andrômeda.

\- Na verdade eu não contei para ela ainda, eu não falei com ela nem com ninguém de casa desde que sai de lá, mas talvez ela até se sinta aliviada, não sei...

\- Eu tentei lhe ver quando você nasceu, mas Bellatrix me proibiu de chegar perto de Narcisa ou de você na época, é claro, então eu desisti, a mesma coisa com o menino, Draco, certo? Não tentei mais... – Disse Andrômeda um pouco armargurada.

\- É uma pena, eu sinceramente gostei tanto de saber que tenho tios e uma prima que não conhecia – Disse Hydra sorrindo para Tonks que sorriu de volta.

\- Dora falou tanto de você, ela está empolgadíssima, diz que se sente como se tivesse ganhado uma irmã mais nova – Disse Ted segurando carinhosamente a mão da filha.

\- Eu também sinto a mesma coisa, estava me sentido meio sem laços familiares desde que decidi sair de casa, me fez bem descobrir essa família nova.

\- E pode vir ver sua nova família sempre que quiser filha, será muito bem-vinda – Disse Ted.

\- Hydra, eu tenho uma curiosidade – Disse Andrômeda – Como você aprendeu o certo? A não ser como seus pais lhe criaram?

\- Eu tinha uma tutora, uma mulher maravilhosa que me ensinou a não odiar ninguém por ser diferente de mim e não me achar superior pelo meu status sanguíneo.

\- Sábia mulher – Disse Ted.

\- É raro alguém se rebelar contra a família, eu aplaudo, sei como é difícil, eu fiz isso com o amor – Disse Andrômeda olhando para Ted com carinho – Uma pena que minhas irmãs nunca tenham aprendido isso também.

\- Meu pai é pior, tenha certeza – Disse Hydra.

\- Ele é um monstro – Disse Peter corando.

\- Disso eu não tenho dúvida – Comentou Tonks baixinho.

\- Ele fez algo com você? – Perguntou Andrômeda notando o olhar de Hydra.

\- Ele... Ele não aceitou bem o fato de eu ser diferente – Disse Hydra corando.

\- Ele a machucou filha? – Perguntou Ted preocupado.

\- Ele...

\- Sim, ele a machucou algumas vezes – Afirmou Peter, olhando firme para Hydra, ela sabia que ele achava que ela não deveria esconder isso, apesar de geralmente sempre deixar ela falar primeiro, ele logo depois pediu desculpas por ter sido grosseiro e respondido por ela, não era algo que ele achava certo ou gostaria de ter feito, apenas saiu no momento, ele achava que era direito da Hydra contar ou não.

\- Que absurdo! – Gritaram os três Tonks.

\- Isso é um completo absurdo, como Narcisa permitiu isso? E o menino, Draco, ele sofre também? - Perguntou Andrômeda com os olhos faiscando de raiva.

\- Ela tentou impedir... E papai nunca fez nada com Draco como isso, só comigo mesmo - Disse Hydra sem graça.

\- Você realmente agiu muito certo em sair de casa minha filha, muito certo! – Comentou Ted ainda perplexo – Saiba que pode vir para cá quando quiser.

\- Eu agradeço muito – Disse Hydra sorrindo.

\- Sim, você não tem culpa dos erros de seus pais, eu fico muito feliz que tenha nos encontrado – Disse Andrômeda.

O Jantar foi divertido, Hydra riu muito com as histórias de Ted, Andrômeda ficou curiosa e fez várias perguntas a sobrinha sobre sua vida e Peter e Tonks conversaram muito sobre o Ministério da magia. Era maravilhoso ter uma nova família de sangue para conversar, era maravilhoso ter um pouco de paz nos tempos tão turbulentos que se assolaram.


	5. Monitora Chefe

No dia anterior a sua volta para Hogwarts, Hydra recebeu a coruja com sua lista de material de seu último ano.

"Senhorita Hydra Bellatrix Malfoy

Chalé das rosas, colina nos arredores de Tinworth, Inglaterra."

\- Finalmente, achei que demoraram tanto para enviar esse ano, geralmente a lista chega bem mais cedo – Disse Peter.

\- Sim e olha, eles já colocaram o endereço daqui – Disse Hydra

\- Eles sempre sabem – Sorriu Peter

\- Só um livro novo – Disse Hydra observando a lista - Teoria da defesa em magia, de Wilberto Slinkhard.

\- Professor de Defesa contra as artes das trevas novo então? – Perguntou Peter

\- Sim, os gêmeos me disseram que Dumbledore teve muito problema para achar um professor novo – Disse Hydra

\- Não me surpreende, todo ano é um professor novo e geralmente com um fim trágico, quem iria querer? – Disse Peter observando o dia pela janela do quarto.

Hydra notou então que um outro pedaço de pergaminho veio junto com sua lista de material, após ler o conteúdo ficou alguns bons minutos em choque calada.

\- O que houve? – Perguntou Peter notando que Hydra estava sentada na cama de boca aberta olhando o pergaminho.

\- Eu sou Monitora chefe da Grifinória – Disse Hydra ainda de boca aberta mostrando para Peter o distintivo dourado e vermelho com um grande "MC" sobreposto ao leão de Grifinória.

\- Isso é maravilhoso! – Comemorou Peter – Monitora chefe, como eu no meu último ano!

\- Mas isso não é possível, eu não fui monitora, como eu posso ser monitora chefe? – Perguntou Hydra ainda examinando o pergaminho cuidadosamente.

\- Bem, não necessariamente você precisa ser monitora para ser monitora chefe, já tiveram diversos casos em que isso aconteceu, além disso, a Jeniffer me disse que a Laura que era monitora do sexto ano pediu para a Professora McGonagall para não ser monitora chefe, algo sobre atrapalhar seus estudos, não sei.

\- Mas então por que não escolheram alguém que de fato tenha entrado em Hogwarts no primeiro ano? Eu só cheguei lá no quarto, não me parece justo – Disse Hydra.

\- Olha, você é a melhor aluna do seu ano, suas notas são excelentes, você só pegou detenção duas vezes e seus professores gostam de você, até o professor Snape... – Disse Peter fazendo uma "cara confusa" enquanto falava de Snape antes de continuar – É claro que você ia ser escolhida e é uma honra, ser monitora chefe é uma responsabilidade sim, mas é muito bom, você merece.

\- Ai o Fred e o Jorge vão me matar – Disse Hydra baixinho, mas Peter ouviu.

\- Não deixe que o fato de eles acharem tudo isso ridículo te prender Hydra, é uma honra ser monitora-chefe e você merece – Disse Peter um pouco irritado.

\- Bem, hoje a noite eu conto para eles... De qualquer maneira, eu preciso ir até o Beco diagonal e... – Hydra então se lembrou que não tinha mais o dinheiro de seus pais, não era mais rica, pela primeira vez na vida se preocupou em como iria pagar pelas coisas.

\- E o que? – Perguntou Peter.

\- Peter, eu não tenho dinheiro! – Disse Hydra não acreditando que as palavras sairam de sua boca.

\- É claro que tem – Riu Peter – Eu vou com você no Beco diagonal e a gente compra o que você quiser.

\- Mas não é meu dinheiro, é seu... Não que o dos meus pais fosse meu, mas de qualquer maneira... Eu sou... Eu sou pobre! – Disse Hydra engasgando nas palavras enquanto Peter ria.

\- Para com isso Hydra, você não é pobre, longe disso, nós vamos nos casar e eu tenho um bom dinheiro guardado, na verdade eu acabei de pedir um cofre para a nossa família em Gringotes... – Disse Peter.

\- Nossa família? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Sim, nossa futura família, eu e você, eu ia hoje depositar meu ouro no cofre e você também terá a chave para pegar o que quiser, quando quiser e colocar quando tiver como e se quiser também, eu antes dividida o cofre com meus pais, agora acho que é mais certo termos o nosso próprio cofre.

\- Mas eu não tenho nada para colocar lá dentro... – Disse Hydra, triste.

\- Ainda não meu amor, mas você ainda está estudando, ano que vem você começara a trabalhar e já pode usar o cofre, não se preocupe.

Hydra se sentiu ainda meio triste com o fato de ter que usar o ouro de Peter, mas decidiu se levantar e arrumar seu malão para o dia seguinte enquanto Peter resolvia algumas questões legais sobre seu novo cofre, mais tarde eles haviam combinado de passar no Beco diagonal para comprar os livros que Hydra queria e o seu novo da escola.

Hydra estava ajeitando as vestes que tinha trazido da casa de seus pais no closet de Peter (guardando tudo que não fosse levar para Hogwarts finalmente) quando viu uma grande sacola com uma carta em cima, ela ficou muito curiosa e abriu o pergaminho.

"Minha querida filha,

Eu sei que em toda a minha vida eu errei muito com você, eu deixei que coisas desagradáveis acontecessem e que eu nunca fui uma mãe tão boa quanto eu poderia, eu quero que você saiba que te amo muito, que eu não concordo com a vida que você quer levar ou o que você pensa, mas não irei lhe deixar desamparada.

Nessa sacola você irá encontrar uma parte do dinheiro que eu e seu pai guardamos para você durante toda a sua vida, são 20000 galeões, espero que use para viver a vida que sempre mereceu

Com amor,

Narcisa Malfoy"

\- 20 MIL GALEÕES? – Gritou Hydra.

\- O que houve? Falou comigo? – Perguntou Peter vindo correndo da sala ouvindo o grito de Hydra.

\- 20 mil galeões! – Repetiu Hydra para Peter.

\- Quem tem 20 mil galeões? –Perguntou Peter confuso.

Hydra não conseguia falar, ela entregou a carta para Peter que abria a boca conforme ia lendo.

\- Seus pais lhe deram 20 mil galeões? – Perguntou ele.

\- Sim! – Disse Hydra mostrando a sacola cheia de ouro.

\- Isso é muito dinheiro Hydra, muito! É muito mais que o prêmio do torneio Tribuxo, é mais dinheiro do que se pode fazer com ele – Disse Peter ainda de boca aberta.

\- O que eu faço? Eu pensei em não aceitar mas... 20 mil galeões! – Disse Hydra sem conseguir falar muitas palavras.

\- Pelo que ela diz aqui o dinheiro já era seu de qualquer maneira, você pode guardar em Gringotes, usar quando quiser, é seu Hydra – Disse Peter.

\- É nosso, o cofre é nosso, o dinheiro também é nosso! – Disse Hydra ainda chocada olhando para Peter que ficou vermelho.

\- Não Hydra... É...

\- É nosso Peter, se eu vou casar com você então é nosso e eu não quero discutir sobre isso – Disse ela um pouco irritada.

\- Tudo bem... De qualquer maneira vamos guardá-lo em Gringotes hoje, é mais seguro assim – Disse ele sorrindo sem graça.

Hydra ainda não podia acreditar, era rica novamente, tinha dinheiro para viver confortavelmente (claro que trabalhado para aumentá-lo ou iria acabar) e juntando com o que Peter tinha guardado, eram um casal jovem que não teriam problemas financeiros, Hydra se sentiu mal por um momento, por que aquilo significava tanto para ela? Não fugiu de tudo isso quando saiu de casa? Como pode ficar tão feliz por ter mais dinhero do que precisa novamente? Será que realmente era mais fútil do que imaginava? Esses pensamentos assombraram sua mente e tiraram seu sorriso por boa parte do dia.

A tarde, foi com Peter até o Beco diagonal.

\- Vamos primeiro no banco – Disse ele – Temos que depositar nosso ouro rápido, não acho que seja seguro andar com ele pelas ruas assim – Disse Peter se referindo tanto ao ouro que Hydra acabara de descobrir que tinha quanto ao que ele tinha guardado.

Tinham chegado a um edifício muito branco que se erguia acima das lojinhas. Parado diante das portas de bronze polido, usando um uniforme vermelho e dourado, havia um duende

Em seguida depararam com um segundo par de portas, desta vez de prata, onde havia gravado o seguinte:

"Entrem, estranhos, mas prestem atenção,

Ao que espera o pecado da ambição,

Porque os que tiram o que não ganharam Terão é que pagar muito caro,

Assim, se procuram sob o nosso chão,

Um tesouro que nunca enterraram,

Ladrão, você foi avisado,

Cuidado, pois vai encontrar mais do que procurou"

\- Bem ameaçador - Comentou Hydra

Havia mais de cem duendes sentados em banquinhos altos atrás de um longo balcão, escrevendo em grandes livros-caixas, pesando moedas em balanças de latão, examinando pedras preciosas com óculos de joalheira. Havia ao redor do saguão portas demais para contar, e outros tantos duendes acompanhavam as pessoas que entravam e saiam por elas. Hydra se aproximou com Peter de um balcão

\- Bom-dia – Disse Peter – Vim completar o registro de um novo cofre e fazer um depósito nele.

\- Nome? – Perguntou o duende sério.

\- Peter Lance Macmillan.

\- Trouxe os pergaminhos assinados?

\- Sim – Disse Peter entregando alguns pergaminhos para o duende que examinava a todos com cuidado.

\- Muito bem – Disse o duende quando terminou de examinar – Cofre 1213, família Macmillan quarta, aqui está a sua chave – Disse ele entregando uma pequena chave dourada para Peter.

\- É sua também – Disse Peter para Hydra.

\- De quanto é o depósito? – Perguntou o duende sem muita paciência.

\- A sim – Disse Peter pegando as duas sacolas e dando para o duende – Dois mil galeões, 2700 sicles e 350 nuques nessa – Disse apontando para a primeira sacola – E 20 mil galeões nessa outra.

O Duende olhou interessado quando Peter afirmou ter 20 mil galeões na sacola, colocou então todo ouro em balanças de latão mágicas que contou cada um deles.

\- Muito bem – Disse ele depois de um tempo – 22 mil galeões, 2700 sicles e 350 nuques é o total do cofre 1213 – o Duende assinou um documento e deu para Peter – Está disponível para retirada sempre que necessário, só precisa trazer a chave.

\- Muito obrigada – Disse Peter e ele e Hydra se retiraram do banco.

Os dois foram então até a Floreios e Borrões que estava completamente lotada, aparentemente todos os alunos de Hogwarts só receberam suas corujas hoje e todos tiveram que ir correndo até o Beco Diagonal para comprar todo material, o que tornou insuportável de cheia cada uma das lojas (e especialmente ela).

Depois de mais de meia hora, finalmente Hydra conseguiu comprar o livro que precisava para Hogwarts e mais cinco de tarefas domésticas e feitiços que a Senhora Weasley indicou e saíram correndo dali ela e Peter.

\- Eu não quero mais ir em lugar nenhum, sem condições de andar por aqui hoje – Comentou Hydra

\- Concordo, vamos para casa – Disse Peter e os dois seguiram para casa onde deixaram os livros e partiram em seguida para a sede da ordem aonde iriam jantar.

\- Hydra, Peter, já sabem da grande novidade? – Perguntou a Senhora Weasley com muita alegria quando chegaram.

\- Não, qual? – Perguntou Peter

\- Adivinha que idiota foi nomeado monitor? – Disse Fred de forma irônica.

\- Como vocês sabem? – Perguntou Hydra assustada e os gêmeos a olharam de boca aberta.

\- Não... Você também não! – Disse Fred parecendo que ia chorar.

\- Eu não acredito! – Dissse Jorge.

\- Você também, Hydra? – Perguntou Rony.

\- Também? Você quer dizer que? A... – Disse Hydra percebendo que os gêmeos estavam se referindo ao irmão mais novo e não a ela e então reparou na flâmula vermelha sobre a mesa de jantar coberta de iguarias, em que se lia:

"PARABÉNS RONY E HERMIONE OS NOVOS MONITORES"

\- Você também virou monitora minha filha? – Disse a senhora Weasley com alegria – Que maravilha! Meu Rony e a Hermione também!

\- Ela virou monitora chefe – Disse Peter com orgulho.

\- É sério Hydra? – Perguntou Hermione – Meus parabéns!

A Senhora Weasley sacudia a varinha e tentava incluir o nome de Hydra na flâmula.

\- Eu sinceramente não acredito, um irmão otário tudo bem, mas você não Hydra – Disse Fred triste...

\- Me desculpe, eu nunca podia imaginar, eu nem monitora fui! – Disse Hydra sem graça.

\- Ora que absurdo, se desculpar por isso? Devia ter orgulho Hydra – Disse a Senhora Weasley olhando furiosa para os gêmeos - E vocês dois deveriam se espalhar mais na amiga de vocês!

\- Eu também acho, é uma honra, eu amei ser monitor chefe, tenho certeza de que ela também vai – Disse Peter sorrindo.

Hydra e Peter se sentaram para jantar e logo em seguida o Senhor e Senhora Macmillan chegaram e a abraçaram quando ouviram a novidade.

\- Que maravilha, um casal de monitores chefe – Disse a Senhora Macmillan com orgulho.

\- Meus parabéns Hydra, sem nem ser monitora antes, isso é uma grande conquista, com certeza se destacou muiito para isso – Disse o Senhor Macmillan.

Também estavam presentes Sirius, Lupin, Tonks e Quim Shacklebolt e Olho-Tonto Moody chegou, batendo a perna de pau. A noite na verdade era uma festa para os dois (agora os três e não um jantar).

– Ah, Alastor, que bom que você está aqui – cumprimentou a Sra. Weasley animada, quando Olho-Tonto sacudiu do corpo a capa de viagem. – Há séculos que andamos querendo pedir a você: será que podia dar uma olhada na escrivaninha da sala de visitas e nos dizer o que é que tem lá dentro? Não quisemos abri-la, porque pode ser alguma coisa realmente ruim.

– Pode deixar comigo, Molly... O olho azul elétrico de Moody girou para o alto e fixou-se no teto da cozinha, transpassando-o. - Sala de visitas... – rosnou à medida que sua pupila se contraía. – Escrivaninha no canto? É, estou vendo... é, é um bicho-papão... quer que eu suba e me livre dele, Molly.

– Não, não, eu mesma farei isso mais tarde – sorriu a Sra. Weasley –, tome a sua bebida. Na verdade estamos fazendo uma pequena comemoração... – disse, indicando a flâmula vermelha. – O quarto monitor na família! – disse com carinho, arrepiando os cabelos de Rony.

– Monitor, eh? – resmungou Moody, seu olho normal fixando-se em Rony e o mágico girando para olhar um lado da própria cabeça. - Bem, então meus parabéns – disse Moody, ainda olhando para Rony com o olho normal –, figuras de autoridade sempre atraem problemas, mas suponho que Dumbledore o considere capaz de resistir à maioria das principais azarações, ou não o teria nomeado.

Rony pareceu bastante espantado com esta opinião, mas não foi preciso responder graças à chegada do pai e do irmão mais velho.

\- Meus parabéns Hydra – Disseram o Senhor Weasley e Gui.

\- Muito obrigada – Sorriu ela.

– Bom, acho que a ocasião pede um brinde – disse o Sr. Weasley, depois que todos se serviram de bebidas. Ele ergueu o cálice. – A Rony e Hermione, os novos monitores da Grifinória e a Hydra, nova monitra chefe da Grifinória!

Os três garotos sorriram enquanto todos brindavam e em seguida os aplaudiam.

– Eu nunca fui monitora – disse Tonks animada, quando os convidados se aproximaram da mesa para se servir. Seus cabelos hoje estavam vermelho-tomate e batiam na cintura; ela parecia a irmã mais velha de Gina.

– A diretora da minha casa disse que me faltavam certas qualidades necessárias.

– Quais, por exemplo? – perguntou Gina, que estava escolhendo uma batata assada.

– A capacidade de me comportar – disse Tonks.

Gina riu; Hermione parecia não saber se ria ou não, e escolheu um meio-termo, servindo-se de um gole exagerado de cerveja amanteigada e se engasgando e Hydra também riu.

\- Pois é, por isso não sei como fui escolhida, eu já arrumei algumas confusões, mesmo que sem querer! – Brincou Hydra se servindo de batata assada também.

– E você, Sirius? – perguntou Gina, batendo nas costas de Hermione. Sirius, que estava bem ao lado de Harry, soltou a risada de sempre, que lembrava um latido.

– Ninguém teria me nomeado monitor, eu passava tempo demais detido com Tiago. Lupin era o garoto bem-comportado, ele ganhou o distintivo.

– Acho que Dumbledore talvez tivesse esperanças de que eu fosse capaz de exercer algum controle sobre os meus melhores amigos – disse Lupin. – Não preciso dizer que falhei miseravelmente.

\- Nossa, então agora entendo tudo – Brincou Hydra – Espero que ele não ache que eu posso controlar o Fred e o Jorge, isso também seria impossível.

Todos riram da brincadeira (menos os gêmeos que ainda estavam muito emburrados em um canto).

\- Vocês vão ficar assim mesmo? – Perguntou Hydra sentando ao lado dos dois.

\- Por que? Vai nos dar detenção? – Pergunto Fred

\- Claro que não, parem de ser idiotas, eu vou continuar a ser a mesma de sempre, pensem que isso pode ser uma coisa boa, eu vou poder ajudar vocês as vezes... – Disse Hydra comendo um pouco de seu prato.

\- É, olhando por esse lado... – Disse Jorge se animando um pouco – Ter como monitora chefe nossa amiga pode ser algo bom.

\- Muito bem, assim que eu gosto, esse é o espírito! – Disse Hydra sorrindo para os amigos.

Rony elogiava com entusiasmo as qualidades de sua vassoura nova para quem quisesse ouvi-lo.

– ... de zero a cem quilômetros em dez segundos, nada mal, hein? Quando se pensa que a Comet 290 só atingia noventa e cinco, e isso com um bom vento de cauda, segundo o "Que Vassoura?"

Hermione estava conversando muito séria com Lupin sobre suas ideias a respeito dos direitos dos elfos.

– Quero dizer, é o mesmo tipo de absurdo que a segregação de lobisomens, não é? Tudo isso parece nascer dessa horrível maneira dos bruxos se acharem superiores aos outros seres...

A Sra. Weasley e Gui requentavam a mesma discussão de sempre sobre o cabelo do rapaz.

– ... está realmente passando dos limites, e você é tão bonito, ficaria muito melhor se os cortasse mais curtos, você não acha, Harry?

Harry ficou sem graça e respondeu qualquer coisa se afastando para onde Fred e Jorge estavam com Mundungo

\- Você não acha Hydra? – Perguntou ela então.

\- Eu sou suspeita Senhora Weasley, eu amo cabelo comprido em homem – Disse ela olhando para Peter que tinha o cabelo louro na altura mais ou menhos dos ombros e conversava em um canto com os pais.

A Senhora Weasley ficou sem graça e Gui riu.

\- Viu só mãe? Agora vai me deixar em paz?

\- É... Eu realmente acho que um pouco mais curto ficaria bem melhor – Respondeu ela ainda sem graça.

Hydra foi para onde estavam Fred, Jorge, Mundungo e Harry.

\- Ela também pode saber – Disse Fred para Mundungo quando Hydra se aproximou.

\- Olha só o que o Dunga arranjou para nós – disse Jorge, estendendo a mão para Harry e Hydra. Estava cheia de alguma coisa que lembrava vagens murchas. Produziam um barulhinho abafado de chocalho, embora estivessem completamente paradas.

– Sementes de tentáculos venenosos – esclareceu Jorge. – Precisamos delas para o kit Mata-Aula, mas são substâncias não comerciáveis classe C, por isso estamos tendo dificuldade para comprá-las.

\- Uau, elas são ótimas para fazer poções de sono mais fortes, eu nunca tinha conseguido uma – Comentou Hydra examinando a substância.

– Dez galeões a partida então, Dunga? – perguntou Fred.

– Com todo o trabalho que tive para conseguir essas? – exclamou Mundungo, seus olhos empapuçados e vermelhos se arregalando ainda mais. – Lamento, rapazes, mas não estou aceitando nem um nuque menos de vinte.

– Dunga gosta de fazer piadinhas – disse Fred a Harry e Hydra.

– É, a melhor até agora foi pedir seis sicles por um saco de espinhos de ouriço – disse Jorge.

– Cuidado – alertou-os Harry em voz baixa.

– Quê? – admirou-se Fred. – Mamãe está ocupada, arrulhando em volta do monitor Rony, estamos seguros, a não ser que a Hydra nos coloque em detenção – Disse ele alfinetando a amiga.

– Mas Moody pode estar de olho em vocês – lembrou Harry.

Mundungo espiou nervoso por cima do ombro.

– Bem lembrado – resmungou. – Tudo bem, rapazes, dez então, se levarem tudo depressa.

– Valeu, Harry! – exclamou Fred, encantado, enquanto Mundungo esvaziou os bolsos nas mãos estendidas dos gêmeos e saía rápido em direção à comida. – É melhor levarmos isso para cima...

\- Eu vou com vocês, preciso contar uma coisa – Disse Hydra e se afastou com os gêmeos .

\- Vão indo, vou avisar ao Peter – Disse ela para os meninos enquanto eles subiam depressa.

Hydra chegou aonde Peter estava conversando com seus pais.

\- Hydra, venha – Disse o Senhor Macmillan fazendo sinal para ela se aproximar – Nós estávamos falando sobre o novo cofre de vocês.

\- Nem acredito, meu bebê está um homem, já tem um cofre para a família, a passou tão rápido... – Disse a Senhora Macmillan com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Mãe... – Peter parecia sem graça.

\- Ele contou sobre a herança adiantada dos meus pais? – Perguntou Hydra se sentando ao lado deles.

\- Sim, foi muito generoso deles – Disse o Senhor Macmillan.

\- Na verdade eu duvido que o papai saiba que a mamãe me deu esse dinheiro, duvido que ele fosse deixar.

\- Mas de qualquer maneira, é uma maravilha começar a vida a dois sem problemas financeiros, vocês tem sorte – Disse o Senhor Macmillan.

Hydra ficou conversando um pouco com os três então disse baixinho para Peter ouvir:

\- Eu vou ali em cima resolver um problema com os gêmeos e já volto

\- Tudo bem – Disse ele e voltou a conversar com seus pais.

Hydra subiu até o quarto dos gêmeos e encontrou os dois examinando a compra que tinham acabado de fazer.

\- Isso vai ser ótimo – Disse Fred para Hydra – Era justamente o que precisávamos.

\- Meninos, eu queria conversar sobre propostas comerciais com vocês – Disse Hydra se sentando no chão ao lado dos dois.

\- Que proposta comercial? – Perguntou Jorge

\- Eu recebi um dinheiro da minha mãe, bastante dinheiro e eu queria investir e ser sócia no gemialidades Weasley.

Fred e Jorge se olharam, da forma que sempre faziam quando se espantavam com algo.

\- Mas a gente não está precisando de dinheiro agora Hydra, o prêmio do Harry já foi o suficiente por enquanto – Disse Fred

\- Não importa, vocês guardam, investem, usam quando forem abrir a loja – Disse Hydra.

\- Mas o investimento seria de quanto? – Disse Jorge

\- Mil galeões, o que acham?

Os dois se oilharam novamente, incrédulos.

\- Hydra, não, é muito dinheiro, nós já ganhamos esse valor do Harry – Disse Fred

\- Eu sei e eu quero dobrar.

\- Não, tudo isso não, é sério – Disse Jorge.

\- Ok, 500 galeões então, pode ser? – Perguntou Hydra.

Os gêmeos cochicharam entre si e então responderam.

\- Ok, 500 galeões nós aceitamos – Sorriu Fred – Bem-vinda novamente as gemialidades Weasleys – Ele estendeu a mão para ela apertar.

\- Excelente, eu então como sócia não quero receber pelas poções que fizer, considere minha contribuição para a loja.

\- Tudo bem, mas nós vamos dividir os lucros – Disse Fred

\- Nem pensar, eu não quero – Respondeu Hydra

\- Hydra, não, sócios dividem os lucros, dividimos em três – Disse Jorge sério

\- Não, então eu quero, digamos, 10%, está ótimo, é mais do que justo – Disse ela

\- Não Hydra... – Disse Fred sem jeito

\- 10% é o máximo que eu aceito e isso só depois da loja estar pronta e dando lucro, antes disso toda minha parte quero que incluida no investimento, estamos entendidos? – Disse Hydra séria

\- Tudo bem... – Disseram os dois sorrindo

Hydra desceu então dizendo que precisava voltar para casa.

\- Vejo vocês amanhã no trem.

Hydra e Peter se despediram de todos e aparataram de volta para casa

\- Eu não acredito que amanhã eu volto para Hogwarts – Disse Hydra enquanto colocava seus últimos livros no malão.

\- Seu último ano – Disse Peter sorrindo – Está nervosa?

\- Estou, mas na verdade eu estou achando tão irreal, é como se eu não pudesse acreditar que com tudo que está acontecendo eu terei que voltar a me preocupar com provas e notas

\- Isso é bom Hydra, você deveria aproveitar, é seu último ano como uma adolescente, digamos assim.

\- Eu sei, eu só realmente as vezes não vejo sentido, não com uma guerra na nossa frente.

\- Sempre tem sentindo, não podemos parar a nossa vida por causa de Você-sabe-quem.

\- Eu sei que não, sabe, você, os Weasleys, seus pais, o Abbas, os Tonks, praticamente todos que são importantes para mim estão na ordem e os que ainda não estão como o Fred, Jorge e Jeniffer ano que vem vão estar e meus pais e o Draco estão do lado inimigo, eu fico pensando, será que vamos sobreviver a tudo isso? Será que eu vou ter todos vocês no final? – Disse Hydra com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Hydra, eu não sei – Peter a abraçou – Mas eu prometo que a ordem está preparada, muito mais do que na primeira vez e que estamos fazendo de tudo para evitar um mal maior, não se preocupe, ok? Tenha fé que vai dar tudo certo e que estaremos todos juntos no final disso tudo.

\- Assim eu espero, eu tenho fé sim – Disse Hydra.


	6. O Vagão dos monitores

No dia seguinte, depois de ter aproveitado ao máximo sua última noite com Peter, Hydra acordou cedo ainda com muito sono e resolveu tentar fazer o café da manhã para Peter que ainda dormia.

\- Ok, vamos ver – Disse ela abrindo o livro "Receitas mágicas" – Eu consigo fazer isso vai, não parece tão difícil.

Hydra pegou a varinha e tentou fazer tudo o que livro dizia, no final ela conseguiu fazer ovos mexidos de forma semi decente e suco de abóbora.

\- O que é isso? – Disse Peter quando viu Hydra na cozinha.

\- Isso sou eu tentando ser uma boa cozinheira – Brincou Hydra.

Peter examinou os ovos mexidos.

\- Parece gostoso...

\- Você realmente deve me amar muito – Brincou Hydra novamente.

Depois do café da manhã, Hydra e Peter pegaram o malão e a gaiola de Lydra e aparataram até próximo a estação King's cross.

\- Bem mais fácil do que vir de carro – Disse ela enquanto os dois pegavam um carrinho para o malão de Hydra e a gaiola de Lydra.

Os dois se aproximaram da plataforma 9 e 10 e atravessaram juntos para a plataforma 9 ¾ .

Hydra viu vários bruxos e bruxas se despedindo de seus filhos, olhou ao redor com uma certa esperança nervosa de ver sua mãe e Draco.

\- Hydra, Peter – Disseram o Senhor e a Senhora Macmillan se aproximando com Jeniffer e Abbas.

Depois que todos se cumprimentaram, Jeniffer e Abbas se afastaram um pouco para se despedirem mais "a vontade".

\- Hydra, eu enviarei algumas corujas ao longo do ano, precisamos organizar toda a festa de casamento – Disse a Senhora Macmillan.

\- Sim, claro – Disse que Hydra que tinha esquecido completamente sobre isso até então.

\- Não se preocupe que eu irei vendo tudo por aqui enquanto você diz o que quer, temos ai quase um ano até a festa, mas eu quero é claro que seja maravilhosa, você e meu filho merecem...– Disse a Senhora Macmillan apertando as bochechas coradas de Peter.

\- Sim, eu agradeço muito, o Peter pode ir pegando do cofre todo dinheiro que precisar para isso.

\- Não, não, essa festa nós pagamos, fazemos questão – Disse o Senhor Macmillan.

\- Mas...

\- Nada de mas – Interrompeu a Senhora Macmillan – Peter é nosso filho e a partir do momento que você saiu daquela casa você se tornou nossa filha também, é o mínimo que podemos fazer – A bruxa parecia emocionada falando.

\- Tudo bem então, mas por favor, se precisar em, nós podemos ajudar...

\- Deixe o seu dinheiro para ser usado na vida que tem pela frente – A Senhora Macmillan fez uma pausa e então continuou – Vai ser bom poder me distrair com isso, com tudo que tem acontecendo, com tudo que pode acontecer ainda, planejar esse casamento vai ser maravilhoso – Disse ela com um sorriso meio triste.

\- Filha... – Dizia uma voz atrás de Hydra. Era Narcisa que tinha um olhar triste e parecia mais pálida e magra do que a última vez que se viram.

\- Mãe, está tudo bem? – Perguntou Hydra

\- Sim, claro – Disse ela mantendo a pose – Como vão vocês? – Perguntou ela para os Macmillan e Peter.

\- Ótimos também, muito obrigado – Respondeu o Senhor Macmillan simpático.

Hydra viu ao fundo Lúcio e Draco, tinha tanto tempo que não via seu pai que era estranho, ele não a olhava diretamente nos olhos, mas sim para o chão, ela acenou para os dois e Draco acenou de volta.

\- O que é isso? – Disse Narcisa segurando a mão direita de Hydra e vendo seu anel.

\- Isso é... – Hydra respirou fundo – Uma aliança...

\- Oh, aliança? – Os olhos de Narcisa se encheram de lágrimas apesar de ela disfarçar com sua pose – Então vocês?

\- Estamos noivos – Disse Peter – Mas foi recente, muito recente, não deu nem tempo de avisar para a família direito, o casamento só vai ser ano que vem...

\- Meus parabéns, eu acho... – Disse Narcisa ainda com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Eu ia te contar mãe, ia escrever uma carta quando chegasse a Hogwarts.

\- Tudo bem Hydra, eu entendo, você já tem a sua vida, bom, eu tenho que ir, foi bom ver vocês – Disse ela se virando rapidamente.

\- Mãe...

Narcisa andara rápido em direção ao marido e ao filho e se despediu de Draco.

\- Não se preocupe, escreva para ela, aposto que vai ficar tudo bem – Disse a Senhora Macmillan.

\- Sim, claro – Respondeu Hydra se sentindo horrível pelo que acabara de acontecer.

\- É melhor você ir indo – Disse Peter

\- Sim, eu vou sentir muita saudade – Disse ela, beijando Peter.

\- Não se preocupe, vamos nos falando pelo espelho e nos encontrando você sabe aonde – Disse ele sorrindo.

\- Até mais, meu amor.

\- Até mais.

Hydra se despediu também dos futuros sogros e de Abbas que vinha chegando, entrou então no trem acenando mais uma vez para todos (e procurando os pais que já haviam saído da plataforma) então foi procurar um vagão.

\- Hydra – Disse Angelina se jogando nos braços da amiga muito alegre – Venha, venha sentar conosco.

Angelina a levou até um vagão onde já estavam Lino e Alicia.

\- Ei Hydra, como vai? – Perguntaram Lino e Alicia

\- Bem e vocês?

\- Último ano, não poderia estar melhor – Respondeu Lino de bom humor.

\- Tirando os N.I.E.M.s... – Disse Alicia.

\- Nem me fale nisso – Disse Hydra ajeitando seu malão no compartimento do vagão – Alguém viu os gêmeos?

\- Acho que ainda não chegaram – Respondeu Angelina que ainda estava estranhamente feliz – Hydra, adivinha?

\- O que? – Perguntou Hydra empolgada.

\- Eu sou a nova capitã do time de Quadribol da Grifinória.

Hydra deu um grito empolgado e abraçou a amiga.

\- Isso é maravilhoso! Uau! Você merece tanto! Olívio deve estar orgulhoso – Brincou Hydra.

\- Sim, ele me deu ótimas dicas, mal posso esperar para usá-las, esse ano nós vamos arrasar, você vai ver...

\- Eu tenho certeza que vocês vão.

\- Vocês? Você não vai entrar para o time? – Perguntou Alicia.

\- Gente, eu virei monitora chefe, além de ter que estudar para os N.I.E.M.s eu não teria tempo! – Disse Hydra se sentando e Angelina a olhava incrédula.

\- Mas eu preciso de você! – Disse ela.

\- E você vai ter toda a minha ajuda assim como eu ajudei o Olivio, eu te ajudo a achar um substituto bom, prometo! Eu só não posso me comprometer integralmente com o time.

Angelina parecia um pouco decepcionada.

\- Não fica assim, eu prometo que vamos procurar alguém melhor do que eu como goleiro ou goleira, ok?

\- Ok – Disse Angelina voltando a melhorar de humor

\- Então você é monitora chefe? – Perguntou Lino

\- Sim... Eu fiquei em choque quando soube.

\- Os gêmeos devem ter amado essa notícia – Disse ele rindo.

\- É, o Rony ainda virou monitor do quinto ano... Já viu né?

\- O Rony? – Disseram os três juntos.

\- Eu sempre achei que seria o Harry Potter – Comentou Alicia.

\- Pois é, eu também! É estranho, mas o Rony foi escolhido, ele e a Hermione, o Fred e o Jorge ficaram irados é claro, mas fazer o que...

\- Fazer o que mesmo – Disse Jorge entrando no vagão enquanto o trem começava a andar.

\- Estamos rodeados de palermas – Reclamou Fred

\- Eu já disse que sinto muito, mas não foi escolha minha – Disse Hydra

\- Eu sei, eu culpo a mim e ao Fred, não lhe ensinamos nada nesses anos todos – Disse Jorge fingindo uma voz séria.

\- Muito engraçado – Brincou Hydra

\- Lino, precisamos conversar – Disse Fred sentando ao lado do rapaz junto com Jorge e cochicando entre eles.

\- Então Hydra, ficamos felizes quando recebemos a sua coruja falando que você já estava bem e salva na casa do Peter – Disse Alicia ignorando os três meninos.

\- Sim, eu também fiquei aliviada, acredite.

\- E agora vocês moram juntos? – Perguntou Angelina com o mesmo tom que sempre usava para falar de sua relação com Peter.

\- Sim, durante as férias pelo menos sim – Respondeu Hydra

\- E depois também né, agora que vão casar – Disse Fred interrompendo a conversa que estava tendo com Lino.

\- O QUE? – Perguntaram Angelina, Alicia e Lino ao mesmo tempo.

\- É... Isso, nós vamos nos casar ano que vem – Disse Hydra mostrando a aliança.

\- Uau, que linda! – Comentou Alicia puxando a mão de Hydra para ver mais perto a aliança.

\- Eu não acredito que você vai casar de verdade! – Disse Angelina – Hydra, você só tem dezessete anos!

\- E ano que vem terei dezoito, eu sei disso Angelina, mas acredite, é o que eu quero – Respondeu Hydra cortando a amiga que ficou pensativa.

\- Você vai escrever para o Olívio falando sobre isso, não vai? - Perguntou Hydra.

\- Que? – Disse Angelina se fazendo de desestentida – Eu não vou não, ele está bem com a namorada dele.

\- Ótimo, quero ver ele feliz.

\- Sim, todos nós queremos – Comentou ela, meio emburrada.

\- Hydra, aonde você estava? – Perguntou Hermione abrindo a porta da cabine.

\- Aqui ue...

\- Você tem que ir conosco para o carro dos monitores, se esqueceu?

Hydra bateu com a mão na testa e saiu correndo junto com a menina.

\- Desculpe, eu realmente esqueci completamente – Disse Hydra enquanto as duas corriam.

\- Tudo bem, faltam alguns monitores para chegar também.

No carro dos monitores, Hydra se chocou ao encontrar seu irmão junto de Pansy Parkison.

\- Você é monitor também? – Perguntou ela para o irmão.

\- Sim – Respondeu ele friamente – Monitor do quinto ano, me disseram que você tinha virado monitora chefe.

\- E eu também virei monitora – Disse Pansy Parkison

\- Parabéns – Respondeu Hydra indo falar com os monitores chefes das outras casa.

\- A, ai está você – Disse A monitora chefe da Corvinal.

\- Me desculpe o atraso – Disse Hydra e quase todos os monitores homens sorriram corando.

\- Bem, você recebeu os avisos para dar aos monitores da sua casa? – Perguntou a mesma menina baixinha e de cabelos pretos e curtos que era monitora chefe da Corvinal.

\- Sim, eu vou falar com eles agora.

\- Antes vamos nos apresentar – Disse sorrindo o rapaz alto e louro que era o monitor chefe da Corvinal – Eu sou Michael Miller, monitor chefe da Corvinal, essa é Patel Wissol, monitora chefe da Corvinal – Disse apontando para a menina meio arrogante que falou com ela antes – Esses são Jorge Usson e Lana Wundson monitores chefes da Sonserina – Disse apontando para um rapaz de cabelos pretos azulados e franja e uma menina mal encarada ruiva e baixinha – Milton Markson e Ivana Hillary, monitores chefes da Lufa-Lufa – Apontou para o rapaz moreno de cabelo cacheado e muito simpático e a menina também simpática ruiva de cabelos bem longos, parecia até uma Weasley – E é claro que você conhece Hugo Bonnistel, monitor chefe da Grifinória junto com você – Um rapaz branco, magro e alto de cabelos louros presos em um semi coque sorriu para ela, já falara com ele algumas vezes na sala, mas nunca muito.

\- Que bom que colocaram você – Comentou ele – A Laura era legal, mas era assustadoramente intensa as vezes... Mas era legal, eu gosto dela e tal... – Disse ele meio sem graça.

\- Muito bem, agora vamos fazer os anúncios gerais juntos ou cada um vai falar com seus monitores? – Perguntou Michael.

\- Cada um com os seus – Disse Patel irritada.

\- Acho melhor falarmos juntos – Disse Ivana e muitos concordaram com ela.

\- Que seja – Disse Patel ainda mais irritada.

\- Posso começar? – Perguntou Michael

\- Claro!

Ele limpou a garganta e pediu a atenção de todos os monitores que estavam presentes no vagão.

\- Muito bem, bem-vindos time de monitores desse ano, vamos primeiro pedir uma salva de palmas para todos nós aqui – Todos aplaudiram meio sem graças.

\- Esse ano temos algumas novidades nos times de monitores – Interrompeu Patel – Em todas as casas os monitores chefes continuam os mesmos monitores do sexto ano do ano passado, com excessão da Grifinória – Disse ela olhando meio feio para Hydra.

\- Sim, esse ano eu serei a monitora chefe junto com Hugo Bonnistel (que acenou e sorriu) da Grifinória (alguns sussurros foram ouvidos) – Meu nome é Hydra Malfoy para quem não me conhece (recebeu uma careta de Pansy Parkison) E sim, é possível ser monitora chefe sem ter sido monitora antes, se é o que estão se perguntando. – Disse Hydra e algumas pessoas riram.

\- De qualquer maneira, queremos dar as boas-vindas aos monitores dos quinto ano, cada monitor-chefe por favor apresente sua equipe dos dois anos – Disse Patel.

\- Bom para a Lufa-Lufa esse ano temos Ernesto Macmillan e Ana Abbot como monitores do quinto ano – Disse Ivana aplaudindo os dois, Hydra reconheceu o primo de Peter e Jeniffer e o aplaudiu também enquanto os dois curvavam a cabeça.

\- E como monitores do sexto ano continuamos com Lilia Cabbot e Marcus Lewis – Completou Milton e mais aplausos surgiram, incluindo o dela.

\- Na Sonserina temos Draco Malfoy e Pansy Parkison como monitores do quinto ano – Disse Lana (novos aplausos, Hydra bem empolgada para Draco).

\- E como monitores do sexto ano continuamos com Hilda Carrow e Rufus Fawley – Disse Jorge (mais aplausos).

\- Como monitores do quinto ano da Corvinal temos Antônio Goldstein e Padma Patil – Disse Patel (mais aplausos) Hydra reconheceu Padma como o par de Rony Weasley para o baile de inverno do ano anterior.

\- E do sexto ano continuamos com Paula McGregor e Darvin O'Connor – Disse Michael (mais aplausos).

Hydra viu então que era a vez dela de falar.

\- Como monitores do quinto ano da Grifinória esse ano temos Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger – Mais aplausos (e vaias de Draco e Pansy que foram repreendidas por Lana).

\- E continuamos com Kate Bell e Tiago Junkson como monitores do sexto ano – Disse Hugo e Hydra aplaudiu com vigor a amiga que esquecera completamente que também era monitora.

\- Bom, agora acho que cada monitor chefe deve falar com a sua equipe sobre as responsabilidades, direitos e deveres de cada monitor – Disse Patel (conseguindo o que queria) o carro então se dividiu em quatro grupos, Hydra ficou extremamente nervosa de falar com os outros cinco monitores da Grifinória, mas se sentou com eles.

\- Eu posso começar, se estiver nervosa Hydra – Disse Hugo simpático.

\- Por favor...

\- Bem, principlamente para os novos monitores do quinto ano, devemos explicar um pouco dos seus direitos e deveres – Começou Hugo – Primeiramente vocês tem o dever de patrulhar os corredores do Expresso de Hogwarts durante a viagem, em intervalos é claro que vamos decidir daqui a pouco. Vocês também tem que patrulhar os corredores de Hogwarts para se certificar que os alunos estejam obedecendo o toque de recolher e orientar os alunos do primeiro ano sobre como chegar nos dormitórios e mostrar a senha para eles, também ajudam os alunos mais novos quando o mau tempo os mantém dentro do Castelo e supervisionar a decoração de Natal e alguns eventos.

Hermione ouvia tudo atenta, Rony parecia meio enjoado.

\- Vocês devem usar seus distintivos sob os robes da escola (Hydra precisava lembrar disso) – Lembrou Hugo.

\- Bem, quanto a privilégios – Disse Hydra – Vocês, junto com os capitães dos times de quadribol tem o direito a um banheiro especial no quinto andar e também podem e devem tirar pontos e penalizar alunos que estiverem se comportando mal – Completou ela.

\- Exceto fé outros monitores – Completou Hugo (Rony parecia um pouco decepcionado).

\- Lembrem-se sempre de serem justos e nunca abusarem da posição privilegiada que se encontram – Disse Hydra olhando para o irmão que sorria junto com os alunos da Sonserina – E quando chegarmos em Hogwarts com o final da cerimônia de escolha das casas, vocês irão receber as senhoras e orientarem os alunos do primeiro ano e todos os monitores devem sair e supervisionar a saída dos alunos do trem quando chegarmos lá.

\- Então, vamos decidir agora quem irá patrulhar os corredores, ok? – Disse Hugo

Depois de debater com Hydra sobre o tema e pedirem opinião de cada monitor, Hugo escreveu, com o ok final de Hydra em um pergaminho o seguinte esquema.

Hydra Malfoy e Hugo Bonnistel – 12-13

Hermione Granger e Rony Weasley – 13-14

Kate Bell e Tiago Junkson – 14-15

Hydra Malfoy e Hugo Bonnistel – 15-16

Hermione Granger e Rony Weasley – 16-17

Kate Bell e Tiago Junkson – 17-18

\- Geralmente os monitores chefes não patrulham os corredores, deixando só os monitores fazerem isso, mas não acho isso justo – Comentou Hugo.

Concordo! – Disse Hydra

\- Ok, se lembrem então de sempre obedecerem seus monitores chefes, no caso nós e não abusarem de sua posição – Disse Hugo

\- Podem ir para suas cabines e estejam nos corredores nos horários marcados – Disse Hydra

Os monitores sairam e então Hugo se virou para ela.

\- Vamos trocar de roupa antes de patrulharmos os corredores, não esqueça de colocar seu distintivo – Disse ele simpático – E quando chegarmos em Hogwarts a Professora McGonagall vai nos passar a senha para a sala comunal, devemos dizer aos monitores e deixar eles guiarem os alunos do primeiro ano.

\- Ok, pode deixar – Disse Hydra sorrindo e indo correndo para sua cabine trocar de roupa.


	7. A canção do chapéu seletor

\- Eu não acredito que você vai ter que patrulhar os corredores – Disse Fred enquanto ela vestia suas vestes escolares e colocava seu distintivo.

\- Nem eu, mas é só por uma hora, depois eu quero voltar correndo e depois só preciso voltar mais tarde – Disse Hydra correndo então para o corredor, aonde ia de um lado para outro do trem vendo o que os alunos estavam aprontando, era na verdade extremamente chato.

Depois de voltar para sua cabine, engatou um divertido jogo de snaps explosivo com os gêmeos e conversou com Angelina sobre o tal banheiro do quinto andar.

\- Disseram que é muito bom e você também vai poder usar segundo o que ouvi – Disse ela.

\- Sim, Olívio disse que realmente é uma das melhores partes de ser capitão do time, eu realmente achei o banheiro maravilhoso se você quer saber – Disse ela rindo.

\- Se você só virou monitora esse ano, Hydra e nunca foi capitã do time da Grifinória, como você conhecia o banheiro antes? - Perguntou Fred rindo, deixando Hydra extremamente sem graça e vermelha sem responder.

Depois de sua segunda patrulha, Hydra encontrou o irmão no corredor.

\- Então nós dois somos monitores – Disse ela para Draco.

\- Você é na verdade monitora chefe, né? – Respondeu ele sem graça.

\- Meus parabéns Draco, espero que não leve essa posição a sério demais e seja injusto com os outros – Disse Hydra

\- E eu faria isso? – Disse ele irônico.

\- Eu senti a sua falta – Comentou Hydra sem graça – Como estão as coisas lá em casa? – Perguntou ela baixinho.

\- Estão bem Hydra, nada com o que se preocupar – Seu tom não era nada convicente e deixou Hydra preocupada.

\- Você tem certeza? – Perguntou ela novamente.

\- Tenho Hydra, eu preciso ir – Disse ele saindo correndo para longe.

Quando voltou para a cabine, os gêmeos discutiam com Lino Jordan sobre o Kit mata-aula.

\- Queremos aproveitar esse ano para testar nossos produtos e fazermos pesquisas de campo – Comentou Fred – E com a Hydra como monitora chefe, acho que não seremos incomodados.

\- Fred, por favor, não faça essas coisas na minha frente, ta bem? Eu preciso pelo menos fingir que não sei de nada, por favor, ou posso me encrencar feio com isso, só seja discreto, ok...? - Pediu Hydra.

\- Relaxa, podemos "esconder" de você. – Disse ele piscando um olho.

\- E cuidado com a Hermione porque ela parece que leva muito a sério o trabalho dela.

\- Ela não nos assusta – Brincou Jorge.

O trem finalmente estava parando e eles ouviram a zoeira que sempre havia quando os alunos corriam a preparar a bagagem e os animais de estimação para o desembarque, Hydra teve que supervisionar o movimento la fora e Angelina disse que levaria sua bagagem e a gaiola de Lydra com ela.

Hydra ajudava alunos perdidos e apressava alunos lentos a saírem dos vagões, finalmente quando todos pareciam ter se retirado, revistou todos os vagões juntos com os outros monitores para ver se ninguém tinha ficado perdido.

\- Tudo ok por aqui – Disse Hermione.

\- Aqui também – Disse Kate.

\- Ok, podemos ir então...

Hydra então saiu com os outros monitores e juntos pegaram as carruagens para Hogwarts.

\- Pronta senhora Monitora-Chefe? – Brincou Fred enquanto ela entrava na carruagem com ele, Jorge, Lino, Angelina e Alicia.

Balançando com estrondo, as carruagens avançaram em comboio até a estrada. Quando cruzaram os altos pilares de pedra com os javalis alados, que ladeavam o portão para os terrenos da escola, Hydra sentiu uma estranha sensação, seria o último primeiro dia em Hogwarts que teria na vida..

As carruagens pararam, tilintando, perto da escadaria de pedra que levava às portas de carvalho, Hydra desceu logo depois de Fred e Jorge e admirou mais uma vez o castelo que se tornara sua segunda casa, pela última vez, ela observaria a chegada de um ano letivo em Hogwarts, isso deveria ser saboreado em cada detalhe.

O saguão flamejava à luz dos archotes, ecoando os passos dos que atravessavam o piso de lajotas em direção às portas duplas, à direita, que davam acesso ao Salão Principal e ao banquete de abertura do ano let I've.

As quatro mesas compridas dispostas no salão foram se enchendo sob um céu escuro sem estrelas, que era exatamente igual ao céu que podia ser visto pelas altas janelas do aposento. As velas flutuavam à meia altura ao longo das mesas, iluminando os fantasmas prateados que pontilhavam o salão e os rostos dos alunos que conversavam, pressurosos, trocando notícias sobre as férias, cumprimentando os colegas das outras casas, aos gritos, observando os cortes de cabelo e as vestes uns dos outros.

Hydra se sentou junto a seus amigos onde sempre se sentava, mas sentiu uma pontada de dor ao olhar para a mesa da Corvinal e não ver suas amigas Gabrielle e Gisele, Fleur e muito menos Peter.

Examinando a mesa dos professores, sentiu a ausência de Hagrid e estranhou, mas então notou um rosto que já tinha conhecido antes, porém novo em Hogwarts.

\- Quem é aquela ali? – Perguntou Angelina apontando para a bruxa atarracada, com os cabelos curtos, crespos, castanhosacizentados, presos por uma horrível faixa rosa à Alice que combinava com o casaquinho cor-de-rosa peludo que trazia sobre as vestes e tinha uma cara de sapo pálida com bolsas sob os olhos saltados.

\- Eu conheço ela, ela trabalha para o ministério, já foi em algumas festas de aniversário minhas, é uma puxa-saco do meu pai – Comentou Hydra analisando a Bruxa, que tinha uma "cara de sapo".

\- Deve então ser uma pessoa horrível, não? Será que é a nossa nova Professora de defesa contra as artes das trevas? – Perguntou Fred.

\- Provavelmente – Comentou Hydra.

Hydra notou a Prof a Grubbly-Plank, que sabia ser substituta de Hagrid (então ele realmente não estava na escola) que acabara de aparecer por trás da mesa dos professores; ela foi andando até a ponta da mesa e ocupou o lugar que deveria ser de Hagrid. Isto significava que os alunos do primeiro ano já deviam ter atravessado o lago e chegado ao castelo, e, de fato, alguns segundos depois, as portas para o saguão se abriram. Uma longa fila de garotos de cara assustada entrou, encabeçada pela Prof a McGonagall, que vinha trazendo o banquinho em que repousava o velho chapéu de bruxo, cheio de remendos e cerzidos, com um largo rasgo na copa esfiapada.

O vozerio no Salão Principal foi cessando. Os calouros se enfileiraram diante da mesa dos professores, de frente para os demais estudantes, a Prof a McGonagall colocou cuidadosamente o banquinho diante deles, e recuou um pouco.

Um garotinho bem no meio da fila dava a impressão de estar tremendo.

A escola inteira aguardava, prendendo a respiração. Então, o rasgo junto à copa do chapéu escancarou-se como uma boca, e o Chapéu Seletor prorrompeu a cantar:

"Antigamente quando eu era novo

E Hogwarts apenas alvorecia

Os criadores de nossa nobre escola

Pensavam que jamais iriam se separar:

Unidos por um objetivo comum,

Acalentavam o mesmo desejo,

Ter a melhor escola de magia do mundo

E transmitir seus conhecimentos.

"Juntos construiremos e ensinaremos!"

Decidiram os quatro bons amigos

Jamais sonhando que chegasse um dia

Em que poderiam se separar,

Pois onde se encontrariam amigos iguais

A Salazar Slytherin e Godrico Gryf indor?

A não ser em outro par semelhante

Como Helga Huf lepuf e Rowena Ravenclaw?

Então como pôde malograr a ideia

E toda essa amizade fraquejar?

Ora estive presente e posso narrar

Uma história triste e deplorável.

Disse Slytherin: "Ensinaremos só

Os da mais pura ancestralidade."

Disse Ravenclaw: "Ensinaremos os

De inegável inteligência."

Disse Gryf indor: "Ensinaremos os

De nomes ilustres por grandes feitos."

Disse Huf lepuf : "Ensinarei todos,

E os tratarei com igualdade."

Diferenças que pouco pesaram

Quando no início vieram à luz,

Pois cada fundador ergueu para si

Uma casa em que podia admitir

Apenas os que quisesse, por isso

Slytherin, aceitou apenas os bruxos

De sangue puro e grande astúcia,

Que a ele pudessem vir a igualar,

E somente os de mente mais aguda

Tornaram-se alunos de Ravenclaw,

Enquanto os mais corajosos e ousados

Foram para o destemido Gryf indor.

A boa Huf lepuf recebeu os restantes

E lhes ensinou tudo que conhecia,

Assim casas e idealizadores

Mantiveram amizade firme e fiel.

Hogwarts trabalhou em paz e harmonia

Durante vários anos felizes,

Mas então a discórdia se insinuou

Nutrida por nossas falhas e medos.

As casas que, como quatro pilares,

Tinham sustentado o nosso ideal,

Voltaram-se umas contra as outras e

Divididas buscaram dominar.

Por um momento pareceu que a escola

Em breve encontraria um triste fim,

Os duelos e lutas constantes

Os embates de amigo contra amigo

E finalmente chegou uma manhã

Em que o velho Slytherin se retirou

E embora a briga tivesse cessado

Deixou-nos todos muito abatidos.

E nunca desde que reduzidos

A três seus quatro fundadores

As Casas retomaram a união

Que de início pretenderam manter.

E agora o Chapéu Seletor aqui está

E todos vocês sabem para quê:

Eu divido vocês entre as casas

Pois esta é a minha razão de ser

Mas este ano farei mais do que escolher

Ouçam atentamente a minha canção:

Embora condenado a separá-los

Preocupa-me o erro de sempre assim agir

Preciso cumprir a obrigação, sei

Preciso quarteá-los a cada ano

Mas questiono se selecionar

Não poderá trazer o fim que receio.

Ah, conheço os perigos, os sinais

Mostra-nos a história que tudo lembra,

Pois nossa Hogwarts corre perigo

Que vem de inimigos externos, mortais

E precisamos nos unir em seu seio

Ou ruiremos de dentro para fora

Avisei a todos, preveni a todos..."

Daremos agora início à seleção.

O Chapéu voltou à imobilidade inicial; prorromperam aplausos.

\- Uau, ele foi bem direto – Comentou Hydra.

\- E longo – Completou Lino.

A Prof a McGonagall, que estava querendo ler em voz alta a lista dos nomes dos alunos do primeiro ano, lançou aos estudantes que cochichavam aquele tipo de olhar que chamusca.

– Abercrombie, Euan. Um garoto de olhar aterrorizado avançou aos arrancos e colocou o Chapéu na cabeça; a única coisa que impediu a peça de descer direto até os seus ombros foram as suas orelhas de abano. O Chapéu refletiu um momento, depois o rasgo junto à copa tornou a se abrir e gritou:

– Grifinória!

Hydra e o restante dos alunos da casa aplaudiram fortemente quando Euan Abercrombie se dirigiu cambaleando à mesa deles e se sentou, dando a impressão de que gostaria muito de afundar chão adentro e nunca mais ser visto por ninguém.

Lentamente, a longa fila de calouros foi encurtando e finalmente, "Zeller, Rosa" foi selecionada para Lufa-Lufa, a Prof a McGonagall recolheu o Chapéu e o banquinho e levou-os embora, ao mesmo tempo que o Prof. Dumbledore se levantava.

– Aos nossos recém-chegados – começou Dumbledore com uma voz ressonante, os braços muito abertos e um enorme sorriso nos lábios –, bem-vindos! Aos nossos antigos alunos: um bom regresso! Há um momento para discursos, mas ainda não é este: atacar!

O tradicional banquete de primeiro ano começou e Hydra começou também a lembrar da fome que sentia, pegou um pouco de quase tudo e colocou em seu prato

\- Viu todos esses jovens rostinhos prontos para usarem nossos produtos? – Disse Fred irônico para Jorge e Lino.

\- Uma beleza! – Respondeu Jorge:

\- Eu estou muito ansiosa pelas nossas aulas desse ano – Comentava Jeniffer com Alicia, Angelina, Rita, Laura e Kate.

\- Eu também – Disse Hydra – Especialmente de defesa contra as artes das trevas, esse ano devemos aprender a conjurar um patrono e eu estou muito ansiosa por isso!

\- Eu também, espero que essa professora seja boa – Disse Alicia olhando para a nova professora que comia na mesa dos professores.

\- Eu duvido um pouco, se ela é amiga do seu pai, não deve ser boa coisa, sei lá. – Respondeu Alícia.

\- Bem, ninguém pode negar que ele sabe muito sobre as artes das trevas... quem sabe ela não sabe também! E pode ser que ensine bem, assim espero pelo menos... - Disse Hydra, um pouco sem graça.

Quando todos os alunos terminaram de comer e o nível de barulho no salão recomeçou a aumentar, Dumbledore tornou a se levantar. As conversas morreram imediatamente e todos se viraram para o diretor.

– Bem, agora que estamos todos digerindo mais um magnífico banquete, peço alguns minutos de sua atenção para os habituais avisos de início de trimestre – anunciou Dumbledore. – Os alunos do primeiro ano precisam saber que o acesso à floresta em nossa propriedade é proibido aos estudantes... e a esta altura alguns dos nossos antigos estudantes já devem ter aprendido isso também.

"O Sr. Filch, o zelador, me pediu, segundo ele pela quadricentésima sexagésima segunda vez, para lembrar a todos que não é permitido praticar magia nos corredores durante os intervalos das aulas, nem fazer outras tantas coisas, que podem ser lidas na extensa lista afixada à porta da sala dele."

"Houve duas mudanças em nosso corpo docente este ano. Temos o grande prazer de dar as boas-vindas à Prof a Grubbly-Plank, que retomará a direção das aulas de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas; estamos também encantados em apresentar a Prof a Umbridge, nossa nova responsável pela Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas."

Houve uma rodada de aplausos educados, mas pouco entusiásticos, "O que teria acontecido com Hagrid?" – Pensou Hydra.

O diretor continuou:

– Os testes para entrar para os times de quadribol das casas serão realizados...

Ele interrompeu o que ia dizendo, com um olhar indagador à Prof a Umbridge. Como ela não era muito mais alta em pé do que sentada, por um momento ninguém entendeu por que Dumbledore parara de falar, mas então a professora pigarreou:

– Hem, hem. – E ficou claro que se levantara e pretendia falar.

Dumbledore pareceu surpreso apenas por um instante, então, sentou-se com elegância e olhou atento para a Prof a Umbridge, como se ouvi-la fosse a coisa que mais desejasse na vida. Os outros membros do corpo docente não foram tão competentes em esconder sua surpresa. As sobrancelhas da Prof a Sprout chegaram a desaparecer por baixo dos cabelos rebeldes. Nenhum professor novo jamais interrompera Dumbledore antes. Muitos estudantes sorriam abobados; era óbvio que essa mulher não conhecia os hábitos de Hogwarts.

– Obrigada, diretor – disse a professora, sorrindo afetadamente –, pelas bondosas palavras de boas-vindas.

Sua voz era aguda, soprada e meio infantil. Fred e Jorge se olharam fazendo cartas discretas.

– Bem, devo dizer que é um prazer voltar a Hogwarts! – Ela sorriu, revelando dentes muito pontiagudos. – E ver rostinhos tão felizes voltados para mim!

Hydra notou no entanto que nenhum rosto parecia muito feliz, na verdade Hydra achava estranho alguém falar com ela como se ela fosse uma criancinha.

– Estou muito ansiosa para conhecer todos vocês, e tenho certeza de que seremos bons amigos!

Os estudantes se entreolharam ao ouvir isso; alguns mal conseguiram esconder os sorrisos.

A Prof a . Umbridge tornou a pigarrear (hem, hem), mas, quando continuou, um pouco do modo soprado de falar desaparecera de sua voz. Pareceu muito mais objetiva, e suas palavras tinham um tom monótono de discurso decorado.

– O ministro da Magia sempre considerou a educação dos jovens bruxos de vital importância. Os dons raros com que vocês nasceram talvez não frutifiquem se não forem nutridos e aprimorados por cuidadosa instrução. As habilidades antigas, um privilégio da comunidade bruxa, devem ser transmitidas às novas gerações ou se perderão para sempre. O tesouro oculto de conhecimentos mágicos acumulados pelos nossos antepassados deve ser preservado, suplementado e polido por aqueles que foram chamados à nobre missão de ensinar.

A Prof a Umbridge fez uma pausa e uma reverência aos seus colegas, mas nenhum deles lhe retribuiu o cumprimento. Umbridge fez mais um hem, hem, e continuou o discurso:

– Todo diretor e diretora de Hogwarts trouxe algo novo à pesada tarefa de dirigir esta escola histórica, e assim deve ser, pois sem progresso haverá estagnação e decadência. Por outro lado, o progresso pelo progresso não deve ser estimulado, pois as nossas tradições comprovadas raramente exigem remendos. Então um equilíbrio entre o velho e o novo, entre a permanência e a mudança, entre a tradição e a inovação...

O silêncio que sempre prevalecia no salão quando Dumbledore falava ia se rompendo à medida que os alunos aproximavam as cabeças, cochichando e abafando risinhos. A Prof a Umbridge não parecia notar o desassossego da plateia. Os professores, porém, ainda ouviam com muita atenção.

– ... porque algumas mudanças serão para melhor, enquanto outras virão, na plenitude do tempo, a ser reconhecidas como erros de julgamento. Entrementes, alguns velhos hábitos serão conservados, e muito acertadamente, enquanto outros, antigos e desgastados, precisarão ser abandonados. Vamos caminhar para a frente, então, para uma nova era de abertura, eficiência e responsabilidade, visando a preservar o que deve ser preservado, aperfeiçoando o que precisa ser aperfeiçoado e cortando, sempre que encontrarmos, práticas que devem ser proibidas.

A bruxa se sentou. Dumbledore aplaudiu. O corpo docente acompanhou a sua deixa, alguns poucas vezes e sem muito entusiasmo. Alguns alunos secundaram os aplausos, mas a maioria foi apanhada de surpresa pelo fim do discurso, porque não ouvira mais do que umas poucas palavras do todo, e antes que eles pudessem começar a aplaudir devidamente, Dumbledore tornou a se erguer.

– Muito obrigado, Prof a Umbridge, foi um discurso muito esclarecedor – disse, curvando-se para a bruxa. – Agora, como eu ia dizendo, os testes de quadribol serão realizados em breve e todos os interessados devem procurar os capitães de seus times. Isso é tudo, boa noite para todos e já para a cama.

A Professora McGonagall estava atrás de Hydra (ela não viu quando a mesma saiu da mesa dos professores) e pediu para ela segui-la, então encontraram com Hugo.

\- A nova senha é Mimbulus mimbletonia, passem por favor aos monitores – Então a professora se retirou e Hydra e Hugo informou a senha a cada um dos monitores que deveriam orientar os alunos do primeiro ano.

Hydra seguiu então com os amigos do sétimo ano para a sala comunal.

\- Não vai ajudar os alunos do primeiro ano? – Perguntou Angelina.

\- Não, isso é trabalho dos monitores, eu só auxilio mesmo eles nisso. – Respondeu Hydra.

\- Que molezinha – Brincou Fred.

\- Nem tanto, qualquer problema, é responsabilidade maior minha, do Hugo também na verdade; isso é meio que horrível.

\- E vocês querem ser os primeiros a causar os problemas para Hydra, não é mesmo? – Brincou Alicia, olhando para os gêmeos.

\- Que absurdo! – Disse Fred, colocando a mão no peito e fingindo uma profunda indignação.

\- Jamais iríamos querer fazer isso, quem acha que somos? – Completou Jorge, depois caindo na risada com Fred e Lino.

\- É, acho que vai ser um longo ano com esses dois... – Disse Hydra, sorrindo para os seus amigos.


	8. Os planos de Fred e Jorge

Antes de dormir, Hydra cumprimentou suas companheiras de quarto e viu que Rita e Laura estavam conversando sobre Harry Potter.

\- Eu acho que ele está mentindo, você viu o que o Profeta diário disse, ele só quer atenção – Falou Laura .

\- É, primeiro ele entrou no torneio ano passado, agora isso? Acho que talvez seja verdade.. – Disse Rita.

\- EI – Gritou Hydra, todas as meninas do quarto se viraram para ela – Parem de falar bobagens, Harry Potter não mentiu, ele falou a verdade e eu sei disso.

\- Como você sabe? – Perguntou Rita.

Hydra estava pronta para falar quando foi interrompida por Jeniffer que a puxou e falou baixinho:

\- Hydra, isso tudo que você quer falar é segredo da ordem, só ignora elas.

\- Você concorda com isso Jeniffer? – Perguntou Rita, que sempre fora a melhor amiga de Jeniffer.

\- Sim, eu concordo, eu também acredito que o Harry está falando a verdade, eu também acredito nele e é só ver o que anda acontecendo para ver que sim, os ataques contra os trouxas, vocês só estão se recusando a acreditar, eu sei que são inteligentes, só pensem, quem vocês acham que está fazendo tudo isso? – Perguntou Jeniffer.

\- Eu também acredito nele – Comentou Angelina

\- É, eu também, não acho que o Harry mentiria – Disse Alicia

\- Eu ouvi falar que foi o Sirius Black – Disse Rita

\- NÃO FOI ELE! – Gritou Hydra e as meninas olharam espantadas para a sua convicção – Ele não faria isso tudo sozinho, nem sendo um bruxo muito poderoso, não tem como! - Completou Hydra, mais calma mente.

\- Eu não sei, sinceramente, mamãe acha que é mentira e eu não sei, acho que realmente prefiro pensar que não – Disse Rita.

\- Eu sempre gostei do Potter e ele é da nossa casa, mas será que é verdade mesmo? Vai ver ele está confuso, sofreu uma pancada na cabeça ou um feitiço de memória potente... – Disse Laura .

\- Não é isso, ele está falando a verdade! – Concluiu Hydra.

Hydra foi dormir muito irritada com Rita e Laura que ainda discutiam o caso, mas sabia que Jeniffer estava certa e ela não devia comentar casos da ordem com ninguém de fora.

Quando estava descendo para o café, Hydra viu um aviso no quadro de avisos da sala comunal:

"GALEÕES DE GALEÕES!

Sua mesada não está acompanhando suas saídas?

Gostaria de ganhar um extra?

Procure Fred e Jorge Weasley,

sala comunal da Grifinória,

para trabalhos simples, meio expediente e virtualmente indolores.

(Lamentamos informar que todo o trabalho será realizado por conta e risco do candidato.)"

Hydra riu e examinou o cartaz, por baixo estava afixado a data do próximo passeio para Hogsmeade (final de Outubro).

"Eu espero que eles não machuquem ninguém, preciso falar com eles" Disse Hydra, para si mesma.

\- Hydra, você tem certeza que não vai ser nossa goleira? – Disse Angelina desanimada quando se sentaram na mesa da Grifinória para o café.

\- Absoluta Angelina, infelizmente eu realmente não tenho tempo para isso esse ano, mas eu vou te dar todo apoio possível, prometo.

\- Então você pode ir com o time nos testes sexta-feira às cinco?

\- Posso, claro! - Disse ela sorrindo, tentando melhorar o humor da amiga.

Angelina saiu para informar ao resto do time sobre os testes.

Com um forte deslocamento de ar e ruídos de batidas, centenas de corujas entraram voando pelas janelas superiores. Desceram por todo o salão, trazendo cartas e pacotes para seus donos, e deixando cair uma verdadeira chuva de pingos sobre as pessoas que tomavam café; sem a menor dúvida estava chovendo pesado lá fora.

Hydra recebera três cartas, uma de Gabrielle, uma de Gisele e uma de Olivio

\- Não sabia que vocês ainda se falavam – Disse Fred olhando o envelope de Olivio.

\- Sim, as vezes só – Comentou ela meio sem graça, decidiu guardar as cartas para ler mais tarde.

Ela notou que Draco recebeu os tradicionais docinhos que sua mãe mandava todos os dias, mas que Hydra dessa vez não, isso fez com que se sentisse muito mal, mas decidiu não comentar nada com ninguém, precisava escrever uma carta para a sua mãe muito em breve informando tudo sobre o casamento e a vida dela, tudo que pudesse contar de qualquer maneira.

A Prof a McGonagall agora vinha passando pela mesa distribuindo os horários.

\- Um tempo de herbologia, um de Defesa contra as artes das trevas e de tarde dois tempos de poções, nada mal por hoje – Comentou Hydra em voz alta.

\- É melhor corrermos, quero ver se vendemos algo antes da aula – Disse Fred e eles e Jorge levantaram da mesa.

Bem quando estavam passando por Rony, eles ouviram ele falando.

\- Gostaria que Fred e Jorge trabalhassem mais rápido para aprontar aqueles kits Mata-Aulas...

– Será que os meus ouvidos me enganam? – Perguntou Fred que sentou ao lado de Harry com Jorge enquanto Hydra permaneceu de pé olhando para eles – Com certeza os monitores de Hogwarts não desejam matar aulas!

– Olhe só o que temos hoje – disse Rony rabugento, metendo o horário embaixo do nariz de Fred. – É a pior segunda-feira que já vi na vida.

– Um argumento válido, maninho – disse Fred, examinando a coluna do dia. – Posso lhe ceder um pouco de Nugá Sangra-Nariz baratinho, se quiser.

– Por que baratinho? – perguntou Rony, desconfiado.

– Porque você não vai parar de sangrar até murchar inteiro, ainda não temos um antídoto – disse Jorge, servindo-se de um arenque.

– Obrigado – disse Rony, mal-humorado, guardando o horário no bolso –, mas acho que fico com as aulas.

– E por falar nos seus kits Mata-Aulas – disse Hermione encarando os gêmeos com um olhar penetrante –, vocês não podem pôr anúncios pedindo cobaias no quadro de avisos da Grifinória.

– Quem disse? – perguntou Jorge, espantado.

– Digo eu – respondeu Hermione. – E Rony – Hermione então olhou para Hydra em pé e acrescentou – E a Hydra!

\- Me deixe fora disso! – Disseram Hydra e Rony ao mesmo tempo.

Hermione olhou feio para eles. Fred e Jorge deram risadinhas debochadas.

\- Hydra, você é monitora chefe! Eu sei que eles são seus amigos, mas você não pode permitir isso! – Disse Hermione, olhando ainda muito irritada para a menina e a deixando sem graça, Hydra sabia que ela tinha razão.

– Você vai mudar esse seu tom muito breve, Hermione – disse Fred, enchendo de manteiga um pãozinho de minuto. – Você vai começar o quinto ano, e não vai demorar muito para nos suplicar por um kit Mata-Aula.

– E por que começar o quinto ano significa que vou querer um kit Mata-Aula? – perguntou Hermione

– O quinto ano é o ano dos exames para obter os Níveis Ordinários em Magia – disse Jorge.

– E daí?

– E daí que os seus exames vêm aí, não é? E os professores vão esfregar o nariz de vocês com tanta força naquela pedra de amolar que ele vai ficar em carne viva – disse Fred com satisfação.

– Metade da nossa turma teve probleminhas nervosos quando estavam se aproximando os exames – disse Jorge satisfeito. – Crises de choro e chiliques... Patrícia Stimpson não parava de desmaiar...

– O Ken Towler ficou cheio de furúnculos, lembra? – perguntou Fred, recordando.

– Mas foi porque você pôs pó de fura-frunco no pijama dele – retrucou Jorge.

. – Ah, foi mesmo – disse Fred, rindo. – Tinha me esquecido... às vezes é difícil lembrar de tudo, não é?

– Em todo o caso, é um ano de pesadelo, o quinto – concluiu Jorge.

\- Não é tão ruim assim, pare de assustá-los – Disse Hydra repreendendo os dois. – Se você estudar direitinho, da para passar sem problemas emocionais.

– Pelo menos se você costuma se preocupar com os resultados de exames. Bem ou mal, Fred e eu conseguimos manter nosso moral.

– É... vocês conseguiram, quanto foi mesmo, três N.O.M.s cada um? – Perguntou Rony.

– Foi – respondeu Fred, despreocupadamente. – Mas achamos que o nosso futuro não será no mundo das realizações acadêmicas.

– Debatemos seriamente se íamos nos dar ao trabalho de voltar e completar o sétimo ano – disse Jorge, animado –, agora que temos...

Jorge Calou-se a um olhar de Harry.

– ... agora que conseguimos os nossos N.O.M.s – continuou Jorge, depressa. – Quero dizer, será que realmente precisamos dos N.I.E.M.s? Mas achamos que mamãe não iria aguentar ver a gente abandonando a escola cedo, não depois de Percy ter virado o maior imbecil do mundo.

– Mas não vamos desperdiçar o nosso último ano aqui – disse Fred, correndo os olhos com carinho pelo Salão Principal. – Vamos usá-lo para pesquisar um pouco o mercado, descobrir exatamente o que o aluno médio de Hogwarts precisa comprar em uma loja de logros, avaliar cuidadosamente os resultados da nossa pesquisa, e então fabricar a mercadoria exata para atender à demanda.

– Mas onde é que vocês vão arranjar o ouro para abrir uma loja de logros? – perguntou Hermione, sem acreditar . – Vocês vão precisar de muitos ingredientes e materiais... e de um local também, suponho...

\- Eu – Disse Hydra rapidamente – Eu estou ajudando eles financeiramente, nada muito grande é claro porque não da para tanto, mas com um pouquinho aqui e ali. Jorge, Harry e Fred a olharam.

\- Você Hydra? – Perguntou Hermione olhando feio para ela – Você é monitora chefe, deveria dar exemplo para eles...

\- Eu só financiou Hermione, não concordo com tudo que eles fazem, acredite, é melhor ter eu por perto ficando de olho neles do que deixar eles correndo sozinhos.

– Não nos faça perguntas e não diremos mentiras, Hermione. Vamos, Jorge, Hydra, se chegarmos cedo, talvez a gente consiga vender umas Orelhas Extensíveis antes da aula de Herbologia.

Fred e Jorge passaram boa parte do tempo antes de começar as aulas tentando vender orelhas extensiveis para os alunos (de fato conseguiram muitas encomendas).

Eles então entraram nas estufas e se preparam para mais uma aula.

\- Bom-dia turma – Disse Madame Sprout

\- Bom dia Madame Sprout – Responderam todos sem muito entusiasmo.

\- Estamos começando hoje o sétimo ano, sétimo ano de Herbologia, último ano dos N.I.E.M.s, em breve terão suas provas e então começaram suas vidas lá fora.

Todos pareciam meio enjoados ouvindo isso.

\- Bom, vamos começar – Disse ela. Então pegou um vaso com orquídeas verde e amarela com pequenos dentes afiados e colocou em cima da mesa – Alguém sabe do que se trata? – Perguntou ela.

Hydra levantou a mão imediatamente junto com uma aluna da Corvinal.

\- Senhorita Malfoy – Disse ela. Então a aluna que Hydra viu se tratar de Patel, a monitora chefe mal encarada da Corvinal e estava especialmente irritada de não ter sido escolhida para responder a pergunta.

\- É uma orquídea dentada, professora.

\- Muito bem e você sabe qual perigo essas orquídeas apresentam? – Perguntou a Professora novamente.

\- Uma mordida pode ser muito dolorosa, dependendo do tamanho, da idade e do tom da cor. Uma mordida desta orquídea pode ter que ficar vários dias passando produtos especiais para sarar – Respondeu Hydra

\- Maravilhoso, dez pontos para a Grifinória, Senhorita Malfoy.

Hydra sorriu satisfeita, Fred e Jorge fizeram caretas irônicas e Patel a olhou ainda mais irritada.

\- Hoje vamos aprender sobre sua mordida e também como fazer uma dessas orquídeas crescer, ok, primeiro abram seus livros na página dez e por favor... Senhor Fred Weasley, leia para a classe a classificação de mordida por cor.

Jorge riu e Fred começou a ler.

\- Verde-amarelada Mordida média, com dores de agulhas fincando. Azul-esverdeada Mordida fraca, tipo uma picada de formiga. Vermelho-acinzentado Mordida forte, como um punhal cortando a mão. Marrom-azulado Mordida mais fraca, nem se sente. Verde Mordida média, um pouco mais forte.

\- Excelente, senhorita Gindol, poderia ler a classificação por idade? – Disse Madame Sprout pedindo para uma aluna negra de cabelos curtos e cacheados da Corvinal ler

\- 1 a 5 anos - Mordida fraca, não se sente muito. 6 a 8 anos - Mordida fraca, não se sente uma dor. 9 a 10 anos - Mordida média, mas fraca. 11 a 13 anos - Mordida média, mas forte. 14 a 15 anos - Mordida forte, não muito forte. 16 a 20 anos - Mordida mais forte que possui.

\- Excelente, elas podem viver até 20 anos, essa orquídea aqui no caso tem 15 anos, aconselho que fiquem bem longe de seus dentes afiados – Muitos tremeram olhando para a orquídea – Agora, fechem os livros e peguem os vasos grandes que estão na outra mesa.

Todos correram para pegar os vasos e então voltaram para a mesa cada um com um grande vaso na sua frente.

\- Muito bem, coloque terra de tom avermelhado que está na frente de vocês no vaso, essa é a terra favorita dela, lembrem-se disso e anotem se possível.

Hydra começou a encher seu vaso de terra avermelhada e Fred e Jorge discutiam se talvez essa orquídea teria algum uso para eles no futuro.

\- Façam um pequeno buraco na terra – Disse a Madame Sprout e então acenou com a varinha e mudas de plantas vieram para frente de cada vaso - oloque a muda da planta cuidadosamente, ela pode te morder, lembrando que a mordia dela quando ainda é nova não é dolorosa é claro.

De fato alguns alunos foram mordidos pelas mudas, Hydra teve que ter muito cuidado para também não ser mordida.

\- Agora coloque bastante excremento de dragão – Disse a professora fazendo um grande saco de excremento de dragão fedido aparecer na frente de cada vaso (muitas pessoas protestaram com o cheiro, Fred e Jorge guardaram um pouco em seus bolsos para usar em algumas de suas invenções.

\- Agora regue a planta não com muita água, ela deve ser regada todos os dias pela manhã não com muita água e de tarde com mais água.

\- Aguamenti – Disse Hydra apontando a varinha para o vaso e água saiu de sua ponta.

\- Ótimo, agora todos guardem seus vasos ali no balcão, nós vamos agora reenvasar algumas orquídeas mais velhas.

A Professora fez com que vários vasos com orquídeas já mais crescidas voassem e parassem na frente de cada aluno.

\- Peço extremo cuidado, essas orquídeas devem ser reenvasadas com 5 anos e a mordida delas já dói um pouco. Peguem por favor um vaso maior na prateleira.

Todos pegaram enormes vasos com dificuldade e colocaram ao lado do vaso com a orquídea.

\- Muito bem, Ponham todos uma luva protetora para evitar as mordidas (Lembrando que ela pode morder o braço, por isso tomem cuidado).

Hydra pegou uma luva em uma das estantes e colocou.

\- Agora Segure a orquídea dentada cuidadosamente, ela vai tentar morder sua mão freqüentemente, a segure com mais força e puxe rapidamente. ..Agora...

Foi uma grande confusão, muitos gritinhos foram ouvidos e a orquídea de Hydra a mordeu, era fraco, como uma picada de formiga, mas incomodava muito principalmente depois de muitas vezes e ficara azul-esverdeada, finalmente ela conseguiu colocar a orquídea no novo vaso.

\- Agora Com rapidez coloque em outro vaso e jogue terra nela, coloque o adubo e a regue. Se não for com demasiada rapidez a planta morre.

Hydra jogou a terra, adubo e água na planta o mais rápido que pode, a Madame Sprout lamentou que alguns alunos acabaram deixando suas orquídeas morrerem.

\- AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII – foi ouvido um forte grito seguido de choro, uma aluna da Corvinal chegara perto e a orquídea da Madame Sprout a mordeu, no local que agora estava uma grande ferrida vermelho-acinzentado muito feia.

\- A não Senhorita Farry, vamos direto para a ala hospitalar, ai pobrezinha – Madame Sprout saiu correndo com a menina e todos saíram da estufa.

\- Vocês vão mesmo andar com excremento de dragão no bolso? – Perguntou Hydra enquanto saíram e seguiram para a aula de Defesa contra as artes das trevas.

\- Com certeza que sim, isso é perfeito para nossa próxima invenção – Disse Fred entusiasmado.

\- Acredite, esse excremento vale ouro, ouro – Disse Jorge


	9. A nova professor de DCADT

Quando entraram na sala, viram Umbrdge sentada na escrivaninha usando o casaquinho peludo cor-derosa da noite anterior e o laço de veludo preto na cabeça.

Hydra sentou junto de Angelinha e Alicia na frente da sala, Fred, Jorge e Lino logo atrás e Jeniffer estava com Rita e Laura do lado.

A turma entrou na sala em silêncio; a Prof a Umbridge era, até aquele momento, uma incógnita, e ninguém sabia se seria ou não adepta da disciplina rigorosa.

– Bom, bom-dia! – disse ela finalmente, quando a turma inteira acabou de sentar.

\- Bom-dia murmurraram alguns alunos em resposta.

\- Tss-tss – muxoxou a professora. – Assim não vai dar, concordam? Eu gostaria que os senhores, por favor, respondessem: "Bom-dia, Prof a Umbridge." Mais uma vez, por favor. Boa-dia, classe!

– Boa-dia, Prof a Umbridge – entoaram os alunos monotonamente. (menos Fred e Jorge que disfarçavam o riso).

– Agora sim – disse a professora com meiguice. – Não foi muito difícil, foi? Guardem as varinhas e apanhem as penas.

Todos se entreolharam, era uma aula de último ano, por que teriam que guardar as varinhas?

A Prof a Umbridge abriu a bolsa e tirou a própria varinha, que era excepcionalmente curta, e com ela deu uma pancada forte no quadro-negro; imediatamente apareceu ali escrito:

"Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas

Uma pesquisa sobre seus principios avançados

Um Retorno aos Princípios Básicos"

– Bom, o ensino que receberam desta disciplina foi um tanto interrompido e fragmentário, não é mesmo? – afirmou a Prof a Umbridge - A mudança constante de professores, muitos dos quais não parecem ter seguido nenhum currículo aprovado pelo Ministério, infelizmente teve como consequência os senhores estarem muito abaixo dos padrões que esperaríamos ver no ano dos N.I.E.M.s. Não não – Disse ela balançando a cabeça. - Os senhores ficarão satisfeitos de saber, porém, que tais problemas agora serão corrigidos. Este ano iremos seguir um curso de magia defensiva, aprovado pelo Ministério e cuidadosamente estruturado em torno da teoria. Copiem o seguinte, por favor." Ela tornou a bater no quadro; a primeira mensagem desapareceu e foi substituída por

"Objetivos do Curso"

1\. Compreender os princípios que fundamentam a magia defensiva.

2\. Aprender a reconhecer as situações em que a magia defensiva pode legalmente ser usada.

3\. Inserir o uso da magia defensiva em contexto de uso

4\. Entender os príncipios de magia defensiva avançada e seus possíveis uso

Todos começaram a escrever em seus pergaminhos.

– Todos têm um exemplar de Teoria da magia defensiva de Wilbert Slinkhard? - Perguntou a Professora Umbridge

Ouviu-se um murmúrio baixo de concordância por toda a sala.

– Acho que vou tentar outra vez – disse ela. – Quando eu fizer uma pergunta, gostaria que os senhores respondessem: "Sim, senhora, Prof a Umbridge" ou "Não, senhora, Prof a Umbridge". Então: todos têm um exemplar de Teoria da magia defensiva de Wilbert Slinkhard?

– Sim, senhora, Prof a Umbridge – ecoou a resposta pela sala.

– Ótimo. Eu gostaria que os senhores abrissem na página cinco e lessem o Capítulo Um, "Elementos Básicos para Principiantes". Não precisarão falar.

\- Professora – Disse Hydra levantando a mão – Nós estamos no último ano do N.I.E.M.s, por que temos que ler elementos básicos de principiantes?

\- Senhorita Malfoy, não? – Perguntou ela a examinando cuidadosamente com um sorriso no rosto – Reconheceria uma Malfoy em qualquer lugar, tenho grande apreço por seus pais – Hydra sentiu o rosto corar – Como eu disse antes – Continuou Umbridge – Vocês tiveram um ensino muito negligenciado, é meu desejo e do Ministério que leiam novamente sobre todos os príncipios básicos antes de seguirmos para o mais avançado

\- Mas só iremos aprender teorias? – Perguntou Fred.

\- Alunos devem levantar a mão ao fazerem perguntas na minha classe– Disse ela bem mais mal humorada mas com uma forçada simpatia – E sim, um ensino teorico é o suficiente para que passem pelo seus exames de N.I.E.M.s no final do ano, afinal, não é para isso que temos essa matéria?

Hydra levantou a mão

\- Sim, senhorita Malfoy?

\- E não vamos aprender a nos defender?

\- Defender de que minha querida? Alguém vai atacar vocês aqui?

\- Não, mas e lá fora? Não vamos usar magia nenhuma para aprender a nos defender lá fora?

\- Ora ora, vocês são jovens, não vejo o porquê iriam atacar jovenzinhos adoráveis como vocês.

Hydra fez uma cara de nojo disfarçadamente e Umbridge se virou em sua escrivaninha

\- Professora Umbridge – Perguntou Hydra em voz alta com a mão levantada de novo e ela se virou.

\- Sim senhorita Malfoy?

\- E quanto a parte prática dos nossos exames?

\- Se for estudado a teoria com muita atenção, não há razão para não serem capazes de realizar feitiços sob condições de exame cuidadosamente controladas.

Hydra e todos os alunos ficaram olhando incrédulos, só podia ser uma piada, não podia ser real, a Professora mais uma vez se virou encerrando qualquer assunto.

\- Muito bem, se não houverem mais perguntas, por favor, todos, comecem suas leituras...

Todos ficaram em silêncio, abriram o livro, alguns murmuravam xingamentos contra Umbridge baixinho, mas todos a obedeceram, mesmo contrariados. Hydra só conseguia pensar que azar que era ter uma professora como aquela no seu último ano na escola.

Ao final da aula, Hydra teve um tempo livre antes do almoço e decidiu passar ele nos jardins da escola com Fred e Jorge.

\- Da pra acreditar naquela maluca? – Perguntou Fred – Como vamos aprender a usar os feitiços de defesa sem aulas?

\- Eu não sei, isso é um absurdo tão grande! Nós estamos no último ano, último ano! Estamos lendo sobre coisas básicas, isso é inaceitável! – Disse Hydra com raiva.

\- Eu estava tão empolgado, agora isso – Disse Jorge desanimado.

\- Que porcaria de último ano esse – Resmungou Fred.

\- Calma, pelo menos vocês estão fazendo boas vendas, tendo muitos clientes – Disse Hydra tentando animar os meninos.

\- Isso é verdade, mal posso esperar para o Kit Mata-aula ficar pronto, vai vender como água – Disse Fred mais animado.

\- O que diriam se vissem a monitora chefe confabulando com quebradores de regras, heim? – Brincou Jorge.

\- Que eles cometeram um erro, mas disso eu nunca duvidei, alias, até hoje não sei como me escolheram – Disse Hydra rindo.

\- Você é inteligente, mas é verdade que ninguém consegue começar barracos nessa escola como você, saudades de quanto o Olívio e o Peter estavam por perto – Disse Fred.

\- Ou aquela ex namorada dele, qual o nome dela mesmo? – Perguntou Jorge.

\- Amee Goatt... – Disse Hydra, lembrando da menina que iniciou uma briga com Hydra, dois anos atrás.

\- Amee Goaty, ela mesmo – Disse Fred, rindo e reencenando o ocorrido com elas duas e sua amiga no corredor.

\- Mas a Angelina ainda está aqui, nós sempre podemos contar com uma briga entre as duas, não é mesmo? – Perguntou Jorge.

\- Sim, verdade, ainda temos esperança... – Disse Fred rindo, fazendo Hydra dar um pequeno soquinho em seu ombro e também rir.

\- Eu nunca comecei as confusões... - Disse Hydra se defendendo.

O almoço foi rápido e Hydra teve que ouvir diversas vezes sobre como Hydra tem uma boa integração com o time e seria a escolha ideal para goleira vinda de Angelina.

Depois do almoço, Hydra partiu para as masmorras acompanhada apenas de Laura (com quem não estava muito satisfeita) para a aula de poções.

\- Eu não sei ainda como um grupo tão desleixado chegou até as aulas de N.I.E.M, mas isso não siginifica que todos vocês irão conseguir passar pelos exames do fim do semestre – Disse Snape com seu mesmo tom desagradável e frio de sempre.

Ele puxou a varinha e apontou para o quadro onde surgiram as seguintes palavras:

Poção Warm Shadow

\- Alguém sabe para que serve? – Perguntou ele. A mão de Hydra e de mais três pessoas levantaram.

\- Senhorita Rosier? – Disse Snape apontando para uma menina da Sonserina.

\- É a poção que deixa quem bebe imune ao fogo por uma hora.

\- Dez pontos para Sonserina – Disse Snape que sempre só creditava pontos para sua própria casa.

Snape apontou a varinha mais uma vez no quadro e instruções apareceram.

Ingredientes:

Um par olhos de Enguia

100 ml de muco de Verme-cego

5 gotas de sangue de Sanguessuga

150 ml de água

50ml de mel

Uma pena de Coruja Águia

3 ovos de Cinzal

Modo de preparo:

1\. Coloque a água para ferver em um caldeirão.

2\. Acrescente o mel e mexa até que se dilua por completo.

3\. Acrescente os olhos de enguia mexa a poção no sentido anti-horário até que fique verde escura.

4\. Adicione então o muco de Verme-cego e deixe a poção voltar a ferver até que fique espeça, mexendo de vez enquanto para não grudar no fundo do caldeirão.

5\. Pingue as gotas de sangue de sanguessuga uma a uma, mexendo a poção uma vez no sentido horário e outra no sentido anti-horário a cada gota.

6\. Quando a poção estiver vermelho-escuro desligue o fogo.

7\. Congele os ovos de Cinzal e os coloque na poção com 30 seg de espera entre cada um deles.

8\. Por último acrescente a pena de Coruja Águia e deixe a poção esfriar.

Obs.: Tome a poção apenas após ter certeza de que ela esteja gelada, caso contrário você ficará com febre alta e se queimará ao entrar em contato com as chamas.

\- Vocês tem duas hora para produzirem uma poção decentes começando... Agora...

Hydra correu para pegar cada um dos ingredientes, depois voltou para o seu caldeirão e seguiu cada um dos passos, a poção era difícil e complexa de se fazer, vários colegas desistiam e voltavam do começo vendo que depois de acrescentar os olhos de enguia e mexer a poção ela não ficava verde-escura.

A menina teve sucesso depois de cada um dos cuidadosos passos que tomava, depois de quase duas horas, sua poção estava vermelha escura e já tinha feito todos os outros passos, apenas esperando que a poção esfriasse

\- O tempo acabou – Disse Snape. Hydra observou que nem todas as poções estavam da cor desejada, algumas porém pareciam bem feitas, porém não tão bem feitas quando a dela.

\- Quem gostaria de testar a sua poção? – Perguntou Snape. Ninguém levantou a mão – Ok então, eu irei escolher...

Snape chamou algumas pessoas na frente para suas poções serem testadas, algumas gritavam assim que a chama se aproximava delas e ele parava, outras aguentaram por alguns segundos e a mais bem sucedidada, a aluna da Sonserina que falara anteriormente conseguiu aguentar por bons dez minutos.

\- Senhorita Malfoy – Chamou Snape.

Hydra tomou a poção e esperou, Snape produziu fogo com a varinha e encostou em seu braço, nada aconteceu, ela sentiu apenas um calor agradável, Snape permaneceu testando por quase vinte muitos até dizer que a poção havia sido bem sucedida (sem dar nenhum ponto para Grifinória, apesar de ter dado cinco para a Sonserina por Ana Rosier ter aguentado os dez minutos).

\- Coloquem amostras de suas poções em frascos e deixem na minha mesa – Disse Snape

Hydra esperou propositalmente que todos saíssem para que entregasse sua poção.

\- Sábados no mesmo horário Senhorita Malfoy? – Perguntou Snape sem olhar para ela.

\- Sábados no mesmo horário – Confirmou Hydra sorrindo satisfeita e saindo da sala.

Durante o jantar no Salão Principal, Hydra ouviu histórias de como Harry Potter havia enfrentado a Professora Umbridge na sala de aula e gritado com ela, afirmando tudo sobre a volta de você-sabe-quem e a morte de Cedrico, os cochichos eram altos, mesmo quando Potter chegou no salão.

– Ele diz que viu Cedrico Diggory ser assassinado...

– Ele acha que enfrentou Você-Sabe-Quem... –

\- Ah, qual é...

– Quem é que ele acha que está enganando?

– Nem vem...

\- A se essas pessoas soubessem... – Comentou Hydra com os gêmeos enquanto jantavam.

\- Pois é, mas elas não sabem, acham que estão sendo enganadas por Harry, que o Profeta diário é que sabe de tudo, são uns babacas – Disse Fred

\- Eu não sei porque é tão difícil de acreditar – Disse Jorge

\- É porque é horrível demais para ser verdade eu acho, as pessoas preferem se enganar do que aceitarem que um mal tão ruim esteja de volta a vida deles – Disse Hydra, observando um grupo de alunos da Lufa-Lufa que ria e apontava para Harry.

\- Bem, eu vou subir com Fred e Lino, temos negócios a tratar, cobaias para testar, como eu sei que você tem que fingir que não sabe de nada, espera umas meia hora para subir, ok? – Disse Jorge para Hydra.

\- Ok.. Tomem cuidado e não machuquem as pobres crianças, por favor... É sério! - Disse ela mais incisiva.

Hydra decidiu ir até a biblioteca, queria tentar pegar livros mais avançados de defesa contra as artes das trevas do que sua inutil professora mandara, estava sentada lendo quando viu uma menininha que devia estar no segundo ou terceiro ano da Sonserina, pálida, magra e de cabelos castanhos, sentada parecendo muito confusa na sua frente e encarando um livro.

\- Mas eu tenho então que picar o fígador de morcego? – Disse a menina olhando para o livro em voz alta.

\- Me desculpa, mas qual poção você está tentando fazer? – Perguntou Hydra e a menina a olhou confusa e em choque, aparentemente não sabia que tinha mais alguém ali

\- A, uma poção calmante – Disse ela ficar vermelha e sem graça.

\- Você tem que fatiar o fígado em três pedaços e girar no caldeirão três vezes – Disse Hydra

\- Obrigada – Disse a menina sorrindo simpática – Isso tinha me deixado muito confusa.

\- Sem problemas, conseguiu entender o resto? – Perguntou Hydra

\- É... Mais ou menos – Disse ela

Hydra então sentou ao lado da menina e começou a explicar passo a passo da poção detalhada de forma que o livro realmente não falava tão bem (era um livro velho da biblioteca) a menina anotava tudo sorrindo.

\- Muito obrigada, você me ajudou muito – Disse a menina

\- De nada, você está em qual ano? – Perguntou Hydra

\- Terceiro e você?

\- Sétimo.

\- Uau! Quem dera estar quase acabando também, deve ser demais – Disse a menina admirada.

\- É muito bom sim, mas vou sentir falta de tudo isso – Confessou Hydra olhando ao redor – Meu nome é Hydra por sinal, Hydra Malfoy – Disse Hydra estendendo a mão para a menina que apertou sorrindo sem graça.

\- Eu sou Astoria, Astoria Greengrass.

\- Greengrass... Você não tem uma irmão mais velha?

\- Sim, Dafne, ela é do mesmo ano do Draco Malfoy, suponho que ele seja seu parente. – Disse a menina.

\- Sim, meu irmão mais novo.

Hydra lembrou da companheira da insuportável Pansy Parkson que não parecia em nada, a não ser um pouco pessoalmente com a doce menina que conversava com ela.

\- Pois é, acho que somos um pouco diferente de nossos irmãos afinal – Disse Astoria sem graça.

\- Sim, de fato sim... Bem, se precisar de mais alguma ajuda, pode me procurar.

\- Muito obrigada Hydra – Disse Astoria sorrindo.

Hydra seguiu então para a sala comunal, já dera tempo o suficiente para Fred e Jorge aprontarem o que fosse que estavam aprontando.

Hydra encontrou Fred, Jorge e Lino em um canto furiosos.

\- Aquela, aquela... – Dizia Jorge sem conseguir encontrar palavras quando Hydra se sentou e perguntou o que houve.

\- Aquela sujeitinha, ela nos ameaçou, disse que ia escrever para a nossa mãe! – Gritou Fred.

\- Quem?

\- Hermione Granger – Respondeu Lino – Ela nos viu testando os produtos nos calouros e fez um escândalo, ameaçou escrever para a Senhora Weasley e tudo.

\- Meninos, vocês não sabem como ela é certinha? Não façam isso mais na frente dela – Disse Hydra.

\- Você não pode fazer nada? – Perguntou Fred – Brigar com ela, ameaçar tirar ela do cargo?

\- Mas é claro que não – Riu Hydra – Eu não tenho esse tipo de poder, eu não sou o diretor da escola.

\- Temos que fazer algo de qualquer maneira então – Esbravejou Fred

\- Não façam nada meninos, só sejam mais cuidadosos, evitem a Hermione, é melhor assim – Disse Hydra

\- Sujeitinha chata, nunca vi igual! – Reclamou Jorge para si mesmo.


	10. O pedido de Dumbledore

No dia seguinte, os gêmeos ainda estavam furiosos com Hermione, Hydra decidiu usar o tempo livre que tinha antes da aula de Alquimia para escrever a carta para a sua mãe, fez várias tentativas até finalmente uma lhe agradou.

"Querida mamãe,

Eu sei que não deve estar muito contente comigo agora, mas eu preciso que me entenda, eu e Peter ficamos noivos durante o verão depois que sai de casa, foi uma surpresa muito grande para mim, não era algo exatamente que eu planejava que acontecesse agora e muito menos algo que eu planejasse não lhe contar.

Eu quero muito que você faça parte do meu casamento, da minha vida, eu não deixei e nem nunca vou deixar de ser sua filha apesar de tudo, só tente entender o meu lado, tente pensar em tudo que já passei nessa casa, tudo o que você deixou acontecer e tudo que eu não concordo que esteja acontecendo, pense mamãe, por favor, eu nunca deixei de te amar, mas eu escolhi um rumo muito diferente do seu e eu sei que isso não lhe agrada.

Eu quero que saiba que eu ia lhe contar sobre o casamento por carta, eu queria somente encontrar as palavras, eu nunca planejei um grande segredo sobre isso. Eu ainda não sei quando será ou aonde será, mas eu quero que você saiba que quero muito que você esteja lá quando isso acontecer.

Com amor,

Sua filha,  
Hydra B Malffoy"

Hydra subiu até o corujal e enviou por Lydra a carta, não sabia bem o que fazer ou como sua mãe iria reagir, mas sentiu que fizera pelo menos a sua parte em tudo isso. Mas acabou pensando que além de Narcisa, Draco também não havia sido avisado sobre o noivado, queria contar para ele antes que outra pessoa contasse desceu então decidida a contar tudo quando o encontrasse.

\- Eu nunca recebi tanto dever de casa na minha vida, nem mesmo no quinto ano! – Disse Hydra para Angelina e Alicia na Biblioteca um dia depois das aulas.

\- Pois é, mas acho que com os N.I.E.M.s esse ano letivo, nem da para ser diferente – Disse Alicia

Angelina não respondeu nada e parecia muito emburrada encarando um canto da parende ao invés de escrever em seu papel.

\- O que houve Angelina? – Perguntou Hydra

\- O Harry, você acredita que ele arranjou uma detenção com a Umbridge bem na sexta-feira? No dia dos testes? É como se ele não tivesse consideração nenhuma pelo time! – Disse ela furiosa.

\- Angelina, ele não está de detenção porque quer, ele com certeza iria querer ir para os testes, você acha que não? – Disse Hydra

\- Eu também acho Angelina, da um desconto para o menino, ta parecendo até o Olívio... – Disse Alicia e Angelina pareceu ficar mais furiosa.

\- Quer saber? Ele tinha razão! Agora eu vejo que tinha, além disso, o Harry não precisava ter provocado a Umbridge e ter arranjado uma detenção e Hydra, você também não pode falar nada, ao invés de me ajudar e ser nossa goleira, fica ai planejando casamento...

\- Angelina, eu nem toquei em nada do casamento ainda, eu estou aqui estudando, eu tenho N.I.E.M.s e eu preciso ir bem, você não entende isso? Pelo amor de Deus! – Disse Hydra, furiosa, pensando que talvez Fred e Jorge tenham razão e mais uma briga pudesse ocorrer esse ano.

\- Eu entendo que você quer me deixar na mão...

\- PAREM! – Gritou Alicia (a Bibliotecária dessa vez quem ficou furiosa e pediu silêncio) – É sério, vocês são amigas, não vão brigar agora, vão? De novo? É nosso último ano juntas, é sério! Não quero vocês brigando, parem AGORA!

Angelina ficou emburrada, Hydra que geralmente não gostava de dar o braço a torcer decidiu falar.

\- Tem razão, Angelina, me desculpe, eu já disse que vou lhe ajudar com tudo que for preciso, eu vou te ajudar até a treinar o novo goleiro, te prometo, só não posso me comprometer com o time, ok?

\- Ok... Eu acho... – Disse Angelina

Na Quinta-feira, Hydra estava tendo sua aula de transfiguração.

\- Feitiço Enjaulius, alguém sabe do que se trata? – Perguntou a Professora Minerva para a turma.

Hydra e Rita levantaram a mão, a Professora apontou para Rita.

\- Feitiço Conjurador de Jaula – Respondeu ela

\- Muito bem, cinco pontos para a Grifinória – Disse a Professora – Esse feitiço faz com que seja possível conjurar uma jaula que prende apenas animais mágicos, e, já em seu interior, os impede de utilizar qualquer habilidade extraordinária.

Minerva olhou para ver se a turma estava prestando atenção.

\- Tenho aqui um Bowltruckle – Disse a Professora revelando um pequeno guardião feito de gravetos ou folhas, como uma minúscula árvore – Eu irei primeiro ensinar o feitiço e depois irei pedir para que cada um tente conjurar a jaula ao seu redor – De novo ela olhou ao redor da turma – Primeiro peguem a varinha, segurem firme, isso – Disse vendo como cada um fazia – Vocês irão girar três vezes e dizer "Enjaulius".

A turma toda fez, mas nada aconteceu, Minerva então explicou que precisava ter firmeza e apontar para o animal, cada pessoa teve direito a uma tentativa, apesar de apenas cinco pessoas em toda classe conseguirem conjurar de fato a jaula, mas apenas de forma parcial, incluindo Hydra, então a Professora mandou que estudassem e praticassem o feitiço para a próxima aula.

\- Senhorita Malfoy – Disse a Professora no final da aula – Eu gostaria por favor que às nove horas a senhorita me encontrasse na entrada do escritório do Professora Dumbledore, creio que lembre aonde fica.

Hydra a olhou com os olhos arregalados, o que ela e Dumbledore queriam com Hydra? Teria acontecido alguma coisa que ela não sabe?

\- Sim, professora, mas aconteceu algo? – Perguntou Hydra preocupada.

\- Não, mas o Professor precisa falar com a Senhorita, por favor, sem atrasos – Disse a Professora.

Hydra passou o dia inteiro intrigada com o ocorrido.

\- Vai ver ela quer saber se você viu algo em sua casa – Disse Jorge durante o jantar.

\- É, pode ser – Respondeu Hydra – Mas por que ele não me disse isso na casa? Ele esteve lá, não esteve?

\- Pouquíssimas vezes, vimos muito mais o Snape do que ele lá – Respondeu Fred tomando um pouco de sopa

\- Snape? Snape esteve na casa? – Perguntou Hydra espantada

\- Você não sabia? – Perguntou Fred baixinho e como se tivesse falado algo muito óbvio (e aparentemente deveria ser) – Ele faz parte da ordem também.

\- Não, eu não sabia – Disse Hydra espantada olhando para o Professor que estava sentado na mesa dos professores conversando com Mcgonagall.

\- Pois é, vários professores na verdade, a Mcgonagall também far parte, acho que Dumbledore deve arranjar isso – Disse Jorge

\- Sim, provavelmente sim, eu só realmente não sabia, não passei tanto tempo lá quanto vocês – Disse Hydra ainda olhando para a mesa dos professores.

Hydra seguiu pouco antes das nove para o escritório onde estivera três anos antes, chegou até a gárgula de pedra que guardava o aposento e encontrou a Professora Mcgonagall a espera dela.

\- A, senhorita Malfoy, bem a tempo – Disse ela séria, porém de bom humor, então ela se virou para a gárgula e disse - Delícia Gasosa.

A gárgula ganhou vida e saltou para o lado; a parede atrás se dividiu em duas e revelou uma escada de pedra que se movia continuamente para o alto, como uma escada rolante em espiral, as duas subiram, a porta se fechou com um baque surdo e eles subiram em círculos fechados até alcançar uma porta de carvalho excepcionalmente lustrosa com uma maçaneta de latão em forma de grifo.

A Prof a McGonagall bateu três vezes com a aldrava em forma de grifo, a porta se abriu sozinha e a professora entrou com Hydra.

A sala estava mergulhada em sombras; os estranhos instrumentos sobre as mesas estavam zumbindo e expelindo baforadas de fumaça; Os antigos diretores e diretoras nos retratos que cobriam as paredes dormiam contidos em suas molduras. Atrás da porta, um magnífico pássaro vermelho e dourado do tamanho de um cisne cochilava no poleiro com a cabeça sob uma das asas.

Dumbledore estava sentado em uma cadeira de espaldar alto, à escrivaninha; inclinou-se para o círculo de luz das velas que iluminavam os papéis à sua frente.

\- A, senhorita Malfoy – Disse ele muito simpático com sua veste roxa quase cintilante – Por favor, sente-se.

Hydra se sentou em uma cadeira na frente de sua escrivaninha, a Professora Mcgonagall se sentou ao seu lado e para sua suspresa, o Professor Snape que até então ela não tinha notado a presença na sala do outro

\- Professor, aconteceu alguma coisa? São os meus pais? – Perguntou Hydra agitada e nervosa, realmente não costumava subir até o escritório do diretor, especialmente para coisas boas.

\- Calma, calma – Disse Dumbledore dando uma risada bondosa.

Novas batidas na porta surgiram, entrou então Kingsley Shacklebolt a quem Hydra conheceu na ordem.

\- Boa-noite Professor Dumbledore, Snape, senhoritas... – Disse ele acenando a cabeça para todos parecendo também muito simpático e Hydra cada vez mais confusa.

\- A Shacklebolt, por favor, por favor, sente-se – Disse Dumbledore apontando para uma cadeira vazia ao lado de Snape que não parecia satisfeito com nada.

\- O que está acontecendo? – Disse Hydra nervosa não conseguindo se controlar.

\- Bem, senhorita Malfoy, acho que já a assutamos o suficiente – Sorriu Dumbledore – Posso oferecer algo para algum de vocês? – Perguntou ele e todos negaram, Hydra ficava cada vez mais impaciente.

\- Bom então, continuou ele, Senhorita Malfoy, o Professora Snape trouxe ao meu conhecimento alguns anos atrás que a Senhorita tem uma aptidão extraordinária para Poções, é verdade?

\- Sim, eu acho... – Disse Hydra ainda sem entender nada olhando para o Professor Snape que não retribuía o olhar e olhava apenas para frente.

\- Ele disse também que lhe ofereceu aulas particulares, das quais a Senhorita tem tido muito êxito e também aprendido algumas coisas a mais, como a arte da Oclumência, está correto? – Perguntou Dumbledore muito calmo de novo. Será que era isso? Será que ele estava irritado que o Professor Snape ensinou Oclumência para Hydra?

\- Sim Professor, mas eu que pedi, o Professor Snape não tem culpa de nada – Disse ela meio desesperada.

\- Calma, calma – Disse Dumbledore de novo dando uma risada simpática – Não estamos lhe julgando por isso, Severo me informou de cada passo e eu é claro concordei, acho importante os jovens se prepararem para o pior, é claro... Ainda mais em seu caso, estando em uma casa cheia de pessoas ruins...

Hydra se sentiu levemente sem graça e corando.

\- Mas também não é disso que queremos falar – Disse Dumbledore como se lendo seus pensamentos – Senhorita Malfoy, é de meu entender que sua ambição depois de Hogwarts é se tornar uma Mestre em poções? – Perguntou ele esperando algum tipo de confirmação e Hydra deu depois de alguns segundos pensando no que poderia estar acontecendo de verdade.

\- Sim, sim Professor Dumbledore – Respondeu ela ainda olhando para os lados para ver se tinha alguma pista.

\- Pois bem, como a Senhorita sabe, todos nós aqui e seu noivo e futuros sogros fazemos parte de uma ordem, uma ordem que visa combater Voldemort (Hydra tremeu com a menção do nome).

\- Sim, eu sei disso – Respondeu ela.

\- E é de meu entendimento que a Senhorita queira ingressar na ordem depois de acabado seu ano letivo, certo também? – Perguntou calmamente Dumbledore.

\- Sim, correto, eu com certeza quero, gostaria até antes se fosse possível – A Professora Mcgonagall bufou de leve.

\- Isso não é possível de fato – Disse Dumbledore – Mas, temos que lhe falar que caso concorde em entrar na ordem, muitas responsabilidades virão, muitos sacrifícios...

\- Eu sei disso Professor, quero entrar mesmo assim, eu quero fazer parte disso, tenho certeza absoluta do que estou falando – Disse ela decidida.

\- Muito bem, muito bem, então Senhorita Malfoy, o primeiro desses sacrifícios será pedido já agora, será que estaria disposta a fazê-lo? – Perguntou de novo calmamente Dumbledore. Hydra olhou espantada e por um segundo o ar parecia ter deixado seus pulmões, o que Dumbledore iria querer dela? Seria espionar sua família? Seria voltar para casa?

\- Senhorita Malfoy? – Perguntou ele vendo o silêncio e o rosto reflexivo de Hydra.

\- Sim, Professor, seja o que for, eu faço... – Respondeu Hydra sem ter muita certeza, mas sabendo que tudo valeria a pena para um fim importante e em comum.

\- Muito bem, coragem, uma bela qualidade em uma mocinha, especialmente na Grifinória – Respondeu Dumbledore sorridente – Mas não se preocupe, não é nada para agora, Shacklebolt irá lhe explicar melhor.

Hydra olhou para o bruxo que sentada quieto ao lado de Snape e que se virou sorrindo para ela e começou a falar.

\- O nome de seu pai, Lúcio Malfoy é muito grande no ministério, tem um grande peso como você sabe... – Disse ele

\- Sim, eu sei, infelizmente... – Respondeu Hydra, corando sem graça.

\- Não é do conhecimento de ninguém lá dentro a sua disputa com seu pai ou até mesmo que saiu de casa, temos poucos bruxos na ordem de fato envolvidos no ministério e quem sabe no futuro o que possa acontecer, talvez sejamos ainda menos... – Disse ele meio melancólico.

\- Mas como eu posso ajudar nisso? – Perguntou Hydra – Meu pai não me confidencia muitas coisas, nunca confidenciou, somente ao Draco na verdade...

\- Não é isso que queremos – Disse Shacklebolt interrompendo gentilmente – Queremos usar esse nome do seu pai para que possamos ter mais uma bruxa no Ministério em breve e que esteja ao nosso lado...

\- Quem? – Perguntou Hydra espantada.

\- A Senhorita... – Respondeu Shacklebolt

\- Mas como? - Perguntou Hydra, quase levantando da cadeira com o susto da informação.

\- Gostaríamos que a Senhorita entrasse para o Ministério após a sua formatura – Disse Dumbledore – Em nome da ordem, adiaria um pouco os seus planos de ser uma mestre em poções, mas nos ajudaria muito, é de nosso conhecimento que Fudge não recusaria uma Malfoy lá dentro, inclusive dando um cargo de confiança – Disse Dumbledore.

\- Mas eu ano que vem não serei mais Malfoy... – Disse Hydra pensando se teria que adiar o casamento.

\- Isso não é um problema – Respondeu Shacklebolt – Sendo filha de Lúcio Malfoy já é mais do que o suficiente, se a Senhorita aceitar, iremos arrumar uma reunião com Fudge nas férias de Natal para um possível estágio rápido com possibilidades de contratação depois do ano letivo, temos certeza que ele iria aceitar no mesmo momento.

\- Então eu teria que trabalhar com o Fudge? – Perguntou Hydra ainda tentando assimilar aquilo tudo.

\- Sim, Senhorita Malfoy, mas apenas se quiser – Disse Dumbledore – É muito para se pedir de uma jovem, eu sei, mas precisaríamos que você ao menos fingisse lá dentro se dar bem com seus pais e aceitasse tudo que o Ministério pedisse.

\- Mas o Percy, o Percy sabe de tudo, ele não iria contar? – Perguntou Hydra

\- Não se preocupe – Disse Shacklebolt – Eu tenho tudo planejado quanto a isso, Fudge não saberá de nada sobre seu envolvimento com a ordem mesmo que o Senhor Weasley diga ao contrário – Disse ele um pouco desgostoso.

\- O Senhor Shafiq filho está envolvido nisso também, Fudge irá acreditar que assim como Percy, a Senhorita será uma forte aliada para descobrir todos nossos planos já que tem proximidade com os membros, mas assim como o Senhor Weasley, sua suposta forte ambição superaria isso – Disse Dumbledore

\- Então eu tenho que fingir? – Disse Hydra – Fingir querer ser um membro do Ministério mais do que tudo?

\- Exatamente – Disse Dumbledore – O Professor Snape concordou em lhe dar aulas de habilidades que lhe serão uteis lá dentro– Disse Dumbledore

\- Eu também irei lhe ajudar sobre como agir no Ministério para que ninguém perceba nada – Disse Shacklebolt – Garanto que pode funcionar muito bem.

\- Lembrem-se Malfoy, isso tudo não é uma obrigação, você tem o direito de dizer não, de seguir o seu sonho de ser mestre de poções longe de tudo isso... – Disse a Professora Mcgonagall pela primeira vez parecendo um pouco desesperada.

\- Não, eu quero, eu quero ajudar, eu estou dentro, eu topo com certeza, o que eu preciso fazer? Mais alguma aula de N.I.E.M.

Dumbledore e Shacklebolt riram.

\- Calma, tudo a seu tempo Senhorita Malfoy – Disse Dumbledore – As aulas que a Senhorita está fazendo já são mais do que o suficiente para lhe garantir uma boa posição no Ministério, assim como suas boas notas que creio que irão prosseguir até os exames – Disse ele sorrindo e olhando bondosamente para Hydra – Só pedimos que mantenha tudo isso em segredo e que se esforce o máximo para manter esse bom padrão de notas no final do semestre.

\- Segredo de todos? Ou quem está envolvido com a ordem pode saber? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Se quer saber se pode aos jovens Senhores Weasley – Disse Dumbledore – A resposta é sim, só peço que não conte para mais ninguém além deles, os membros atuais da ordem, incluindo o jovem Senhor Macmillan e seus pais já sabem de tudo, souberam hoje, assim como a Senhora Weasley, que, me fez prometer que lhe diria que ela acha tudo isso "um grande absurdo e você não deveria aceitar" – Disse ele, citando a Sra. Weasley, Hydra conseguia imaginar ela falando essas paalvras de verdade, pelo jeito que ele a citava- Os de fora peço que apenas os jovens gêmeos Weasleys saibam, como são sua maior companhia, por favor – Disse Dumbledore gentilmente olhando para Hydra.

\- Tudo bem Professor, sem problemas.

\- Você pode contar aos seus demais amigos que planeja ir para o Ministério, mas não que isso não tenha sido ideia sua, compreendido? – Disse Dumbledore.

\- Claro, sem problemas Professor – Tentou dizer sorrindo Hydra, mas estava nervosa demais para isso.

\- Muito bem, está resolvido, só preferimos lhe contar agora para que pudesse fazer suas preparações – Disse Dumbledore – Não quero é claro que deixe sua vocação para poções em segundo plano e que continue estudando com vigor a mesma, esperamos que um dia muito em breve tudo seja resolvido e a Senhorita possa de verdade trabalhar com o que sempre quis.

\- O Professor Dumbledore concordou que nos encontremos aqui em Hogwarts para discutir assuntos do Ministério e como melhor se infiltrar nele, se estiver de acordo com a Senhorita – Disse Shacklebolt

\- Sim, estou de acordo – Disse Hydra

\- Excelente – Disse o Professor Dumbledore – Então combinaremos um dia e lhe diremos, agora já é tarde e a Senhorita precisa ir para a cama.

Hydra se levantou e se despediu de cada um na sala que continuaram aonde estavam, desceu então correndo as escadas e mais rápido ainda foi até a sala comunal da Grifinória.

\- Senha? – Perguntou a mulher gorda quando Hydra chegou sem nem perceber que já estava ali.

\- Mimbulus – Disse Hydra nervosa com o coração palpitando.

O retrato se afastou e ela entrou pelo buraco, a sala comunal estava quase vazia, mas Fred e Jorge se encontravam com um número de alunos do primeiro ano ao seu redor dando novos produtos para que eles testassem.

\- É seguro, testamos em nós mesmos – Dizia Fred para um menino magrinho que parecia muito assustado.

\- Meninos, eu preciso falar com vocês – Disse Hydra ainda nervosa. Eles notaram seu nervosismo já que olharam espantados.

\- Mas nós não estamos fazendo nada de errado, Monitora Chefe – Disse Jorge um pouco chateado.

\- Não é sobre isso – Disse Hydra

\- Ok... Então amanhã na mesma hora aqui, ok? Iremos testar novos produtos – Disse Fred para o grupo que se dispersou e então eles seguiram com ela para uma poltrona no canto da sala perto da lareira.

Hydra contou absolutamente tudo que conseguia lembrar com detalhes sobre o ocorrido na sala do Dumbledore, o queixo de Fred e Jorge caiam com cada frase.

\- Mas isso não é justo, por que você pode ajudar a ordem já e nós não? – Disse Jorge

\- Eu não vou ajudar já, só ano que vem, eu só vou me preparar – Disse Hydra

\- Mas nós também queremos nos preparar – Disseram os dois juntos.

\- Vocês podem se preparar aprendendo feitiços, o que eu sei que é difícil com aquela maluca da Umbridge, mas podemos pelo menos tentar – Disse Hydra

\- Por que você não nos ensina Oclumência? – Perguntou Jorge

\- Porque eu preciso saber como invadir a mente de vocês para testar se vocês conseguem bloquear, mas não se preocupe, eu vou pedir para o Professor Snape me ensinar isso esse ano, ai vou poder ensinar a vocês – Disse Hydra baixinho.

\- Ok, mas de qualquer maneira Hydra, será que você está preparada para isso? – Perguntou Jorge

\- Eu não sei, mas eu tenho um ano para estar, eu preciso estar...

\- Você vai abrir mão do seu sonho de ser mestre de poções mesmo? – Perguntou Fred.

\- Por enquanto, por um bem maior, por que não? Não é nada torturante não trabalhar com poções por um tempo, da para fazer, além disso, tem muitas coisas legais no Ministério -Disse Hydra.

Hydra subiu para o quarto e pegou seu espelho no malão, todas suas amigas dormiam, ela então desceu de novo para a sala comunal que estava agora vazia e tentou chamar por Peter, durante três vezes ela viu apenas a parede da casa de Peter, Hydra sabia que ele não estava por perto, então depois de meia hora tentou novamente e finalmente Peter apareceu.

\- O que houve? – Perguntou ele – Tentei te chamar na hora combinada mas você não estava.

\- Eu sei, eu estava na sala do Professor Dumbledore... – Disse ela

\- A, então ele já lhe contou... – Peter se sentou na cama e parecia um pouco pálido.

\- Sim e ele também disse que você e seus pais só souberam hoje de tudo.

\- Hydra, eu não sei se concordo com isso, é claro que a decisão é sua e só você pode tomar, mas eu tenho medo e se alguém descobre?

\- Peter, a ordem é feita para se lutar contra Você-sabe-quem, não se esconder do perigo, eu vou sim fazer o que me pediram, acho ainda muito pouco, nós temos que estar preparados para o momento que precisarmos de fato lutar, fisicamente... – Disse Hydra

\- Eu sei, você tem razão, eu só me preocupo, além disso você não vai poder trabalhar com poções como sempre quis...

\- Eu sei, mas eu posso continuar minhas experiências em casa, vai valer a pena Peter, eu sei que vai, além disso, é ok esperar por um tempo para trabalhar com poções...

\- Ok, meu amor, eu vou te apoiar em tudo que você quiser, você sabe disso, certo? – Perguntou Peter.

\- Eu sei disso e isso me consola e ajuda muito, acredite...


	11. Desastres no Quadribol

Na Sexta-Feira, Angelina relembrou várias vezes sobre como Hydra precisaria estar no campo para ajudar na escolha do novo goleiro do time.

\- Eu sei Angelina, eu já estou preparada para isso! - Disse Hydra irritada depois de ouvir pela décima vez a mesma coisa.

Alguns alunos olhavam os testes nas arquibancadas e sete alunos apareceram para fazer o teste, entre eles, para a surpresa de Hydra, Rony Weasley

\- Rony, você está fazendo o que? – Disse Fred rindo.

\- Eu... Eu vim fazer o teste para goleiro... – Disse ele sem graça corando.

Os gêmeos deram uma alta e longa gargalhada.

\- Você está brincando, né? – Disse Jorge

\- Meninos, deixem ele em paz – Hydra olhou feio para os dois que fizeram caretas e saíram de perto ainda rindo muito

\- Não liga para eles Rony, espero que você ganhe a posição – Disse Hydra dando um sorriso para o garoto.

\- Muito bem – Gritou Angelina reunindo todos para o meio do campo – Eu vou pedir para que cada um de vocês tenham suas chances no gol, o primeiro por favor, Julie Teodore.

A menina nervosa foi até o gol da direita da quadra enquanto as artilheiras tentavam fazer os gols, Kate Bell marcou dois gols em poucos segundos, a menina realmente foi tão ruim que logo Angelina interrompeu e pediu para que ela parasse.

\- Muito bem, segundo candidato, Ronald Weasley

Rony parecia tão nervoso que ia explodir, os gêmeos ainda riam e faziam graça enquanto ele passava e Hydra desejava calma para o rapaz e que ele desse seu melhor.

Rony foi muito melhor do que a primeira candidata, apesar de não ter sido maravilhosamente bem, mas de fato era um bom candidato.

\- É, ele é melhor do que eu imaginava – Admitiu Fred sem muita vontade.

\- Muito bem, Vitória Frobisher pode ir até o gol – Disse Angelina

Vitória foi muito bem, melhor do que Rony , Hydra admitiu.

\- Muito bem Vitória – Disse Angelina animada – Por favor Ygor Nicon, pode ir até o gol.

Igor deve ter sido o pior candidato até então, fez um trabalho ainda pior que o primeiro e Kate marcou ainda mais rápido dessa vez, Angelina parecia que ia chorar até mandar ele descer.

\- Godofredo Hooper – Disse Angelina já desanimada.

O rapaz foi muito bem, se desviou de um balaço excepcionalmente bem, mas se atrapalhou com uma defesa fácil.

\- Que estranho – Comentou Hydra com Angelina

\- Sim, muito estranho, mas eu não queria esse rapaz mesmo, ele é um chorão, reclama de tudo, não imagino ele no time – Disse ela

O sexto e sétimo candidatos não tiveram um desempenho muito bom, então no final Angelina reuniu a todos e fez uma série de perguntas.

\- Muito bem, eu primeiramente agradeço a cada um de vocês por se candidatarem a vaga esse ano, eu queria começar perguntando a todos se estão disposto a treinarem duro, especialmente na época de campeonato – Disse Angelina firme.

\- Eu estou em muitos clubes – Disse Vitória – Eu me dedicarei é claro, mas espero que não tenha treinos nos dias do clube de feitiço.

\- E se tiver? – Perguntou Angelina

\- Bom, eu não posso perder o clube de feitiços! – Respondeu ela como se fosse algo óbviou.

\- Ok, eu irei me reunir com o time e daremos uma resposta, peço que aguardem por favor.

Angelina chamou a todo time, incluindo Hydra para o vestiário.

\- Eu acho que estamos perdidos – Disse ela

\- Calma Angelina, tivemos bom candidatos – Disse Alicia

\- Hydra, você é melhor que todos eles, tem certeza que não pode ser você? – Perguntou Angelina desesperada.

\- Angelina, eu não posso, ainda mais agora... Mas eu prometo te ajudar a treinar seja quem for que você escolher, realmente tiveram candidatos muito bons – Disse Angelina tentando animar a amiga.

\- Ok... – Disse ela desistindo – Então vou resumir os três melhores, Vitória Frobisher, Godofredo Hooper e Ronald Weasley.

\- A Vitória já disse que não somos a prioridade dela – Comentou Kate que claramente parecia não ir muito com a cara da menina.

\- E o Godofredo é insuportável, vocês já falaram com ele? – Perguntou Fred

\- É verdade, ele reclama de tudo, ia ser horrível ter alguém assim no time – Completou Jorge

\- Então nos sobra... Rony Weasley – Disse Angelina

\- Ele não é ruim Angelina, com um pouco de treino acho que ele pode ser excepcional, eu me comprometo em ajudar sempre que eu puder, só não posso estar em muitos treinos – Disse Hydra

\- Eu odeio admitir, mas ele realmente não é de todo ruim – Disse Fred rindo

\- Além disso ele vem de uma família de jogadores maravilhosos – Comentou Alicia – Eu acho que podemos dar uma chance a ele.

\- Ok, eu concordo, Rony Weasley então será nosso goleiro... – Disse ela sem muita segurança – Eu colocarei Hydra de reserva.

\- Melhor colocar alguém de reserva também Angelina, eu não sei, eu fico de segunda reserva – Disse Hydra e Angelina olhou feio.

\- Ok então, Godofredo Hooper será nosso reserva, assunto encerrado – Disse ela saindo do vestiário seguido de todo time.

Mais uma vez ela reuniu todos no campo e fez o anuncio.

\- Agradecemos muito novamente a presença de todos, mas eu e o time nos reunimos e...

\- Com licença – Disse Godofredo – Mas ela é do time? – Perguntou ele apontando para Hydra.

\- Ela é uma consultora e reserva a anos – Disse Angelina

\- Mas ela não é do time, então não tinha que decidir...

\- COMO EU ESTAVA FALANDO – Interrompeu Angelina alto e com raiva que deu medo cortando o assunto – Como reserva teremos Godofredo Hooper e como titular, Ronald Weasley.

Os outros candidatos saíram do campo esbravejando e Godofredo Hooper tentou reclamar mais um pouco mas Angelina ameaçou que caso ele não saísse de perto ela iria lançar uma azaração de furúnculo nele.

Mas Rony continou parada, branco, incrédulo, parecia realmente não acreditar no que tinha acontecido, as pessoas em volta davam parabéns e todo time foi abraçá-lo, mas ele ainda não se mexia.

\- Vamos, isso pede uma festa – Comentou Fred

Todos seguiram para a sala comunal enquanto Fred e Jorge foram conseguir comidas e bebidas, em pouco tempo toda a sala comunal estava em festa, mesmo aqueles que não ligavam muito para quadribol, os gêmeos então chegaram com cervejas amanteigadas e comida.

Hermione foi sentar em um canto, logo Harry chegou e Rony contou a novidade, Hydra ouviu quando Kate chamava Rony

– Venha aqui, Rony, veja se uma das vestes antigas de Olívio cabe em você – chamou-o Kate. – Podemos tirar o nome dele e colocar o seu no lugar...

O estômago de Hydra embrulhou um pouquinho ao ver as vestes de Olívio, as vezes, ainda sentia saudades do menino, apesar de não do mesmo jeito ou com o mesmo sentimento de antes.

Angelina se sentou perto de Hydra e Alicia depois de falar com Harry em um canto.

\- Eu espero mesmo que o Harry e você ajudem esse menino, nosso time depende disso... – Disse Angelina

\- Calma, nós vamos ajudar, relaxa Angelina Wood – Brincou Hydra

\- É, ele tinha razão viu, é difícil demais administrar um time – Disse Angelina sentando com um copo de cerveja amanteigada na mão.

\- Ele deve estar orgulhoso – Disse Hydra

\- Sim, ele me deu muitas dicas, tem sido um ótimo amigo – Disse Angelina sorrindo de leve.

\- Eu sei, vocês sempre foram bons amigos, as vezes eu acho se você que não deveria namorar ele – Brincou Hydra e Alicia deu uma alta risada, mas Angelina pareceu ofendida.

\- Nem pensar Hydra, eu não penso no Olívio desse jeito, ele é como uma espécie de mentor, irmão mais velho, sei lá, além disso desde o Fred eu não ando querendo ninguém.

Angelina olhou para Fred que estava junto com Jorge e Lino conversando em um canto, os dois tiveram um breve namoro no ano anterior que não deu muito certo, Angelina descobriu que realmente os dois eram melhores apenas como amigos e Fred também concordou, desde então, ela disse que o sentimento de amor dela por ele desapareceu.

\- Eu sei, estou apenas brincando, relaxa, como ele está afinal? – Perguntou Hydra (a agitação da festa em comemoração ao Rony continuava).

\- Bem, está com esperanças de entrar para o time principal em breve – Respondeu Angelina

\- Que bom para ele, espero que consiga, quadribol afinal sempre foi o grande amor da vida dele – Disse Hydra dando um gole em sua cerveja amanteigada.

Depois de ir dormir tarde, acordar no sábado pareceu um grande sacrifício, mas Hydra seguiu para o café aonde já se encontravam Fred e Jorge.

\- O teste de ontem foi um sucesso, acho que em breve já vamos poder vender o kit mata-aula – Comentou Fred com Hydra quando ela se sentou.

\- Que bom, querem que eu faça alguma coisa, alguma poção? – Perguntou Hydra

\- Não, por enquanto não, estamos pensando em comercializar poções do amor em breve – Disse Fred

\- Ai eu odeio isso, as pessoas fazem coisas horríveis com essa poção – Disse Hydra

\- Por isso a nossa terá prazo de duração curto e só fara efeito uma vez – Disse Jorge

\- E como isso vai acontecer? – Perguntou Hydra olhando para eles curiosa.

\- Isso você pode descobrir, tenho certeza – Disse Jorge

\- Eu posso descobrir?

\- Você é inteligente Hydra, você entende sobre poções, tenho certeza que pode conseguir – Piscou Fred

\- Vocês ainda vão me deixar doida – Disse Hydra comendo um pedaço de sua torrada.

Nesse momento, as corujas entraram em bandos no salão soltando suas encomendas, Hydra recebeu duas cartas, uma de sua mãe e uma da Senhora Weasley.

\- Por que minha mãe te mandou uma carta? – Perguntou Fred olhando o remetente.

\- Não tenho ideia, vamos descobrir agora...

Hydra abriu então primeiro a carta da Senhora Weasley.

 _ **"Hydra querida,**_

 _ **Já estou sabendo do absurdo que lhe pediram e fui completamente contra, envolver uma menina tão jovem quanto você em tudo aquilo... Por favor, saiba que se não quiser aceitar terá todo meu apoio, não posso falar muito por aqui mas sabe do que estou falando, conversamos melhor no feriado de natal.**_

 _ **Um abraço,**_

 _ **Molly Weasley"**_

\- Sabia que a mamãe não ia gostar – Disse Fred rindo – Você não vai desistir, né?

\- Claro que não – Disse Hydra – Eu vou continuar com o plano. - Respondeu ela baixinho.

Ela abriu então a carta de sua mãe.

 _ **"Minha filha,**_

 _ **Eu acredito no que disse, peço desculpas pela confusão na plataforma, se precisar de dinheiro ou qualquer coisa para o casamento pode contar conosco, me mantenha informada sobre os planos do mesmo.**_

 _ **Com amor,**_

 _ **Narcisa Malfoy"**_

\- Não sabia que sua mãe estava envolvida com isso também – Disse Jorge lendo a carta que Hydra passou para ele.

\- Eu decidi deixar ela envolvida para que ela se sentisse melhor, eu não concordo com o que ela faz, mas eu sei que meu pai é o pior de todos, ele é quem envolve toda a família nisso, ele quem envenenou a cabeça do meu irmão, é sempre culpa dele – Disse Hydra com raiva.

\- E ele vai no casamento? – Perguntou Fred

\- Não sei, sinceramente não quero pensar sobre isso agora, ainda tenho um ano até ter que decidir isso – Disse Hydra

\- Eu ainda não acredito que você vai casar – Disse Jorge meio distraído.

\- Nem eu as vezes – Brincou Hydra

\- Mamãe ainda está arrasada que não vai ser com um de nós – Riu Fred.

\- Já imaginou? Hydra Weasley, papai ia ficar tão orgulhoso... – Os três gargalharam.

\- Hydra, ai está você – Disse Angelina sentando ao seu lado – Hoje tem treino, você podia ir para ajudar o Rony?

\- Claro, sem problemas.

\- Ótimo, agora com licença que preciso me preparar.

\- Você não vai comer nada? – Perguntou Jorge

\- Não conseguiria... – Disse Angelina se afastando.

Hydra abriu a edição do Profeta Diário que chegara com suas cartas e ficou foleando.

\- Olha, o baixista das "esquisitonas" vai casar, sempre achei ele muito simpático – Comentou Hydra em voz alta e então seus olhos se arregalaram ao ler uma notícia – Meninos, vejam isso – Disse ela cutucando os amigos.

 _"O Ministério da Magia recebeu uma informação de fonte fidedigna que Sirius Black, notório assassino de massa que escapou de Azkaban dois anos atrás está presentemente escondido em Londres!"_

\- Como eles sabem? – Sussurrou Hydra para os gêmeos.

\- Eu não sei, será que alguém denunciou ele? – Perguntou Fred

\- Eu acho que não, não sei, sinceramente – Disse Hydra assustada

\- Ele não deveria ter levado o Harry até a estação... – Comentou Jorge

\- Ele levou o Harry até a estação? – Perguntou Hydra assustada um pouco mais alto do que pretendia.

\- Sim, levou em forma de cão, mas ainda assim... – Disse Jorge

\- Ele é um animago? – Perguntou Hydra, que ainda não sabia dessa informação.

\- Sim, mas não comente com ninguém, ele não é registrado, se bem que esse deve ser o menor dos crimes que ele é acusado... – Pediu Fred.

\- Isso é perigosíssimo, ele se arriscou muito fazendo isso – Comentou Hydra

\- Olhem isso – Disse Fred mostrando outra parte do jornal.

 _"INVASÃO NO MINISTÉRIO_

 _Estúrgio Podmore, 38 anos, residente nos jardins Laburnum 2, Clapham, compareceu perante a Suprema Corte dos Bruxos sob a acusação de invadir o Ministério da Magia e tentar roubar o bruxo-vigia Érico Munch, que o encontrou tentando forçar uma porta de segurança máxima à uma hora da manhã. Podmore, que se recusou a se defender, foi considerado culpado das duas acusações e sentenciado a seis meses em Azkaban."_

\- Que esquisito – Comentou Fred – Ele é da ordem, por que ele faria isso?

\- Olhem essa parte – Disse Jorge – "O Ministério suspeitava que ele fosse um dos seguidores de Dumbledore..." – Ele olhu para Hydra – Será que isso foi armado?

\- Não sei, pode ter sido, eles devem estar cançando os membros da ordem dentro do Ministério.

\- E você tem certeza que vai se envolver nisso? – Perguntou Fred – Não que eu não fosse – Completou ele – Mas está perigoso.

\- Eu tenho certeza – Disse Hydra, ainda olhando para o jornal, com mais medo do que gostaria de admitir para os meninos.

Depois do almoço, Hydra seguiu para o vestiário com a equipe de quadribol para o treino.

– Tudo bem, Rony? – cumprimentou-o Jorge com uma piscadela.

– Tudo – respondeu Rony, que fora ficando cada vez mais quieto a caminho do campo.

– Pronto para nos fazer dar vexame, Roniquinho monitor? – disse Fred, ao emergir descabelado da abertura das vestes de quadribol, um sorriso ligeiramente malicioso no rosto.

\- Deixa ele em paz Fred – Brigou Hydra

– Cala a boca – respondeu Rony para Fred, impassível. Hydra notou que ele colocava as vestes de Olívio e conseguiu nitidamente, por um segundo, ver Olívio ali, no lugar de Rony.

– O.k., todos – disse Angelina saindo da sala do capitão, já de uniforme. – Vamos começar; Alícia e Fred, se puderem, tragam o caixote de bolas. Ah, tem um pessoal lá fora que veio assistir, mas quero que vocês finjam que não estão vendo, tá? Hydra está aqui para lhe auxiliar se precisar Rony, ela ficará no gol oposto.

Quando saíram do vestiário para a claridade do campo, ouviram uma tempestade de vaias e assobios da equipe de quadribol da Sonserina e de mais alguns, agrupados no meio das arquibancadas vazias; suas vozes ecoavam ruidosamente pelo estádio.

\- Ai não – Disse Hydra olhando feio para Draco que fazia piadas com Rony.

– Que é aquilo que o Weasley está montando? – berrou Malfoy, debochando com o seu jeito arrastado de falar. – Por que alguém lançaria um feitiço de voo num pedaço de pau velho e mofado como aquele? Crabbe, Goyle e Pansy.

Crabbe, Goyle e Pansy davam escandalosas gargalhadas. Rony montou sua vassoura e deu impulso do chão.

\- Draco – Gritou Hydra – Chega de palhaçada!

\- Ui, que medo da amantezinha de traidores do sangue– Disse Pansy.

\- Você quer que eu acabe com a sua raça agora ou mais tarde? – Perguntou Hydra puxando a varinha mas foi contida por Fred e Jorge.

\- Não vale a pena – Disseram eles

– Ei, Johnson, afinal que penteado é esse? – esganiçou-se Pansy da arquibancada. – Por que alguém iria querer parecer que tem minhocas saindo do crânio?

\- Garota você realmente está querendo que eu deixe seu rosto marcado por quanto tempo? – Disse Hydra olhando maldosamente para a menina.

Angelina afastou suas longas tranças do rosto e continuou calmamente:

– Então se espalhem e vamos ver o que conseguimos fazer.

Harry deu meia-volta e se afastou dos outros em direção à extremidade do campo. Rony recuou para o gol oposto ao de Hydra. Angelina ergueu a goles com uma das mãos e atirou-a com força para Fred, que a passou a Jorge, que a passou a Harry, que a passou a Rony, que a deixou cair.

Os garotos da Sonserina, liderados por Draco, urraram de tanto rir. Rony, que mergulhara em direção ao solo para apanhar a goles antes que ela tocasse o chão, saiu mal do mergulho e escorregou pelo lado da vassoura, em seguida voltou à altura normal de jogo, corando. Fred e Jorge se entreolharam e Angelina deu um olhar desesperado para Hydra.

– Passe adiante, Rony – gritou Angelina, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Rony atirou a goles para Alícia, que a passou a Harry, que a passou a Jorge...

– Ei, Potter, como está sua cicatriz? – gritou Draco. – Tem certeza de que não precisa se deitar um pouco? Já deve fazer, o quê, uma semana que você esteve na ala hospitalar, isso é um recorde para você, não é, não?

\- Draco, cala a boca! Você não quer que uma certa história de infância corta pela escola, quer? - Gritou Hydra furiosa para o irmão que viu seu rosto e tirou o sorriso do rosto por um minuto e pareceu nervoso de verdade.

Jorge passou a bola para Angelina; ela inverteu o passe para Harry, pegando-o desprevenido, mas ele apanhou a bola nas pontinhas dos dedos e emendou rapidamente o passe para Rony, que mergulhou para apanhar a bola, mas perdeu-a por pouco.

– Assim não dá, Rony – disse Angelina, aborrecida, quando ele tornou a mergulhar em direção ao solo atrás da goles. – Se liga!

Seria difícil dizer o que estava mais escarlate; se a goles ou a cara de Rony, quando ele mais uma vez recuperou a altura normal. Draco e o resto dos colegas da Sonserina uivaram de tanto rir.

Angelina pediu para que passassem a bola para Hydra defender e ela conseguiu de primeira pegar duas seguidas o que fez Rony ficar mais vermelho ainda e ela se sentiu muito mal.

Na terceira tentativa, Rony apanhou a goles; talvez por alívio, ele a passou com tanto entusiasmo para Kate que a bola vazou pelas mãos estendidas da jogadora e bateu com força em seu rosto.

– Desculpe! – gemeu Rony, precipitando-se para a frente a ver se a machucara

– Volte à sua posição, ela está ótima – vociferou Angelina. – Mas, quando estiver passando a bola para uma companheira de equipe, tente não derrubá-la da vassoura, tá? Deixa isso para os balaços!

O nariz de Kate estava sangrando. Lá embaixo, os garotos da Sonserina batiam os pés e caçoavam. Fred e Jorge correram para Kate.

– Aqui, tome isso – disse Fred entregando à jogadora alguma coisa pequena e roxa que tirara do bolso –, vai parar o sangramento rapidinho.

– Tudo bem – gritou Angelina. – Fred e Jorge, vão buscar seus bastões e um balaço. Rony vá para as balizas. Harry, solte o pomo quando eu mandar. Vamos visar o gol do Rony, é óbvio.

\- Hydra, pelo amor de Deus, você tem que ficar no lugar do Rony – Disse Angelina enquanto os três desciam.

\- Calma, ele está nervoso, não é para menos com o pessoal da Sonserina aqui, eu vou ajudar ele, eu já prometi, não prometi? – Disse Hydra

Eles voltaram ao ar. Quando Angelina apitou, Harry parou o pomo, e Fred e Jorge deixaram o balaço voar.

Hydra defendeu algumas bolas, mas pediu para evitarem jogar para ele e sim para Rony que não estava fazendo um bom trabalho para seu desespero.

– Para... para... PARA! – berrou Angelina. – Rony... você não está cobrindo a baliza do meio!

Rony estava planando diante do aro da esquerda, deixando os outros dois completamente descobertos.

– Ah... desculpe...

– Você não pode ficar parado, observando os artilheiros! – disse Angelina. – Ou fica na posição central até que precise se mexer para defender um aro, ou então fica circulando os aros, não sai vagando para o lado, foi assim que você deixou passar os últimos três gols!

– Desculpe... – repetiu Rony, seu rosto vermelho brilhando como um farol contra o azulclaro do céu.

– E Kate, será que você não pode dar um jeito no sangramento desse nariz?

– Está piorando! – disse a garota com a voz embargada, tentando estancar o sangue com a manga do uniforme.

Fred, parecia ansioso, verificando os bolsos. Viu-o tirar uma coisa roxa, examiná-la por um segundo e então procurar Kate com o olhar, evidentemente horrorizado.

"Eu não acredito que ele deu o doce errado para a Kate" Pensou Hydra olhando feio para o amigo.

– Bom, vamos experimentar outra vez. – Angelina fingia não ouvir o pessoal da Sonserina, que agora inventara uma cantilena de "Grifinória é freguês", "Grifinória é freguês", mas apesar disso havia uma certa rigidez na maneira com que montava sua vassoura.

Desta vez, a equipe não chegara a completar três minutos de voo quando o apito de Angelina tornou a soar.

Angelina, Hydra, Fred e Jorge voando a toda velocidade em direção a Kate. Harry e Alícia acorreram também. Era claro que Angelina parara o treino bem em tempo; Kate estava branca-gesso e coberta de sangue.

– Ela precisa ir para a ala hospitalar – disse Angelina

– Nós a levaremos – disse Fred. – Ela... hum... talvez tenha engolido uma Vagem Bolha-deSangue por engano...

– Bem, não adianta continuar sem dois batedores e uma artilheira – anunciou Angelina, malhumorada, quando Fred e Jorge dispararam para o castelo, amparando Kate. – Anda gente, vamos trocar de roupa.

A turma da Sonserina continuou a cantilena enquanto eles se dirigiam ao vestiário.

\- Me desculpe perguntar, mas quem foi que ganhou a taça da última vez mesmo? Vocês? – Perguntou Hydra ironicamente para eles enquanto passava para o vestiário.

\- Bom, esse ano pelo visto vocês que não vão ser – Respondeu Pansy ainda rindo muito.

\- Isso nós veremos – Disse Hydra entrando para o vestiário.

No vestiário, Angelina mal falou e Rony parecia derrotado.

\- Rony, eu quero lhe ajudar, você quer ter alguns treinos comigo? – Perguntou Hydra para ele.

\- Eu treinei com ele hoje, ele foi ótimo, de verdade... – Disse Harry

\- Tudo bem, você só devia estar nervoso com aqueles idiotas da Sonserina, mas se precisar de ajuda, fale comigo – Disse Hydra sorrindo simpaticamente para Rony que agradeceu.

Hydra tentou evitar Angelina pelo resto do dia porque sabia o que a amiga iria pedir, depois do jantar, seguiu direto para sala do Professor Snape.

\- Pode entrar – Disse ele quando Hydra bateu na porta.

O Professor se encontrava escrevendo em um pergaminho sentado em frente a sua escrivaninha, Hydra parou em frente a cadeira na sua frente e esperou que ele falasse algo.

\- Sente-se – Disse ele sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho

Hydra se sentou e ficou mais uma vez aguardando, já era seu terceiro ano de aulas particulares com Snape e ainda ficava sempre sem jeito em sua presença

\- Dumbledore me pediu para ensinar a você habilidades úteis em seu trabalho no ministério – Disse ele ainda olhando para o pergaminho – Já aprendemos Oclumência o suficiente, acho que podemos trabalhar em alguns feitiços de defesa, alguns de ataque, pensei em começarmos com o confundus, mas tenho certeza que já sabe esse, certo? – Disse ele olhando para ela

\- Sim – Respondeu Hydra.

\- Então vamos trabalhar nos outros feitiços e na próxima aula podemos começar suas lições de Legitimência.

Hydra sorriu, finalmente iria aprender a outra coisa que queria.

\- Tudo bem – Disse ela.

Hydra passou algumas horas aprendendo vários feitiços de proteção que já conhecia e alguns novos como Salvio Hexia que cria uma barreira mágica invisível ao redor da área determinada pelo bruxo que utilizou o feitiço, Abaffiato usado para abafar ruídos de determinados locais, Colloportus, método mágico usado para trancafiar uma porta, o tão usado proteggo que cria uma pequena barreira, um escudo que pode defender o bruxo de lampejos. Cave Inimicum que defende determinada área de inimigos e Protego Horribilis capaz de defender determinada área de feitiços mais poderosos e perigosos, alguns Hydra conseguiu executar com facilidade, outros como o Protego Horribilis ela não conseguiu realizar com sucesso e Snape prometeu que voltariam a praticar esses feitiços ao longo do ano.

\- Que bom, a professora de Defesa contra as artes das trevas não parece muito disposta a nos ensinar feitiços de defesa – Comentou Hydra.

\- Você está com um bom escudo com o Proteggo, isso é importante, os outros iremos praticar mais, isso é tudo por hoje – Disse ele a dispensando.

Hydra saiu com um sentimento bom de que pelo menos aprenderia mais esse ano do que imaginava.


	12. Alta Inquisidora

Naquela noite, conversou com Peter no espelho enquanto ele descansava de seu plantão

\- Hydra, aquela tal de Umbridge, ela está te dando problemas? – Pergutou ele

\- A mim não, ela parece mais uma puxa saco do meu pai, por quê? - Perguntou ela sentada na sua cama em seu quarto vazio.

\- Andei me informando sobre ela, conversei com o Lupin, ela apresentou um projeto de lei contra lobisomens há dois anos, o pobre não consegue arrumar emprego direito.

\- Por que isso? – Perguntou Hydra surpresa.

\- Pelo visto ela tem aversão a semi-humanos; no ano passado também fez campanha para que os sereianos fossem arrebanhados e etiquetados.

\- Um novo nível de preconceituosa então – Disse Hydra

\- Não tão novo, infelizmente, por isso ela deve gostar de você, puro sangue e tal – Disse Peter – Mas tem mais, a informação que chegou de dentro do Ministério é que Fudge não quer que vocês recebam treinamento de combate.

\- Mas por que não? – Perguntou Hydra surpresa – Ele acha que vamos fazer o que exatamente?

\- Não sei, um grupo terrorista talvez – Disse Peter rindo – Fudge está paranoico com Dumbledore e Harry Potter.

\- Que homem maluco – Riu Hydra

\- Pois é, Hydra é importante que Umbridge ache que você não está envolvida com Dumbledore, ao menos na frente dela tente agir como a idiota que seus pais queriam que você fosse, ela tem boa relação com Fudge e isso pode nos ajudar no ministério no futuro.

\- Ok... Isso vai ser difícil mas eu vou tentar.

O domingo chegou trazendo sol e Hydra decidiu fazer seus deveres no gramado do lado de fora enquanto Fred e Jorge falavam com um grupo de calouros sobre os produtos que seriam testados.

\- Você realmente não vai punir nunca eles, vai? – Perguntou Jeniffer rindo.

\- Só se eles machucarem alguém, já alertei eles para terem cuidado, mas eles sempre testam os produtos primeiro neles mesmos, então acho que estão seguros – Comentou ela.

\- Tem falado com o Peter? – Perguntou Jeniffer

\- Sim, você sabe que pode pegar o espelho emprestado e pedir para o Peter levar até o Abbas quando quiser, não sabe? – Disse Hydra se sentindo mal pela amiga que quase nunca via ou falava com o namorado.

\- Eu vou aceitar a sua oferta sim, obrigada, apesar de já estar até acostumada, são quase três anos desse jeito – Sorriu Jeniffer

Hydra se sentiu pior ainda, não sabia como Jeniffer e Abbas aguentavam.

\- Eu nem acredito que ano que vem seremos irmãs de verdade – Disse Jeniffer

\- Sim, nem eu – Disse Hydra simpática mas ainda nervosa sempre que falava sobre isso com alguém.

\- Mamãe está super empolgada, ela disse que vai começar a ver as coisas do casamento com você em breve, está sendo bom para distrair a mente dela, ela anda pensando as piores coisas ultimamente – Comentou Jeniffer um pouco triste.

\- Como assim? – Perguntou Hydra preocupada.

\- Ela tem medo de um de nós morrermos, ano que vem vamos estar todos na ordem, eu, você, Peter, Abbas, eles, ela tem medo de perder um de nós, ela conversou muito com a Senhora Weasley que também tem o mesmo medo – Disse Jeniffer que agora parecia ainda mais triste.

\- Não se preocupe Jeniffer, acho que nós vamos estar todos preparados.

\- Com essas aulas de defesa contra as artes das trevas que a Umbridge tem dado? difícil! – Reclamou ela.

\- É verdade, está difícil desse jeito, mas vamos dar um jeito, não se preocupe.

\- Bom, pelo menos temos sempre o casamento para nos distrair – Disse Jeniffer parecendo mais feliz.

\- Sobre isso, eu andei pensando, eu sei que ainda é cedo, mas eu vou pedir para o Peter para que Fred e Jorge sejam padrinhos, afinal são meus melhores amigos e é claro ele também pode chamar alguns amigos dele, mas eu pensei, eu gostaria muito que você fosse minha dama de honra.

Jeniffer parecia que ia explodir de felicidade, deu alguns gritinhos e abraçou Hydra tão forte que a derrubou na grama.

\- Então você aceita? – Disse Hydra se levantando e rindo.

\- Sim! Sim! Sim! – Gritou Jeniffer empolgada e algumas pessoas olharam para elas – Eu nem acredito, eu achei que você ia escolher uma das suas muitas amigas.

\- Eu vou chamar elas para serem minhas damas com certeza, mas você além de minha amiga é irmã do Peter, eu gosto muito de você e é claro que Peter também, não imagino ninguém melhor para ser minha dama de honra que você.

Jeniffer tinha lágrimas nos olhos e um grande sorriso no rosto.

\- Ai Hydra, obrigada, eu vou amar ser dama de honra do casamento do meu irmão, nós sempre fomos muito próximos, papai e mamãe são ótimos, mas passavam muito tempo fora de casa no trabalho, eu e ele sempre nos fizemos companhia, sabe? – Disse ela emocionada.

\- Eu imagino, eu também era assim com meu irmão quando éramos mais novos, infelizmente a vida nos afastou, mas entendo o seu sentimento.

\- E como dama de honra eu prometo de ajudar com tudo, tudo mesmo – Disse Jeniffer ainda com um grande sorriso.

\- Ótimo, acho que vou precisar, não sei nada sobre planejar um casamento, nem pensei que precisaria saber tão cedo...

Na segunda seguinte, Hydra quase caiu para trás quando abriu a edição do dia do Profeta diário que recebeu pela manhã, uma grande foto de Dolores Umbridge com um enorme sorriso, piscando lentamente para eles sob a manchete.

 _"MINISTÉRIO QUER REFORMA NA EDUCAÇÃO DOLORES UMBRIDGE NOMEADA_

 _PRIMEIRA ALTA INQUISIDORA DA HISTÓRIA_

 _Ontem à noite, o Ministério da Magia surpreendeu a todos aprovando uma lei que concede ao próprio órgão um nível de controle sem precedentes sobre a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts._

 _"Já há algum tempo, o ministro tem se mostrado apreensivo com o que acontece em Hogwarts", comentou seu assistente-júnior, Percy Weasley. "O decreto é uma resposta às preocupações expressadas por pais ansiosos que sentem que a escola está trilhando um caminho que desaprovam."_

 _Não é a primeira vez nas últimas semanas que o ministro Cornélio Fudge tem usado novas leis para realizar aperfeiçoamentos na escola de magia. Em 30 de agosto recente, foi aprovado o Decreto de Educação n. o 22, para assegurar que, na eventualidade do atual diretor não conseguir apresentar um candidato a uma vaga de professor, o Ministério selecione uma pessoa habilitada._

 _"Foi assim que Dolores Umbridge acabou sendo indicada para o corpo docente de Hogwarts", disse Weasley ontem à noite. "Dumbledore não conseguiu encontrar ninguém, então o Ministério nomeou Umbridge e, naturalmente, ela alcançou imediato sucesso, revolucionando inteiramente o ensino da Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e informando em primeira mão ao ministro o que está realmente ocorrendo em Hogwarts."_

\- Seu irmão é um completo idiota – Disse Hydra para Fred e Jorge que liam em choque a matéria junto com ela.

\- Eu sei – Respondeu Fred ainda lendo chocado.

\- Pelo menos agora vocês entendem esse sentimento... – Completou Hydra olhando Draco na mesa da Sonserina.

Hydra continuou lendo.

 _"É esta função que o Ministério está formalizando agora ao aprovar o Decreto de Educação n. o 23, que cria o cargo de Alta Inquisidora de Hogwarts._

 _"Inicia-se assim uma nova fase no plano ministerial para enfrentar o que alguns têm chamado de queda nos padrões de Hogwarts", diz Weasley. "A Inquisidora terá poderes para inspecionar seus colegas educadores e se assegurar de que estejam satisfazendo os padrões desejados. O cargo foi oferecido à Prof a Umbridge, que aceitou a nova incumbência e a irá acumular com o cargo docente que ora exerce."_

 _As novas medidas do Ministério receberam o apoio entusiástico dos pais dos alunos de Hogwarts._

 _Eu me sinto muito mais tranquilo agora que sei que Dumbledore está sujeito a avaliações justas e objetivas", declarou o Sr. Lúcio Malfoy, 41, à noite passada de sua mansão de Wiltshire. "Muitos de nós, que no fundo queremos que nossos filhos sejam felizes e bem-sucedidos, estávamos preocupados com algumas decisões excêntricas que Dumbledore andou tomando nos últimos anos, e ficamos contentes de saber que o Ministério está atento à situação."_

Nesse momento os gêmeos a olharam e ela sentiu que estava corando.

\- Eu sei, não precisam nem falar – Disse ela e continou a ler.

 _"Sem dúvida, entre as decisões excêntricas mencionadas encontram-se as nomeações controversas apontadas pelo nosso jornal, entre as quais se incluem a contratação do lobisomem Remo Lupin, do meio-gigante Rúbeo Hagrid e do ex-auror delirante Olho-Tonto Moody._

 _Naturalmente, correm muitos boatos de que Alvo Dumbledore, que no passado foi o Chefe Supremo da Confederação Internacional de Bruxos e Bruxo-presidente da Suprema Corte, não está mais à altura de administrar a prestigiosa Escola de Hogwarts._

 _"Acho que a nomeação da Inquisidora é o primeiro passo para assegurar que Hogwarts tenha um diretor em quem possamos depositar nossa confiança", declarou uma fonte do Ministério à noite passada._

 _Os juízes da Suprema Corte, Griselda Marchbanks e Tibério Ogden, renunciaram aos seus mandatos, em protesto à criação do cargo de Inquisidora de Hogwarts._

 _"Hogwarts é uma escola e não um posto avançado do gabinete de Cornélio Fudge", declarou Madame Marchbanks. "Trata-se de mais uma tentativa repugnante de desacreditar Alvo Dumbledore."_

 _Leiam a história completa das supostas ligações de Madame Marchbanks com grupos de duendes subversivos na p. 17.)"_

\- Eu não consigo acreditar em nada disso – Comentou Hydra

\- Eu não consigo acreditar no nível de idiota que o Percy chegou – Disse Fred ainda desacreditando no que leu.

\- Mamãe provavelmente vai ficar arrasada com isso – Completou Jorge

Umbridge não inspecionou a aula de Herbologia, que foi uma continuação de reenvazamento da Orquídes dentadas.

Depois ela seguiu para a aula da própria Umbridge.

– Guardem as varinhas – mandou ela com um sorriso para quem havia tirado as varinhas das mochilas – Como terminamos o capítulo um na aula passada, hoje eu gostaria que abrissem na página setenta e começassem a ler o capítulo quinze "contraazarações". Não haverá necessidade de conversar.

Ela se sentou com um sorriso insuportável em sua escrivaninha e todos abriram seus livros e começaram (ou fingiram começar) a ler.

Umbridge mais uma vez apareceu em uma sala, mas agora para inspecionar o Professor Flitwick, durante a maior parte do tempo, ela ficou sentada no canto tomando notas em uma prancheta e o Professor Flitwick a tratou como uma verdadeira convidada de honra.

\- Como são suas aulas normalmente? – Perguntou Umbridge para Alicia em um ponto durante a aula.

\- Boas, o professor é realmente muito bom.

\- E o que estão aprendendo agora? – Continuou ela

\- O feitiço Deletrius – Respondeu Alicia, séria, sem gostar muito de estar conversando com Umbridge.

\- Ok, muito obrigada – Disse Umbridge voltando para o seu canto.

No dia seguinte, Angelina desceu irada para o café da manhã passando correndo por Fred, Jorge e Hydra

\- O que houve? – Perguntou Hydra para os meninos enquanto eles desciam juntos para o café.

\- Ela descobriu que o Harry pegou mais uma semana de detenção porque brigou com a Umbridge - Respondeu Fred

Hydra contorceu o rosto, imaginou que a amiga deveria estar muito furiosa, mas a cena que viu ao chegar no salão principal a chocou.

Angelina pegou Harry e encostou-o contra a parede na hora em que ele chegou à mesa da Grifinória para o café da manhã de terça-feira, e gritava tão alto que a Prof a McGonagall se levantou da mesa dos professores e correu para os dois, enquanto Hydra já tentava segurar Angelina e afastar ela de Harry.

– Srta. Johnson, como se atreve a fazer um estardalhaço desses no Salão Principal? Cinco pontos a menos para Grifinória!

– Mas, professora, ele arranjou outra detenção...

– Que história é essa, Potter? – perguntou a professora rispidamente, virando-se para Harry. – Detenção? De quem?

– Da Prof a Umbridge – murmurou Harry, sem encarar os olhos penetrantes por trás dos óculos de aros quadrados.

– Você está me dizendo – perguntou ela, baixando a voz para que o grupo de alunos curiosos da Corvinal atrás deles não pudesse ouvir mas Hydra estava perto o suficiente para ouvir – que depois do aviso que lhe dei na segunda-feira passada você se descontrolou outra vez na aula da Prof a Umbridge?

– Sim, senhora – murmurou Harry, olhando para o chão.

– Potter, você precisa se controlar! Você está caminhando para uma séria encrenca! Menos cinco pontos para Grifinória outra vez!

– Mas... quê... professora, não! – exclamou Harry, indignado com a injustiça. – Já estou sendo castigado por ela, por que a senhora precisa nos tirar pontos também?

– Porque as detenções parecem não produzir o menor efeito em você! – respondeu a professora, azeda. – Não, nem mais uma palavra de reclamação, Potter! E quanto à Srta. Johnson, no futuro restrinja os seus gritos ao campo de quadribol ou se arriscará a perder a função de capitã do time!

A Prof a McGonagall voltou à mesa dos professores. Angelina lançou a Harry um olhar de profundo descontentamento e foi embora, ao que Harry se atirou no banco ao lado de Rony, espumando.

\- Eu acho que o Olívio está começando a parecer um fofinho perto da Angelina – Disse Hydra para os gêmeos.

\- Ela realmente exagerou – Disse Alicia que estava perto – Mas tente entender, ela está sofrendo muita pressão agora.

\- Eu sei disso Alicia, mas ela não precisava ter gritado com o Harry desse jeito, ele não pediu para ficar em detenção, pediu? – Disse Hydra

\- Não, mas ele discutiu de novo com a Professora Umbridge na sala de aula, ele sabe que não vai conseguir nada assim, por que faz isso? – Disse Alicia indignada

Umbridge estava presente para inspecionar a aula de Alquimia naquela tarde e de novo passou a maior parte do tempo sentada em um canto anotando coisas em sua prancheta e depois fez algumas perguntas para a Professora.

\- A Senhorita da aula dessa matéria a muito tempo? – Perguntou Umbridge para a Professora Jemima.

\- Sim, mas nem todos os anos, é uma turma que só é aberta com demanda o suficiente – Respondeu a Professora sorrindo forçadamente enquanto Umbridge fazia mais anotações em sua prancheta.

\- E tem tido demanda nos últimos tempos?

\- Sim, sim, nos últimos seis anos temos tido turmas – Respondeu a Professora realmente sorridente dessa vez.

\- Ótimo – Umbridge então se virou para Hydra que estava sentada em uma mesa na frente.

\- Senhorita Malfoy – Disse ela sorrindo e Hydra se forçou a sorrir de volta – A senhorita gosta dessa aula?

\- Sim, muito, é uma das aulas que eu torci para que pudesse ter – Respondeu Hydra muito educadamente.

\- Excelente – Disse Umbridge escrevendo na prancheta – E o que vocês tem aprendido nos últimos tempos?

\- Estamos aprendendo como manipular o elemento ar – Disse Hydra

\- Muito bem, muito obrigada Senhorita Malfoy.

A Professora Jemima se sentiu tão contente com Hydra que não parava de sorrir durante toda a aula para a garota.

Durante as próximas semanas, Rony parecia finalmente estar evoluindo em seu treino de quadribol e os deveres de casa pareciam se empilhar mais do que nunca, durante uma tarde na Biblioteca, Hydra se surpreendeu com a chegada da Professora Mcgonagall.

\- Senhorita Malfoy, o Senhor Shacklebolt pediu para que confirmasse uma lição com ele às 19:30 daqui a duas Segundas-Feira na sala da Transfiguração.

Hydra ficou surpresa por não receber esse pedido por coruja, mas preferiu não perguntar e só respondeu:

\- Claro Professora, sem problemas – Disse ela baixinho.

\- Muito bem – A Professora fez menção em sair da sala mas então voltou – Senhorita Malfoy, tome cuidado, ok? É uma missão perigosa a que estão lhe enviando – Disse ela baixinho.

\- Não mais do que a dos outros membros da ordem Professora.

\- Mas você ainda é uma menina, não um membro da ordem.

\- Sim, mas eu terei um ano para me preparar, é mais do que muita gente, não concorda? Mas muito obrigada pela sua preocupação - Disse Hydra e a Professora pareceu moder os lábios.

\- Sim, realmente sim...

Hydra ficou sozinha novamente na biblioteca e com o pensamento longe sobre o que será que Shacklebolt iria querer ensiná-la.

No dia seguinte, Hydra estava conversando com Jorge e Fred sobre os últimos testes dos produtos na sala comunal quando Hermione e Rony se aproximaram.

\- Não estamos fazendo nada de errado – Se adiantou Fred quando Hermione sentou ao lado deles.

\- Não estou aqui por isso – Respondeu ela olhando feio pra ele.

\- Então o que? – Perguntou Jorge

\- Bom, vocês assim como nós devem estar se perguntando o que podem aprender esse ano em Defesa contra as artes das trevas com a Umbridge apenas nos mandando ler um livro, certo?

\- Certo – Responderam os três interessados.

\- Então, eu e Rony pensamos em uma solução, afinal vocês estão em anos de N.I.E.M.s e também devem estar preocupados – Disse Hermione baixinho.

\- Que solução? – Perguntou Hydra se aproximando mais deles com a poltrona.

\- Aulas particulares.

\- Com quem? – Perguntou Jorge

\- Harry, ele sempre foi muito bom em Defesa contra as artes das trevas e já enfrentou muito mais coisas que qualquer um de nós – Disse Hermione, decidida.

\- Bem, isso é verdade – Disse Fred

\- Mas ele vai querer nos ensinar? Quando? Como? – Perguntou Hydra

\- Estamos pedindo para que todos os interessados nos encontrem em Hogsmeade durante o próximo passeio no Bar cabeça de Javali.

\- Eu nem sabia que esse lugar existia – Comentou Jorge

\- Vocês topam?

\- Sim – Responderam os três.

\- Excelente, vemos vocês lá, podem falar com quem mais acharem que poderia se interessar e seja de confiança.

Hermione saiu com Rony e Fred, Jorge e Hydra ficaram debatendo sobre se de fato isso seria uma boa ideia.

\- O Harry é mais novo que a gente, como ele vai nos ensinar? – Perguntou Hydra

\- Ele é também mais experiente Hydra, pensa só em tudo que ele já enfrentou – Disse Jorge

\- É, isso é verdade.

\- Além disso, eu soube que ele sabe fazer um Patrono corpório, nós estávamos loucos para aprender isso, lembra? – Perguntou Fred

\- Sim, isso é verdade e com a Umbridge pelo visto isso não vai acontecer.

\- Eu sei que o Snape está te dando aulas desse jeito, mas agora pelo menos mais gente vai poder aprender – Disse Jorge

\- Sim e o Snape não me ensina tudo, só o que acha necessário, agora temos aprendido só Legitimência na verdade – Comentou Hydra

\- Ótimo, assim você vai poder nos ensinar Oclumência depois – Disse Fred

\- Sim, eu vou...

Hydra comentou sobre o encontro com Jeniffer, Alicia e Angelina que toparam na hora participar, até mesmo Peter e Abbas que encontrariam as duas em Hogsmeade acharam uma boa ideia.

\- Vocês precisam aprender a se defender – Comentou Peter no espelho quando Hydra contou a novidade – E eu acho o Potter mais do que qualificado para isso.

\- Sim, eu mal posso esperar – Disse Hydra


	13. Armada Dumbledore

O dia da visita a Hogsmeade amanheceu claro, mas ventoso. Depois do café da manhã, eles se enfileiraram perante Filch, que conferiu seus nomes na longa lista de alunos que tinham permissão dos pais ou guardiões para visitar a vila.

Hydra encontrou Peter e Abbas na porta da Zonko's e ela e Jeniffer foram ao encontro de cada um.

\- Que saudades que eu estava, é uma pena não ter conseguido te encontrar antes – Disse Peter a abraçando.

\- Sim, pelo visto o treinamento continua puxado – Comentou Hydra

\- Sim, um pouco melhor do que o ano passado mas ainda muito puxado.

\- Oi Abbas – Disse Hydra comprimentando o amigo.

\- Oi Hydra, como vão as coisas? – Perguntou ele com Jeniffer abraçada ao seu lado.

\- Bem e no Ministério?

\- Aquele Weasley está me dando ânsias de vômito a cada dia – Disse ele nervoso – Mas estou tentando me controlar, ele não é nada como os irmãos e os pais dele, impressionante...

\- É, o Percy sempre foi um idiota, mas ele está de parabéns nos últimos tempos, realmente. - Respondeu Hydra também com rancor do que ele disse no Profeta Diário.

Depois de um tempo Hydra, Peter, Jeniffer, Abbas, Kate, Alicia e Angelina seguiram para o pub onde Hermione havia combinado com eles.

\- Mas alguém sabe aonde fica esse lugar? – Perguntou Jeniffer

\- Fica fora da Estrada Principal, não é longe – Disse Peter tomando a dianteira.

Eles chegaram e viraram para uma ladeira lateral, no alto da qual havia uma pequena estalagem. Um letreiro maltratado de madeira estava pendurado sobre a porta, em um suporte enferrujado, com o desenho da cabeça decepada de um javali, pingando sangue na toalha branca que o envolvia.

O Cabeça de Javali compreendia uma salinha mal mobiliada e muito suja, e tinha um cheiro forte, talvez de cabras. As janelas curvas eram tão incrustadas de fuligem que pouquíssima luz solar conseguia chegar à sala, iluminada com tocos de velas postos sobre mesas de madeira tosca. O chão, à primeira vista, parecia ser de terra batida, mas, quando Harry o pisou, deu para perceber que havia pedra sob o que concluiu ser uma camada secular de sujeira acumulada.

Os amigos encontraram em uma mesa Neville, Dino e Lilá do Quinto ano da Grifinória, Parvati e Padma Patil e Cho Chang e uma outra menina que não conhecia da Corvinal, Luna Lovegood uma outra menina da Corvinal, Hermione, Harry e Rony, eles comprimentaram a todos e se sentaram junto a eles.

\- Bom te ver, Peter – Disse Cho Chang para o rapaz.

\- Obrigada, bom te ver também, Cho.

Logo chegaram Cólin e Dênis Creevey, Ernesto Macmillan, Justino Finch-Fletchley, Ana Abbot e uma outra menina da Lufa-Lufa, Ernestro comprimentou os primos Peter e Jeniffer com entusiasmo. Depois vieram, Antônio Goldstein, Miguel Corner e Terêncio Boot da Corvinal, alguns cumprimentaram Peter. Gina Weasley com um rapaz loiro e finalmente Fred, Jorge e Lino cheios de sacolas da Zonko's.

O barman congelara no ato de limpar mais um copo, com um trapo tão imundo que parecia nunca ter sido lavado. Possivelmente nunca vira seu bar tão cheio.

– Oi – disse Fred, chegando primeiro ao bar e contando rapidamente seus companheiros –, pode nos servir... vinte e nove cervejas amanteigadas, por favor?

O barman o encarou por um momento, então, jogando no chão o seu trapo, irritado, como se tivesse sido interrompido no meio de alguma coisa importante, começou a passar as cervejas amanteigadas cheias de poeira de baixo para cima do balcão.

– Obrigado – disse Fred, distribuindo-as. – Pessoal, pode ir se coçando, não tenho ouro para tudo isso...

O enorme grupo apanhava as cervejas com Fred e procurava moedas nos bolsos para pagá-las.

\- Como vai Harry? – Perguntou Peter

\- Vou bem e você? – Respondeu o menino parecendo muito assustado.

\- Eu estou bem, Hydra me disse da ideia das aulas particulares e eu achei maravilhosa, estou aqui só pra acompanhá-la, é claro, infelizmente, mas pode contar comigo para o que precisar.

\- Muito obrigada, Peter – Disse Harry sem graça.

Em pares e trios, os recém-chegados se acomodaram em volta de Harry, Rony e Hermione, alguns parecendo muito excitados, outros curiosos. Todos os olharesse concentraram em Harry.

– Hum – começou Hermione, a voz ligeiramente mais alta do que normalmente, nervosa. – Bom... hum... oi.

O grupo transferiu as atenções para ela, embora os olhares continuassem a se voltar a intervalos para Harry.

– Bom... hum... bom, vocês sabem por que estão aqui. Hum... bom, Harry, aqui, teve a ideia, quero dizer – (Harry lhe lançara um olhar cortante) – eu tive a ideia... que seria bom se as pessoas que quisessem estudar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, e quero dizer realmente estudar, sabem, e não as bobagens que a Umbridge está fazendo com a gente... – (A voz de Hermione de repente se tornou mais forte e mais confiante.) – Porque ninguém pode chamar aquilo de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. ("Apoiado, apoiado", disse Antônio Goldstein, e Hermione pareceu se animar.) – Bom, eu pensei que seria bom se nós, bom, nos encarregássemos de resolver o problema.

Ela parou, olhou de esguelha para Harry e continuou:

– Com isso, eu quero dizer aprender a nos defender direito, não somente em teoria, mas praticando realmente os feitiços...

– Mas acho que você também quer passar no N.O.M. de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, não? – perguntou Miguel Corner.

– Claro que quero – respondeu Hermione imediatamente. – Mas, mais do que isso, quero receber treinamento em defesa adequado porque... porque... – ela tomou fôlego e concluiu – porque Lorde Voldemort retornou.

A reação foi imediata e previsível. A amiga de Cho guinchou e derramou cerveja amanteigada na roupa; Terêncio Boot teve uma contração involuntária; Padma Patil se arrepiou; e Neville deu um ganido estranho, que ele conseguiu transformar em uma tossida. Todos, porém, olharam fixamente, e até mesmo pressurosamente, para Harry

– Bom... pelo menos este é o plano – disse Hermione. – Se vocês quiserem se juntar a nós, precisamos resolver como vamos...

– E cadê a prova de que Você-Sabe-Quem retornou? – perguntou o jogador louro da LufaLufa, num tom bem agressivo.

– Bom, Dumbledore acredita que sim... – começou Hermione

– Você quer dizer que Dumbledore acredita nele – interrompeu o garoto louro, indicando Harry com a cabeça.

– Quem é você? – perguntou Rony, sem muita polidez.

– Zacarias Smith, e acho que tenho o direito de saber exatamente o que faz você afirmar que Você-Sabe-Quem retornou.

– Olhe – respondeu Hermione, intervindo rapidamente –, não foi bem para tratar desse assunto que organizamos a reunião...

– Tudo bem, Hermione– disse Harry.

– O que me faz afirmar que Você-Sabe-Quem retornou? – ele repetiu a pergunta, encarando Zacarias nos olhos. – Eu o vi. Mas Dumbledore contou a toda a escola o que aconteceu no ano passado, e, se você não acreditou nele, também não vai acreditar em mim, e não vou perder a tarde tentando convencer ninguém.

O grupo inteiro pareceu ter prendido a respiração enquanto Harry falava. Ele teve a impressão de que até o barman estava ouvindo; continuara a limpar o mesmo copo com o trapo imundo, deixando-o cada vez mais sujo.

Zacarias falou, mudando de tom

– Só o que Dumbledore nos contou no ano passado foi que Cedrico Diggory foi morto por Você-Sabe-Quem, e que você trouxe o cadáver de volta a Hogwarts. Ele não nos deu detalhes, não nos contou exatamente como Cedrico foi morto, acho que todos gostariam de ouvir...

– Se você veio ouvir, exatamente, como é que Voldemort mata alguém, eu não vou poder ajudá-lo. – Respondeu Harry parecendo bem irritado – Não quero falar sobre Cedrico Diggory, está bem? Portanto, se é para isto que você veio, é melhor ir embora.

Nenhum deles se levantou, nem mesmo Zacarias Smith, embora continuasse a observar Harry atentamente.

– Então – recomeçou Hermione, com a voz novamente muito esganiçada. – Então, como eu ia dizendo... se vocês quiserem aprender alguma defesa, então precisamos resolver como vamos fazer isso, com que frequência vamos nos encontrar e aonde vamos nos...

– É verdade – interrompeu a garota, com a longa trança nas costas, olhando para Harry – que você é capaz de produzir um Patrono?

Correu um murmúrio de interesse pelo grupo quando ela disse isso.

– Sou – confirmou Harry, ligeiramente na defensiva.

– Um Patrono corpóreo?

– Hum... você conhece Madame Bones? – perguntou ele. A garota sorriu.

– É minha tia. Sou Susana Bones. Ela me contou como foi a sua audiência. Então... é verdade mesmo? Você conjura um Patrono em forma de veado?

– Conjuro.

– Caramba, Harry! – exclamou Lino, parecendo profundamente impressionado. – Eu não sabia disso!

– Mamãe disse a Rony para não espalhar – comentou Fred, sorrindo para Harry. – Disse que Harry já chamava muita atenção sem isso

– Ela não está errada – murmurou Harry, e algumas pessoas deram risadas.

– E você matou um basilisco com aquela espada que fica na sala de Dumbledore? – perguntou Terêncio Boot. – Foi o que um dos quadros na parede me contou quando estive lá no ano passado...

– Hum... é, matei, sim

Justino Finch-Fletchley assobiou, os irmãos Creevey se entreolharam, assombrados, e Lilá Brown exclamou baixinho: "Uau!"

– E no nosso primeiro ano – contou Neville ao grupo –, ele salvou a Pedra Teosofal...

– Filosofal – sibilou Hermione.

– Isso... das mãos de Você-Sabe-Quem – concluiu Neville.

Os olhos de Ana Abbott estavam redondos como dois galeões.

– E isso para não mencionar – disse Cho - Todas as tarefas que ele precisou realizar no Torneio Tribruxo no ano passado: passar por dragões, sereianos e acromântulas e outros seres...

\- E de ter sobrevivido uma maldição da morte... - Comentou Hydra.

Houve um murmúrio de concordância favorável em torno da mesa

– Escutem – disse ele e todos silenciaram na mesma hora –, não quero parecer que estou tentando ser modesto nem nada, mas... tive muita ajuda em tudo que fiz...

– Não, com o dragão você não teve – disse Miguel Corner imediatamente. – Aquilo foi um voo super irado..

– É... bom – concordou Harry, sentindo que seria grosseiro discordar.

– E ninguém ajudou você a se livrar dos Dementadores, agora no verão – disse Susana Bones.

– Não – concordou Harry –, não, o.k., eu sei que fiz algumas coisas sem ajuda, mas o que estou tentando dizer é que...

– Você está tentando fugir do compromisso de nos mostrar tudo isso? – perguntou Zacarias.

– Tenho uma ideia – disse Rony em voz alta– Por que você não cala a boca?

– Ora, todos viemos para aprender com Harry, e agora ele está dizendo que, no duro, não sabe fazer nada disso.

– Não foi isso que ele disse – reagiu Fred. – Quer que a gente limpe seus ouvidos para você? – perguntou Jorge, tirando um longo instrumento metálico de aspecto letal, de dentro de uma das sacas da Zonko's.

– Ou enfie isso em qualquer outra parte do seu corpo, para falar a verdade, não somos muito luxentos – acrescentou Fred.

Hydra soltou uma risada

– Bom – disse Hermione depressa –, continuando... a questão é: estamos de acordo que queremos tomar aulas com o Harry?

Houve um murmúrio de aprovação geral. Zacarias cruzou os braços e se manteve calado, talvez porque estivesse ocupado demais em prestar atenção ao instrumento na mão de Fred.

– Certo – disse Hermione, parecendo aliviada de que alguma coisa tivesse sido finalmente decidida. – Bom, então, a próxima questão é: com que frequência vamos ter essas aulas? Na verdade, eu acho que não adianta nada nos encontrarmos menos de uma vez por semana...

– Calma aí – disse Angelina –, precisamos ter certeza de que não vão se chocar com o nosso treino de quadribol.

– Não – disse Cho –, nem com o nosso.

– Nem com o nosso – acrescentou Zacarias.

– Tenho certeza de que vamos encontrar uma noite que sirva para todos – disse Hermione, com leve impaciência –, mas, sabem, as aulas são muito importantes, estamos falando de aprender a nos defender dos Comensais da Morte de V-Voldemort...

– Muito bem! – bradou Ernesto Macmillan, que Harry esperara que falasse muito antes disso. – Pessoalmente, eu acho que as aulas são realmente importantes, possivelmente mais importantes do que qualquer outra coisa que vamos fazer este ano, até mesmo os N.O.M.s que vêm aí!

Ernesto olhou para os lados ostensivamente, como se esperasse que os colegas fossem gritar: "Claro que não são!", mas ninguém disse nada, então ele continuou:

\- Com certeza Ernesto – Concordou Hydra o encorajando.

– Pessoalmente, não consigo entender por que o Ministério nos impingiu uma professora inútil como essa, em um período tão crítico. É óbvio que se recusam a admitir o retorno de Você-Sabe-Quem, mas daí a nos mandar uma professora que está tentando nos impedir por todos os meios de usar feitiços defensivos...

– Nós achamos que a razão por que Umbridge não quer que treinemos Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas – disse Hermione – é que ela tem uma ideia alucinada de que Dumbledore pode usar os alunos da escola como um exército particular. Acha que ele poderia fazer uma mobilização contra o Ministério.

\- Isso é verdade – Disse Abbas

Quase todos pareceram perplexos com essa notícia: todos, exceto Luna, que começou a falar:

– Bom, isso faz sentido. Afinal de contas, Cornélio Fudge tem um exército particular.

– Quê?! – exclamou Harry, completamente perturbado com a inesperada informação. – É, ele tem um exército de heliopatas – confirmou ela, solenemente.

– Não, não tem – retorquiu Hermione com rispidez.

– Tem sim.

– E o que são heliopatas? – perguntou Neville, sem entender.

– São espíritos do fogo – explicou Luna, arregalando os olhos saltados e parecendo mais maluca que nunca –, figuras altas, grandes e flamejantes que galopam pela terra queimando tudo que encontram...

– Isso não existe, Neville – disse Hermione com azedume.

– Ah, existe, existe, sim! – repetiu Luna, zangada.

– Me desculpe, mas onde está a prova de que existe? – retorquiu Hermione.

– Há muitos depoimentos de testemunhas oculares. Só porque você tem a mentalidade tão tacanha que precisa que se enfie as coisas embaixo do seu nariz...

– Hem, hem – fez Gina, numa imitação tão perfeita da Prof a Umbridge que várias pessoas se viraram assustadas, mas em seguida caíram na gargalhada. – Nós não estávamos decidindo quantas vezes vamos nos encontrar para tomar aulas de defesa?

– Estávamos – disse Hermione na mesma hora –, sim, estávamos, você tem razão, Gina. –

Bom, uma vez por semana parece legal – sugeriu Lino.

\- Desde que... – começou Angelina.

– Tá, tá, o treino de quadribol – disse Hermione em tom tenso. – Bom, a outra coisa é decidir onde vamos nos encontrar...

Isso já era mais difícil; o grupo todo se calou.

– Na biblioteca? – sugeriu Katie Bell, após alguns instantes.

– Não consigo imaginar Madame Pince muito satisfeita vendo a gente fazer azarações na biblioteca – disse Harry.

– Talvez uma sala fora de uso? – sugeriu Dino.

\- É – concordou Rony. – Talvez a McGonagall nos ceda a sala dela, já fez isso quando Harry estava praticando para o Tribruxo.

\- Não acho que ela vá concordar – Disse Hydra

– Certo, vamos tentar encontrar um lugar – disse Hermione. – Mandaremos um recado para todos quando tivermos acertado a hora e o local do primeiro encontro.

Ela vasculhou a bolsa e tirou um pergaminho e uma pena, então hesitou, como se estivesse criando coragem para dizer alguma coisa.

– Acho... acho que todos deviam escrever seus nomes para sabermos quem está presente. Mas acho também – e inspirou profundamente – que todos devemos concordar em não sair por aí anunciando o que estamos fazendo. Então, se vocês assinarem estarão concordando em não contar a Umbridge nem a mais ninguém o que pretendemos fazer

Fred estendeu a mão para o pergaminho e o assinou com animação, Hydra e Jeniffer também, assim como Jorge e Lino mas várias pessoas pareciam bem menos satisfeitas com a perspectiva de colocar os nomes na lista.

– Hum... – disse Zacarias lentamente, sem receber o pergaminho que Jorge tentava lhe passar –, bom... tenho certeza de que Ernesto vai me avisar quando souber da reunião

Mas Ernesto parecia bem hesitante em assinar, também. Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas para ele.

– Eu... bom, nós somos monitores – desabafou. – E se descobrirem essa lista... bom, quero dizer... você mesma disse, se a Umbridge descobrir...

– Você acabou de dizer ao grupo que era a coisa mais importante que você ia fazer este ano – lembrou-lhe Harry.

– Eu... certo – disse Ernesto –, acredito realmente nisso, só que...

\- Vamos Ernestro, pare de ter medo – Disse Peter

– Ernesto, você realmente acha que eu deixaria essa lista largada por aí? – perguntou Hermione, irritada.

– Não. Não, claro que não – disse Ernesto, perdendo um pouco da ansiedade. – Eu... é claro, vou assinar.

Ninguém mais fez objeções depois de Ernesto e quando a última pessoa – Zacarias – assinou, Hermione recolheu o pergaminho e guardou-o com cuidado na bolsa. Havia um clima estranho no grupo agora. Era como se tivessem acabado de assinar uma espécie de contrato.

– Bom, o tempo está correndo – disse Fred com vivacidade, ficando em pé. – Jorge, Lino e eu temos uns artigos de natureza delicada para comprar, veremos vocês depois.

Novamente em trios e pares, o restante do grupo também se despediu.

Hydra seguiu com Peter para a casa dois dois em Hogsmeade e ali ficou com ele até o fim do passeio.


	14. SHACKLEBOLT

Na manhã de Segunda-Feira, o dia em que se encontraria a noite com Shacklebolt, enquanto descia para o café, um grande aviso fora afixado ao quadro da Grifinória; tão grande que cobria tudo que ali estava: as ofertas de livros de feitiço de segunda mão, os lembretes sobre o regulamento da escola pregados por Argo Filch, o horário de treinamento do time de quadribol, as propostas para trocar certos cartões de sapos de chocolate por outros, os últimos anúncios dos Weasley pedindo testadores, as datas dos fins de semana em Hogsmeade, e os avisos de achados e perdidos. O novo aviso estava impresso em grandes letras pretas e tinha um selo de aspecto muito oficial embaixo, ao lado de uma assinatura rebuscada e clara.

"POR ORDEM DA ALTA INQUISIDORA DE HOGWARTS

Todas as organizações, sociedades, times, grupos e clubes estudantis estão doravante dissolvidos.

Uma organização, sociedade, um time, grupo ou clube é aqui definido como uma reunião regular de três ou mais estudantes.

A permissão para reorganizá-los deverá ser solicitada à Alta Inquisidora (Prof a Umbridge)

Nenhuma organização, sociedade, nenhum time, grupo ou clube estudantil poderá existir sem o conhecimento e a aprovação da Alta Inquisidora.

O estudante que tiver organizado ou pertencer a uma organização, sociedade, um time, grupo ou clube não aprovado pela Alta Inquisidora será expulso.

O acima disposto está em conformidade com o Decreto da Educação Número Vinte e Quatro

Assinado: Dolores Joana Umbridge, Alta Inquisidora"

\- Ela sabe, ela só pode saber – Comentou Hydra baixinho com Fred e Jorge

\- Sim, mas como? – Perguntou Fred.

\- Não sei, ela ouviu de alguma forma, só pode ter sido isso, tenho certeza.

Hydra ouviu uma buzina alta e triste, se virou e viu os degraus das escada que dão para o quarto das meninaas se fundiram formando um escorrega comprido e liso, como o de um parque de diversões Hydra viu Harry e Rony, o último com seus braços e pernas se agitando como as pás de um moinho, então caiu para trás e deslizou, ligeiro, pelo escorrega recém-criado, indo cair de costas aos pés de Harry.

\- Eu não lembrava que isso acontecia quando os meninos tentavam subir para o nosso quarto – Disse Hydra

\- É, super injusto, vocês podem ir nos nossos quando quiserem – Reclamou Fred

Ficou imediatamente óbvio ao entrarem no Salão Principal que o aviso de Umbridge não aparecera apenas na Torre da Grifinória. Havia uma intensidade peculiar nas conversas, e uma multiplicação das idas e vindas de alunos correndo às mesas e se consultando sobre o que haviam lido. Harry, Rony e Harmione tinham se sentando quando ela, Fred, Jorge, Neville, Dino e Gina foram para cima de Harry.

– Vocês viram?

– Acham que ela sabe?

– Que vamos fazer?

Todos olhavam para Harry que olhou para o salão e então respondeu:

– Claro que vamos continuar do mesmo jeito – confirmou em voz baixa.

– Eu sabia que você ia dizer isso – disse Jorge, abrindo um grande sorriso e dando pancadinhas no braço de Harry.

– Os monitores também? – perguntou Fred, olhando curioso para Hydra, Rony e Hermione.

– Claro – disse Hermione calmamente.

\- Não vejo porque não – Respondeu Hydra também calma mente.

Quando se sentou em seu lugar novamente, depois de Harry, Hermione e Rony saírem, Angelina veio falar com eles parecendo desesperada.

\- Vocês entenderam o que aconteceu? O time da Grifinória está incluso nessa proibição! – Dizia ela quase chorando - Teremos de procurá-la e pedir permissão para reorganizar a equipe.

\- Eu não acredito nisso! – Resgmungou Fred

\- Eu preciso ir, eu preciso pedir que o Harry não perca mais a cabeça com a Umbridge ou iremos perder todas as nossas chances de vez – Disse ela saindo desesperada pela porta do salão principal.

No caminho de uma das aulas, Hydra ouviu seu irmão se gabando com Harry sobre sua permissão para o time da Sonserina.

– É, na mesma hora a Umbridge deu à equipe da Sonserina permissão para continuar a jogar. Fui pedir a ela logo que acordei. Bom, seria automático, quero dizer, ela conhece meu pai muito bem, ele está sempre entrando e saindo do Ministério... vai ser interessante ver se a Grifinória vai ganhar permissão para continuar a jogar, não acham?

\- Draco, você sabe que eu sou tão Malfoy (infelizmente, incluiu ela baixinho) quanto você, certo? – Disse Hydra – O que me impede de pedir a mesma coisa para a minha casa?

Draco parecia confuso e furioso, então começou a atacar Rony e Harry.

– Quero dizer – continuou Draco, alteando um pouco mais a voz, os olhos cinzentos brilhando malevolamente para Harry e Rony –, se é uma questão de influência com o Ministério, acho que eles não têm muita chance... pelo que diz meu pai, há anos que estão procurando uma desculpa para despedir o Arthur Weasley... e quanto a Potter... meu pai diz que é apenas uma questão de tempo, logo o Ministério vai mandar despachá-lo para o Hospital St. Mungus... parece que lá tem uma enfermaria especial para gente que teve o cérebro fundido por magia

Draco fez uma careta grotesca com a boca aberta e os olhos girando nas órbitas. Crabbe e Goyle deram os seus habituais grunhidos de riso, e Pansy Parkinson guinchou de prazer.

Hydra ia reagir contra o irmão, mas uma fração de segundo depois, ela percebeu que Neville, acabara de avançar diretamente contra Draco.

– Neville, não!

Harry saltou para a frente e agarrou Neville pelas vestes; o garoto lutou freneticamente, os punhos sacudindo no ar, tentando desesperadamente chegar a Draco, que pareceu, por um instante, extremamente espantado.

– Me ajude! – gritou Harry para Rony, conseguindo passar um braço pelo pescoço de Neville e puxá-lo para trás, afastando-o dos alunos da Sonserina. Crabbe e Goyle flexionaram os braços colocando-se à frente de Draco, prontos para brigar. Rony agarrou os braços de Neville e juntos, ele e Harry, conseguiram arrastar o garoto para junto dos alunos da Grifinória. O rosto dele estava escalate.

– Não... graça... não... Mungus... mostre... a ele...

Hydra então teve que seguir correndo para a sua aula de Transfiguração ainda enfurecida com Draco, mas decidida a falar com Angelina que pediria ela mesma a permissão para o time da Grifinória funcionar.

Hydra encontrou com Angelina no jantar antes de seu encontro com Shacklebolt .

\- Angelina, eu tenho um plano – Disse ela para a amiga que parecia arrasada.

\- Qual? – Disse Angelina olhando com um fio de esperança para Hydra.

\- Eu vou falar com a Umbridge, ela é uma puxa-saco do meu pai, do meu nome, talvez eu tenha sucesso em conseguir a permissão para o time da Grifinória jogar.

Angelina abriu um enrome sorriso e abraçou Hydra e deu um beijo em sua testa do mais absoluto nada, deixando Hydra paralisada e todos ao redor olhando para as duas.

\- Eu acho que você gostou da ideia – Disse Hydra sem graça.

\- Quando você pode falar com ela? – Perguntou Angelina ainda empolgada sentada ao seu lado no salão principal.

\- Amanhã eu a procuro depois das aulas – Disse Hydra – Hoje talvez ela não goste, ache tarde...

\- Tudo bem, me mantenha informada – Disse Angelina ainda muito animada.

Hydra seguiu depois do jantar com a desculpa de ir estudar até a sala de Transfiguração, bateu na porta e a voz da Professora McGonagall a mandou entrar.

Hydra viu Shacklebolt sentado na escrivaninha enquanto a Professora estava em pé a sua frente.

\- Senhorita Malfoy, entre, sente-se – Disse a Professora apontando um lugar em frente a Shaclebolt.

Hydra se aproximou com cuidado e se sentou.

\- Malfoy, é muito importante que mantenha a descrição, existem pessoas... – Ela fez uma pausa e Hydra sabia que se tratava de Umbridge – Que não podem saber de jeito nenhum desse encontro, eu coloquei um feitiço de proteção nessa sala, então não serão incomodados, agora se me dão licença – McGonagall saiu da sala deixando os dois sozinhos.

\- Malfoy, como vai? – Disse Shaclebolt simpático.

\- Muito bem, Senhor Shacklebolt e o senhor? – Perguntou Hydra ainda confusa.

\- Muito bem, muito bem – Ele pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e começou a ler e falar – As suas notas nos N.O.M.s foram muito boas, vejo aqui – Disse ele lendo – Continua mantendo o bom padrão nas matérias atuais, cursando os N.I.E.M.s Transfiguração, Poções, Feitiços, Alquimia, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e Herbologia, bom, bom... – Ele continuava analisando o papel.

Hydra se sentia sem graça de ouvir falar dela mesma, ele continuou a analise do pergaminho.

\- N.O.M.s em História da magia, trato de criaturas mágicas, astronomia, estudo dos trouxas e runas antigas, por que abandonou essas matérias? – Perguntou Shacklebolt

\- Eu achei que não precisaria mais delas para o meu futuro – Disse Hydra meio sem graça.

\- De fato para uma mestre em poções... Malfoy, você conhece todas as áreas do Ministério? – Perguntou ele tirando os olhos do pergaminho e a observando.

\- Não todas senhor...

\- Bem, vou falar um pouco sobre elas, precisamos decidir a que melhor se encaixa com você, temos o Departamento de jogos e esportes, Departamento de transportes mágicos, Departamento de cooperação internacional de magia, Departamento para a Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas, Departamento de Acidentes e Catástrofes Mágicas, Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, Os escritórios executivos do Ministro, Departamento dos mistérios, mas esse não acho que venha ao caso... – Disse ele pausando como se tivesse falado demais – Existe algum deles que você tenha mais interessse? – Perguntou ele ainda a observando firmemente.

\- Acho que o de acidentes e catástofres mágicas, o de execução das leis mágicas e o de cooperação internacional de magia são os que mais me chamam atenção – Disse ela sem muita certeza.

\- Ótimo, foi o que eu imaginei – Continuou Shaclebolt simpaticamente – Vamos aos cargos desses departamentos, em acidentes e catástofres mágicas você pode trabalhar no esquadrão de reversão de feitiços, central de obliviação, comissão de justificativa dignas de trouxas e reversão de poções, imagino que dentro dessa a de poções lhe interesse mais, certo? – Disse Shacklebolt

\- Sim a reversão de feitiços também – Respondeu Hydra ainda se sentindo um pouco intimidada sentada em frente a escrivaninha enquanto Shacklebolt parecia anotar suas respostas em um pergaminho.

\- Muito bem, dentro de execução das leis mágicas temos, controle do uso indevido de magia, controle do mau uso dos artefatos trouxas, aurores e serviços administrativos da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos, qual desses lhe causa interesse? – Perguntou Shacklebolt novamente a olhando. Hydra sabia que ele era da sessão dos aurores, mas nunca tinha pensado em se tornar uma, ficou realmente na dúvida e demorou um pouco para responder.

\- Acho que uso indevido da magia – Respondeu ela um pouco incerta.

\- Não Aurores? – Perguntou o Bruxo

\- Eu gosto da área, só realmente nunca me imaginei nela – Respondeu Hydra sem graça.

\- Você parece que seria boa nela – Sorriu ele anotando no pergaminho – Bem, vamos a última seção, cooperação internacional de magia. Temos o organismo de Padrões de Comércio Mágico Internacional, a parte administrativa e de direito em magia e a Confederação Internacional dos Bruxos, algo lhe interessa?

\- Eu acho que a Confederação internacional dos Bruxos onde o Abbas trabalha me chama atenção.

Shaclebolt voltou a anotar e então voltou sua atenção novamente para Hydra.

\- Bom, serei honesto, de todas que manifestou interesse acho que sua ajuda seria mais bem-vinda na parte de Confederação internacional dos Bruxos e uso indevido da magia, talvez reversão de feitiços mas acho que não muito.

Hydra se sentiu um pouco triste por não poder trabalhar na parte de poções.

\- Tudo bem? – Perguntou ele, notando o desapontamento em seu rosto.

\- Sim, claro – Mentiu Hydra forçando um falso sorriso.

\- Bem, a sessão de uso indevido da magia como a Senhorita já deve imaginar controla todo o uso da magia, tem como objetivo maior impedir que os trouxas saibam sobre nós e é um departamento muito sério e muita grande, com vários sub cargos – Disse ele a observando gentilmente – Na Confederação internacional dos Bruxos tem como objetivo unir o mundo mágico, inclui muitas viagens, o problema é que o Ministro da magia nomeia as pessoas para esses cargos, então imagino que de começo não consiga ir para esse sessão específica, mas podemos ver algo no meio disso. De qualquer maneira o que me preocupa é o fato de não estar cursando os N.I.E.M.s em história da magia, mas acredito que os N.O.M.s já serão aceitados nessa área, dependendo das suas outras habidades que eles precisem – Disse ele analisando mais uma vez o pergaminho.

Hydra se sentia estranha, era como ter alguém decidindo o seu futuro, era algo que nunca imaginou que iria passar, principalmente depois que saísse de casa, mas sabia que era para um bem maior.

\- Você tem alguma habilidade não mencionada? – Perguntou o bruxo interrompendo os pensamentos de Hydra.

\- Sim, eu sei Oclumência e estou aprendendo Legitimência e também sei falar cinco línguas, até agora pelo menos pretendo aprender algumas outras em breve...

Shacklebolt pareceu espantado por um segundo, arregalou os olhos e abriu um sorriso.

\- Mas isso é excelente, excelente! Quem lhe ensinou tudo isso? – Perguntou ele ainda muito surpreso.

\- As línguas eu fui aprendendo ao longo da vida com minha tutora e na minha antiga escola, Oclumência e Legitimência o Professor Snape me ensinou – Respondeu ela.

\- E tem certeza que o escritório de aurores não lhe interesssa? Se bem que, com cinco línguas entrar na parte de magia internacional será fácil, quais são as línguas? – Perguntou ele agora muito mais empolgado.

\- Inglês obviamente, Português, Francês, Búlgaro e Serêiaco.

\- Serêiaco? Verdade? – Perguntou o bruxo, agora muito empolgado.

\- Sim, não é exatamente muito bom, mas eu aprendi, eu quis aprender uma língua mágica, achei que poderia ser útil.

\- E pode de fato, que maravilha, com esse currículo e o nome Malfoy provavelmente não será um pouco difícil conseguir um bom cargo dentro do ministério.

Shacklebolt fez mais algumas anotações empolgados e voltou então sua atenção para Hydra.

\- Bem, em Dezembro iremos arranjar uma visita ao Ministro para que você comente sua vontade de entrar no Ministério, é muito importante que se mantenha focada em dizer a ele que é filha de Lúcio Malfoy e fingir uma boa relação com ele, ok?

Hydra sentiu seu estômago revirar em pensar em fingir tudo isso.

\- Ok – Respondeu ela ainda se sentindo mal.

\- Quanto ao Percy Weasley, fontes disseram que ele tem uma, me desculpe se constranger a senhorita, simpatia pela senhorita, pela aparência física da senhorita pelo menos, digamos assim – Shacklebolt se sentiu tão sem graça quanto Hydra que ficou imediatamente muito vermelha. – Perdão falar sobre isso, mas é só que achamos que você poderia conversar com ele sobre como sua ambição para o Ministério parece com a dele, isso deixaria ele com certeza muito contente e tornaria tudo mais fácil.

\- Ele acharia que eu também não acho certo a falta de ambição dos irmãos e pai dele, entendo – Disse Hydra

\- Exato, fora que isso faria Fudge achar que teria mais uma aliada para espionar Dumbledore.

\- Tudo bem, eu farei tudo o que precisar – Disse Hydra, decidida.

\- Muito bem, eu voltarei mês que vem para treiná-la no que deve dizer e como agir, tudo bem pela Senhorita? – Perguntou o bruxo sempre muito simpático.

\- Claro – Sorriu Hydra

O resto do encontro foi discutido mais questões burocráticas e legais dos departamentos, um pouco tedioso na opinião de Hydra que se sentiu feliz em deixar a sala pouco antes da meia noite.

Enquanto subia para a torre da Grifinória, uma mão em seu ombro lhe fez dar um grito de susto, se virou e viu Umbridge parada em sua frente parecendo espantada com sua reação.

\- O que a Senhorita está fazendo nos corredores até essa hora? – Perguntou Umbridge, do seu jeito irritantemente simpático de sempre.

\- Monitorando – Respondeu Hydra, pensando rápido – Eu sou a Monitora Chefe da Grifinória – Ela apontou para seu distintivo no peito.

\- A, claro – Sorriu Umbridge – Filha de Lúcio Malfoy só poderia realmente ser destinada a grandes cargos, uma pena que talvez não na casa que lhe compete... – Disse ela analisando o símbolo da Grifinória que Hydra usava em sua veste.

\- Sim, meu pai falou muito bem da Senhora – Mentiu Hydra que na verdade não tinha ouvido falar muito sobre ela antes, mas Umbridge ficou corada e pareceu satisfeita ao ouvir isso, Hydra aproveitou a deixa para falar sobre o time de quadribol – Professora Umbridge, será que poderia marcar uma reunião com a Senhora amanhã?

\- Sobre o que querida? – Perguntou ela parecendo levemente surpresa – Tem algo para me contar? – Agora ela perguntava esperançosa de que Hydra diria algo interessante para ela.

\- Não, na verdade era sobre o time de Quadribol da Grifinória, eu gostaria de pedir permissão para o funcionamento dele.

Umbridge pareceu decepcionada com a resposta.

\- Bem, a senhorita faz parte do time?

\- Não oficialmente mas, eu sou uma das reservas e...

\- Então eu não vejo o porquê da reunião, um membro do time já veio falar comigo e eu estou esperando o prazo de consideração para responder.

Hydra queria insistir, mas sabia que não adiantaria muito.

\- Tudo bem, mas peço por favor que a Senhora considere o assunto, me faria muito feliz e tenho certeza que meu pai também ficaria feliz de me ver feliz.

\- Irei considerar todos os assuntos que vierem até a mim, afinal, sou uma pessoa justa... – Disse Umbridge dando uma risadinha irritante.

\- Claro professora, tenho certeza que sim.

\- Só mais uma coisa antes de voltar para o seu... Monitoramento – Disse Umbridge fazendo uma pausa antes da palavra monitoramento – Eu pensaria muito bem com quem me associaria se fosse a Senhorita, um nome tão nobre, um sangue tão puro não deve se meter em coisas que lhe causariam problemas, me entende?

Hydra sabia que Umbridge falava sobre o clube de defesa contra as artes das trevas, seu coração bateu forte, ela sabia afinal que ela estava entre os membros da reunião.

\- Sim Professora Umbridge, não iria querer fazer nada errado – Mentiu Hydra

\- Assim espero e se tiver algo que gostaria de revelar, como reuniões ilegais ou qualquer coisa do tipo...

\- Eu posso dizer com toda certeza que desde que li o descreto que a Senhora colocou nunca mais vi nenhuma reunião de nenhum clube e nem time – Disse Hydra sorrindo ironicamente.

\- A... Sim... Muito bem então, que assim seja sempre, pode ir – Disse Umbridge desconfiada, Hydra virou então as costas e subiu correndo para a sua sala comunal, finalmente.


	15. A sala precisa

Na manhã de Segunda-Feira, o dia em que se encontraria a noite com Shacklebolt, enquanto descia para o café, um grande aviso fora afixado ao quadro da Grifinória; tão grande que cobria tudo que ali estava: as ofertas de livros de feitiço de segunda mão, os lembretes sobre o regulamento da escola pregados por Argo Filch, o horário de treinamento do time de quadribol, as propostas para trocar certos cartões de sapos de chocolate por outros, os últimos anúncios dos Weasley pedindo testadores, as datas dos fins de semana em Hogsmeade, e os avisos de achados e perdidos. O novo aviso estava impresso em grandes letras pretas e tinha um selo de aspecto muito oficial embaixo, ao lado de uma assinatura rebuscada e clara.

"POR ORDEM DA ALTA INQUISIDORA DE HOGWARTS

Todas as organizações, sociedades, times, grupos e clubes estudantis estão doravante dissolvidos.

Uma organização, sociedade, um time, grupo ou clube é aqui definido como uma reunião regular de três ou mais estudantes.

A permissão para reorganizá-los deverá ser solicitada à Alta Inquisidora (Prof a Umbridge)

Nenhuma organização, sociedade, nenhum time, grupo ou clube estudantil poderá existir sem o conhecimento e a aprovação da Alta Inquisidora.

O estudante que tiver organizado ou pertencer a uma organização, sociedade, um time, grupo ou clube não aprovado pela Alta Inquisidora será expulso.

O acima disposto está em conformidade com o Decreto da Educação Número Vinte e Quatro

Assinado: Dolores Joana Umbridge, Alta Inquisidora"

\- Ela sabe, ela só pode saber – Comentou Hydra baixinho com Fred e Jorge

\- Sim, mas como? – Perguntou Fred.

\- Não sei, ela ouviu de alguma forma, só pode ter sido isso, tenho certeza.

Hydra ouviu uma buzina alta e triste, se virou e viu os degraus das escada que dão para o quarto das meninaas se fundiram formando um escorrega comprido e liso, como o de um parque de diversões Hydra viu Harry e Rony, o último com seus braços e pernas se agitando como as pás de um moinho, então caiu para trás e deslizou, ligeiro, pelo escorrega recém-criado, indo cair de costas aos pés de Harry.

\- Eu não lembrava que isso acontecia quando os meninos tentavam subir para o nosso quarto – Disse Hydra

\- É, super injusto, vocês podem ir nos nossos quando quiserem – Reclamou Fred

Ficou imediatamente óbvio ao entrarem no Salão Principal que o aviso de Umbridge não aparecera apenas na Torre da Grifinória. Havia uma intensidade peculiar nas conversas, e uma multiplicação das idas e vindas de alunos correndo às mesas e se consultando sobre o que haviam lido. Harry, Rony e Harmione tinham se sentando quando ela, Fred, Jorge, Neville, Dino e Gina foram para cima de Harry.

– Vocês viram?

– Acham que ela sabe?

– Que vamos fazer?

Todos olhavam para Harry que olhou para o salão e então respondeu:

– Claro que vamos continuar do mesmo jeito – confirmou em voz baixa.

– Eu sabia que você ia dizer isso – disse Jorge, abrindo um grande sorriso e dando pancadinhas no braço de Harry.

– Os monitores também? – perguntou Fred, olhando curioso para Hydra, Rony e Hermione.

– Claro – disse Hermione calmamente.

\- Não vejo porque não – Respondeu Hydra também calma mente.

Quando se sentou em seu lugar novamente, depois de Harry, Hermione e Rony saírem, Angelina veio falar com eles parecendo desesperada.

\- Vocês entenderam o que aconteceu? O time da Grifinória está incluso nessa proibição! – Dizia ela quase chorando - Teremos de procurá-la e pedir permissão para reorganizar a equipe.

\- Eu não acredito nisso! – Resgmungou Fred

\- Eu preciso ir, eu preciso pedir que o Harry não perca mais a cabeça com a Umbridge ou iremos perder todas as nossas chances de vez – Disse ela saindo desesperada pela porta do salão principal.

No caminho de uma das aulas, Hydra ouviu seu irmão se gabando com Harry sobre sua permissão para o time da Sonserina.

– É, na mesma hora a Umbridge deu à equipe da Sonserina permissão para continuar a jogar. Fui pedir a ela logo que acordei. Bom, seria automático, quero dizer, ela conhece meu pai muito bem, ele está sempre entrando e saindo do Ministério... vai ser interessante ver se a Grifinória vai ganhar permissão para continuar a jogar, não acham?

\- Draco, você sabe que eu sou tão Malfoy (infelizmente, incluiu ela baixinho) quanto você, certo? – Disse Hydra – O que me impede de pedir a mesma coisa para a minha casa?

Draco parecia confuso e furioso, então começou a atacar Rony e Harry.

– Quero dizer – continuou Draco, alteando um pouco mais a voz, os olhos cinzentos brilhando malevolamente para Harry e Rony –, se é uma questão de influência com o Ministério, acho que eles não têm muita chance... pelo que diz meu pai, há anos que estão procurando uma desculpa para despedir o Arthur Weasley... e quanto a Potter... meu pai diz que é apenas uma questão de tempo, logo o Ministério vai mandar despachá-lo para o Hospital St. Mungus... parece que lá tem uma enfermaria especial para gente que teve o cérebro fundido por magia

Draco fez uma careta grotesca com a boca aberta e os olhos girando nas órbitas. Crabbe e Goyle deram os seus habituais grunhidos de riso, e Pansy Parkinson guinchou de prazer.

Hydra ia reagir contra o irmão, mas uma fração de segundo depois, ela percebeu que Neville, acabara de avançar diretamente contra Draco.

– Neville, não!

Harry saltou para a frente e agarrou Neville pelas vestes; o garoto lutou freneticamente, os punhos sacudindo no ar, tentando desesperadamente chegar a Draco, que pareceu, por um instante, extremamente espantado.

– Me ajude! – gritou Harry para Rony, conseguindo passar um braço pelo pescoço de Neville e puxá-lo para trás, afastando-o dos alunos da Sonserina. Crabbe e Goyle flexionaram os braços colocando-se à frente de Draco, prontos para brigar. Rony agarrou os braços de Neville e juntos, ele e Harry, conseguiram arrastar o garoto para junto dos alunos da Grifinória. O rosto dele estava escalate.

– Não... graça... não... Mungus... mostre... a ele...

Hydra então teve que seguir correndo para a sua aula de Transfiguração ainda enfurecida com Draco, mas decidida a falar com Angelina que pediria ela mesma a permissão para o time da Grifinória funcionar.

Hydra encontrou com Angelina no jantar antes de seu encontro com Shacklebolt .

\- Angelina, eu tenho um plano – Disse ela para a amiga que parecia arrasada.

\- Qual? – Disse Angelina olhando com um fio de esperança para Hydra.

\- Eu vou falar com a Umbridge, ela é uma puxa-saco do meu pai, do meu nome, talvez eu tenha sucesso em conseguir a permissão para o time da Grifinória jogar.

Angelina abriu um enrome sorriso e abraçou Hydra e deu um beijo em sua testa do mais absoluto nada, deixando Hydra paralisada e todos ao redor olhando para as duas.

\- Eu acho que você gostou da ideia – Disse Hydra sem graça.

\- Quando você pode falar com ela? – Perguntou Angelina ainda empolgada sentada ao seu lado no salão principal.

\- Amanhã eu a procuro depois das aulas – Disse Hydra – Hoje talvez ela não goste, ache tarde...

\- Tudo bem, me mantenha informada – Disse Angelina ainda muito animada.

Hydra seguiu depois do jantar com a desculpa de ir estudar até a sala de Transfiguração, bateu na porta e a voz da Professora McGonagall a mandou entrar.

Hydra viu Shacklebolt sentado na escrivaninha enquanto a Professora estava em pé a sua frente.

\- Senhorita Malfoy, entre, sente-se – Disse a Professora apontando um lugar em frente a Shaclebolt.

Hydra se aproximou com cuidado e se sentou.

\- Malfoy, é muito importante que mantenha a descrição, existem pessoas... – Ela fez uma pausa e Hydra sabia que se tratava de Umbridge – Que não podem saber de jeito nenhum desse encontro, eu coloquei um feitiço de proteção nessa sala, então não serão incomodados, agora se me dão licença – McGonagall saiu da sala deixando os dois sozinhos.

\- Malfoy, como vai? – Disse Shaclebolt simpático.

\- Muito bem, Senhor Shacklebolt e o senhor? – Perguntou Hydra ainda confusa.

\- Muito bem, muito bem – Ele pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e começou a ler e falar – As suas notas nos N.O.M.s foram muito boas, vejo aqui – Disse ele lendo – Continua mantendo o bom padrão nas matérias atuais, cursando os N.I.E.M.s Transfiguração, Poções, Feitiços, Alquimia, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e Herbologia, bom, bom... – Ele continuava analisando o papel.

Hydra se sentia sem graça de ouvir falar dela mesma, ele continuou a analise do pergaminho.

\- N.O.M.s em História da magia, trato de criaturas mágicas, astronomia, estudo dos trouxas e runas antigas, por que abandonou essas matérias? – Perguntou Shacklebolt

\- Eu achei que não precisaria mais delas para o meu futuro – Disse Hydra meio sem graça.

\- De fato para uma mestre em poções... Malfoy, você conhece todas as áreas do Ministério? – Perguntou ele tirando os olhos do pergaminho e a observando.

\- Não todas senhor...

\- Bem, vou falar um pouco sobre elas, precisamos decidir a que melhor se encaixa com você, temos o Departamento de jogos e esportes, Departamento de transportes mágicos, Departamento de cooperação internacional de magia, Departamento para a Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas, Departamento de Acidentes e Catástrofes Mágicas, Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, Os escritórios executivos do Ministro, Departamento dos mistérios, mas esse não acho que venha ao caso... – Disse ele pausando como se tivesse falado demais – Existe algum deles que você tenha mais interessse? – Perguntou ele ainda a observando firmemente.

\- Acho que o de acidentes e catástofres mágicas, o de execução das leis mágicas e o de cooperação internacional de magia são os que mais me chamam atenção – Disse ela sem muita certeza.

\- Ótimo, foi o que eu imaginei – Continuou Shaclebolt simpaticamente – Vamos aos cargos desses departamentos, em acidentes e catástofres mágicas você pode trabalhar no esquadrão de reversão de feitiços, central de obliviação, comissão de justificativa dignas de trouxas e reversão de poções, imagino que dentro dessa a de poções lhe interesse mais, certo? – Disse Shacklebolt

\- Sim a reversão de feitiços também – Respondeu Hydra ainda se sentindo um pouco intimidada sentada em frente a escrivaninha enquanto Shacklebolt parecia anotar suas respostas em um pergaminho.

\- Muito bem, dentro de execução das leis mágicas temos, controle do uso indevido de magia, controle do mau uso dos artefatos trouxas, aurores e serviços administrativos da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos, qual desses lhe causa interesse? – Perguntou Shacklebolt novamente a olhando. Hydra sabia que ele era da sessão dos aurores, mas nunca tinha pensado em se tornar uma, ficou realmente na dúvida e demorou um pouco para responder.

\- Acho que uso indevido da magia – Respondeu ela um pouco incerta.

\- Não Aurores? – Perguntou o Bruxo

\- Eu gosto da área, só realmente nunca me imaginei nela – Respondeu Hydra sem graça.

\- Você parece que seria boa nela – Sorriu ele anotando no pergaminho – Bem, vamos a última seção, cooperação internacional de magia. Temos o organismo de Padrões de Comércio Mágico Internacional, a parte administrativa e de direito em magia e a Confederação Internacional dos Bruxos, algo lhe interessa?

\- Eu acho que a Confederação internacional dos Bruxos onde o Abbas trabalha me chama atenção.

Shaclebolt voltou a anotar e então voltou sua atenção novamente para Hydra.

\- Bom, serei honesto, de todas que manifestou interesse acho que sua ajuda seria mais bem-vinda na parte de Confederação internacional dos Bruxos e uso indevido da magia, talvez reversão de feitiços mas acho que não muito.

Hydra se sentiu um pouco triste por não poder trabalhar na parte de poções.

\- Tudo bem? – Perguntou ele, notando o desapontamento em seu rosto.

\- Sim, claro – Mentiu Hydra forçando um falso sorriso.

\- Bem, a sessão de uso indevido da magia como a Senhorita já deve imaginar controla todo o uso da magia, tem como objetivo maior impedir que os trouxas saibam sobre nós e é um departamento muito sério e muita grande, com vários sub cargos – Disse ele a observando gentilmente – Na Confederação internacional dos Bruxos tem como objetivo unir o mundo mágico, inclui muitas viagens, o problema é que o Ministro da magia nomeia as pessoas para esses cargos, então imagino que de começo não consiga ir para esse sessão específica, mas podemos ver algo no meio disso. De qualquer maneira o que me preocupa é o fato de não estar cursando os N.I.E.M.s em história da magia, mas acredito que os N.O.M.s já serão aceitados nessa área, dependendo das suas outras habidades que eles precisem – Disse ele analisando mais uma vez o pergaminho.

Hydra se sentia estranha, era como ter alguém decidindo o seu futuro, era algo que nunca imaginou que iria passar, principalmente depois que saísse de casa, mas sabia que era para um bem maior.

\- Você tem alguma habilidade não mencionada? – Perguntou o bruxo interrompendo os pensamentos de Hydra.

\- Sim, eu sei Oclumência e estou aprendendo Legitimência e também sei falar cinco línguas, até agora pelo menos pretendo aprender algumas outras em breve...

Shacklebolt pareceu espantado por um segundo, arregalou os olhos e abriu um sorriso.

\- Mas isso é excelente, excelente! Quem lhe ensinou tudo isso? – Perguntou ele ainda muito surpreso.

\- As línguas eu fui aprendendo ao longo da vida com minha tutora e na minha antiga escola, Oclumência e Legitimência o Professor Snape me ensinou – Respondeu ela.

\- E tem certeza que o escritório de aurores não lhe interesssa? Se bem que, com cinco línguas entrar na parte de magia internacional será fácil, quais são as línguas? – Perguntou ele agora muito mais empolgado.

\- Inglês obviamente, Português, Francês, Búlgaro e Serêiaco.

\- Serêiaco? Verdade? – Perguntou o bruxo, agora muito empolgado.

\- Sim, não é exatamente muito bom, mas eu aprendi, eu quis aprender uma língua mágica, achei que poderia ser útil.

\- E pode de fato, que maravilha, com esse currículo e o nome Malfoy provavelmente não será um pouco difícil conseguir um bom cargo dentro do ministério.

Shacklebolt fez mais algumas anotações empolgados e voltou então sua atenção para Hydra.

\- Bem, em Dezembro iremos arranjar uma visita ao Ministro para que você comente sua vontade de entrar no Ministério, é muito importante que se mantenha focada em dizer a ele que é filha de Lúcio Malfoy e fingir uma boa relação com ele, ok?

Hydra sentiu seu estômago revirar em pensar em fingir tudo isso.

\- Ok – Respondeu ela ainda se sentindo mal.

\- Quanto ao Percy Weasley, fontes disseram que ele tem uma, me desculpe se constranger a senhorita, simpatia pela senhorita, pela aparência física da senhorita pelo menos, digamos assim – Shacklebolt se sentiu tão sem graça quanto Hydra que ficou imediatamente muito vermelha. – Perdão falar sobre isso, mas é só que achamos que você poderia conversar com ele sobre como sua ambição para o Ministério parece com a dele, isso deixaria ele com certeza muito contente e tornaria tudo mais fácil.

\- Ele acharia que eu também não acho certo a falta de ambição dos irmãos e pai dele, entendo – Disse Hydra

\- Exato, fora que isso faria Fudge achar que teria mais uma aliada para espionar Dumbledore.

\- Tudo bem, eu farei tudo o que precisar – Disse Hydra, decidida.

\- Muito bem, eu voltarei mês que vem para treiná-la no que deve dizer e como agir, tudo bem pela Senhorita? – Perguntou o bruxo sempre muito simpático.

\- Claro – Sorriu Hydra

O resto do encontro foi discutido mais questões burocráticas e legais dos departamentos, um pouco tedioso na opinião de Hydra que se sentiu feliz em deixar a sala pouco antes da meia noite.

Enquanto subia para a torre da Grifinória, uma mão em seu ombro lhe fez dar um grito de susto, se virou e viu Umbridge parada em sua frente parecendo espantada com sua reação.

\- O que a Senhorita está fazendo nos corredores até essa hora? – Perguntou Umbridge, do seu jeito irritantemente simpático de sempre.

\- Monitorando – Respondeu Hydra, pensando rápido – Eu sou a Monitora Chefe da Grifinória – Ela apontou para seu distintivo no peito.

\- A, claro – Sorriu Umbridge – Filha de Lúcio Malfoy só poderia realmente ser destinada a grandes cargos, uma pena que talvez não na casa que lhe compete... – Disse ela analisando o símbolo da Grifinória que Hydra usava em sua veste.

\- Sim, meu pai falou muito bem da Senhora – Mentiu Hydra que na verdade não tinha ouvido falar muito sobre ela antes, mas Umbridge ficou corada e pareceu satisfeita ao ouvir isso, Hydra aproveitou a deixa para falar sobre o time de quadribol – Professora Umbridge, será que poderia marcar uma reunião com a Senhora amanhã?

\- Sobre o que querida? – Perguntou ela parecendo levemente surpresa – Tem algo para me contar? – Agora ela perguntava esperançosa de que Hydra diria algo interessante para ela.

\- Não, na verdade era sobre o time de Quadribol da Grifinória, eu gostaria de pedir permissão para o funcionamento dele.

Umbridge pareceu decepcionada com a resposta.

\- Bem, a senhorita faz parte do time?

\- Não oficialmente mas, eu sou uma das reservas e...

\- Então eu não vejo o porquê da reunião, um membro do time já veio falar comigo e eu estou esperando o prazo de consideração para responder.

Hydra queria insistir, mas sabia que não adiantaria muito.

\- Tudo bem, mas peço por favor que a Senhora considere o assunto, me faria muito feliz e tenho certeza que meu pai também ficaria feliz de me ver feliz.

\- Irei considerar todos os assuntos que vierem até a mim, afinal, sou uma pessoa justa... – Disse Umbridge dando uma risadinha irritante.

\- Claro professora, tenho certeza que sim.

\- Só mais uma coisa antes de voltar para o seu... Monitoramento – Disse Umbridge fazendo uma pausa antes da palavra monitoramento – Eu pensaria muito bem com quem me associaria se fosse a Senhorita, um nome tão nobre, um sangue tão puro não deve se meter em coisas que lhe causariam problemas, me entende?

Hydra sabia que Umbridge falava sobre o clube de defesa contra as artes das trevas, seu coração bateu forte, ela sabia afinal que ela estava entre os membros da reunião.

\- Sim Professora Umbridge, não iria querer fazer nada errado – Mentiu Hydra

\- Assim espero e se tiver algo que gostaria de revelar, como reuniões ilegais ou qualquer coisa do tipo...

\- Eu posso dizer com toda certeza que desde que li o descreto que a Senhora colocou nunca mais vi nenhuma reunião de nenhum clube e nem time – Disse Hydra sorrindo ironicamente.

\- A... Sim... Muito bem então, que assim seja sempre, pode ir – Disse Umbridge desconfiada, Hydra virou então as costas e subiu correndo para a sua sala comunal, finalmente.


	16. O Weasley é o nosso Rei

Hydra soube que Harry teve dificuldade de marcar as reuniões, com todos os treinos de quadribol das três casas, mas algum tempo depois, Hermione teve a brilhante ideia de como comunicar a cada membro da AD o dia e horário das reuniões, ela deu a cada membro da AD um galeão falso e explicou seu uso para eles no final da quarta reunião.

– Vocês estão vendo os números na borda das moedas? – explicou Hermione ao final da quarta reunião, erguendo uma para mostrar. A moeda brilhava maciça e amarela à luz dos archotes. – Nos galeões verdadeiros, este é apenas o número de série referente ao duende que cunhou a moeda. Mas, nas moedas falsas, os números vão ser trocados para informar o dia e a hora da reunião seguinte. As moedas ficarão quentes quando a data mudar, então se vocês as carregarem no bolso poderão sentir. Cada um vai levar uma, e quando Harry mudar os números na moeda dele, porque eu usei um Feitiço de Proteu, todas mudarão para se igualar à dele.

Um silêncio total acolheu suas palavras, e Hermione olhou desapontada os rostos que a encaravam.

– Bom... achei que era uma boa ideia – disse insegura –, quero dizer, mesmo que a Umbridge nos mande virar os bolsos pelo avesso, não há nada suspeito em carregar um galeão, há? Mas... bom, se vocês não quiserem usar as moedas...

– Você sabe fazer um Feitiço de Proteu? – admirou-se Terêncio Boot.

– Sei

– Mas isso... isso é nível de N.I.E.M. – comentou pouco convencido.

\- É verdade, nós aprendemos isso somente no ano passado – Afirmou Hydra – E mesmo assim com muita dificuldade para a grande maioria da sala, é realmente um feitiço muito difícil Hermione, ainda mais para uma bruxa do quinto ano, impressionante! – Disse Hydra com empolgação pela inteligência da menina.

– Ah – respondeu Hermione, tentando parecer modesta. – Ah... bom... é, suponho que seja.

– Como é que você não pertence à Corvinal? – perguntou Boot, fixando-a com um olhar próximo ao assombro. – Com uma inteligência dessa?

– Bom, o Chapéu Seletor pensou seriamente em me mandar para Corvinal – contou Hermione, animada –, mas acabou se decidindo pela Grifinória. Então, isso quer dizer que vamos usar os galeões?

Houve um murmúrio de concordância e todos se adiantaram para apanhar uma moeda na cesta.

Quando o primeiro jogo da temporada, Grifinória contra Sonserina, começou a se aproximar, as reuniões da AD foram suspensas porque Angelina insistiu em fazer treinos quase diários e Hydra concordou em participar de alguns deles dando muitas dicas para Rony que parecia muito melhor do que antes, mesmo não chegando ao nível de Olívio, mas vira Rony fazer algumas defesas espetaculares quando estava em forma; durante um treino memorável, ficara pendurado na vassoura por uma das mãos e chutara a goles com tanta força para longe do aro que ela percorrera toda a extensão do campo e atravessara o aro do meio na extremidade oposta; a equipe achara que essa defesa se comparava favoravelmente com uma outra, feita recentemente por Barry Ryan, o goleiro da seleção da Irlanda, contra o melhor artilheiro da Polônia, Ladislau Zamojski.

Hydra conversava diariamente com Peter no espelho e conseguiram se encontrar apenas duas vezes depois do passeio oficial da escola devido a seu treinamento no St. Mungo's

\- Está quase acabando – Disse ele uma noite no espelho – Em poucos meses, se Deus quiser estaremos juntos todos os dias, prometo.

\- Assim eu espero, realmente é muito difícil toda essa coisa de namorar de longe, ainda temos várias facilidades, não sei como a Jeniffer e o Abbas aguentam tão firma... – Comentou Hydra.

Outubro terminou numa investida de ventos uivantes e chuvas impiedosas, e novembro chegou, frio como uma barra de ferro congelada, com espessas geadas matinais e correntes de ar cortantes que queimavam as mãos e os rostos desprotegidos. O céu e o teto do Salão Principal estavam um perolado cinza pálido, os picos das montanhas que cercavam Hogwarts, cobertos de neve, e a temperatura do castelo caíra tanto que muitos estudantes usavam grossas luvas de pele de dragão para se proteger quando saíam para os corredores no intervalo das aulas.

Hydra recebeu durante uma das manhãs, além da edição do Profeta diário e os doces que sua mãe voltara a enviar diariamente, uma grossa carta da Senhora Macmillan.

\- O que é isso? – Perguntou Jeniffer que estava ao seu lado.

\- Uma carta da sua mãe – Disse Hydra avaliando o envelope.

\- Abre, até eu quero saber o que é – Disse Fred, sentado do seu outro lado.

Hydra abriu o envelope e recebeu alguns pergaminhos, no primeiro tinha uma carta da Senhor Macmillan explicando do que se tratava.

"Querida Hydra,

Com os meses se passando estamos chegando mais perto do grande casamento, estive organizando algumas coisas, mas não posso fazer nada sem seu consentimento, por isso estou enviando alguns formulários que gostaria por favor que preenche-se o mais rápido possível e me enviasse de volta.

Com amor,

Mezla Macmillan"

\- Ui! O grande casamento! – Brincava Fred afinando a voz e rindo. – Será que o Ministério vai fechar nesse dia? Vão ter paradas em sua homenagem?

\- Quanta honra ser convidado para tal evento. – Continuava Jorge enquanto so dois faziam gestos como se segurassem barras de vestidos invisíveis e se curvassem.

\- Quais os formulários? – Perguntou Jeniffer, rindo da brincadeira dos gêmeos.

Hydra então abriu os outros pergaminhos.

Lista de convidados:

Por favor Hydra preencha aqui com todas as pessoas que deseja convidar para o casamento, incluindo família e amigos.

Mais abaixo tinha outro comentário,

Local do casamento:

Por favor diga em qual local tem interesse que seja realizado e se não tem um específico, se posso escolher com você.

Data do Casamento:

Acho que entre os dias 30 de Julho e 10 de Agosto seria ideal, não acha?

Damas e Padrinhos:

Peter já escolheu como padrinhos Abba Shafiq e Jenono Macdino, ele disse que você pode escolher mais padrinhos se quiser e todas as suas damas já que Jeniffer já foi escolhida como a Dama de honra e essa também seria a escolha dele.

Vestido:

Eu acharia melhor procurarmos o vestido nas férias do Natal, mas Peter diz que não teria problema em fazer isso depois que saísse de Hogwarts, no começo de Julho.

\- A Jeniffer vai ser sua dama de honra? – Perguntou Fred terminando de ler os pergaminhos.

\- Sim – Respondeu Jeniffer animada – E o Abbas o padrinho, ele e Peter ficaram muito amigos depois que Peter se formou, melhores amigos na verdade, não se desgrudam quando podem.

\- E quem vão ser as outras? – Perguntou Jorge

\- Gabrielle, Gisele e Desiré, pensei em Tonks, Alicia e Angelina também, mas não sei se a Angelina vai gostar muito da ideia.

\- É... E os padrinhos? – Disse Jorge com interesse.

\- Quem vocês realmente acham que eu vou convidar? – Perguntou Hydra rindo.

\- Não sei, geralmente o homem quem convida – Disse Jorge

\- É, mas o Peter já me deu carta branca e eu não iria casar sem meus dois melhores amigos comigo – Disse ela sorrindo e Fred e Jorge lutaram para esconder um sorriso bobo.

\- Nós? – Perguntou Fred sem graça.

\- Mas é claro que sim! Vocês aceitam?

Fred e Jorge de novo disfarçaram os sorrisos e disseram que sim.

\- Ótimo, então arrumem os trajes de gala.

\- Eu acho melhor você responder essa coruja o mais breve possível viu, mamãe está empolgadíssima com essa festa e com empolgada eu quero dizer surtada – Disse Jeniffer

\- Eu vou pensar em tudo isso e respondo, vou ver se falo logo com Angelina e Alicia hoje.

\- Você vai convidar sua família? – Perguntou Fred

\- Meus pais sim, o Draco e só – Disse Hydra mas depois pensou melhor e sorriu – A minha tia Andrômeda, tio Ted e a Tonks também, claro, queria muito que o Si... – Ela olhou ao redor e continuou – Que meu primo distante também pudesse ir...

Hydra decidiu guardar as cartas e conversar com Angelina somente depois do jogo contra a Sonserina, mas foi até o corujal e enviou a carta com o convite para ser dama do casamento para Tonks.

A manhã do jogo alvoreceu clara e fria, na mesa da Grifinória no café, todos usavam vermelho e ouro.

Hydra notou quando Luna Lovegood veio até a mesa da Grifinória, muitos estudantes a seguiam com os olhos, alguns davam gargalhadas e a apontavam sem disfarces; Luna conseguira arranjar um chapéu em forma de cabeça de leão em tamanho natural, e o colocara precariamente na cabeça.

\- Ela é meio doidinha, né? – Perguntou Jorge em um tom simpático e sem reprovação.

\- Sim, mas parece ser gente boa – Afirmou Hydra – Eu gostei do leão.

Ao se dirigir para o campo de Quadribol, Hydra notou que os alunos da Sonserina usavam um distintivo em forma de coroa escrito:

 _"Weasley é o nosso rei"_

\- Que droga é essa? – Perguntou Jorge quando passaram.

\- Não sei, mas duvido que seja algo bom –Afirmou Hydra vendo um grupo de meninas da Sonserina rindo.

Hydra seguiu com a equipe como sempre para o vestiário e tentava acalmar Rony que parecia muito nervoso.

\- Você é bom, fez defesas espetaculares, eu sei que consegue – Dizia ela

O rapaz só agradecia sem conseguir falar mais nada e parecendo muito pálido.

– O.k., acabei de descobrir a escalação final da Sonserina – disse Angelina, consultando um pedaço de pergaminho. – Os batedores do ano passado, Derrick e Bole, saíram, mas parece que o Montague os substituiu pelos gorilas de sempre, em vez de escolher alguém que saiba voar particularmente bem. São dois caras chamados Crabbe e Goyle, não sei muita coisa sobre eles...

– Nós sabemos – disseram Harry e Rony juntos.

\- É, eu também, infelizmente, são os melhores amigos e capangas do meu irmão... – Disse Hydra.

– Bom, eles não parecem ter inteligência suficiente para diferenciar as extremidades da vassoura – continuou Angelina, embolsando o pergaminho –, mas, por outro lado, eu sempre me surpreendi que Derrick e Bole conseguissem encontrar o caminho do campo sem precisar de placas de sinalização.

– Crabbe e Goyle são iguais – garantiu-lhe Harry.

Ouviam-se centenas de passos subindo as arquibancadas do campo. Alguns espectadores cantavam, mas Hydra não entendia o que.

\- Eu vou indo gente, boa sorte, estarei torcendo para vocês – Disse Hydra se retirando do vestiário e indo até arquibancada, onde finalmente ouviu o que alguns alunos cantavam, era os alunos da Sonserina.

"Weasley não pega nada

Não bloqueia aro algum

Ei, Ei, Ei, Ei, Weasley é o nosso rei.

Weasley nasceu no lixo Sempre deixa a bola entrar

A vitória já é nossa,

Weasley é o nosso rei"

\- Quanta criatividade... – Disse Hydra irritada, ao lado de Jeniffer.

A equipe da Sonserina entrou primeiro e aguardou já formada sob urros da torcida a entrada da equipe da Grifinória.

– Capitães, apertem as mãos – ordenou Madame Hooch, quando Angelina e Montague se aproximaram. Harry pôde ver que Montague estava tentando quebrar o dedos de Angelina, embora ela nada demonstrasse. – Montem as vassouras...

As bolas foram soltas no ar, e os catorze jogadores dispararam para o alto. Pelo canto do olho, Harry viu Rony passar como um raio em direção às balizas.

"E é Johnson – Johnson com a goles, que jogadora é essa garota, é o que venho dizendo há anos, mas ela continua a não querer sair comigo..."

– JORDAN! – berrou a Prof a McGonagall.

\- É verdade, desde que ela e Fred terminaram o Lino vem tentando sair com ela – Disse Hydra rindo para Jeniffer.

"... é só uma gracinha, professora, um toque de interesse humano – e ela se livra de Warrington, passa por Montague, ela – ai – foi atingida nas costas por um balaço lançado por Crabbe... Montague apanha a goles, Montague torna a subir pelo campo e – belo balaço agora de Jorge Weasley, um balaço na cabeça de Montague, que larga a goles, quem a apanha é Katie Bell, Katie Bell da Grifinória atrasa a bola para Alícia Spinnet e Spinnet se afasta..."

Os comentários de Lino Jordan ecoavam pelo estádio junto com a música idiota da Sonserina, vaias e gritos.

"... e Angelina foge de Warrington, evita um balaço – esse foi por pouco, Alícia –, e o público está adorando o jogo, ouçam, que é que eles estão cantando?"

E Lino parou para escutar, a cantoria soou alta e clara na seção verde e prata da Sonserina nas arquibancadas.

"Weasley não pega nada

Não bloqueia aro algum

Ei, Ei, Ei, Ei, Weasley é o nosso rei.

Weasley nasceu no lixo Sempre deixa a bola entrar

A vitória já é nossa,

Weasley é o nosso rei"

"... e Alícia passa outra vez para Angelina!", gritou Lino e Hydra percebeu que Lino estava tentando abafar a cantoria.

"Vai Angelina – agora ela só precisa passar pelo goleiro! – ELA CHUTA – ELA – aaah..." Bletchley, o goleiro de Sonserina, defendeu bem; lançou a goles para Warrington, que saiu em velocidade, ziguezagueando entre Alícia e Cátia; a cantoria das arquibancadas se tornava cada vez mais alta e ele foi se aproximando de Rony.

"Weasley é o nosso rei,

Weasley é o nosso rei,

Sempre deixa a bola entrar

Weasley é o nosso rei"

"Warrington tem a goles, Warrington vai em direção aos aros, está fora do alcance dos balaços e tem apenas o goleiro pela frente..."

Uma grande onda sonora se elevou das arquibancadas da Sonserina:

"Weasley não pega nada

Não bloqueia aro algum..."

"... é o primeiro teste do novo goleiro da Grifinória, Weasley, irmão dos batedores Fred e Jorge... é um talento que promete – vamos, garoto!"

Mas o grito de alegria veio do lado da Sonserina:

Rony dera um mergulho às cegas, de braços muito abertos, e a goles passara entre eles, atravessando direto o seu aro central.

"Ponto para Sonserina! – entrou a voz de Lino entre os aplausos e vaias do público embaixo – dez a zero para Sonserina – que pouca sorte, Rony!"

Os alunos de Sonserina cantaram ainda mais alto:

"WEASLEY NASCEU NO LIXO

EI, EI, EI, EI..."

"... e a Grifinória retoma a posse e temos Katie Bell atravessando o campo com energia...", gritou Lino se enchendo de coragem, embora a cantoria agora estivesse tão ensurdecedora que ele mal conseguia se fazer ouvir.

"A VITÓRIA JÁ É NOSSA

WEASLEY É-O NOSSO REI..."

Hydra viu que Harry estava parado no ar por mais de um minuto observando o andamento da partida.

\- Ele não vai procurar o pomo? – Perguntou Jeniffer

\- É essa música idiota, deve estar perturbando ele e o Rony, ele é bom, eu vi, é um bom goleiro – Disse Hydra decidida.

Ela não sabia se queria mais que Rony fosse bem por medo de ser pressionada a tomar o lugar dele ou por querer realmente que o garoto fizesse um bom jogo.

"... e aí vem Warrington de novo", berrou Lino, "que passa para Pucey, Pucey ultrapassa Alícia, vamos Angelina, dá para pegar ele, afinal não deu, mas foi um belo balaço de Fred Weasley, quero dizer, Jorge Weasley, ah, que diferença faz, foi um dos gêmeos, e Warrington larga a goles e Katie Bell... hum... larga também... então a goles sobra para Montague que sai voando pelo campo, vamos Grifinória, bloqueia ele agora!"

"... e Pucey se livra mais uma vez de Alícia e ruma diretamente para o gol, segura a bola, Rony!

"... e Katie Bell da Grifinória escapa de Pucey, se abaixa para fugir de Montague, bela virada, Cátia, e atira para Angelina, que agarra a goles, ultrapassa Warrington, está voando para o gol, vamos, é agora Angelina... E É PONTO PARA GRIFINÓRIA! Quarenta a dez, quarenta a dez para Sonserina, e Pucey tem a posse da goles..."

O chapéu de Luna rugiu em meio aos vivas da Grifinória.

"... Pucey atira para Warrington, Warrington para Montague, Montague devolve a Pucey... Johnson intercepta, Johnson toma a goles, atira para Bell, a coisa parece boa – quero dizer – ruim – Bell é atingida por um balaço de Goyle, da Sonserina, e é Pucey quem retoma a..."

"WEASLEY NASCEU NO LIXO

SEMPRE DEIXA A BOLA ENTRAR

A VITÓRIA JÁ É NOSSA..."

Hydra viu Harry mergulhando sendo seguido por Draco.

\- Ele deve ter visto o pomo – Disse Hydra para a amiga tentando ver algo melhor.

Harry inverteu o rumo da sua Firebolt, e ele e Draco estavam agora emparelhados. À curta distância do chão, Harry ergueu a mão direita da vassoura, esticou-a para o pomo... à direita, o braço estendido de Draco também esticou, tateou.

Harry empinou a vassoura, apertando na mão a bola que se debatia, e os espectadores da Grifinória gritaram sua aprovação ao lance...

TAPUM.

Um balaço atingiu Harry nos rins e ele foi lançado para fora da vassoura. Por sorte, estava a menos de dois metros do chão, pois mergulhara muito baixo para apanhar o pomo, mas caiu com as costas chapadas no chão congelado. Hydra ouviu o apito agudo de Madame Hooch, um clamor nas arquibancadas em que se misturavam assobios, berros furiosos e vaias.

\- Eles jogam sujo, pobre Harry – Disse Jeniffer observando a cena.

Hydra saiu correndo em direção ao time e chegou a tempo de ouvir seu irmão soltando provocações aos Weasleys.

– ... mas você gosta dos Weasley, não é Potter? – continuou Malfoy, caçoando. – Passa as férias lá e tudo, não é? Não sei como você aguenta o fedor, mas suponho que para alguém criado por trouxas, até o pardieiro dos Weasley cheira bem..,

\- CALA A BOCA DRACO! – Gritou Hydra

Harry agarrou Jorge. Entrementes, eram necessários os esforços conjuntos de Angelina, Alícia, Hydra e Kate para impedir Fred de pular em cima de Malfoy, que ria abertamente.

– Ou vai ver – disse Malfoy, recuando com um sorriso debochado – você se lembra de como a casa da sua mãe fedia, Potter, e o chiqueiro dos Weasley faz lembrar dela...

– Harry! HARRY! JORGE! NÃO! – Gritavam as meninas enquanto os dois atacavam Draco.

Os sons se misturavam, as garotas gritando, Malfoy berrando, Jorge xingando, um apito tocando e os urros do público, mas ele não deu atenção a nada. Até alguém próximo gritar Impedimenta!

– Que é que você acha que está fazendo? – berrou Madame Hooch, quando Harry se levantou de um salto.

A juíza segurava o apito em uma das mãos e a varinha na outra; largara a vassoura a alguns passos de distância. Draco estava dobrado no chão, choramingando e gemendo, o nariz ensanguentado; Jorge exibia um lábio inchado; Fred ainda estava sendo contido à força por três artilheiros, e Crabbe dava gargalhadas mais atrás.

– Nunca vi um comportamento igual, já para o castelo, os dois, e direto para a sala da diretora de sua Casa! Vão! Agora!

Harry e Jorge saíram furiosos, Crabbe e Goyle levaram Draco para a ala hospitalar.

\- Você mereceu isso Draco, por que precisa sempre ser um idiota? – Perguntou Hydra, os seguindo por um tempo.

\- Vai atrás dos seus amiguinhos traidores do sangue e me deixa em paz – Gritava ele.

Hydra foi ver Fred que tremia de tão furioso.

\- Eu sinto muito – Dizia ela para o amigo.

\- Eu só queria que tivessem me deixado ir – Dizia ele furioso

\- Você não ia ganhar nada com isso Fred.

\- Ele insultou a minha mãe Hydra, meu pai! – Disse o amigo, com lágrimas de ódio nos olhos.

\- Eu sei, ele é um babaca, acredite, eu senti vontade de atacar ele também, ele mereceu cada soco, eu sei disso – Disse Hydra

Hydra levou o amigo pelas mãos até o vestiário e ficou ao seu lado, o resto da equipe ficou quieta, olhando Fred, pela primeira vez na vida, ela o viu chorar disfarçadamente, lágrimas de raiva e frustração, Hydra podia sentir, mas ainda assim, lágrimas.

Ninguém sabia mais o que fazer, nem Angelina, nem nenhum membro da equipe, Rony também parecia arrasado, mas se arrumou rápido e saiu correndo.

Eles seguiram para a sala comunal, não foram jantar, ficaram lá, onde Fred se acalmou e aguardou por notícias de Jorge e Harry, mas quando eles chegaram, as notícias não podiam ser piores.

– Proibidos – ressoou a voz de Angelina, mais tarde naquela noite na sala comunal. – Proibidos. Sem apanhador e sem batedores... que meleca é que nós vamos fazer?

Angelina olhou para Hydra desesperada.

\- Eu não sei jogar direito em nenhuma dessas posições Angelina – Adiantou ela.

Nem parecia que haviam ganhado o jogo. Para todo o lado havia rostos desolados e enfurecidos; os jogadores da equipe estavam largados em volta da lareira, todos menos Rony, que não era visto desde o final da partida.

\- Você pode ficar no lugar do Weasley em alguns jogos pelo menos... – Disse ela.

\- Isso não vai adiantar nada, ele é bom Angelina, você mesma viu, ele só precisa superar a pressão, não adianta nada tirar o pobre agora, só vai ser pior – Afirmou Hydra e Angelina com muito custo acabou aceitando.

\- Você tem razão, eu não estou pensando direito, não é certo tirar ele - Disse Angelina

– É tão injusto – disse Alícia, atordoada. – Quero dizer, e Crabbe e aquele balaço que ele lançou depois que o apito já tinha tocado? Ela proibiu o Crabbe?

– Não – respondeu Gina, infeliz; ela e Hermione estavam sentadas de cada lado de Harry. – Crabbe recebeu frases para escrever, ouvi Montague contar isso às gargalhadas na hora do jantar.

– E proibir o Fred, quando ele nem fez nada! – admirou-se Alícia furiosa, batendo com o punho no joelho.

– Não é minha culpa se não fiz – disse Fred, com uma expressão feroz no rosto –, eu teria quebrado aquele merdinha todo se vocês três não estivessem me segurando.

\- Vou me deitar – disse Angelina, levantando-se devagar. – No final, a gente talvez descubra que tudo isso não passou de um sonho mau... talvez eu acorde amanhã e descubra que ainda não jogamos...

Logo Alícia e Kate a acompanharam. Fred e Jorge subiram algum tempo depois, fechando a cara para todos por quem passavam, e Gina não se demorou muito mais.

\- Você foi ver seu irmão? – Perguntou Jeniffer para Hydra enquanto subiam as escadas em espiral até o quarto.

\- Não e nem quero, ele merece ficar lá por um tempo, eu não acredito as vezes o quanto ele pode ser cruel... – Disse Hydra desolada.

\- Mas você sempre disse que é por causa do seu pai.

\- E é, mas as vezes eu me pergunto se é só isso mesmo, acho que já existe uma crueldade em Draco maior do que só a influência do meu pai, sei lá, não quero pensar nisso agora.

Hydra não conseguiu dormir, se sentia completamente dividida entre ter pena ou não da situação do irmão e como talvez sempre estivera enganada sobre ele.


	17. O ataque ao Sr Weasley

No Domingo, o humor dos gêmeos parecia melhorar, já que os três saíram para o lado de fora do castelo e brincavam de guerra de bola de neve.

Os estudantes se divertiam patinando no lago gelado, andando de tobogã e, Fred e Jorge tinham enfeitiçando bolas de neve para voar até a Torre da Grifinória e bater com força nas janelas.

– Oi! – berrou Rony, finalmente perdendo a paciência e metendo a cabeça para fora da janela: – Sou monitor, e se mais uma bola de neve bater nesta janela... AI!

Fred e Jorge acertaram uma bola em seu rosto e gargalhavam depois.

\- Será que ele vai tirar pontos da gente? – Brincava Jorge

\- Eu sei que eu deveria... – Admitiu Hydra.

Durante a manhã seguinte, alguns alunos da Grifinória receberam Hagrid que finalmente voltara, com muito entusiamos, alguns alunos como eles gritaram de alegria e saíram correndo pelo corredor entre as mesas da Grifinória e Lufa-Lufa para apertar sua mão enormes, mas muitas pessoas não ficaram contentes.

Depois de se sentarem, Hydra recebeu suas corujas de sempre, incluindo a de Tonks, emocionada, aceitando os pedidos para ser sua dama, ela também perguntou que tipo de veste deveria usar. Hydra também recebeu uma carta surpreendente, que a fez rir por alguns segundos depois de ler.

\- O que é tão engraçado – Perguntou Jorge e seus amigos ao redor também queriam saber.

\- Lembram da minha amiga Gisele?

\- Sim – Disse Angelina revirando os olhos.

\- Lembram que ela era bem... Avoada, gostava de muitos rapazes, dizia que nunca ia namorar ninguém?

\- Sim – Confirmou Kate.

\- Bom, ela está perdidamente apaixonada e namorando o Mikael Gunstraze, o aluno da Durmstrang que foi par dela no baile de inverno.

\- Mas ela não tinha dado um fora nele? – Perguntou Alicia.

\- Sim, mas aparentemente eles se reencontraram e estão perdidamente apaixonados, eu vivi para ver isso, Gisele namorando e perdidamente apaixonada – Disse Hydra ainda rindo.

\- Acho que pode acontecer com todo mundo um dia – Brincou Jeniffer.

\- E por que recebeu tantas cartas? – Perguntou Angelina.

\- Bem, eu queria falar com você e Alicia sobre isso – Aproveitou Hydra já que Kate não estava por perto e se sentiria sem graça de falar isso na frente da amiga, gostava muito de Kate, mas não tinha tanta intimidade quanto com Alicia e Angelina para chamá-la para ser sua dama.

\- O que? – Perguntou Alicia curiosa

\- Elas responderam meu pedido para serem minhas damas.

\- A, é, o casamento, já tinha me esquecido – Disse Angelina desgostosa.

\- Então você ainda é contra ele? – Perguntou Hydra. Fred, Jorge e Jeniffer observavam tudo atentos.

\- Eu não sou contra, só acho um absurdo casar tão nova e acho que talvez você deveria esperar, não da pra ter certeza se é o Peter o escolhido pra sempre... – Disse ela

\- Realmente não tem como, acho que nunca tem - Respondeu Hydra – É uma pena, eu ia chamar você e a Alicia para serem minhas damas, mas já que você é tão contra...

O rosto de Angelina mudou na mesma hora, ela abriu um largo sorriso e olhou espantada.

\- Eu? Sua dama? – Perguntou ela.

\- Sim, você e Alicia são minhas amigas e eu queria muito...

Hydra interrompeu sua frase porque Angelina fez a última coisa que ela poderia imaginar, ela começou a chorar, disfarçadamente no começo e depois não conseguindo mais segurar enquanto tentava esconder o rosto. Fred e Jorge riam de dar gargalhadas.

\- Angelina, calma... – Dizia Hydra a acalmando.

\- Eu nunca imaginei que você fosse me chamar para ser sua dama – Dizia ela ainda chorando, Alicia também ria.

\- Mas é claro que eu ia... – Disse Hydra tentando fazer Angelina parar de chorar já que muitas pessoas agora olhavam a cena.

\- Eu, eu... Me desculpa, eu fui uma idiota, eu falei mal do casamento o tempo inteiro, eu nunca te dei o apoio necessário, eu sempre te cobrei as coisas e ainda assim você, você... – Angelina agora chorou tão alto agora que até a Professora McGonagall parou para olhar.

\- Ok, Angelina, calma, por favor – Dizia Hydra, sem graça, enquanto Fred e Jorge quase caiam no chão de tanto rir.

Foram necessários alguns minutos para Angelina finalmente se acalmar e ela e Alicia aceitarem oficialmente o pedido, depois disso, Angelina passou de contra a mais entusiasmada com o casamento, perguntando várias vezes os detalhes e oferecendo ajuda para escolher cada coisa.

\- Eu acho que você deveria usar lírios, lírios são tão lindos... – Disse ela a caminho da aula de Herbologia.

Com a aproximação de Dezembro, a Senhora Macmillan mandou diversas corujas lembrando que precisava urgente das resposta de Hydra que decidiu depois de uma lição extremamente difícil de legitimência em um sábado com Snape, que iria sentar e preencher todos os pedidos da carta, para a sua sorte Jeniffer, Angelina e Alicia estavam acordadas na sala comunal e a ajudaram com tudo.

\- Quem você vai convidar? – Perguntou Angelina fazendo anotações em um pergaminho.

\- Vocês, as meninas da França e suas famílias, a Fleur e a família dela, todos os Weasleys, a família do Abbas, meus pais e o Draco, os membros da or... – Hydra parou antes que falasse demais – Os membros da família do Peter disse ela, escrevendo no formulário oficial o nome de cada membro da ordem que gostaria que convidasse, a minha tia Andrômeda e a família dela, o Lino, a Kate, o Harry e a Hermione, o Hagrid... Acho que vou chamar todos os meus Professores também, incluindo o Dumbledore e é claro, o Snape.

\- O Snape? – Disseram Jeniffer e Angelina ao mesmo tempo.

\- Ele é meu Professor, provavelmente ele não vai, mas gostaria de ter ele lá...

\- Ok então né – Disse Alicia

\- E a data? – Perguntou Jeniffer

\- Dia 10 de Agosto, é em um Sábado logo depois do meu aniversário de 18 anos, achei apropriado – Disse Hydra anotando no formulário.

\- Ok, as madrinhas você já tem, os padrinhos também, falta o vestido e o local – Disse Alicia

\- O vestido eu posso escolher em Julho, quanto ao local, eu pensei na praia em frente a casa de Peter, talvez a recepção no nosso jardim, é grande o suficiente pra isso.

\- Eu gostei da ideia – Disse Jeniffer sorrindo - Vai ser lindo!

\- E todas as damas devem usar a mesma veste, é claro – Completou Angelina entusiasmada.

\- Pensei em um tom de bege acizentado, o que acham? – Disse Jeniffer e todas concordaram.

\- Ok, então é isso, já anotei tudo aqui e amanhã envio para a Senhora Macmilan – Disse Hydra exausta.

Hydra teve mais alguns encontros com Peter que parecia mais cansado do que nunca.

\- Esse treinamento está te matando – Disse ela na casa deles em Hogsmeade.

\- Eu sei, mas vale a pena, ano que vem é o último ano e então eu serei um curandeiro formado, da pra imaginar? – Disse ele empolgado.

\- Sim, eu sei que é seu sonho, seus pais devem estar orgulhosos – Disse Hydra

\- Sim e mamãe está além disso extremamente empolgada, ela amou a sugestão do local do casamento e já está planejando cada detalhe.

\- Eu sei, ela me manda corujas quase que diariamente perguntando sobre tudo, flores, tecidos, tenda, comida, bebida... – Disse Hydra

\- É, sinto muito por isso – Disse Peter sem graça – Ela realmente diz que isso a distrai de todo o resto...

\- Eu sei, é por isso que eu respondo tudo sempre... Ontem ela me perguntou as cores – Disse Hydra sorrindo.

\- Sim, lilás e bege, segundo ela, muito elegante – Brincou Peter.

No final de Dezembro, chegou o dia da última reunião do AD antes das férias de natal, antes, Hydra acompanhou Angelina para os testes para o time da Grifinória onde ela escolheu Gina Weasley como substituta de Harry e André Kirke e Juca Sloper como substituos de Jorge e Fred, elas então seguiram com Alicia e Kate sentindo muito frio para a sala precisa.

– Bom – disse Angelina maquinalmente com Harry, tirando a capa e atirando-a a um canto –, finalmente conseguimos substituir você.

– Me substituir? – perguntou Harry sem entender.

– Você, Fred e Jorge – disse ela, impaciente.

– Temos um novo apanhador.

– Quem? – perguntou Harry depressa.

– Gina Weasley – informou Kate.

Harry boquiabriu-se.

– É, eu sei – disse Angelina, puxando a varinha e flexionando o braço –, mas ela é realmente boa. Não se compara a você, é claro – acrescentou amarrando a cara –, mas como não podemos ter você...

– E os batedores? – perguntou Harry

– André Kirke – respondeu Alícia, sem entusiasmo – e Juca Sloper. Nenhum dos dois é genial, mas comparados aos outros que apareceram...

\- É, eu tenho que concordar – Completou Hydra devolvendo um dos livros que pegou e levando outro da estante da sala.

A chegada de Rony, Hermione e Neville encerrou essa conversa deprimente, Angelina lançava muitos olhares de censura para Harry. Hydra sabia que ela ainda o culpava pela perda de controle com Draco.

– O.k. – disse Harry, chamando todos à ordem. – Achei que hoje deveríamos repassar o que já fizemos até agora, porque é a última reunião antes das férias e não tem sentido começar nada novo antes de uma pausa de três semanas...

– Não vamos fazer nada novo?! – exclamou Zacarias, resmungando, insatisfeito, suficientemente alto para ser ouvido por toda a sala. – Se eu soubesse nem teria vindo.

– Então todos lamentamos muito que Harry não tenha lhe avisado – retrucou Fred em voz alta.

Várias pessoas abafaram risinhos.

– ... podemos praticar aos pares – continuou Harry. – Vamos começar com a Azaração de Impedimento durante dez minutos, então podemos apanhar as almofadas e experimentar o Feitiço Estuporante mais uma vez.

Todos se dividiram obedientemente, Hydra ficou dessa vez com Jeniffer e as duas pareciam muito boas se revezando para atacar e se defender.

Transcorridos os dez minutos da Azaração de Impedimento, eles espalharam as almofadas pelo chão e começaram a praticar mais uma vez o Estuporante. O espaço era realmente muito limitado para permitir que todos trabalhassem ao mesmo tempo; metade do grupo observava a outra metade por alguns minutos, depois se revezavam.

Ao final de uma hora, Harry anunciou um intervalo.

– Vocês estão ficando ótimos – disse sorrindo. – Quando voltarmos das férias, poderemos começar com os feitiços mais importantes, talvez até com o Patrono.

Ouviram-se murmúrios de excitação. A sala começou a se esvaziar, como sempre aos pares e trios; a maioria desejou a Harry um "Feliz Natal" ao sair.

\- Eu mal posso esperar para aprender o patrono – Comentou Hydra saindo com Fred e Jorge.

\- Eu fico imaginando quando será o meu – Disse Jorge

\- Eu também, o Peter me disse que o dele é um Alce, ele ficou de me ensinar o feitiço se acabasse que eu não aprendesse aqui, mas fico feliz de poder aprender em Hogwarts, afinal, é para isso que a escola serve, certo? - Perguntou Hydra.

Os meninos e Hydra foram direto para cama, cansados e alegres, imaginando todas as possibilidades que viriam nas próximas reuniões. Porém, Hydra acordou no dia seguinte com notícias atordoantes.

\- O Harry, ele teve um ataque durante a noite ao que me parece, não sei bem o que houve, mas parece que todos os Weasleys foram embora, alguma coisa com o pai deles... – Dizia Angelina, Hydra saiu correndo sem ouvir o resto e subiu para seu quarto onde chamou Peter por vários minutos no espelho até ele finalmente atender.

\- O que houve com o Senhor Weasley? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Ele foi atacado por uma cobra no Ministério, ele estava a serviço da ordem – Disse Peter que estava de plantão.

\- Ai meu Deus, mas como ele está? – Perguntou Hydra desesperada.

\- Ele está se recuperando Hydra, mas não estamos conseguindo encontrar um antídoto para o veneno dessa cobra, não sabemos o que é...

\- E o Fred e o Jorge?

\- Eu não sei, eles estão na sede da ordem, acho que estão bem – Disse Peter.

Hydra se despediu de Peter e foi correndo procurar a Professora McGonagall.

\- Professora, por favor, me deixe ir mais cedo para casa, eu preciso ficar com o Fred e o Jorge – Disse Hydra as lágrimas na sala da Professora que ia saindo para o café.

\- Nem pensar Senhorita Malfoy, tenho certeza que eles mandarão notícias, mas precisa esperar até o Natal para sair como todo mundo – Disse a Professora, séria como sempre – Mas Dumbledore pediu para que você e a Senhorita Granger sigam até a sala dele, por favor, creio que já saiba o caminho.

Hydra chorava a caminho do escritório de Dumbledore e encontrou Hermione no mesmo caminho.

\- Hermione – Disse ela vendo a menina – Você soube?

\- Sim, muito por alto– Respondeu Hermione, atordoada – Eu soube, eu não sei o que fazer.

\- Eu também não, a Professora McGonagall disse que precisamos esperar para ir até lá, eu queria estar com o Fred e o Jorge.

\- E eu com o Rony e o Harry – Disse Hermione parecendo tão miserável quanto Hydra.

As duas subiram pela escada até o escritório de Dumbledore depois de darem a senha, o mesmo esperava sentado em sua escrivaninha por elas.

\- A, Senhorita Malfoy, Senhorita Granger, bem-vindas – Disse ele alegremente apontando dois lugares para que elas se sentassem e assim elas fizeram.

\- Professor Dumbledore, o que houve com o Senhor Weasley? – Perguntou Hermione

\- Bom, ontem a noite Harry Potter teve uma visão, não perguntem os detalhes sobre isso porque não podem ser ditos – Disse Dumbledore vendo que Hydra ia perguntar algo – Ele viu o Senhor Weasley sendo atacado por uma cobra no Ministério, de fato isso ocorreu e o Senhor Weasley foi encontrado e socorrido, ele está nesse momento no St Mungo's sendo tratados pelos melhores curandeiros, Lance Macmillan me garantiu que está pessoalmente junto com seus colegas cuidando do caso, a família Weasley junto com Harry Potter já foi enviada até a sede da ordem e estão todos bem, mas achei que as Senhoritas tinham o direito de saber.

\- E nós não podemos ir encontrar com eles Professor? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Sim, depois do fechamento oficial do trimestre é claro – Respondeu o Professor para o desapontamento de Hydra – Agora eu peço que as Senhoritas aguardem até encontrarem com seus amigos e naturalmente não comentei com ninguém a real natureza do ocorrido.

O dia parecia interminável, Hydra e Hermione permaneceram juntas a maior parte do tempo, depois de enviar uma coruja para seus pais dizendo que não iria se juntar a eles nas férias de natal, ela também falava com Peter pelo espelho para saber notícias do Senhor Weasley.

\- Ele ainda está aqui, está melhorando, eu não estou no setor dele mas passo lá sempre que posso sair do meu, vi a Senhora Weasley e disse ao Jorge e o Fred o quanto você estava querendo estar ao lado deles Hydra e você também com Harry e Rony, Hermione – Disse Peter simpático – Mas eles disseram que compreendem, de qualquer maneira amanhã o trem parte para cá e vocês também poderão visitá-lo.

\- Ok, muito obrigada por nos manter informadas – Disse Hydra

\- Amanhã eu irei buscar as duas na estação e as levarei até seus amigos – Disse Peter

\- Peter, muito obrigada – Disse Hermione

\- Não se preocupem – Disse ele – Agora eu preciso ir porque eu consegui folga amanhã mas preciso trabalhar dobrado hoje.

\- Te amo – Disse Hydra, deixando Hermione sem graça.

\- Também te amo – Disse Peter com um largo sorriso hipnotizante.

\- Você tem sorte Hydra – Disse Hermione quando o espelho voltou a refletir as duas – O Peter é uma boa pessoa.

\- Sim, o Rony também – Disse Hydra guardando o espelho e Hermione ficou vermelha.

\- Sim, um bom amigo – Disse ela

\- Sim, claro, amigo – Hydra disse com um tom irônico.


	18. Nôtibus

As duas desceram para o banquete de encerramento do semestre, mas pouco aproveitaram do mesmo, explicaram para Lino, Angelina e Alicia que Fred e Jorge estavam com o pai mas não puderam dar muitos detalhes.

No dia seguinte, Hydra que não conseguira dormir direito e já tinha deixado todas as suas coisas prontas, seguiu com os demais para o expresso de Hogwarts onde arranjou uma cabine com Alicia, Lino, Angelina, Jeniffer e Hermione.

\- A gente precisa ir até o vagão dos monitores Hydra– Disse Hermione

\- É verdade, eu tinha esquecido disso, vejo vocês mais tarde – Disse ela para os amigos e seguindo com Hermione até o vagão dos monitores onde encontrou todos os outros monitores e monitores chefes das casas.

Ela e Hugo deram as instruções para os monitores dos quinto e sexto anos e dividiram os horários de patrulhas dos vagões, quando estava saindo Draco a chamou.

\- Você está bem? – Perguntou ele, para a irmã em um canto.

\- O Senhor Weasley foi atacado, você provavelmente já sabe disso e provavelmente riu disso – Disse ela, rispidamente.

\- Ei, espera – Disse Draco segurando seu braço enquanto ela saia – Eu espero que... Espero que ele não morra, ou sei lá, se isso te faz feliz, que seja... – Disse Draco, sem jeito com as palavras.

Hydra deu um sorriso leve, talvez existisse algo de bom no irmão afinal, como sempre suspeitava.

\- Obrigada Draco, eu também espero, mas o Peter já disse que ele está bem – Disse Hydra.

\- Você vai passar o Natal lá em casa? – Perguntou Draco

\- Não, de jeito nenhum quero ir lá em casa , mas eu vou tentar ver você e a mamãe em algum lugar.

\- Tudo bem... Nos vemos depois eu acho então.

\- Draco – Disse Hydra quando o irmão ia saindo.

\- Sim?

\- Eu vou me casar com o Peter em Agosto.

\- Eu sei, você disse que iria, só não sabia que seria em Agosto.

\- Eu quero que você seja um dos padrinhos – Disse Hydra sem muita certeza do que estava falando.

Draco parecia boquiaberto e sem fala.

\- Você tem certeza? – Perguntou ele.

\- Absoluta, você é meu irmão e eu quero isso.

Draco deu um sorriso sincero que quase nunca dava na sua frente.

\- Tudo bem, acho que posso ser padrinho no seu casamento – Disse ele fingindo um tom de frieza.

Os dois seguiram seus caminhos, Hydra fez a primeira patrulha com Hugo e depois passou o resto da viagem no vagão lendo o último livro que pegara da sala do AD antes da sua próxima patrulha, realmente era muito quieto sem Fred e Jorge, não parecia o mesmo trem de sempre, se não fosse pelo fato de ter pessoas agradáveis ao seu redor, lembrava a primeira viagem que fez até Hogwarts anos antes com seu irmão, Crabbe e Goyle. Sabia que Hermione devia sentir a mesma estranheza que ela sem Harry e Rony.

\- Eu li esse livro semana passada – Disse Hermione sobre o livro "Feitiços de defesa avançados" – É realmente muito bom, aprendi muitas coisas.

\- Sim, eu estou gostando muito, se bem que o "Azarações e suas defesas" também é um maravilhoso, na verdade todos os livros da sala são, nãos sei como os outros também não estão lendo eles – Disse Hydra abaixando o livro para conversar com a menina que também abaixou o dela.

\- Nem todos nos entendem eu acho – Riu Hermione.

\- Sim, sempre lhe observei e achei você muito parecida comigo, apesar é claro de muito mais inteligente – Disse Hydra.

Hermione pareceu corar.

\- Parecida com você? Você está brincando né? Você é... Você é linda e eu sou...

\- Linda também, disso tenha certeza – Completou Hydra antes que ela pudesse – Mas eu digo em gostar de estudar, ler, apesar de como eu disse, muito mais do que eu.

\- É, eu sempre gostei mesmo, é que eu acho todo assunto tão fascinante, não sei se porque eu só descobri sobre tudo isso com onze anos, só sei que eu acho – Disse Hermione

\- Eu sempre admirei isso nos nascidos trouxas, como vocês não tiveram nenhuma educação sobre magia antes e conseguem ser tão bons, eu estudei a vida inteira com uma tutora e com meus pais, principalmente a minha mãe, assuntos gerais é claro, mas também pequenas magias em segredo, sem poder usar é claro, era menor de idade, mas já sabia sobre, já lia a teoria e ainda assim se for colocar você e eu juntas, você com certeza deve saber mais do que eu.

Hermione de novo corava.

\- A, que isso, você é muito inteligente também, passou em todos os seus N.O.M.s – Disse a bruxinha, ficando cada vez mais vermelha,

\- Sim, mas com certeza não sou nenhuma Hermione Granger nesse nível – Disse Hydra rindo.

\- Como você pode ser tão diferente do seu irmão? – Perguntou Hermione, agora um pouco mais séria.

Hydra ficou pensativa por um tempo antes de responder.

\- Desculpe, não devia ter perguntado isso – Disse Hermione.

\- Não, tudo bem... Eu e Draco tivemos a mesma tutora, mas como eu era mais velha, essa tutora me ensinou mais coisas que ao Draco, tipo como respeitar os outros e não me sentir superior, quando papai descobriu isso ele a mandou para longe e tomou Draco para junto de si, não deixando que eu ensinasse nada disso a ele, tornando ele uma pequena cópia de si mesmo eu acho, uma mini cópia com diferenças boas.

Hermione escutava tudo com atenção e admirada.

\- O Draco não é de todo ruim, acredite... E eu sei que é difícil de acreditar, ele não é a mesma pessoa comigo e com vocês, comigo ele é mais – Hydra pensou nas palavras antes de continuar – Ele é mais ele mesmo e menos o papai.

\- É realmente difícil de acreditar, eu só vejo o Malfoy como um ser detestável – Disse Hermione – Sem ofenças – Completou ela.

\- Tudo bem, eu sei, eu vejo ele com vocês e também vejo exatamente isso, eu só queria que ele fosse com vocês como ele é comigo, mas não sei se isso um dia vai acontecer na verdade...

Hermione e Hydra conversaram durante boa parte do final do trajeto, era a primeira vez em anos que as duas passaram tanto tempo juntas e Hydra ficou feliz de ver que ela era uma menina muito agradável e a conversa entre as duas fluía naturalmente.

\- Você também quase foi para a Corvinal? – Perguntou Hermione – O chapéu seletor ficou em dúvida comigo.

\- Sim, comigo também, na verdade no começo ele também considerou a Sonserina – Disse Hydra fazendo uma certa careta – Mas depois desistiu, ai pensou na Corvinal e depois decidiu pela Grifinória, não que eu ache a Sonserina de todo mal, o Abbas, namorado da Jeniffer – Disse Hydra apontando para Jeniffer que estava conversando com Angelina – É da Sonserina, era na verdade e ele é uma pessoa maravilhosa, é inclusive da ordem, não acho que a casa defina o Bruxo.

\- Sim, mas temos que convir que a Sonserina já produziu mais Bruxos das trevas que qualquer outra casa – Disse Hermione – É verdade que a casa não faz o Bruxo, mas simplesmente aponta o que já existe dentro dele, mas sim, eu acredito que nem todos da Sonserina sejam ruins, só achei difícil conhecer alguém assim – Disse ela rindo de leve.

Finalmente o trem reduziu a velocidade e parou na estação, Hydra pegou suas coisas, se despediu dos amigos e seguiu com Jeniffer e Hermione a procura de Peter.

\- Ali – Disse Jeniffer apontando para Peter e Abbas que esperavam junto a um mar de gente.

Peter parecia mais lindo cada vez que Hydra o via, estava com uma calça jeans e uma blusa azul e Abbas também de calça Jeans e blusa verde (tinham que se vestir como trouxas para não achamar a atenção na estação de trem). Hydra beijou Peter e cumprimentou Abbas.

\- Bem, vamos até uma rua próxima e aparatar no largo...

\- Peter, a Hermione não pode aparatar – Interrompeu Hydra.

\- Sim, sim, claro, perdão Hermione, acho melhor nós irmos de Nôitibus Andante – Disse Peter

\- Por que ela não aparata de carona conosco? – Perguntou Hydra

\- Porque levar um menor de idade por aparatação de carona é algo de muita resposabilidade e eu não me sinto preparado ainda para isso, nem você eu acho, certo? É melhor pegarmos algo mais seguro, a casa não é longe, podemos chegar em pouco tempo.

\- Tudo bem, concordou Hydra.

Os cinco seguiram até uma rua deserta próxima a estação, com seus malões e bichos.

\- Eu e Jeniffer vamos encontrar seus pais, nos encontramos no Largo mais tarde – Disse Abbas e ambos aparataram.

\- Bem, vamos ver se eu lembro como fazer isso – Disse Peter esticando a mão com a varinha.

Depois de pouco tempo, ouviu-se um estampido ensurdecedor e viu-se uma luz ofuscante.

Um segundo depois, dois faróis altos e dois gigantescos pneus pararam cantando e Hydra que quase caíra para trás, viu um ônibus de três andares, roxo berrante, que se materializara do nada.

Letras douradas no pára-brisa informavam: O Nôitibus Andante.

Um condutor de uniforme roxo saltou do ônibus para anunciar em altas vozes:

— Bem-vindo ao ônibus Nôitibus Andante, o transporte de emergência para bruxos e bruxas perdidos. Basta esticar a mão da varinha, subir a bordo e podemos levá-lo aonde quiser. Meu nome é Stanislau Shunpike, Lalau, e serei seu condutor por esta noite.

Peter fez sinal e os três subiram no ônibus com seus malões e animais no colo.

\- Quais seus nomes? – Perguntou Lalau, o condutor, curioso.

\- Eu sou o Peter Macmillan, essa é minha noiva Hydra Malfoy e nossa amiga Hermione Granger – Respondeu Peter, apontando para cada uma com um olhar raivoso ao condutor, ele não parecia gostar muito do jeito que Lalau olhava para Hydra, como se a comesse com os olhos – Quanto é a passagem?

\- Onze sicles, mas por catorze você ganha chocolate quente e por quinze um saco de água quente e uma escova de dentes da cor que você quiser.

Peter pagou o valor da passagem dos três ainda meio insatisfeito com o condutor.

Não havia lugares para a pessoa sentar; em vez disso havia meia dúzia de estrados de latão ao longo das janelas protegidas por cortinas.

Ao lado de cada cama, ardiam velas em suportes, que iluminavam as paredes revestidas de painéis de madeira.

— Você fica com essa aí — cochichou Lalau, empurrando os malões de Hydra e Hermione para baixo da cama logo atrás do motorista, que se achava sentado em uma cadeira de braços diante do volante. — Este é o nosso motorista, Ernesto Prang. Esses são Hydra Malfoy, Peter Macmillan e Hermione Granger, para onde vocês vão mesmo? – Perguntou Lalau

\- Largo Grimmauld, em Londres – Respondeu Hydra.

Ernesto Prang, um bruxo idoso que usava óculos de grossas lentes, cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça o novo passageiro, que tornou a achatar nervosamente a franja contra a testa e se sentou na cama.

— Pode mandar ver, Ernesto — disse Lalau, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado do motorista.

Ouviu-se mais um estampido assustador e, no instante seguinte, Hydra se sentiu achatada contra a cama, atirado para trás pela velocidade do Nôitibus.

Ernesto não parecia ter dominado o uso do volante, O Nôitibus a toda hora subia na calçada, mas não batia em nada; os fios dos lampiões, as caixas de correio e as latas de lixo saltavam fora do caminho quando o ônibus se aproximava e tornavam à posição anterior depois de ele passar.

Depois de pouco tempo, eles chegaram ao destino.

\- Largo Grimmauld, Londres – Disse Lalau ainda olhando Hydra esquisito.

Todos agradeceram e Peter pegou os malões das duas olhando feio para Lalau, Hydra levou a gaiola de Lydra e Hermione o Bichento.

O ônibus desaparecera rapidamente.

\- Esperem aqui um minuto que vou ver se a barra está limpa, tudo bem? – Disse Peter.

\- Isso foi divertido – Comentou Hermione, enquanto Peter olhava ao redor.

\- Sim, eu nunca tinha andando de Nôitibus Andante antes, definitivamente é uma experiência única – Disse Hydra rindo.

\- Está tudo ok, podem vir – Disse Peter reaparecendo.

As duas pegaram as duas coisas e seguiram com Peter até o Largo Grimmauld 12, eles tocaram a campainha, A Senhora Weasley antendeu e eles foram entrando rapidamente e fechando a porta. A Senhora Black gritava desesperadamente no retrato.

"Sangue ruim, traidores do sangue na minha própria casa! Uma traidora do sangue da minha própria família, que vergonha, saiam todos daqui"

\- Sra Weasley, como está o Sr Weasley, eu e Hermione estávamos tão preocupadas – Disse Hydra depois que a Sra Weasley abraçou as duas.

\- Está tudo bem, você pode visitar ele amanhã se quiserem, Peter nos contou da preocupação das duas e eu agradeço muito, mas graças a Deus está tudo bem e ele está se recuperando, o Lance tem supervisionado tudo de perto e o doce do Peter também – Disse ela sorrindo para Peter que sorria sem graça de volta.

Hermione foi correndo falar com Rony que apareceu e os dois subiram juntos.

Logo depois Fred e Jorge saíram de cozinha e Hydra correu para abraçá-los (Peter tentava ajudar Sirius e Lupin a fechar a cortina da Sra Black)

\- Eu quase morri de preocupação! – Dizia Hydra abraçando tão forte os meninos que eles reclamavam de dor.

\- Calma, estamos bem, o papai também, foi só um susto – Disse Fred, finalmente conseguindo se soltar.

\- Eu sei, mas eu não vi vocês em Hogwarts, soube do Harry, sei lá, fiquei nervosa – Hydra sentiu lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Ei Palerma, calma, está tudo bem mesmo, é sério, a gente promete – Disse Joge a acalmando.

\- Ok, só que... Um dia em Hogwarts sem vocês foi um saco, é sério.

Os gêmeos riram.

\- Eu sei, nós somos a graça, a alegria daquele lugar – Disse Fred debochado.

Finalmente a Senhora Black se calou, eles conseguiram fechar as cortinas, Hydra comprimentou Sirius e Lupin e também Tonks que tinha saído da cozinha.

\- Oi prima! – Disse ela abraçando Hydra – Fiquei tão feliz com a sua carta.

\- Que bom que ficou, eu fiquei feliz de ter aceitado.

\- Eu estou pensando em qual cabelo usar no dia, acho que um loiro pra combinar com a ocasião.

\- Qualquer cor vai ficar ótima, apesar de eu gostar muito do rosa – Disse Hydra rindo.

\- Eu já conversei com a Mezra – Disse a Sra Weasley se aproximando – Vamos todos passar o natal aqui, já tenho quartos prontos para vocês.

\- Sim, sim, quanto mais gente melhor – Disse Sirius que estava completamente diferente do que Hydra lembrava, era um homem alegre e sorridente agora.

\- Eu gostaria de visitar sua mãe antes de ir embora – Disse Hydra para Tonks.

\- Claro, ela vai amar, falou de você o semestre todo, vou avisar para ela e marcar com você.

Hydra e todos da casa trabalhavam sem descanso, Jeniffer, Abbas e o Sr e Sra Macmillan chegaram logo depois e também ajudavam na decoração e limpeza da casa.

\- Ele está ótimo Molly – Dizia o Senhor Macmillan – Em breve vamos achar o antídoto daquele veneno e ele vai poder vir pra casa, você vai ver.

Quando finalmente todos foram se deitar na véspera do Natal, a casa estava quase irreconhecível. Os lustres oxidados não tinham mais teias de aranha, mas guirlandas de azevinho e serpentinas douradas e prateadas; neve mágica brilhava em montes sobre os tapetes gastos; uma grande árvore de Natal obtida por Mundungo, e decorada com fadinhas vivas, ocultava a árvore genealógica da família de Sirius, e até as cabeças empalhadas de elfos na parede do corredor usavam gorros e barbas de Papai Noel.

Hydra dividiu um quarto com Gina, Hermione e Jeniffer enquanto Abbas e Peter dividiram o quarto com os gêmeos, por aquela noite, ela decidiu não contrariar a Sra. Weasley, que insistia que os dois dormissem separados.


	19. Natal

Hydra acordou com uma pilha de presentes em sua cama, as meninas também já estavam acordadas abrindo os seus.

\- Obrigada pelos brincos que mudam de cor Hydra – Disse Jeniffer.

\- Eu também amei esse guia dos melhores apanhadores dos séculos – Disse Gina.

\- Pensei que pudesse te inspirar – Disse Hydra sorrindo.

\- Eu amei esse kit de penas com pergaminhos nobres, é lindo! – Disse Hermione sorrindo.

Hydra recebera presentes de todos seus amigos, de Peter, de seus sogros, de Draco, de seus pais e até mesmo de Tonks e seus tios.

\- Quadribol ao longo dos séculos? – Perguntou Jeniffer, olhando para o livro que Hydra ganhou, quem te deu isso?

\- Angelina – Respondeu Hydra.

\- O que o Peter te deu dessa vez? – Perguntou Jeniffer – Nada supera o espelho é claro, o Abbas já procurou em todo lugar um pra mim mas não acha, parece que eles realmente são difíceis de achar, o Mundungu está procurando no entanto – Disse ela meio triste.

\- Você pode usar o meu quando quiser, já disse - Disse Hydra sem graça – Mas dessa vez ele me deu esse Jogo de Xadrez Bruxo em prata e ouro, ele sabia que eu queria um novo, olha que lindo – Disse ela mostrando o lindo e luxuoso jogo de xadrez Bruxo.

\- É lindo mesmo, você devia falar com o Rony, ele ama esse jogo – Disse Hermione.

\- Sim, eu sei, vou ver se jogamos uma partida antes do jantar.

\- E essas taças? – Perguntou Jeniffer apontando para um lindo conjunto de taças transparentes com moldura dourada formando a letra B.

\- São da minha tia Andrômeda, ela disse na cara que é uma das poucas relíquias de família que ela tem e gostaria que ficasse comigo, disse que a outra separou para Tonks.

\- Que fofa – Disse Jeniffer.

\- Pois é, mamãe pelo visto também mandou relíquias de família – Disse mostrando um faqueiro magnífico em prata em uma caixa talhada de madeira com a letra M.

\- Acho que os presentes de casamento estão vindo mais cedo – Brincou Gina.

Gabrielle deu a Hydra um livro chamado "Ministérios e Congressos mágicos pelo mundo", Desiré enviou doces e um livro chamado "Grandes bruxas feministas" (Desiré não gostava da ideia de que mulheres deveriam adotar nome dos maridos ao casar nem coisas do tipo, Hydra até concordava com os pontos, mas seu desejo de se livrar de seu sobrenome era muito grande) e Gisele enviou um lindo álbum decorado com um bilhete dizendo que deveria colocar ali as futuras fotos de seu casamento.

\- Eu gostei desse livro, posso ler? – Perguntou Gina apontando para o presente de Desiré.

\- Claro, pode sim.

\- Eu te devolvo amanhã – Disse Gina.

Tonks deu para Hydra uma miniatura de uma coruja igual a Lydra que se mexia e voava (mas não comia e nem era viva de verdade, segundo a carta que veio junto) e Sirius lhe deu um livro "Legitimência, seus usos e alertas" aparentemente ele sabia sobre suas aulas. Fred e Jorge lhe deram fogos de artifício mágicos e um kit de caldeirão, ampolas e frascos para poções, Alicia lhe deu um livro chamado "Histórias mágicas de sucesso" e Lino uma caixa de Feijõezinhos de todos os sabores e um kit novo de snaps explosivos, Sra Weasley deu tortas e doces para Hydra e os seus futuros sogros lhe enviaram um bonito par de anél e brincos combinando.

Clap, Fred e Jorge aparataram no quarto.

\- Feliz Natal!

\- Feliz Natal, meninos.

\- Gina, mamãe está chorando, Percy devolveu o pulôver de Natal – Disse Fred

\- Sem bilhete, tentamos consolá-la mas não adiantou – Acrescentou Jorge

\- É melhor eu descer – Disse Gina saindo correndo do quarto.

\- Obrigada pelos presentes Hydra – Disse Jorge.

\- Amamos – Completou Fred.

\- Obrigada vocês, eu gostei muito mesmo.

Hydra ouviu batidas na porta do quarto e Peter e Abbas entraram.

\- É melhor a gente ir ver o Harry e o Rony – Disse Fred rindo e sumiu junto com Jorge.

\- Obrigada pelo presente Hydra – Disse Abbas indo falar com Jeniffer.

\- Eu que agradeço, gostei muito do livro sobre "Cooperação mágica internacional" – Disse Hydra.

\- Achei que pudesse lhe inspirar a escolher meu setor – Brincou ele.

\- Gostou do presente? – Perguntou Peter depois de beijar Hydra.

\- Sim, muito, eu queria muito um jogo novo, eu deixei o meu sem querer na casa dos meus pais.

\- Eles mandaram algo? – Perguntou Peter.

\- Sim – Disse Hydra mostrando o faqueiro – Uma relíquia de família e Draco mandou joias como sempre, geralmente mamãe que escolhe.

\- Eu gostei muito do meu também, muito obrigada – Disse ele a beijando novamente.

\- Vamos descer? – Perguntou Abbas.

Os quatro desceram para o almoço, A Sra Weasley parecia não estar mais chorando mas parecia gripada quando lhe desejou "feliz natal".

Eles se sentaram na mesa, Gina, Gui, Fred e Jorge também estavam lá e logo surgiu Harry, Hermione e Rony, Sirius estava também com seu novo bom humor e logo desceram o Sr e Sra Macmillan e todos tiveram um agradável almoço.

Depois do almoço natalino, os Weasley, Hydra, Harry e Hermione estavam programando visitar mais uma vez o Sr. Weasley, acompanhados por Olho-Tonto e Lupin. Mundungo apareceu em tempo de provar o pudim de Natal e a sobremesa, tendo conseguido pedir um carro "emprestado" para a ocasião, pois o metrô não funcionava no dia de Natal.

\- Nós vamos voltar para lá por aparatação, precisamos ir de qualquer jeito, encontramos vocês lá – Disse os Macmillans.

\- Eu também tenho que ir antes Hydra, te encontro lá, ok? – Disse Peter a beijando com um selinho e saindo com seus pais.

Embora externamente tivesse tamanho normal, onze pessoas, afora Mundungo no lugar do motorista, podiam se acomodar com conforto dentro dele. A Sra. Weasley hesitou antes de entrar, mas, finalmente, o frio que fazia na rua e as súplicas dos filhos venceram, e ela se sentou de boa vontade no banco traseiro, entre Fred e Gui.

A viagem até o St. Mungus foi muito rápida porque quase não havia tráfego nas ruas. Um punhadinho de bruxas e bruxos andava furtivamente pela rua, de outro modo deserta, a caminho do hospital. Hydra e os outros desceram do carro, e Mundungo virou a esquina para aguardá-los.

Haviam chegado a uma loja de departamentos, grande, antiquada, em um edifício de tijolos aparentes, chamada Purga & Sonda Ltda. O lugar tinha um aspecto malcuidado, miserável; as vitrines exibiam meia dúzia de manequins lascados com as perucas tortas, dispostos aleatoriamente, vestindo roupas de pelo menos dez anos atrás. Grandes letreiros em todas as portas empoeiradas avisavam: "Fechado para Reforma.

\- Eu não venho aqui a tanto tempo, nem lembrava direito – Disse Hydra a Fred e Jorge.

A Sra Weasleuy se encostou no vidro, olhando para o manequim horroroso, sua respiração embaçando o vidro:

– Estamos aqui para visitar Arthur Weasley.

O manequim fez um leve aceno com a cabeça e um sinal com o indicador. Eles atravessaram o vidro aos pares e trios.

Lá dentro, a recepção assumira um ar agradavelmente festivo: os globos de cristal que iluminavam o St. Mungus haviam sido coloridos de vermelho e dourado, transformando-se em gigantescas bolas natalinas iluminadas; ramos de azevinho emolduravam todas as portas; e árvores de Natal brancas cintilavam em todos os cantos, cobertas de neve mágica e pingentes de gelo, e no alto uma estrela dourada, tinham pessoas aguardando nas cadeiras e lendo revistas.

Bruxos e bruxas de vestes verde-claras iam e vinham pelas filas fazendo perguntas e anotações em prancheta. Hydra reparou que usavam um emblema bordado no peito: uma varinha e um osso cruzados.

\- Curandeiros – Exclamou Hydra.

Hydra leu o quadro dos andares próximo a recepcionista loura e mal-humorada.

"ACIDENTES COM ARTEFATOS

Térreo

Explosão de caldeirão, retroversão de feitiço, acidentes com vassouras etc.

FERIMENTOS CAUSADOS POR BICHOS

1 o andar

Mordidas, picadas, queimaduras, espinhas encravadas etc.

VÍRUS MÁGICOS

2 o andar

Doenças contagiosas, tais como varíola dragonina, doenças evanescentes, escrofúngulos etc

ENVENENAMENTO POR PLANTAS E POÇÕES

3 o andar

Urticárias, regurgitação, acessos contínuos de riso etc.

DANOS CAUSADOS POR FEITIÇOS

4 o andar

Azarações e feitiços irreversíveis, feitiços malfeitos etc.

SALÃO DE CHÁ DOS VISITANTES/LOJA DO HOSPITAL

5 o andar

SE NÃO TIVER CERTEZA AONDE SE DIRIGIR, NÃO CONSEGUIR FALAR NORMALMENTE OU NÃO SE LEMBRAR DE QUEM É, A NOSSA BRUXARECEPCIONISTA TERÁ PRAZER EM ORIENTÁ-LO."

Hydra viu que Harry fora empurrado para o lado por uma bruxa com uma laranjinha entalada na narina esquerda.

– Briga de família, eh? – disse a bruxa da recepção dando um sorriso pretensioso. – A senhora é a terceira que vejo hoje... Danos Causados por Feitiços, quarto andar.

Eles seguiram a Senhora Weasley pelas portas duplas e pelo corredor longo e estreito enfeitado com mais retratos de bruxos famosos, iluminados por bolhas de cristal cheias de velas que flutuavam junto ao teto e lembravam gigantescas bolhas de sabão. Mais bruxas e bruxos de vestes verdeclaras entravam e saíam pelas portas por onde passavam; um gás amarelo e malcheiroso invadiu o corredor quando emparelharam com uma das portas, e de vez em quando eles ouviam gritos distantes. Subiram um lance de escadas e chegaram ao corredor de Ferimentos Causados por Bichos, onde a segunda porta à direita estava sinalizada com o letreiro: Enfermaria Dai Llewellyn para Acidentes "Perigosos": Mordidas Graves. Logo abaixo, havia um cartão em uma moldura de latão no qual alguém escrevera: Curandeiro Responsável: Hipócrates Smethwyck. Curandeiro Estagiário: Augusto Pye.

A enfermaria era pequena e um tanto escura, porque a única janela era estreita e ficava no alto da parede oposta à porta. A maior parte da iluminação vinha de mais bolhas de cristal agrupadas no meio do teto. As paredes eram forradas de painéis de carvalho, e havia na parede um retrato de um bruxo de cara maligna em cuja placa se lia Urquhart Rackharrow, 1612-1697, Inventor do Feitiço para Expelir Tripas.

Encontraram o Sr. Weasley recostado na cama com os restos do almoço de Natal em uma bandeja sobre o colo e uma expressão acanhada no rosto.

– Tudo bem, Arthur? – perguntou a Sra. Weasley, depois que todos o cumprimentaram e entregaram os presentes.

– Ótimo, ótimo – respondeu ele, um pouco animado demais. – Você... hum... não viu o Curandeiro Smethwyck, viu?

– Não – respondeu sua mulher, desconfiada –, por quê?

– Nada, nada – tornou ele aereamente, começando a desembrulhar a pilha de presentes. – Bom, todos passaram um bom dia? Que foi que vocês ganharam de Natal? Ah, Harry... isto é absolutamente maravilhoso! – Acabara de abrir o presente de chaves de parafuso e fio de solda que o garoto lhe dera. Que linda miniatura de um carro trouxa Hydra, muito obrigada!

A Sra. Weasley não parecia inteiramente satisfeita com a resposta do marido. Quando ele se inclinou para apertar a mão de Harry, ela deu uma espiada nas ataduras sob sua camisa.

– Arthur, trocaram suas ataduras! Por que trocaram suas ataduras um dia antes, Arthur? Me disseram que não precisariam trocá-las até amanhã.

– Quê?! – exclamou o Sr. Weasley, parecendo um tanto assustado e puxando as cobertas para cobrir o peito. – Não, não... não é nada... é... eu...

Ele pareceu esvaziar como um balão sob o olhar penetrante da Sra. Weasley.

– Bom... não se aborreça, Molly, mas Augusto Pye teve uma ideia... ele é o Curandeiro Estagiário, sabe, um rapaz ótimo e muito interessado em... hum... medicina complementar... quero dizer, alguns remédios tradicionais dos trouxas... eles chamam de pontos, Molly e dão muito certo nos... nos ferimentos dos trouxas...

A Sra. Weasley deixou escapar um grito agourento, algo entre um grito e um rosnado. Lupin se afastou da cama em direção a um outro paciente, que não tinha visitas e observava tristemente o grupo que rodeava o Sr. Weasley; Gui resmungou alguma coisa, pretextando ir apanhar uma xícara de chá, e Fred e Jorge se levantaram de um pulo para acompanhá-lo, sorrindo, Hydra ficou paralisada sem saber bem para onde ir e então seguiu Fred, Jorge e Gui.

\- Vamos, o salão é no quinto andar – Disse Gui.

Eles foram andando pelo corredor, passaram por portas duplas e descobriram uma escada desconjuntada ladeada de mais retratos de Curandeiros de cara cruel. Quando subiam, os vários Curandeiros chamaram os garotos, diagnosticando males estranhos e sugerindo remédios horríveis. Rony ficou seriamente ofendido quando um bruxo medieval gritou que ele tinha um caso grave de sarapintose.

O quinto andar tinha um agradável e grande salão de chá com muitas cadeiras e mesas e também uma grande loja com os mais diversos itens como um balão que flutuava sozinho e mudava da frases "fique bem" para "Estamos sentindo a sua falta" em letras coloridas e muitas flores.

Os quatro se sentaram em uma mesa e pediram a uma simpática garçonete quatro xicaras de chá.

\- Como está o trabalho aqui em Gingotes aqui na Inglaterra? – Perguntou Hydra para Gui quando o chá deles chegaram.

\- Chato, sinto falta das cavernas – Respondeu ele meio tristonho.

\- Eu sei, mas aposto que a Fleur – Disse Jorge imitando a voz de menina quando falou Fleur – ajuda muito, fala ai.

Gui ficou imediatamente vermelho e os irmãos riam e imitavam sons de beijos.

\- Não liga pra eles, como está a Fleur? Mande um abraço meu – Disse Hydra.

\- Ela está bem, está gostando do trabalho lá, já me falou muito de você, disse que vocês não se davam muito bem na escola mas viraram amigas ano passado, vou mandar seu abraço, ela vai ficar muito feliz – Disse Gui, ignorando os irmãos que ainda faziam barulhinhos "Ai Fleur você é tão linda" – Dizia Jorge "Você que é Gui, esse seu cabelo longo é tãooo selvagem" – Dizia Fred fazendo voz feminina.

\- Vocês tem dez anos – Disse Hydra, tentando não rir para os meninos.

\- Eu diria nove – Disse Gui.

Eles ficaram bebendo chá até Peter aparecer, ele como Hydra pensava estava lindinho em sua veste verde clara com o símbolo do St Mungo's e um distintivo escrito "Peter Macmillan – Curandeiro Estagiário - Enfermaria Ginovivi – Acidentes Mágicos"

\- Oi gente, acabei de ir ver o pai de vocês e a Sra Weasley estava gritando furiosa com o pobre do Pye, alguma coisa sobre usar medicina trouxa.

\- Sim, parece que ele usou algo chamado pontos no Senhor Weasley e a Senhora Weasley estava furiosa – Disse Hydra enquanto Peter se sentava.

\- É, o Pyre sempre se interessou por esse tipo de coisa, medicina trouxa, ele deve arrumar um sério problema, eu também gosto, sabe? Mas temos que ter cuidado, nem todos gostam e não funcionam com tudo relacionado com mágica... – Disse Peter.

\- Mamãe está exagerando – Disse Gui.

\- Como sempre né – Completou Fred.

\- Como ele está Peter? – Perguntou Gui.

\- Está bem, só estão tentando achar o antídoto para o veneno da cobra, mas nada com o que se preocupar, o Curandeiro responsável dele é um dos melhores aqui do hospital.

\- Aonde seus pais trabalham? – Perguntou Fred.

\- Mamãe é Curandeira Responsável em uma das enfermarias do Setor de Danos por magia e papai é o meu curandeiro responsável no momento, na verdade por todo o setor, na parte de acidentes mágicos.

\- Seu pai é seu chefe? Que legal – Disse Hydra.

\- Que saco você quer dizer né? – Disse Fred – Deve ser horrível!

\- Sim, nem consigo imaginar – Completou Jorge.

\- Não é tão ruim, papai é rigído mas me ensina melhor que ninguém.

\- Quando acaba seu treinamento? – Perguntou Gui

\- Ano que vem, são três anos de treinamento intenso, mas vale a pena... – Respondeu Peter.

Peter teve que sair depois de um tempo prometendo encontrar Hydra na sede da ordem de noite, ela seguiu então com os meninos para reencontrar a Sra Weasley e depois para casa.

Monstro, acabou-se sabendo, andara escondido no sótão. Sirius contou que o encontrara lá em cima, coberto de pó, sem dúvida procurando mais relíquias da família Black para esconder em seu armário.

Shacklebolt apareceu na casa um pouco depois de eles chegarem, depois de perguntar pelo Sr Weasley, se sentou a mesa onde Hydra estava com os gêmeos.

\- Senhorita Malfoy, como vai? – Perguntou ele.

\- Tudo bem – Respondeu Hydra

\- Bem, na nosso último encontro conversamos sobre uma reunião com Fudge nas férias de Natal, lembra? – Perguntou ele.

\- Sim, claro.

\- Bom, ela foi marcada para daqui dois dias no Ministério, creio que se seguir tudo que treinamos, não terá problema – Disse ele sorridente.

Hydra na verdade tinha esquecido completamente sobre isso e se sentia muito nervosa.

\- Que horas será? Como eu chego lá? Eu nunca fui sem meu pai.

\- Às onze da manhã, não se preocupe, Tonks irá lhe acompanhar pela entrada dos visitantes, Fudge ficou na verdade contente em receber a filha de Lúcio, então é só ir com seu sorriso no rosto e fazer tudo o que combinamos.

Hydra se sentiu nervosa pelo resto do dia, finalmente quando Peter chegou a noite, pegou suas coisas e partiu com ele para casa.

\- Eu vou voltar amanhã, o Peter vai ter que trabalhar de qualquer maneira, eu vou ficar aqui com vocês nesses dias – Disse Hydra para os gêmeos quando se despediu.

A casa de Peter estava sossegada, a luz da lua refletia no mar que estava com ondas fortes e maré alta e o barulho era sempre encantador para Hydra, a vista de cima da colina tornava tudo mais espetacular, apesar do frio que vinha do mar, aquele lugar lhe dava paz e tranquilidade como nenhum outro, era seu porto seguro.

\- Mamãe disse que a cerimônia pode ser ali embaixo se você quiser e a cerimônia no jardim, como você pediu ou os dois no jardim – Disse Peter chegando com duas xícaras quentinhas de chá enquanto Hydra encarava o mar sentada em um banco no jardim e enrolada em uma manta de lã.

\- Eu acho que talvez olhando melhor tudo no jardim seja melhor, o jardim é relativamente grande, colocamos uma tenda, acho que ficará ótimo, talvez a cerimônia possa ser aqui na parte da frente e a festa atrás, ficará bom também – Disse Hydra sorrindo.

\- Também acho – Concordou Peter.

\- Eu esqueci de lhe falar, eu escolhi mais um padrinho, se você não se importar, sei que deveria ter falado antes, mas foi muito de momento...

\- Quem?

\- Meu irmão.

Peter ficou parado sentado ao seu lado pensando no assunto por um momento.

\- Ele é seu irmão, acho que é mais que justo – Disse ele então.

\- Eu sei que você não gosta dele, nem eu as vezes gosto – Disse ela rindo – Mas ele é meu irmão, como você disse, apesar de tudo eu o amo.

\- Eu sei, vai ser bom ter ele no casamento – Disse Peter.

\- Quando eu entrei em Hogwarts, eu nunca imaginei que eu iria sair de lá casada, eu nunca imaginei que eu iria sair de lá com Você-sabe-quem retornando, eu nunca imaginei tanta coisa, a vida é engraçada, né? Ela da uma voltas que a gente não espera, algumas boas, outras ruins. – Disse Hydra sem parar de admirar o mar e as ondas que batiam sem parar.

\- Por que isso agora? – Perguntou Peter.

\- Não, sei, só estava pensando, é curioso como a vida muda, só isso...

\- Você lembra da primeira vez que me viu? – Perguntou Peter.

Hydra parou para pensar um pouco e tentou se lembrar.

\- Eu acho que reparei em você sentado na mesa da Corvinal, apesar da Lufa-Lufa na frente, eu vi você me olhando eu acho, isso logo no começo, no meu quarto ano – Disse Hydra.

\- A primeira lembrança que eu tenho de você é das portas do Salão Principal abrindo e você vindo atrás da Professora McGonagall e na frente dos alunos do primeiro ano, você parecia absolutamente imponente, apesar de seus olhos mostrarem um nervoso, eu fiquei fascinado com aquilo, essa complexidade, a pose de quem não tem medo com os olhos de quem teme – Hydra olhou para Peter e viu que ele parecia concentrado para contar a história – Eu lembro que todos comentavam "Quem é essa? Não é possível que seja do primeiro ano" "Ouvi falar que ela é francesa" " Olha que menina linda" – Disse ele rindo.

\- Eu ouvia alguns dos comentários – Disse Hydra também rindo.

\- Sim, eu imagino que sim, mas em nenhum momento você vacilou, não que eu tenha visto e eu acho que eu vi tudo! Parecia que se mantinha maior que tudo aquilo, era incrível, ai o Professor Dumbledore explicou que era uma aluna transferida da França e você foi chamada para o sorteio "Hydra Malfoy" – Disse seu nome como se fosse a Professora McGonagall chamando sem imitar a voz. Hydra ouvia tudo com muita antenção – Ai começaram os novos comentários "Malfoy? não é um nome Inglês?" "Acho que conheço o pai dela" Ela é irmã daquele menino da Sonserina?" "Os Malfoys são daqui, tenho certeza" – Hydra se sentiu um pouco sem graça.

\- Eu também ouvi um pouco disso.

\- De novo eu imaginei mas você não se abalou, não fisicamente ao menos, então quando você colocou o chapéu, ele demorou para te selecionar, o tempo todo eu falava "Que ela venha para Corvinal, que ela venha para a Corvinal", mas o chapéu gritou Grifinória e a partir daquele momento você sorriu, o sorriso mais lindo que eu já vi e foi se sentar, se sentar com Olívio e com ele ficou por um bom tempo...

Hydra olhava curiosa para Peter que parecia pensar olhando para o horizonte.

\- A vida realmente muda muito, mas no meu caso não foi uma surpresa, não a parte do você-sabe-quem é claro, isso eu não imaginava, mas a parte do casamento, eu te disse isso, mas eu repito, eu falei com o Jenono "Eu acho que um dia vou casar com essa garota", pra mim isso não é uma surpresa, eu te esperei, esperei você se resolver com o Olívio, esperei você sair de casa, esperaria anos se fosse necessário, a vida é sim uma surpresa, mas ela também é, por um lado, um reflexo dos nossos esforços, dos nossos desejos, dos nossos sonhos, das nossas lutas, do que fazemos com e por tudo isso.

\- Você é realmente uma pessoa mais sonhadora do que eu – Disse Hydra sorrindo – E eu o amo por isso.

\- Sim, eu sou, na verdade você me fez assim, eu não era, eu não era romântico, não era nada disso, nunca fui, eu acho, sonhador sim, romântico eu acho que não. – Disse Peter dando uma pequena risada e a abraçando.

\- Sério? – Perguntou Hydra o olhando espantada.

\- Sim, quer dizer, devia ser no fundo, mas nunca demonstrei, pergunte a Amee Goaty, ela vai te dizer, eu era meio sério, meio frio, se bem que ela também era, então... – Disse ele ainda rindo.

\- Você nunca se apaixonou antes? – Perguntou Hydra

\- Lucy Michaelson, a filha trouxa do meu vizinho quando eu tinha seis anos.

\- É sério – Disse Hydra rindo.

\- Não, quer dizer, acho que já gostei muito de algumas ex namoradas mas nunca amei ninguém de verdade antes, gostei bastante, talvez tenha me apaixonado, não sei direito, nada como agora – Respondeu ele sério.

\- Eu já me apaixonei, não vou mentir... – Disse Hydra.

\- Pelo Olívio? – Perguntou Peter.

\- Sim, eu me apaixonei por ele e talvez pelo Pierre antes, mas é diferente, não sei explicar.

\- Eu entendo, é passado e o passado deve continuar lá, no passado... – Disse Peter sorrindo e a beijando suave e intensamente ao mesmo tempo.


	20. Reunião no Ministério

Hydra visitou o Largo Grimmauld e trabalhou com os gêmeos para o seu kit mata-aula durante o dia seguinte.

No dia da entrevista com o ministério, Hydra acordou cedo na casa de Peter se sentindo extremamente nervosa, mal conseguia tomar o café que ele preparou, colocou uma veste cinza de tecido grosso porque fazia muito frio com, fez um penteado preso nos cabelos e se maquiou discretamente, parecia muito responsável e mais velha.

\- Você está linda! – Disse Peter quando ela desceu.

\- Eu estou muito nervosa – Disse ela sentando na mesa.

\- Calma, eu acredito que vai dar tudo certo, é só uma entrevista, uma conversa – Disse ele.

\- Mas eu não quero falhar, eu quero ajudar a ordem.

\- E você vai, de uma forma ou de outra, calma...

Tonks chegou sorridente como sempre um tempo depois e se sentou ao lado deles no café.

\- Hydra, mamãe convidou vocês dois para jantar na sexta – Disse Tonks se servindo de pedaços de bacon.

\- Ai que ótimo, estou com saudades dela e do seu pai.

\- Sexta eu não posso, eu tenho plantão, mas você deve ir Hydra, mande meu abraço para eles – Disse Peter

\- Ok então, vou combinar com eles – Disse Tonks de boca cheia fazendo Hydra rir.

Hydra se despediu de Peter que a desejou boa sorte e seguiu com Tonks, as duas aparataram em uma rua em que havia vários prédios de escritórios de mau aspecto, um bar e uma caçamba transbordando lixo.

– Chegamos, não uso essa entrada de visitantes a tanto tempo que nem lembro direito – disse Tonks apontando para uma velha cabine telefônica vermelha, em que faltavam vários vidros nos caixilhos e que fora instalada em frente a uma parede toda grafitada. – Vamos, vá na frente – Disse ela para Hydra.

Tonks abriu a porta da cabine, a bruxa apertou-se ao lado dela e fechou a porta. Ficaram apertadas, mesmo ambas sendo magras; O aparelho de telefone que pendia torto da parede, como se algum vândalo tivesse tentado arrancá-lo.a Tonks esticou o braço à frente de Hydra para apanhar o fone.

\- Seis... – discou ela – dois, quatro, quatro e dois...

Quando o disco voltou suavemente à posição inicial, ouviu-se uma voz tranquila de mulher, dentro da cabine, não no fone que Tonks segurava, mas uma voz alta e clara como se houvesse uma mulher invisível ali ao lado deles.

– Bem-vindos ao Ministério da Magia. Por favor, informem seus nomes e o objetivo da visita.

\- Ninfadora Tonks – Disse Tonks com desgosto de dizer seu primeiro nome – Estou acompanhando Hydra Malfoy que tem uma reunião com o Ministro da mágia Cornelius Fudge.

– Obrigada – disse a voz tranquila de mulher. – Visitante, por favor, apanhe o crachá e prenda-o ao peito de suas vestes. – Ouviu-se um clique e um rumorejo, e Hydra viu alguma coisa sair pela ranhura de metal por onde normalmente saem as moedas excedentes. Apanhou-a: era um quadrado prateado em que se lia "Hydra Malfoy, Reunião com Ministro da magia". Prendeu-a ao peito da veste, e a voz feminina tornou a falar.

– Visitante ao Ministério, a senhorita deve se submeter a uma revista e apresentar sua varinha, para registro, à mesa da segurança, localizada ao fundo do Átrio.

O piso da cabine telefônica estremeceu e eles começaram a afundar lentamente. Hydra a calçada ir subindo pelas vidraças da cabine e, por fim, a escuridão se fechar sobre suas cabeças. Então não conseguiu ver mais nada; ouviu apenas um ruído abafado de trituração, enquanto a cabine continuava a entrar pela terra. Decorrido mais ou menos um minuto, uma claridade dourada banhoulhe os pés e foi se ampliando, subindo pelo seu corpo até bater em cheio no rosto e ele precisou piscar para os olhos não lacrimejarem.

– O Ministério da Magia deseja um dia muito agradável – disse a voz feminina.

A porta da cabine telefônica se escancarou e Tonks saiu seguida por Hydra. Ela não se lembrava daquele local que não ia desde criança. Estavam paradas a um extremo de um saguão muito longo e suntuoso, com um soalho de madeira escuro e extremamente polido. O teto azul-pavão era entalhado com símbolos dourados que se moviam e se alternavam como um enorme quadro celeste de avisos. As paredes de cada lado eram forradas de painéis de madeira escura e lustrosa, e nelas havia, engastadas, muitas lareiras douradas. A intervalos de segundos, bruxos e bruxas emergiam de uma das lareiras à esquerda com um suave ruído de deslocamento de ar. Na parede da direita, iam se formando diante de cada lareira pequenas filas de gente que aguardava o momento da partida.

No meio do saguão havia uma fonte. Um grupo de estátuas de ouro, maiores que o tamanho natural, estavam dispostas no centro de um espelho de água circular. A mais alta era de um bruxo de aparência aristocrática, com a varinha apontando para o ar. Agrupados a seu redor, havia uma bela bruxa, um centauro, um duende e um elfo doméstico. Os três últimos olhavam com adoração para o casal de bruxos. Das pontas de suas varinhas, saíam jorros de água cintilante, bem como da ponta da flecha do centauro, da ponta do chapéu do duende e de cada orelha do elfo doméstico, de tal modo que o silvo e o tilintar da água que caía se misturavam aos popes e craques dos bruxos aparatando e ao ressoar dos passos de centenas de outros, a maioria com a cara de poucos amigos de quem acabara de acordar, dirigindo-se a uma fileira de portões dourados no fundo do saguão.

\- Vamos? – Perguntou Tonks.

Hydra a seguiu, elas se juntaram à multidão e continuaram a caminhar entre os funcionários do Ministério, alguns dos quais carregavam pilhas instáveis de pergaminhos, outros, maletas surradas; e, outros ainda liam o Profeta Diário enquanto andavam. Ao passarem pela fonte, Hydra viu moedas de prata e bronze brilhando no fundo da água. Um pequeno cartaz ao lado da fonte informava:

TODO O DINHEIRO RECOLHIDO NA FONTE DOS IRMÃOS MÁGICOS SERÁ DOADO AO HOSPITAL ST. MUNGUS PARA DOENÇAS E ACIDENTES MÁGICOS

– Hydra, é aqui – disse Tonks, e elas se separaram do fluxo de funcionários do Ministério que se encaminhavam para as portas douradas. Sentado a uma mesa à esquerda, sob a placa Segurança, um bruxo mal barbeado de vestes verdes que ergueu a cabeça quando as duas se aproximaram, ele pareceu arregalar os olhos ao ver Hydra e sorrir.

– Estou acompanhando uma visitante – disse Tonks, indicando Hydra.

– Venha até aqui por favor – Disse o bruxo olhando estranho para Hydra.

O bruxo se aproximou e o bruxo ergueu uma longa vara dourada, fina e flexível como uma antena de carro, e correu-a pelo corpo do Hydra, de alto a baixo, de frente e costas.

– Varinha por favor senhorita – Disse o segurança para Hydra, baixando o instrumento dourado e estendendo a mão.

Hydra apanhou a varinha. O bruxo largou-a em cima de um estranho instrumento de latão, que lembrava uma balança de um único prato. A coisa começou a vibrar. Uma tira fina de pergaminho foi saindo instantaneamente de uma ranhura na base. O bruxo destacou-a e leu o que estava escrito.

\- Aproximadamente 33 centimetros, centro de fibra de coração de dragão, em uso há seis anos. Correto?

\- Correto – Afirmou Hydra.

– Fico com ela – disse o bruxo, enfiando a tira de pergaminho em um pequeno espeto de latão. – Eu a devolvo depois – acrescentou, apontando a varinha para o garota.

\- Obrigada – Disse Hydra se sentindo mal de estar separada de sua varinha.

Meio empurrado pela multidão, Hydra acompanhou o Tonks, atravessou o portão e saiu em um saguão menor, onde havia no mínimo vinte elevadores por trás de grades douradas ornamentadas. As duas se juntaram às pessoas paradas diante de um dos elevadores. Muitas pessoas comprimentavam Tonks.

Elas entraram no elevador com os demais, muitas pessoas entraram junto. As grades tornaram a fechar com estrondo e o elevador subiu lentamente, as correntes se entrechocando, enquanto a mesma voz tranquila de mulher que Hydra ouvira na cabine telefônica tornava a falar:

"Nível sete, Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos, que inclui a Sede das Ligas Britânica e Irlandesa de Quadribol, o Clube de Bexiga Oficial e a Seção de Patentes Absurdas."

As portas do elevador se abriram e algumas poucas pessoas saíram de lá.

"Nível seis, Departamento de Transportes Mágicos, que inclui a Autoridade da Rede de Flu, o Controle de Aferição de Vassouras, a Seção de Chaves de Portais e o Centro de Testes de Aparatação."

Mais uma vez as portas do elevador se abriram e uns seis bruxos desceram.

Aviões planavam preguiçosamente acima de sua cabeça; eram violeta-claro, e ele leu as palavras Ministério da Magia estampadas no bordo das asas.

\- São memorando – Disse Tonks baixinho.

Nível cinco, Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia, incorporando o Organismo de Padrões de Comércio Mágico Internacional, o Escritório Internacional de Direito em Magia e a Confederação Internacional de Bruxos, sede britânica."

Hydra pensou que Abbas devia estar naquele local agora.

"Nível quatro, Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas, que inclui as Divisões das Feras, Seres e Espíritos, Seção de Ligação com os Duendes, Escritório de Orientação sobre Pragas."

"Nível três, Departamento de Acidentes e Catástrofes Mágicas, incluindo o Esquadrão de Reversão de Mágicas Acidentais, Central de Obliviação e Comissão de Justificativas Dignas de Trouxas."

"Nível dois, Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, que inclui a Seção de Controle do Uso Indevido da Magia, o Quartel-General dos Aurores e os Serviços Administrativos da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos."

\- Eu tenho que descer aqui Hydra, você desce no nível um, te encontro depois no Atrio, ok? - Disse Tonks.

\- Ok, respondeu Hydra meio nervosa.

"Nível um, ministro da Magia e Serviços Auxiliares."

Hydra e mais uma última Bruxa desceram em um corredor com um espesso carpete. Ao passar pela sequência de portas de madeira envernizadas, cada uma com uma plaquinha indicando o nome do ocupante e a respectiva função, Hydra passou por alguns corredores, então achou um no final no qual algumas escrivaninhas com Bruxos e Bruxas trabalhando ocupavam um grande espaço e no canto tinha uma sala com uma placa escrita:

"Cornelius Fudge – Ministro da Magia"

\- Posso Ajudá-la? – Disse uma Bruxa baixinha e gorducha de vestes branca e rosa e cabelo preto amarrado em um coque que estava em uma das escrivaninhas, Hydra notou que a placa em sua mesa dizia.

"SASHA JONES

RECEPCIONISTA ESCRITÓRIO DO MINISTRO DA MAGIA"

\- Sim, bom dia Senhora Jones, meu nome é Hydra Malfoy e eu tenho uma reunião com o Ministro.

Sasha inspecionava um pergaminho que pairava sob o ar e então confirmou:

\- Sim, sim, Senhorita Malfoy, só um minuto que irei anunciá-la.

\- A Bruxa soltou no ar um dos memorandos que Hydra viu nos elevadores, o mesmo entrou pela fresta da porta da sala de Fudge e alguns segundos depois voltou para a mesa de Sueli.

\- Pode entrar Senhorita Malfoy – Disse ela com um sorriso simpático.

Hydra seguiu até a grande porta de madeira, bateu uma vez e abriu a mesma, atrás da porta, um grande e luxuoso escritório estava a vista, nas paredes brancas e negras tinham fotos com placas que se liam nomes de diversos Ministros da Magia antigos que a olhavam curiosa e falavam entre si, diversas estantes com livros e artefatos brilhantes e luxuosos também era visto, Hydra também notou um conjunto de confortáveis sofá e poltronas e na outra ponta da sala, a escrivaninha de madeira enorme aonde se encontrava o bruxo gorducho de veste preta bem cuidada, Fudge levantava pra a cumprimentar.

\- A, Senhorita Malfoy, por favor, por favor, entre, que prazer em vê-la! – Dizia ele alegra apertando sua mão – Sente-se – Disse ele apontando para uma cadeira em frente a sua escrivaninha – Gostaria de uma xicará de chá?

\- Sim, claro. – Disse Hydra nervosa.

Ele assim como Sueli escreveu algo e mandou um memorando voando por fora da porta.

\- Então – Disse ele se sentando novamente em sua cadeira – Ao que devo a honra da visita da filha de Lúcio Malfoy? Seu pai naturalmente já me disse tudo sobre você (Hydra duvidava disso, seu pai gostava de escondê-la da vista de todos seus "amigos" importantes) naturalmente já me adiantaram sobre seu intuito de trabalhar conosco no Ministério, estão corretos? – Perguntou Fudge ainda com um sorriso simpático.

\- Sim, papai sempre me incentivou tanto a trabalhar no Ministério, eu finalmente vejo que deveria ter aceitado um estágio aqui, mas espero não ser tarde...

\- Tarde? Que bobagem, é uma mocinha ainda jovem, se forma ano que vem, correto?

\- Sim, em Julho.

\- Ótimo e se minhas fontes estão corretas tem excelente resultados nos N.O.M.s, o que naturalmente deve se seguir nos N.I.E.M.s e fala diversas línguas?

Antes que Hydra pudesse responder, foram interrompidos por duas pessoas na porta, uma delas era Sasha trazendo três xícaras de chá e a outra, para surpresa de Hydra, era Percy Weasley que estava pomposo com uma veste azul marinho. Sueli serviu os chás enquanto Percy falava.

\- Me chamou Ministro?

\- Sim, sim, Senhorita Malfoy, creio que conheça meu Assistente Júnior (O peito de Percy parecia inchar com essa fala) Percy Weasley.

\- Sim, conheço claro, como vai Percy? – Disse Hydra sorrindo.

\- Muito bem Hydra – Disse ele sério.

\- Sente-se conosco Percy, muito obrigada pelo chá Sasha- Disse Fudge enquanto Sueli saia – Experimentem, é um chá maravilhoso.

Os três tomaram um gole do que realmente parecia a Hydra o chá mais delicioso que tomara, precisava descobrir do que se tratava.

\- Muito bem, Percy, o chamei porque temos aqui, assim como você, uma jovenzinha em breve saída de Hogwarts que deseja ingressar no ministério.

Percy olhou desconfiado para Hdyra.

\- Engraçado, sempre achei que queria fazer poções para viver, pelo menos é isso que meus irmãos me disseram. (Percy disse irmãos de forma descontos).

\- Sim e é verdade, mas eu vi que o Ministério é onde teria maior futuro, eu já não sou mais criança, preciso pensar no meu crescimento pessoal.

\- Sim, mas andando com meus irmãos, com aquela gente que anda, nunca imaginei que quisesse isso.

Hydra sentiu tanto ódio de Percy naquele momento, poderia estragar todos os seus planos, mas ficou calma, respirou fundo sem que ele ou Fudge notasse e continuou:

\- Sim, é verdade, mas eu comecei a perceber que precisava tomar um rumo na minha vida, assim como você Percy, um rapaz tão jovem e já com tanto sucesso, eu fiquei completamente admirada. Percy ficou tão abobalhado que não conseguia disfarçar o sorriso orgulhoso.

\- Oras, fico feliz que finalmente tenha tomado juízo, o caminho pelo qual meus irmãos está indo não leva ninguém a nada.

\- Sim e que bom que vocês dois se entendem – Disse Fudge que observava tudo – Senhorita Malfoy, mas é claro que temos uma vaga para você aqui no Ministério quando se formar, ficarei muito feliz de ter comigo pessoas com seu nome, peço somente que sempre lembre que sua lealdade deve morar somente aqui, no ministério e que mesmo com pessoas tentando influenciar o contrário, é aqui que mora a verdade.

Percy ficou orgulhoso como se Fudge falasse dele, Hydra sentia vontade de vomitar, mas continuou sorriso.

\- Mas é claro Ministro, com toda certeza não esquecerei que minha lealdade estará sempre com o senhor.

\- Excelente – Sorriu o Ministro.

Os três tomaram seus chás e foi combinado que Hydra iria começar imediatamente depois de formada no Departamente de Cooperação Internacional em magia, com um honroso cargo de representante Inglesa Júnior para Ministérios exteriores.

\- Um cargo alto – Lembrou Fudge – Mas que sei que pode ir muito bem, exige muitas viagens e um bom domínio de línguas, que sei que tem e uma simpatia que a Senhorita já exala, vai se sair muito bem – Disse ele sorrindo.

\- Muito obrigada, eu irei contar ao meu pai sobre isso, tenho certeza que ele ficará muito feliz – Disse Hydra.

\- A sim, por favor não esqueça de falar com Lúcio e mandar meus comprimentos.

Hydra se retirou depois de mais de meia hora de conversa com Percy e Fudge sobre a importância de uma boa educação e renovação em Hogwarts. Depos de se sentir enjoada fingindo ser algo que não era por tanto tempo, Hydra saiu agradecendo ao Ministro e a Percy e deixando os dois sozinhos na sala.

O caminho até o elevador parecia longo, mais longo do que o normal, Hydra se sentia suja, com vontade de chorar, mas aquela teria que ser sua vida agora, teria que saber fingir, mentir, ser quem não é em nome de um bem maior, teria que se acostumar a ser a quase a filha que Lúcio sempre quis ter, pelo menos durante as hora de trabalho.

Enquanto corria cada vez mais rápido para chegar ao elevador, sem olhar direito, Hydra esbarrou em alguém e quase caiu no chão.

\- Mas você não vê por onde anda? – Disse uma voz masculina irritada que Hydra reconheceu na hora e quando se virou, ficou em choque ao também reconhecê-la.

\- Hydra? O que faz aqui? – Perguntou Lúcio Malfoy olhando ainda assustado para a filha. Hydra não o via a tanto tempo, ele parecia mais magro, porém com o mesmo ar presunçoso de sempre, usando vestes verde musgo de finíssimo materal e um chapéu preto.

\- Eu, eu... – Hydra parecia não conseguir falar – Eu vim ter uma reunião com o Ministro.

\- O ministro? Da magia? O que você quer com ele? – Perguntou Lúcio ainda mais surpreso que anteriormente.

\- Eu vim falar sobre um emprego, eu decidi que quero trabalhar para o ministério quando me formar, então eu vim conversar com ele.

\- E desde quando você quer trabalhar para o Ministério? O que disse ao Fudge?

\- Nada que lhe comprometesse papai, não se preocupe – Disse Hydra meio irônica – Fiz parecer que somos a família mais feliz e bem funcional do mundo. E quanto a querer trabalhar aqui, eu mudei de ideia, vi que é melhor – Disse Hydra que tremia levemente.

\- Então a pobreza finalmente te pegou – Disse Lúcio rindo – Não aguentou viver sem a riqueza que sempre teve, eu sabia que voltaria a si quando isso acontecesse...

\- Pobreza? Do que você está... A... – Hydra então se deu conta que seu pai não sabia sobre todo ouro que herdara, tinha sido algo isolado de sua mãe, achou melhor então continuar assim então e evitar problemas para sua mãe - Os Macmillan tem provisões papai, eu não sou pobre.

\- Certamente que tem, mas nada comparado aos Malfoy, nada comparado ao que você tem,ou sempre teve. – Disse ele ainda com um sorriso de satisfação meio maligna.

\- Eu tenho o suficiente papai, Peter tem mais do que você imagina, mas eu quis mudar de ideia apenas quanto ao emprego porque pensei melhor sobre meu futuro, só isso.

\- Bem – Disse ele fazendo seu sorriso presunçoso sumir – Que seja, é melhor que esteja pensando no seu futuro mesmo.

Lúcio ia se virando quando Hydra o chamou.

\- Pai, o senhor sabe sobre meu casamento? – Perguntou ela sem saber o motivo de ter feito isso.

\- Casamento? Sim, Narcisa me contou algo sobre – Disse ele.

\- E vocês vão? – Hydra realmente não sabia porque se importava com isso.

\- Eu imagino o tipo de gentinha que irá chamar para o seu casamento, eu espero que não chame também o Ministro e não vá me envergonhar... – Hydra já ia se virar e ir embora com essa resposta quando Lúcio continuou – No entanto... Sua mãe quer ir e eu também irei, mesmo que só fique pouco tempo.

\- É costume que os pais guiem suas filhas até o altar no casamento, mas eu fico aqui pensando se seria melhor pelo menos no meu dia não fingirmos sermos uma família linda e feliz – Disse Hydra armargura com a resposta.

Lúcio pareceu pensativo e em dúvida.

\- Eu nunca achei que você se importasse com o que é de costume, mas de qualquer modo eu farei o que for o melhor para a ocasião, agora se me da licença, tenho uma reunião. – Disse ele frio se virando, Hydra seguiu para o elevador e deu uma última olhada em seu pai que olhou para trás e encontrou seus olhos enquando o elevador descia.

Hydra pensava enquanto observava aqueles olhos frios e cinzentos se existia algum tipo de bondade dentro deles, as vezes Hydra pensava que apesar de tudo Lúcio a amava de seu jeito, as vezes pensava que ele desejava que ela simplesmente nunca tivesse nascido, mais de uma vez já se pegou pensando se um dia viesse a batalhar com seu pai, se ele a mataria se tivesse a chance ou não, mas não... Sempre era interrompida pela voz que dizia que seu pai não a odiava tanto assim, que apesar de tudo algum tipo de amor, algum tipo de orgulho existia, ele amava Draco, disso ela sabia, ou pelo menos parecia e ela sabia que sua mãe com certeza a amava e até seu irmão, mas seu pai parecia que para sempre continuaria uma ministério.


	21. Apolline Antoinette

Hydra encontrou com Tonks na fonte na no térreo.

\- Você demorou, o que houve? Está com uma cara horrível, teve problemas na reunião?

\- Não, eu encontrei meu pai na saída, na reunião foi tudo bem, eu consegui o cargo de representante Inglesa Júnior para Ministérios exteriores começando imediatamente após a formatura, ele nem quis esperar o resultado dos meus N.I.E.M.s nem nada.

\- Isso é excelente Hydra, excelente, você sabe o que isso significa? Que você terá um cargo alto, muito alto para uma recém saída de Hogwarts alias e que irá lhe dar acesso total a bruxos do mundo inteiro, podemos usar isso para a ordem, mas o que o seu pai disse que te deixou tão abalada assim?– Dizia Tonks baixinho para que ninguém ouvissem enquanto caminhavam para o atrio.

\- Nada demais, só queria saber sobre o que eu estava fazendo aqui no ministério.

\- E você disse?

\- Sim, ele ia saber pelo Fudge de qualquer maneira, é melhor que não tenha sido pego de surpresa.

\- Mas você não acha que ele pode contar a verdade e estragar tudo? – Disse Tonks preocupada.

\- Ele não sabe de muito, mas se você se refere a minha relação com ele, não, não acho, acho que papai preferia que ninguém ficasse sabendo que eu existo, como sabem, ele então prefere que achem que somos uma família maravilhosa de capa de Seminário Bruxo, ele não quer, ele não pode ninguém deixar saber que os Malfoy tem problemas, ele prefere mil vezes dizer que somos pai e filha modelos, acredite.

Hydra e Tonks chegaram ao mesmo Bruxo que encontraram no começo do dia e Hydra teve sua varinha de volta.

\- Eu senti tanta sua falta – Disse ela para a varinha e Tonks ficou rindo.

Durante os dias que passaram, a Sra Macmillan visitou a casa de Peter muitas vezes para ver detalhes do casamento que aconteceria em poucos meses.

\- Olhe Hydra, se colocarmos uma tenda bem aqui – Disse ela apontando para uma parte do jardim – Será possível ter uma linda vista do mar e talvez a banda devesse ficar aqui...

Hydra não conseguia acompanhar a rapidez com a qual a Sra Macmillan explicava seus planos, então devagava e apenas acenava e concordava com a maioria das coisas que ela falava.

\- E lírios espalhados por toda a entrada... – Hydra ouviu ela falar antes de se perder em seus pensamentos novamente.

PUF

Jeniffer aparatou perto da entrada da casa para a alegria de Hydra.

\- A, filha, que bom que chegou, queria mesmo falar com vocês duas sobre as vestes das damas – Disse a Sra Macmillan animada.

Hydra aproveitou enquanto a Sra Macmillan tirava medidas da Jeniffer com uma fita métrica que se movia sozinha no ar e sentou em seu banco favorito que dava vista para o mar para escrever em seu Grimório, queria anotar as últimas receitas que fez para os produtos dos gêmeos.

\- Hydra, a sua lista, ela está final mesmo, é só isso? Amanhã vou trazer amostras de convites para você e pretendo enviá-los Maio já.

\- Sim Sra Macmillan, é só isso mesmo.

\- Ok, então eu vou passar...

\- Espere, meu Deus como eu pude esquecer! Eu tenho mais algumas pessoas para acrescentar – Disse Hydra correndo.

\- Claro querida, quem? – Disse a Sra Macmillan puxando um pergaminho da bolsa.

\- Apolline Antoinette Bouvier e família.

\- Claro querida, quem é essa? Amiga da escola Francesa? - Perguntou a Sr Macmillan anotando o nome.

\- Minha tutora, minha amada tutora Francesa que me ensinou tanto, eu quero muito que ela esteja aqui.

\- Não sabia que vocês ainda tinham contanto – Disse Jeniffer se sentando ao lado de Hydra parecendo feliz de se livrar da fita métrica.

\- Sim, nos escrevemos algumas vezes, geralmente todo mês envio algo para ela, alguma notícia, algum doce, ela foi e ainda é muito importante para mim, não sei porque não escrevi o nome dela antes, acho que eu estava nervosa só.

\- Não tem problema, ainda está com tempo de sobra, sabe quantos membros da família seriam? – Disse a Sra Macmillan.

\- Seis, contando com ela e o marido, são quatro filhos – Disse Hydra.

\- E você os conhece? – Perguntou Jeniffer

\- Sim, eu ia visitá-la quando passava as férias na França, ela casou assim que saiu da Inglaterra, os filhos dela tem entre com o e nove ano mais ou menos hoje em dia, são uns fofos, a última vez que a vi ela estava grávida da mais novinha.

\- Então ela é jovem? Sempre imaginei sua tutora mais velha! Não sei o porquê – Brincou Hydra.

\- Sim, ela tinha vinte e cinco anos quando saiu da Inglaterra, tem trinta e cinco agora, é bem jovem ainda.

\- Quero muito conhecer ela, você já me disse tantas histórias, parece uma mulher fascinante – Disse Jeniffer.

\- Sim, ela veio para a Inglaterra com dezessete anos para trabalhar, tinha conhecido um Bruxo Inglês e ficou casada com ele alguns anos, começou a me ensinar quando eu tinha três anos e ficou comigo até os meus sete anos mais ou menos, era um doce de pessoa.

\- Bom, pelo menos no casamento você vai poder rever todo mundo. Isso claro se a mamãe não nos matar com tanto trabalho antes – Disse Jeniffer rindo e Hydra também ria olhando a Sra Macmillan agora tirando medida com sua fita métrica mágica de todo terreno e anotando tudo em um pergaminho.

Na Sexta, depois de passar o dia no Largo Grimmauld com Fred e Jorge e perceber que Sirius parecia perder a alegria conforme os dias do feriado acabavam, Hydra se preparou a noite para o jantar com sua tia Andrômeda.

\- Fiu fiu – Assobiou Fred quando aparatou no quarto seguido de Jorge – Aonde vai assim?

Hydra usava uma veste vermelha escura com uma capa de um tom mais escuro e o cabelo meio preso.

\- Eu já disse para pararem de aparatar no quarto assim e se eu estivesse trocando de roupa? – Disse Hydra enquanto terminava de se maquiar com seu espelho.

\- Então poderíamos tirar uma foto e fazer a alegria de muitos alunos de Hogwarts – Disse Jorge se tacando na cama da Gina.

\- Ahan e eu mataria os dois antes disso – Disse Hydra rindo.

\- Até parece, mas é sério, vai aonde? – Perguntou Fred de novo sentando na cama onde dormia Hermione.

\- Na casa da minha tia Andrômeda e da Tonks.

\- Achei que ia participar de um concurso de beleza – Disse Jorge rindo.

\- Ha Ha, minha tia é uma pessoa elegante, eu percebi isso, sei lá, eu gosto de me arrumar pra ir ver ela, não sei o porquê direito, parem de ser chatos vai – Disse Hydra dando os últimos retoques no cabelo.

\- Ui! Ela gosta de ficar bonita, ui! – Ficaram brincando Fred e Jorge.

\- As vezes eu fico me perguntando porque eu ando com vocês mesmo – Disse Hydra rindo.

\- Porque sua vida seria um saco sem a gente, fala sério – Respondeu Jorge.

Hydra terminou de se arrumar e saiu cuidadosamente da casa (a Sra Black gritava como ela era uma traidora do seu próprio sangue quando ela sem querer esbarrou em uma estante enquanto saia).

\- Eu sinto muito – Disse ela tentando ajudar Sirius e Gui a fecharem a cortina em frente ao quadro.

\- Não se preocupe, acontece muito – Disse Gui sempre simpático.

"Do meu sangue, igual a esse aqui, traidores, todos os dois, que vergonha, que vergonha que o sangue Black corra nas suas veias, que vergonha, seus traidores nojentos, que vergonha! Pobre da minha sobrinha que teve uma filha assim, igual ao filho que eu tive..."

Hydra se retirou depois pedindo mais mil desculpas, foi até uma rua próxima e aparatou aparecendo na frente da casa da tia aonde entrou.

\- Hydra, seja muito bem-vinda minha filha – Dizia Ted Tonks tão simpático quanto Hydra se lembrava.

\- Muito obrigada Sr. Tonks – Disse Hydra.

\- Ted por favor, nada de Sr. Tonks.

Ele a levou até a sala aonde Hydra se sentou e logo Tonks chegou.

\- Hydra, que bom que chegou! Sua futura sogra me enviou umas três corujas hoje perguntando minhas medidas e que cor eu prefiro, eu sinceramente não sei se prefiro o Simply Taupe ou Light Taupe – Disse Tonks mostrando uma paleta de cores que a Sra. Macmillan enviou junto com as cartas e as escolhas.

\- Me desculpe, ela realmente está muito empolgada com o casamento, ela diz que tira a mente dela de toda a guerra que esta por vir e tal, você entende... – Disse Hydra analisando a paleta.

\- Sim, é claro, eu sei, mas eu realmente não entendo muito dessas coisas de vestidos e cores, pra mim é tudo bege.

Hydra de fato via uma grande diferença entre os dois tons que Tonks mencionara, mas preferiu não dizer nada.

\- Esse desert taupe combina mais com seu cabelo rosa, isso se você for usar rosa – Disse Hydra mostrando para Tonks.

\- É, talvez você tenha razão, mas eu acho que vou usar um loiro tradicional no dia, minha mãe me mataria se eu entrasse na cerimônia de cabelo rosa.

\- A minha também faria o mesmo, mas eu realmente gosto do seu rosa, acredite...– Disse Hydra rindo.

\- Bom gosto para essas coisas pelo menos a Narcisa sempre teve – Disse Andrômeda entrando na sala. A Sua semelhança com Bellatrix arrepiava Hydra sempre que a via em uma certa distância. – E a Hydra tem razão, o Desert Taupe combina com rosa, mas se você usar o cabelo loiro eu prefiro o Light Taupe, como vai Hydra?

\- Muito bem Sra Tonks – Disse Hydra a comprimentando – E a Senhora?

\- Primeiro nada de Sra Tonks, pode me chamar de Andrômeda ou tia se preferir – Disse ela sorrindo e se sentando – E eu vou muito bem também, obrigada.

Andrômeda tinha uma elegância que Bellatrix a muito perdera, Hydra sempre admirava essa semelhança com sua tia.

\- Animada para o casamento, Hydra? Eu e Ted agradecemos muito pelo convite, Dora já nos contou que pretende nos convidar – Disse Andrômeda.

\- Sim, ficamos muito felizes – Disse Ted Tonks entrando com uma bandeija de xícaras de chá e biscoitos.

\- Eu estou um pouco nervosa e quero muito vocês lá comigo – Disse Hydra se servindo de chá e um pouco de biscoitos.

\- Você tem certeza que todos ficarão felizes com isso? – Disse Andrômeda séria e enfatizando a palavra todos. Hydra sabia que ela se referia aos seus pais, principalmente a sua mãe Narcisa.

\- Eu não me importo com o que todos pensam tia, eu quero vocês lá, de verdade – Disse Hydra decidida.

\- Então nós iremos, não perderiamos pelo mundo – Disse Andrômeda sorrindo e se servindo de biscoitos.

\- Esperamos que em breve seja o casamento da nossa Dora – Disse Ted deixando Tonks sem graça e vermelha.

\- Papai, para com isso... – Disse ela completamente corada – Papai acha que eu devia encontrar um bom bruxo e me casar – Disse Tonks para Hydra.

\- Eu acho que qualquer bruxo seria muito sortudo de ter você como esposa – Disse Hydra, fazendo Tonks, Adrômeda e Ted sorrirem.

\- Bom, como está Hogwarts Hydra? – Perguntou Andrômeda dando um gole em seu chá.

\- Tirando a nova Professora de defesa contra as artes das trevas está bom, aquela Umbridge é horrível! – Disse Hydra.

\- Sim, odeia mestiços e meio humanos, já ouvi falar dela – Disse Ted Tonks.

\- Ela é totalmente péssima, não nos deixa usar magia na aula dela, só nos ensina de um livro, nem isso, só nos faz ler um livro mesmo – Disse Hydra se sentindo irritada só de lembrar.

\- Como vocês estão aprendendo? Logo em ano de N.I.E.M.s – Disse Tonks.

Hydra pensou em contar sobre o AD, mas achou melhor não, não sabia para quem podia contar.

\- Estamos tentando dar um jeito de nos ensinar, é o que da para fazer – Disse Hydra tentando não mentir e ainda assim não contar toda a verdade.

\- Se quiser ajudar é só me falar – Disse Tonks.

\- Muito obrigada, eu estou realmente nervosa com os N.I.E.M.s – Disse Hydra.

\- Bobagem, Tonks disse que você teve notas excelentes nos N.O.M.s e ainda é monitora chefe! Deve ser uma aluna excelente – Disse Andrômeda.

\- Bem, eu tento ser, sempre gostei muito de estudar e ler – Disse Hydra meio sem graça.

\- Que bom, continue assim filha, vai longe – Disse o sempre simpático Ted Tonks.

Eles logo foram jantar onde discutiram a futura carreira de Hydra no Ministério e Ted fez algumas excelentes piadas.

Depois do jantar, se reuniram mais uma vez na sala para tomar mais um pouco de chá.

\- Hydra querida, por acaso a sua mãe sabe que você nos visita? – Perguntou Andrômeda.

\- Não... – Disse Hydra muito sem graça – Mas não que eu tenha medo de falar nem nada, apenas não tenho falado muito com ela ou com qualquer um lá de casa, tirando o Draco é claro, que eu sempre vejo lá em Hogwarts, nem sempre nas melhores das circunstâncias, infelizmente...

\- Eu entendo, mas é melhor que avise antes do casamento, uma surpresa no dia seria bem, perigoso para dizer o mínimo – Disse Andrômeda.

\- Sim, eu vou falar com ela, acho que você tem razão, é melhor ela saber antes.

\- Ela não vai gostar, muito provavelmente...

Hydra se retirou depois de muita conversa agradável e uma vontade de não ir embora, era incrível como essa nova família era muito mais agradável para ela do que a sua que sempre conheceu, a identificação com sua tia Andrômeda foi imediata, assim como com Tonks e seu tio Ted, como era possível sua mãe e tia os rejeitarem apensas por Ted ser nascido trouxa? Tem coisas que Hydra definitivamente nunca iria entender em sua família, como ser uma Comensal da morte condenada não da vergonha mas ser casada com um ótimo homem que só não nasceu em uma família bruxa dá, na visão deles pelo menos, na da Hydra isso era apenas uma loucura total.

Hydra voltou para a casa de Peter que estava vazia, achava que precisava parar de chamar aquele local de "casa do Peter" afinal em breve seria sua também, ela olhou a vista do mar, sentiu seu cheiro e o barulho das ondas, decidiu sentar no seu banco preferido e ficar admirando a vista, deve ter ficado ali por muito tempo, perdida em seus pensamentos, porque foi despertada por Peter que acabara de chegar.

\- O que está fazendo aqui Hydra? – Disse ele assustado.

\- A, oi Peter – Disse ela olhando para o lindo Bruxo que estava parado em sua frente usando uma capa preta grossa para se proteger do frio. – Eu estava apenas admirando o mar e me perdi nas horas, você já voltou?

\- Sim, são quatro da manhã, eu achei que estaria dormindo – Disse ele, se sentando ao seu lado.

\- Você sabe que você não poderia escolher lugar melhor para morar? Eu não trocaria esse lugar por mil mansões, essa vista é tão linda, esse barulho maravilhoso, apesar do frio que faz no inverno, devo confessar – Disse Hydra vendo que até as águas pareciam um pouco congeladas as vezes e uma fina camada de neve cobria a areia.

\- Sim, eu sei, meus avos amavam esse lugar, em sessenta e cinco anos nunca se mudaram daqui, a Jeniffer acha esse lugar muito frio, então fiquei feliz que não teve problemas em deixar para mim.

\- Que bom para nós, eu sempre achei a mansão muito sombria, muito isolada apesar do jardim maravilhoso e os pavões que eu gostava, aqui eu me sinto livre, o ar me trás essa liberdade, lá eu me sentia em uma prisão, acho que só me senti livre antes na Beauxbatons e em Hogwarts.

\- Eu entendo – Disse Peter a abraçando e passando a sua capa em suas costas – Você não está com frio aqui?

\- Um pouco – Disse ela prestando atenção em como estava frio pela primeira vez desde que se sentara ali.

\- Vamos entrar? Vou acender a lareira do quarto e talvez a gente possa ficar quentinhos juntos... – Disse Peter.

\- Vamos, acho que realmente já está tarde.


	22. A fuga em massa de Azkaban

No último dia de férias, Hydra passou a noite com Peter no Largo Grimmauld, ela regressaria de e Nôitibus com os garotos.

Hydra chegou a noite e ouviu uma grande briga na cozinha, parecia a voz de Snape e Sirius.

\- Oi querida, já preparamos o quarto das meninas para você e o dos meninos para Peter – Disse a Sra. Weasley, a cumprimentando feliz.

\- Mãe, eles são noivos, eles passam os dias na casa do Peter, eles moram juntos! Você acha que realmente eles precisam ficar em quartos separados aqui? – Perguntou Jorge.

A sra. Weasley ficou muito corada e sem graça olhado feio para Jorge.

A porta de entrada se abriu, todos ficaram surpresos ao ver o sr. Weasley vestindo um pijama e por cima uma capa de chuva.

\- Arthur, o que, o que? – Dizia a sra. Weasley sem se conter de tanta felicidade.

\- Estou completamente curado, o Curandeiro Smethwyck – Disse ele meio sem graça – Ele, ele achou o antídoto, foi isso, não foi Peter?

\- Com certeza senhor Weasley – Disse Peter.

\- Oh Arthur, estou tão feliz! – Disse a Sra Weasley o abraçando e todos os Weasleys fizeram o mesmo.

Então todos eles, Hydra, Peter e Hermione entraram na cozinha.

– Curado! – anunciou animadamente para todos na cozinha o sr. Weasley. – Completamente curado!

Mas ficaram paralisados com a cena que viram, Sirius e Snape tinham as varinhas apontadas um para o outro e Harry estava em cima da mesa.

– Pelas barbas de Merlim! – exclamou o Sr. Weasley, o sorriso desaparecendo do rosto. – Que é que está acontecendo aqui?

Sirius e Snape baixaram as varinhas. Harry olhou de um para outro. Ambos tinham no rosto uma expressão de extremo desprezo, contudo a entrada repentina de tantas testemunhas pareceu tê-los chamado à razão. Snape embolsou a varinha e atravessou a cozinha, passando pelos Weasley sem fazer comentário. À porta, olhou para trás.

– Seis horas da tarde, segunda-feira, Potter.

E foi-se embora. Sirius seguiu-o com um olhar mal-humorado, a varinha segura ao lado do corpo.

– Que é que estava acontecendo? – tornou a indagar o sr. Weasley.

– Nada, Arthur – respondeu Sirius, ofegante como se tivesse acabado de correr uma longa distância. – Só uma conversa amigável entre dois velhos amigos de escola. – Aparentemente com imenso esforço, ele sorriu. – Então... está curado? Ótima notícia, realmente ótima.

\- Não é? – disse a sra. Weasley, conduzindo o marido até uma cadeira. - Enfim o Curandeiro Smethwyck fez sua mágica, encontrou um antídoto para o que quer que fosse que a cobra tinha nas presas, e Arthur aprendeu a lição de não se meter com medicina de trouxas, não foi, querido? Fora tudo que os Macmillans fizeram por nós lá dentro... - acrescentou ela um tanto ameaçadoramente

– Foi, Molly, querida – disse o sr. Weasley, com humildade.

Sirius parecia absolutamente miserável durante toda a refeição, nem as piadas de Fred e Jorge lhe arrancavam um sorriso, nada. Seu rosto se fechara numa expressão melancólica e reflexiva observara Hydra, Olho-tonto e Mundungus apareceram também para o jantar.

\- O que será que houve entre o Sirius e o Snape? – Perguntou Hydra baixinho para Peter.

\- Não sei, mas já ouvi falar que eles se detestam desde a época da escola – Respondeu Peter também baixinho.

\- Eu percebi – Disse Hydra – será que ele vai dar aulas particulares para o Harry também? – Você viu ele falando sobre Segunda-Feira? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Sim, eu acho que vai sim, eu ouvi por membros da ordem que ele teria aulas particulares de Oclumência a pedido de Dumbledore – Disse Peter.

\- Bem, o Snape é ótimo professor, as aulas de Legitimência tem sido ótimas, apesar de difíceis – Disse Hydra.

\- Sim, quando você vier para casa não esqueça de me ensinar – Disse Peter.

\- Pode deixar que não vou esquecer – Disse Hydra sorrindo.

Depois de muito tempo, Hydra convenceu a sra. Weasley a deixar que ela passasse a noite em um quarto com Peter ao invés de com as meninas.

\- Mas eles não são casados ainda! – Disse ela mal humorada para o sr. Weasley.

\- Mas você não é mãe deles Molly, os pais dele não se importam, você também não tem que se importar, essa não é nossa casa afinal e eles já moram juntos! – Disse ele.

A sra. Weasley saiu mal humorada para dormir e Hydra passou a noite em um dos muitos quartos da casa.

\- Ela é engraçada – Disse Peter se referindo a sra. Weasley enquanto se preparava para dormir em um dos quartos da casa Black.

\- Ela é tradicional – Brincou Hydra.

\- Muito, no dia que eu te pedi em casamento ela passou horas me dizendo como o casamento era uma grande responsabilidade e que pelo menos deveria ser para sempre – Disse Peter.

\- Ela gosta de mim, ela só ficou preocupada.

\- Eu sei, eu gosto da Molly, ficamos mais próximos nos últimos tempos.

\- Eu percebi, ela finalmente parece empolgada com o casamento e não preocupada – Disse Hydra rindo.

\- Falando nisso, eu te contei por quê te pedi em casamento aqui e não em um lugar mais romântico? – Perguntou Peter se deitando.

\- Não, mas eu fiquei imaginando isso por um bom tempo, não que eu não tenha gostado, você mencionou no dia algo sobre os amigos estarem presentes.

\- Eu achei que era uma celebração ao fato de você estar livre, te pedir no dia da sua liberdade, do seu aniversário e na frente da sua nova família – Disse ele.

Hydra o beijou e nenhum dos dois falou mais nada por um tempo, não precisava ser dito.

Os garotos deveriam regressar a Hogwarts de Nôitibus no dia seguinte, acompanhados mais uma vez por Tonks e Lupin, Peter se despediu cedo de Hydra e foi trabalhar, prometendo a visitar em Hogsmeade em breve, assim que pudesse, era sempre difícil se despedir dele.

Hydra saiu do largo cercada pelos Weasleys, Harry e Hermione depois de se despedir de Sirius.

– Vamos, quanto mais depressa entrarmos no ônibus melhor – disse Tonks. Lupin esticou o braço direito

BANG.

– Bem-vindos ao...

– Sei, sei, já sabemos – disse Tonks brevemente. – Subam, subam, subam...

Eles subiram no ônibus, Harry passou pelo motorista, que arregalou os olhos quando o garoto passou.

– É... é Arry...!

– Se gritar o nome dele faço você perder a memória – murmurou Tonks, ameaçando-o, e empurrando Gina e Hermione para dentro.

O ônibus estava mobiliado com uma variedade de cadeiras desparelhadas e dispostas a esmo em torno das janelas. Algumas pareciam ter tombado quando o ônibus parou abruptamente no largo Grimmauld; uns poucos bruxos e bruxas ainda estavam se levantando, resmungando, e a saca de compras de alguém deslizara por toda a extensão do veículo: uma mistura de ovas de sapo, baratas e cremes de ovos espalhara-se pelo chão.

– Parece que vamos ter de nos separar – disse Tonks brevemente, procurando poltronas vazias. – Fred, Jorge, Hydra e Gina, vão para aquelas poltronas lá no fundo... Remo pode ficar com vocês.

\- Sentimos tanta a sua falta como professor – Disse Hydra para Lupin quando chegaram aos seus lugares.

\- A, vocês provavelmente devem estar se virando bem – Disse ele sem graça.

\- Não graças a Umbridge, isso com certeza – Comentou Fred.

O ônibus tornou a partir, balançando sinistramente. Contornou ruidosamente o largo Grimmauld, subindo e descendo pelas calçadas, depois, com outro BANG estrondoso, os passageiros foram atirados para trás as poltronas.

\- Que maneiro – Disse Fred se divertindo com a viagem, ele e Jorge pareciam estar amando, enquanto Hydra desejava ter ido no expresso de Hogwarts com Jeniffer.

Depois de um tempo Lalau disse.

\- Tome – Disse Tonks que tinha descido para checar eles dando uma gorjeta a Lalau que passava por eles– Quero que eles desçam primeiro, ok?

\- Sim senhora – Disse Lalau sorrindo para o dinheiro - Só vamos deixar Madame Marsh descer primeiro e já estaremos em Ogwarts então.

Alguns minutos depois, o Nôitibus parou cantando pneus à frente de um pequeno bar, que se espremeu para sair do caminho e evitar uma colisão. Eles ouviram Lalau ajudando a pobre Madame Marsh a desembarcar do ônibus e os murmúrios de alívio dos companheiros de viagem no segundo andar. O ônibus tornou a partir, ganhando velocidade até...

BANG.

E estavam rodando por uma Hogsmeade coberta de neve. Harry viu de relance o Cabeça de Javali na rua lateral, o letreiro com a cabeça cortada rangendo ao vento invernoso. Flocos de neve batiam na enorme janela dianteira do ônibus. E finalmente pararam nos portões de Hogwarts.

Lupin e Tonks ajudaram os garotos a desembarcar com a bagagem, e então desceram também para se despedir. Hydra notou que todos os passageiros estavam espiando-os com o nariz colado às janelas.

– Vocês estarão seguros quando entrarem – disse Tonks, lançando um olhar cauteloso para a estrada deserta. – Um bom trimestre, o.k.? – Tonks abraçou Hydra ao se despedir dela.

– Cuidem-se bem – recomendou-lhes Lupin, apertando as mãos de todos.

Os sete subiram penosamente a estrada escorregadia até o castelo, arrastando os malões.

Com a volta do feriado, Hydra começou a se preocupar com seus deveres de casa e os N.I.E.M.s que se aproximavam agora cada vez mais.

\- Não é possível que vocês não estejam nem um pouco preocupados – Disse Hydra em um dia na poltrona na sala comunal.

\- Não estamos, não vai nos adiantar de nada N.I.E.M.s, nós já temos o dinheiro, vamos abrir nossa loja – Disse Jorge.

\- Só estamos aproveitando o ano para testar nosso público – Completou Fred.

Hydra passava o resto dos seus dias na biblioteca, o número de dever de casa aumentou muito nesse trimestre, Jeniffer, Angelina e Alice quase sempre a acompanhava.

Então, uma manhã, um dos piores pesadelos de Hydra aconteceu.

As corujas chegaram pela manhã no café, Hydra ficou paralisada pela notícia que lia e Hermione soltou um gritinho, ela ouviu.

\- Tem algo de novo aí? – Perguntou Fred olhando o jornal.

Hydra não conseguia falar, apenas passou o jornal para que ele e Jorge lessem a notícia.

Dez fotografias em preto e branco que ocupavam toda a primeira página, nove caras de bruxos e, a décima, de uma bruxa. Alguns deles zombavam em silêncio; outros tamborilavam os dedos nas molduras dos retratos, com insolência. Cada foto trazia uma legenda com um nome e o crime pelo qual a pessoa fora mandada para Azkaban.

Antônio Dolohov, informava a legenda sob o bruxo com o rosto pálido e torto que sorria troçando para eles, condena do pelo brutal homicídio de Gideão e Fábio Prewett.

\- Meus, meus tios... – Disse Fred gaguejando sobre o Gudeão e Fábio Prewett.

\- Eu sinto muito meninos - Disse Hydra simpaticamente.

Augusto Rookwood, lia-se sob a foto do homem com o rosto marcado por bexigas e os cabelos oleosos, que se apoiava na borda da foto com ar de tédio, condenado por passar Àquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado segredos do Ministério da Magia.

Hydra encarava coms os olhos com lágrimas a foto da bruxa. Seu rosto se destacara no momento em que ele vira a página. Tinha longos cabelos escuros que pareciam malcuidados e desgrenhados, embora ele os tivesse visto sedosos, espessos e brilhantes. Ela a encarou sob as pesadas pálpebras, um sorriso arrogante e desdenhoso brincando em seus lábios. Como Sirius, ela conservava feições atraentes, mas alguma coisa, talvez Azkaban, levara a maior parte da sua beleza. Belatrix Lestrange, condenada pela tortura e incapacitação permanente de Franco e Alice Longbottom.

\- Ela é sua tia? – Perguntou Jorge apontando para foto.

Hydra apenas concordou que sim com a cabeça sem conseguir falar mais nada, Bellatrix, o horror de sua infância, a tia que detestava, estava solta, estava solta mais uma vez!

\- Você leu a manchete? – Perguntou Fred.

Hydra então leu o que estava escrito:

 _"FUGA EM MASSA DE AZKABAN MINISTÉRIO TEME QUE BLACK SEJA O "PONTO DE REUNIÃO" PARA ANTIGOS COMENSAIS DA MORTE"_

\- Não acredito... – Resmungou Fred.

 _"O Ministério da Magia anunciou à noite passada que houve uma fuga em massa em Azkaban._

 _Em entrevista aos repórteres em seu gabinete, Cornélio Fudge, ministro da Magia, confirmou que dez prisioneiros de segurança máxima escaparam no início da noite de ontem, e que ele já informou ao primeiro-ministro dos trouxas a natureza perigosa dos fugitivos_

 _"Nós nos encontramos, infelizmente, na mesma posição de dois anos e meio atrás quando o assassino Sirius Black fugiu", comentou Fudge. "E achamos que as duas fugas estão relacionadas. Uma fuga nessa escala aponta para ajuda externa, e devemos nos lembrar que Black, a primeira pessoa a escapar de Azkaban, estaria em posição ideal para ajudar outros a seguirem seus passos. Cremos que muito provavelmente esses indivíduos, entre os quais se inclui a prima de Black, Belatriz Lestrange, se agruparam em torno de Black como seu líder. Estamos, no entanto, envidando todos os esforços para capturar os criminosos, e pedimos à comunidade bruxa que se mantenha alerta e cautelosa. Em nenhuma circunstância devem se aproximar desses indivíduos."_

\- Como eles podem ser tão cegos? – Perguntou Jorge.

\- Eles querem ser assim, eles preferem isso do que a verdade – Disse Hydra recuperando a voz.

\- Você está bem? – Perguntou Fred observando Hydra pálida e nervosa.

\- Não, minha tia Bellatrix e o marido dela estão soltos e eu acho que eles vão para a minha casa... para a casa dos meus pais – Corrigiu ela rapidamente – Você sabe o que isso significa, não sabe? Ele deve estar preparando algo, juntando seu exército antigo.

Os dois pareciam um pouco assustados.

\- Eu realmente detesto minha tia, detesto, ela é, ela é uma pessoa horrível, eu lembrei de algumas coisas dela durante as aulas de Oclumência, eu acho sinceramente que ela não vai aceitar bem eu ter saído de casa, eu não concordar com a causa e acho que ela vai querer piorar ainda mais o Draco – Disse Hydra observando o irmão na mesa da Sonserina.

\- Calma, ficar assim não vai adiantar nada Hydra, estamos nos preparando para isso, vai dar tudo certo – Disse Jorge tentando acalmá-la.

Os que pertenciam a famílias bruxas tinham sido criados ouvindo os nomes dos Comensais da Morte com quase tanto medo quanto o de Voldemort; os crimes que haviam cometido durante o reinado de terror do Lorde das Trevas eram lendários. Havia parentes das vítimas entre os alunos de Hogwarts, que agora se viam transformados em involuntários objetos de uma fama indireta e sinistra quando passavam pelos corredores e os que tinham sobrenomes dos comensais, ou os tinham em sua família como Hydra, eram motivo de medo e preocupação.

\- Como eles descobriram que Bellatrix é minha tia? Nós não temos o mesmo sobrenome, nem o da família Black ela usa mais, já que muitos também sabem que eu sou parte uma desde o ano que o Sirius escapou de Azkaban – Perguntou Hydra para Angelina quando um grupo de alunos do primeiro ano saiu correndo quando ela passou.

\- As informações correm rápido eu acho – Respondeu ela sem graça.

Não era apenas a atitude dos estudantes que havia mudado. Agora era bem comum deparar com dois ou três professores conversando em sussurros urgentes nos corredores, interrompendo a conversa no momento em que viam alunos se aproximarem.

E com razão, havia aparecido um novo aviso nos quadros das Casas na manhã seguinte à fuga de Azkaban.

 _"POR ORDEM DA ALTA INQUISIDORA DE HOGWARTS_

 _Doravante, os professores estão proibidos de passar informações aos estudantes que não estejam estritamente relacionadas com as disciplinas que são pagos para ensinar_

 _A ordem acima está de acordo com o Decreto Educacional Número Vinte e Seis_

 _Assinado: Dolores Joana Umbridge, Alta Inquisidora"_

Este último decreto fora tema de um grande número de piadas entre os alunos. Lino Jordan havia lembrado a Umbridge que, pelos termos da nova lei, ela não podia ralhar com Fred e Jorge por brincarem com Snap Explosivo no fundo da sala.

– Snap Explosivo não tem relação alguma com Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, professora! Não é uma informação pertinente à sua disciplina!

Hydra teve que mentir e dizer que estava tendo aulas de preparação para os N.I.E.M.s em poções com Snape para Umbridge que queria saber o que faziam nas aulas particulares.

\- Mas a Senhorita já tem uma nota excpecional em Poções, além de já ter um bom emprego já reservado pelo Cornélio no Ministério, não entendo o motivo da aula – Disse Umbridge no final de uma das aulas de Defesa contra as artes das trevas para Hydra.

\- Eu gosto de ser a melhor em tudo que faço Professora, inclusive nisso e ser a melhor em poções se tornou uma pequena obcessão minha, quero a melhor nota, sei que meu pai ficaria muito feliz com isso e além disso, ainda precisa de notas excelentes para entrar no ministério com o pé direito. – Disse Hydra fingindo uma falsa simpatia.

\- A, claro, Lúcio é um grande homem, deve ter muito orgulho de você – Disse Umbridge agora mais simpática que no começo.

\- A sim, ele tem – Disse Hydra irônica sem que Umbridge percebesse.

As aulas do AD estavam cada vez melhores no entanto e mais intensas para compensar todo o resto.

Todos, até mesmo Zacarias, tinham se sentido incentivados a trabalhar com mais vigor que nunca ao saberem que mais dez Comensais da Morte estavam agora soltos, Neville em especial estava tendo um progresso que impressionava Hydra cada dia mais.

Em uma manhã, na hora do correio, Hydra recebeu uma coruja com uma muito especial, seus olhos estavam cheio de lágrimas ao terminar de ler.

\- O que houve Hydra? - Perguntaram Fred e Jorge preocupados.

Hydra apenas passou a carta para eles que ficaram lendo.

"Querida Hydra,

Quatro anos atrás eu encontrei uma menina linda e doce e me apaixonei por ela, eu a namorei, eu a deixei ir... Eu deixei ir sim, mas para um lugar melhor, pra ela e pra mim, eu tinha um outro amor, um amor maior com a minha vocação e ela achou um homem que cuidou dela e deu todo amor e carinho que ela precisava e merecia, infelizmente eu não podia dar, mas ele podia e dá até hoje pelo que eu consegui ver, eu fiquei feliz, eu fiquei feliz por essa menina especial.

Hydra, essa menina especial era e é você, você merece muita alegria e muito amor, eu estou tão incrivelmente feliz por você e seu casamento, de verdade mesmo, fiquei um pouco chocado no começo mas agora vejo que é lindo, uma celebração do seu amor e do Peter espero que você seja muito feliz com ele, com ele, um grande homem. Eu vou sempre ter você como o primeiro amor, eu acho que vou sempre vou lembrar de você e sentir um carinho enorme e espero que você lembre de mim com o mesmo carinho também.

Olívio Wood."

\- É bem bonito - Disse Jorge depois de ler.

\- É, é bonito - Disse Hydra disfarçando as lágrimas.

\- E por que você está chorando então? Só pela beleza da carta? - Perguntou Fred.

\- Não... Acho que pela lembrança mesmo, nada ruim, eu amo muito o Peter, mas o Olívio vai ser sempre o meu primeiro amor, mas ainda assim, eu realmente sei que eu quero o Peter pra sempre, é só a lembrança de um passado que às vezes toca o seu coração.

\- Isso não significa que você ainda Olívio? - Perguntou Jorge.

\- Não, não desse jeito pelo menos, como amigo e como uma lembrança sim, mas só, eu realmente amo o Peter... Só que com o Olívio nunca vai deixar de existir algo como um carinho eu acho, é estranho e difícil de explicar, mas eu realmente amo o Peter de verdade e estou feliz do Olívio ter seguido em frente também.

\- E ele tá bem com a namorada dele pelo que fiquei sabendo. - Disse Jorge.

\- Ótimo, eu fico muito feliz por ele com isso - Disse Hydra com a mais absoluta sinceridade.


	23. Dia dos namorados

Em um sábado a noite, Hydra seguiu para sua aula com Snape.

\- Entre, Senhorita Malfoy – Disse Snape quando ela chegou, parecendo mais frio e irritado do que nunca.

Hydra encontrou Snape em pé preparando algo em seu caldeirão, ela entrou silenciosamente e como sempre esperou que ele falasse primeiro.

\- Sua tia é excelente em Oclumência, você sabia disso? – Perguntou Snape friamente olhando para a poção.

\- Não professor, eu pouco sabia da minha tia antes das nossas aulas e do resgate involuntário de algumas lembranças.

\- Ela com certeza irá usar isso em seus planos e decididamente irá ensinar ao seu irmão e o resta da família.

\- Eu imagino que sim Professor – O pensamento de Bellatrix ensinando, ou mesmo tocando seu irmão a arrepiava profundamente.

\- Se sente preparada o suficiente em Oclumência, Senhorita Malfoy?

\- Sim, me sinto, não ainda em Legitimência, mas oclumência sim.

\- Muito bem, algum aluno tem inteligência suficiente para aprender, isso sempre é bom – Disse Snape com frieza e profundo desprezo em sua voz.

\- Umbrigde veio me perguntar sobre nossas aulas professor, eu disse que estava aprendendo extra sobre poções, ela não parecia muito convencida mas quando ouviu o nome do meu pai acabou cedendo.

\- Sim, eu sei, ela veio ter comigo também, bem, vamos começar – Snape colocou a poção que estava trabalhando em um frasco, esvaziou e guardou o resto – Você ainda está muito longe e conseguir realizar o encantamento verbal e muito mais ainda do não verbal, vamos trabalhar nisso, até o final do semestre veremos se temos algum progresso.

Hydra passou como sempre horas tentando invadir a mente de Snape que não usava a Oclumência para impedí-la a fim de treiná-la, mas isso era sempre difícil, legitimência não era algo fácil, por isso poucos bruxos a dominavam com sucesso, Hydra se sentia extremamente privilegiada de aprender, queria ensinar Oclumência e Legitimência no AD, mas Snape a proibiu de contar a outros alunos sobre o que ela aprendeu, então tirando Fred e Jorge, ela preferiu manter em segredo dos outros alunos.

O mês de Janeiro passou correndo, a pilha de deveres era pior do que em seu quinto ano e pareciam se acumular a cada segundo, Hydra mal teve tempo de se encontrar com Peter, tendo visto ele apenas uma vez durante todo mês, mas tinham combinado uma tarde romântica no passeio do dia dos namorados.

\- Você não vai com a gente? – Perguntou Hydra para Angelina no café.

\- Não, nossa equipe está horrível Hydra, horrível! Eu vou treinar o dia inteiro, temos que melhorar e a partida contra a Lufa-Lufa está chegando – Disse ela cheia de angustia, ainda não perdoara muito Hydra por não ter entrado para a equipe.

Hydra seguiu com Fred e Jorge para a fila de alunos a serem liberados por Filch.

\- Angelina está pior do que o Olívio, é sério – Disse Fred.

\- Eu sei, eu percebi, eu acho que tem alguma coisa no cargo que deixa os outros meio malucos com o quadribol, sei lá – Disse Hydra passando por Filch.

Hydra foi as lojas já que Peter demoraria um pouco para encontrá-la. Eles foram andando em direção à Dervixes & Bangues. Um grande cartaz fora afixado à vitrine, Hydra viu a foto dos dez Comensais da Morte fugitivos. O cartaz, "Por Ordem do Ministério da Magia", oferecia uma recompensa de mil galeões a qualquer bruxo ou bruxa com informações que possibilitassem a recaptura dos condenados retratados.

\- É engraçado só que quando era o Sirius Black tinha dementadores por toda parte, agora com dez comensais fugidos não vejo nenhum aqui – Disse Rita, que estava perto de Hydra.

\- Agora você acredita que tem algo errado, Rita? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- É, realmente o Ministério está no caos, só não vê quem não quer – Disse uma voz atrás deles, era Jeniffer acompanhada de Abbas.

\- É verdade, vocês não sabem o caos que está depois dessa fulga, eu quase não consegui sair hoje – Comentou Abbas.

\- Eu imagino que Fudge esteja negando tudo sobre a volta de você sabe quem ainda, não? – Perguntou Hydra para Abbas.

\- Sempre, ele está culpando o Sirius Black, é patético.

\- Bem, vamos indo Abbas? – Perguntou Jeniffer – Vejo vocês mais tarde, feliz dia dos namorados.

Jeniffer seguiu para o Madame Puddifoot com Abbas e Hydra foi até a Zonko's.

\- Ei, Hydra, aquele não é o Peter? – Perguntou Rita, apontando para o lado de fora da janela da loja. Peter estava parado procurando alguém, usava uma veste verde bonita e várias meninas passavam por ele rindo e cochichando alegremente, outras até viravam o pescoço para encará-lo.

Hydra riu e foi ao encontro de Peter.

\- Procurando por alguém? – Disse ela rindo quando o viu.

\- Por uma linda bruxa chamada Hydra, conhece? – Disse ele brincando.

\- Nunca ouvi falar, mas parece ser uma pessoa fascinante.

Hydra e Peter se beijaram e algumas meninas que se aglomeraram em um grupinho perto dele fizeram um rosto de decepção.

\- O que vamos fazer hoje? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Pensei em irmos na Madame Puddifoot por um tempo, é romântico no dia dos namorados e depois para nossa casa, tenho uma surpresa lá.

\- Parece ótimo – Disse Hydra sem muita confiança, nunca esquecera que o Madame Puddifoot era o local que costumava ir com Olívio Wood e sentia o local marcado por isso, mas já se passaram tantos anos depois disso que não via problema em ir de novo lá com o Peter.

A casa de chá estava decorada para o dia dos namorados com querubins dourados que pairavam sobre as mesinhas circulares, e que a intervalos deixavam cair confetes sobre os fregueses, exatamente como Hydra se lembrava da última vez que estivera ali em dia dos namorados.

\- Vamos nos sentar? – Disse Peter apontando para uma mesinha.

Hydra se sentou e olhou ao redor, viu com estranhamento que Harry Potter parecia extremamente desconfortável sentado em uma mesa com Cho Chang, Jeniffer e Abbas estavam muito ocupados em uma mesa um pouo longe para se importar com a chegada deles e Rogério Davies, capitão do time da Corvinal estava sentando com uma bruxa loirinha bonita.

\- Eu lembro do Rogério, ele cresceu bastante – Disse Peter pedindo chá para os dois – Aquele é o Harry Potter? – Perguntou ele curioso.

\- Sim, parece que ele está em um encontro com a Cho Chang, ela é ex namorada do Cedric Diggory, o rapraz que morreu ano passado no Torneio Tribuxo.

\- Eu sei, eu conheço ela, ela tinha uma amiga no meu ano, bem, ele não parece sabe muito bem o que está fazendo – Disse ele rindo de leve – Já a minha irmã... – Disse ele com o rosto muito desconfortável para Jeniffer e Abbas, que se beijavam em uma mesa, parecia não dar para saber onde começava um e terminava o outro.

\- Deixa ela, ela e o Abbas namoram a quanto tempo já? Três anos? – Perguntou Hydra vendo Jeniffer e Abbas praticamente engolirem o rosto um do outro.

\- Por aí, alguns meses a mais do que nós na verdade, eles se conheceram no seu aniversário de 15 anos Hydra, se lembra? – Perguntou Peter desviando o olhar.

\- Sim, já fazem quase três anos, parece que foi ontem...

\- Sim, parece que foi ontem que eu estava brigando pela sua atenção com o Olívio Wood – Disse Peter rindo.

\- E me mandando cartinha anônima – Riu Hydra.

\- Sim, aquilo foi bem infantil, eu recoheço, mas fazer o que, estava apaixonado e era bem jovem...

\- Se você visse a cara do Olívio quando ele viu a carta... – Disse Hydra rindo.

\- Eu imagino, mais ou menos a mesma que eu faço toda vez que bem, todos os homens de todos os lugares por onde a gente passa te olham, mas estou começando a me acostumar, se fosse sentir ciúmes de tudo estaria morto – Disse ele com bom humor.

\- Que bom, porque não gosto de ciúmes, não em motivos.

\- Eu sei, acredite, os caras do hospital vivem me tentando fazer ter ciúmes de você em Hogwarts, mas eu só ignoro.

\- É sério isso? Por que? – Perguntou Hydra não gostando muito da atitude dos meninos.

\- Porque homens são babacas as vezes Hydra – Disse Peter rindo vigorosamente – Nós gostamos de provocar um ao outro as vezes também, eles dizem que você é linda demais e que todos os rapazes de Hogwarts devem estar atrás de você.

\- Mesmo se fosse verdade, e dai? Eu que tenho que dar confiança ou não – Hydra agora estava realmente irritada.

\- Deixa eles para lá meu amor, isso é besteira, ok?

\- Ok...

Hydra acabou esquecendo com o tempo da questão, ela e Peter conversaram sobre os N.I.E.M.s e Peter deu alguns conselhos de estudo.

\- Não esqueça de descansar um pouco entre as matérias, ou você ficará louca – Disse ele na terceira xícara de chá, ao seu lado casais se beijavam e deixavam Hydra um pouco desconfortável.

Hydra ouviu uma menina chorando, olhou para o lado e viu que Cho Chang chorava ne mas com Harry Potter, o salão todo observou em silêncio.

– Vá embora, então! – disse Cho, agora chorando em um guardanapo. – Não sei por que você me convidou para sair, para começar, se combinou se encontrar com outras garotas depois de mim... quantas mais você vai encontrar depois da Hermione?

– Não é nada disso! – disse Harry.

Cho se levantou. A sala estava silenciosa e todos os observavam.

– A gente se vê por aí, Harry – disse ela teatralmente, e, soluçando um pouco, precipitou-se para a porta, abriu-a com violência e saiu para a chuva intensa.

– Cho! – Harry chamou, mas a porta já se fechara com um tilintar musical.

Fez-se absoluto silêncio na casa de chá. Todos os olhares convergiram para Harry. Ele atirou um galeão na mesa, sacudiu o confete dos cabelos e saiu atrás de Cho.

\- É, eu acho que o encontro não foi tão bem assim quanto ele imaginava, ele tem outras namoradas? – Perguntou Peter.

\- Não que eu saiba, ele e Hermione são só amigos, acho que ela tem uma quedinha pelo Rony e o Rony por ela... Tadinho do Harry! – Comentou Hydra.

Eles logo também saíram sob a intensa chuva que caia lá fora até a casa afastada dos dois, lá dentro, para a surpresa de Hydra, a pequena casa estava lindamente decorada com flores e faixas coloridas, a cama tinha pétalas de rosas e fotos sorridentes dos dois que se mexiam estavam espalhadas pela parede.

\- Achei que gostaria – Disse Peter sorrindo indo acender a lareira.

\- Eu amei – Disse Hydra o puxando e o beijando.

Peter como sempre levou uma refeição para que os dois comessem no pequeno balcão da cozinha.

\- Eu não acredito ainda como você cozinha bem – Comentou Hydra degustando o frango assado que Peter trouxera.

\- Eu estou acostumado, fico feliz que goste – Disse ele sorrindo.

\- Eu gosto e agradeço, porque eu sou um desastre na cozinha, acredite, a Sra Weasley tentou me ensinar mas eu as vezes acho que nunca vou conseguir – Disse ela séria.

\- Não se preocupe, eu cuido disso, não é porque você é a esposa que tem que saber cozinhar ou cuidar da casa, nós iremos dividir essas tarefas, não se preocupe, eu irei ensinar também o que não sabe e o que precisa saber – Disse Peter.

\- Exsite homem mais maravilhoso que você? – Brincou Hydra.

\- Talvez, só espero que você não descubra sobre eles... – Brincou Peter de volta.

Depois de um tempo, os dois ficaram conversando sobre os acontecimentos recentes e como o medo havia crescido em cada um deles.

\- Eu não sei, Peter, eu acho que Você-Sabe-Quem anda quieto ainda, apesar de todos os ataques, da fuga dos comensais, eu fico pensando se algo horrível não está por vir – Dizia Hydra, sentada na cama, parecendo preocupada e distante.

\- E deve estar, Hydra, não vou mentir, nós da ordem sabemos de algo que infelizmente não posso lhe contar ainda, não insista em saber, por favor – Disse ele, quando viu que Hydra fez um gesto de quem iria perguntar algo para ele – Mas eu te garanto, estamos melhor preparados do que jamais estivemos.

\- Será que isso é o suficiente? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Eu espero que seja, Hydra, adianta pensar que não? – Questionou Peter.

\- Não, eu suponho que não, mas ainda assim, estar presa, segura naquele castelo, me faz pensar se não estou sendo covarde – Disse Hydra.

\- Covarde? Como você está sendo covarde? – Perguntou Peter, se levantando espantado com a afirmação de Hydra.

\- Vocês estão todos aqui fora lutando e eu estou na escola, escondida, protegida...

\- E isso é ruim? Você está fazendo a sua obrigação, está estudando, está se preparando, ia adiantar alguma coisa você sair da escola? – Perguntou Peter.

\- Não sei... Talvez...

\- Talvez nada, Hydra, não ia adiantar nada, você não ia poder ajudar em nada mais do que você já pode, além disso, nós não temos um plano para você ano que vem? Você já não está se preparando para isso? – Perguntou Peter, indignado, olhando sério para Hydra, sentado na cama ao seu lado.

\- Sim, mas eu não sei, eu só queria fazer mais, é só isso...

\- Eu nunca tinha reparado antes... – Disse Peter, ainda meio espantado.

\- Nunca tinha reparado o que? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Eu sempre achei que você tinha tanto a ver com a Corvinal, acho que eu queria pensar isso, eu nunca tinha reparado o quanto você pertence a Grifinória.

\- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Perguntou Hydra, agora olhando sério para o noivo – Isso é algo ruim por acaso?

\- Não, de jeito nenhum, mas você é ousada, procura a luta, não aguenta ficar parada, não tem muito senso de auto preservação, quer se provar e lutar, isso é muito do que eu penso de um aluno da Grifinória.

\- Você fala como algo horrível...

\- De jeito nenhum, Hydra, já disse, isso não é ruim, nem sei se todos os alunos de lá são assim, eu só nunca tinha reparado antes o quanto você pertence a sua casa, considere isso bom, você não sempre se questionou se realmente o chapéu seletor tinha acertado na sua escolha?

\- Um pouco... – Confirmou Hydra.

\- Então, hoje eu acho que sim...

\- E continua me amando mesmo assim? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Mais do que nunca... – Disse Peter, sorrindo e a beijando.


	24. O Pasquim

Hydra se despediu de Peter e voltou com Jeniffer e Rita para Hogwarts.

Angelina estava em lágrimas no quarto das meninas dizendo como o treino foi um grande desastre e como tudo daria errado, Hydra tentou consolar a amiga mas isso só piorou sua reação e seu choro, decidiu então dormir e deixar para falar com ela outro dia.

Na segunda de noite, encontrou Fred e Jorge na sala comunal e ficaram falando sobre o kit mata-aula quando eles se juntaram ao Harry Potter e Hermione Granger que estavam sentados fazendo dever.

– Rony e Gina não estão aqui? – perguntou Fred, correndo os olhos pela sala ao mesmo tempo que puxava uma cadeira, e quando Harry sacudiu negativamente a cabeça, falou: – Que bom. Estivemos assistindo ao treino deles. Vão ser massacrados. A equipe ficou um lixo sem a gente.

– Ah, peraí, Gina não é ruim – disse Jorge querendo ser justo, sentando-se ao lado do irmão. – Aliás, nem sei como conseguiu ser tão boa, já que a gente nunca a deixou jogar conosco.

– Ela arrombava o barraco em que vocês guardam vassouras no jardim desde os seis anos e tirava ora uma vassoura ora outra quando vocês não estavam por perto – disse Hermione de trás de sua pilha instável de livros de Runas Antigas.

– Ah! – exclamou Jorge levemente impressionado. – Bom, isso explica!

– Rony já defendeu algum gol? – perguntou Hermione, espiando por cima de Hieróglifos e logogramas mágicos.

– Bom, ele é capaz de defender quando acha que não tem ninguém observando – disse Fred olhando para o teto. – Então no sábado só o que a gente precisa fazer é pedir aos espectadores para virarem as costas e baterem um papo todas as vezes que a goles for arremessada para o lado dele.

Hydra se sentiu mal, Angelina mais uma vez chorava falando que provavelmente estaria tudo perdido para o time dessa vez, o que causava em Hydra um sentimento de arrependimento e culpa por não ter assumido o gol da Grifinória, apesar de saber que Rony era bom quando não se sentia sob pressão.

Ele tornou a se levantar inquieto e foi até a janela espiar os terrenos escuros da escola.

– Sabe, o quadribol era quase a única coisa que fazia este lugar valer a pena. Hermione lançou-lhe um olhar sério.

Hermione lançou-lhe um olhar sério.

– Seus exames estão chegando.

– Já lhe disse antes, não estamos preocupados com os N.I.E.M.s – retorquiu Fred. – Os kits Mata-Aula estão prontos para o lançamento, descobrimos como nos livrar daqueles furúnculos, basta umas gotas de essência de murtisco para resolver o problema. Foi Lino quem nos sugeriu – Disse ele lançando um olhar de julgamento para Hydra.

\- Eu já pedi desculpas, mas com tudo que aconteceu não consegui procurar uma solução antes que funcionasse –Disse Hydra se sentindo realmente culpada.

Jorge deu um grande bocejo e olhou desconsolado para o céu nublado da noite

– Nem sei se quero assistir a esse jogo. Se Zacarias Smith nos derrotar, terei de me matar.

– Ou, mais provavelmente, matar ele – disse Fred com firmeza.

– Esse é o problema do quadribol – disse Hermione distraidamente, mais uma vez debruçada sobre sua tradução das Runas –; cria essa animosidade e tensão entre as Casas. Ela ergueu a cabeça para procurar o exemplar do Silabário de Spellman e surpreendeu Fred, Jorge e Harry, os três olhando-a com expressões nos rostos em que se mesclavam a aversão e a incredulidade.

– E é mesmo! – exclamou ela com impaciência. – É só um jogo ou não é?

\- Eu entendo o que a Hermione quer dizer, mas é um bom jogo... – Disse Hydra.

– Hermione – disse Harry, sacudindo a cabeça –, você é boa em sentimentos e outras coisas, mas simplesmente não entende de quadribol.

– Talvez não – disse ela, ameaçadora, voltando à tradução –, mas pelo menos a minha felicidade não depende da habilidade de Rony defender gols.

No Sábado, a partida realmente foi pior do que Hydra podia imaginar, fazendo sua culpa só aumentar.

A melhor coisa que se poderia dizer sobre a partida é que foi curta; os espectadores da Grifinória só precisaram suportar vinte e dois minutos de agonia. Era difícil dizer o que foi pior: O décimo quarto frango de Rony, Sloper acertar a boca de Angelina em vez do balaço e Kirke gritar e cair para trás, quando Zacarias Smith passou veloz por ele carregando a goles. O milagre foi que a Grifinória só perdeu por dez pontos: Gina conseguiu capturar o pomo bem embaixo do nariz do apanhador da Lufa-Lufa, Summerby, de modo que o placar final foi duzentos e quarenta a duzentos e trinta.

Na sala comunal, a atmosfera lembrava a de um enterro particularmente desanimado.

\- Foi uma boa captura – Disse Hydra para Gina, que parecia muito desanimada.

Hydra não teve coragem de procurar Angelina, sabia que a amiga só a culparia e finalmente começara a concordar com ela que talvez devesse ter ajudado a sua casa, mas agora não podia voltar no tempo.

\- A Angelina não quer que o Rony se demita – Disse Kate desanimada para a a amiga – Ela acha que seria pior, ainda mais sabendo que você não quer a vaga, mas na verdade ela realmente acredita que Rony possa melhorar no final das contas.

\- Nem me fale nisso... Eu espero que sim, eu sei que ele é bom, mas ele precisa se concentrar melhor... – Disse Hydra, que estava começando a perder essa fé em Rony.

Angelina agiu melhor do que Hydra imaginava nos dias seguintes, ela realmente disse que acreditava que Rony podia melhorar e não culpava Hydra por tudo, ser dama do casamento de Hydra com certeza a deixou mais delicada em relação as suas diferenças com a bruxa.

No café na segunda, Harry, que estava sentado perto deles, recebeu várias correspondências.

– Harry! – disse Hermione, enfiando as mãos naquele ajuntamento de penas e retirando uma coruja-das-torres que trazia um embrulho comprido e cilíndrico. – Acho que sei o que significa isso: abra este aqui primeiro!

– Parece bom, não? – comentou Luna, que vagara até a mesa da Grifinória e agora se apertava no banco entre Fred e Rony. – Saiu ontem, pedi ao papai para lhe mandar um exemplar de cortesia. Imagino que tudo isso – ela acenou abarcando as corujas que se empurravam sobre a mesa diante de Harry – sejam cartas dos leitores.

– Foi o que pensei – disse Hermione, ansiosa. – Harry você se importa se a gente...?

– Sirvam-se – respondeu ele, parecendo um pouco confuso.

Rony e Hermione começaram a abrir os envelopes.

\- Posso ler a revista? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Aqui, eu tenho um exemplar extra – Disse Luna entregando "O pasquim" para Hydra.

 _"HARRY POTTER ENFIM REVELA: A VERDADE SOBRE AQUELE-QUE-NÃO-DEVESER-NOMEADO E A NOITE EM QUE VIU O SEU RETORNO."_

Dizia a manchete. Hydra lia atentamente a matéria enquanto os outros abriam as cartas de Harry.

– Esta é de um cara que acha que você pirou – disse Rony correndo os olhos pela carta.

– Ah, bom... – Esta mulher aqui recomenda que você experimente uma série de Feitiços de Choque no St. Mungus – disse Hermione, parecendo desapontada e amassando uma segunda.

– Mas esta aqui parece o.k. – disse Harry lentamente, lendo uma longa carta de uma bruxa em Paisley. – Ei, ela diz que acredita em mim!

– Este aqui está dividido – disse Fred, que se juntara com entusiasmo à tarefa de abrir as cartas. – Diz que você não passa a impressão de ser maluco, mas que ele realmente não acredita que Você-Sabe-Quem tenha retornado, então, agora não sabe o que pensar. Caracas, que desperdício de pergaminho.

– Tem um aqui que você convenceu, Harry! – disse Hermione excitada. – Tendo lido a sua versão da história, sou forçado a concluir que o Profeta Diário tem sido injusto com você... por menos que eu queira pensar que Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado retornou, sou forçado a aceitar que você está falando a verdade... Ah, é maravilhoso!

– Outra acha que você está só ladrando – disse Rony atirando a carta que amassara por cima do ombro – ... mas esta outra diz que você a converteu e ela agora acha que você é um verdadeiro herói: e manda junto uma foto, uau!

– Que é que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou uma voz falsamente meiga e infantil.

Hydra que acabara de ler a matérias, olhou e viu. A Prof a Umbridge estava em pé atrás de Fred e Luna, seus olhos de sapo esbugalhados esquadrinhando a confusão de corujas e cartas em cima da mesa diante de Harry. Às suas costas, ele viu muitos alunos observando-os com avidez.

– Por que recebeu todas essas cartas, Sr. Potter? – perguntou ela lentamente.

– Isso agora é crime?! – exclamou Fred em voz alta. – Receber cartas?

– Cuidado, Sr. Weasley, ou será que terei de lhe dar uma detenção? – disse Umbridge. – Então, Sr. Potter?

Harry hesitou, mas não via como poderia abafar o que fizera; agora era apenas uma questão de tempo até um exemplar do Pasquim chegar à atenção de Umbridge.

– As pessoas estão me escrevendo porque dei uma entrevista. Sobre o que me aconteceu em junho passado.

– Uma entrevista? – repetiu Umbridge, sua voz mais fina e aguda que nunca. – Como assim?

– Uma repórter me fez perguntas e eu respondi – disse Harry. – Aqui...

E atirou à professora o exemplar do Pasquim. Ela o apanhou e arregalou os olhos para a capa. Seu rosto, cor de massa de pão, ficou malhado de violeta.

– Quando foi que você fez isso? – perguntou ela, sua voz ligeiramente trêmula.

– No último fim de semana em Hogsmeade.

Ela o encarou, incandescente de fúria, a revista tremendo em seus dedos curtos e grossos.

– Não haverá mais passeios a Hogsmeade para o senhor, Sr. Potter – sussurrou ela. – Como se atreveu... como pôde... – Ela tomou fôlego. – Tenho tentado repetidamente ensinar você a não contar mentiras. A mensagem, pelo visto, ainda não entrou em sua cabeça. Cinquenta pontos a menos para a Grifinória e mais uma semana de detenções.

Ela se afastou, apertando o exemplar do Pasquim contra o peito, seguida pelos olhares de muitos alunos.

No meio da manhã, enormes avisos haviam sido afixados por toda a escola, não apenas nos quadros das Casas, mas nos corredores e salas de aula também.

 _"POR ORDEM DA ALTA INQUISIDORA DE HOGWARTS_

 _O estudante que for encontrado de posse da revista O Pasquim será expulso. A ordem acima está de acordo com o Decreto Educacional Número Vinte e Sete._

 _Assinado: Dolores Joana Umbridge, Alta Inquisidora"_

A ordem parece ter tido o efeito totalmente contrário ao que Umbridge desejava, Até o fim do dia, embora não se visse nem um pedacinho do Pasquim em lugar algum da escola, pelo menos que a maioria das pessoas pudessem ver, todos pareciam estar citando a entrevista uns para os outros, cochichando nas filas às portas das salas de aulas, discutindo-a no almoço e no fundo das salas, etc.

\- Acho que agora todos sabem – Disse Hydra sorridente para os gêmeos.

\- Não sei se todos acreditam, mas definitivamente todos sabem – Disse Jorge.

Entrementes, a Prof a Umbridge rondava a escola, parando alunos a esmo e mandando-os mostrar os livros e os bolsos. As páginas que continham a entrevista de Harry tinham sido reformatadas por meio de feitiços para parecer cópias de livros-texto se mais alguém as lesse, ou apagadas por magia até que seus donos quisessem tornar a lê-las. Logo pareceu que todo o mundo na escola vira a entrevista.

Os professores obviamente tinham sido proibidos de mencionar a entrevista pelo Decreto Educacional Número Vinte e Seis, mas assim mesmo encontraram maneiras de expressar suas opiniões.

Harry foi herói na sala comunal da Grifinória àquela noite. Atrevidos, Fred e Jorge tinham lançado um Feitiço Ampliador na capa do Pasquim e a penduraram na parede, para que a cabeça gigantesca de Harry contemplasse os colegas do alto e ocasionalmente dissesse frases do tipo: "O MINISTÉRIO É RETARDADO" e "COMA BOSTA, UMBRIDGE" em voz ressonante. Hermione não achou isso muito divertido; disse que interferia com sua concentração e acabou indo se deitar cedo, irritada, ainda mais irritada quando Hydra, delicadamente, se recusou a parar os gêmeos.

"Eu vou tirar isso depois, não se preocupe, mas acho que os alunos precisam de uma risada agora, você não acha?" – Perguntou Hydra para Hermione, antes de ela ir embora.

No dia seguinte, Fred e Jorge mostravam com orgulho o chapéu mágico que fazia a cabeça desaparecer para Hydra.

\- Ficou pronto, não está ótimo? – Disse ele testando e ficando sem cabeça até tirar.

\- Realmente gostei, eu já disse que vocês são extremamente talentosos? – Perguntou Hydra sorrindo.

\- Sim, mas poderia dizer mais vezes! – Brincou Jorge.

\- Nós vamos começar a vender hoje, espalhe a notícia, ok? – Disse Fred.

\- Pode deixar.

Algumas semanas depois, Hydra estava no jantar conversando com Fred, Jorge e Lino sobre como as vendas tinham sido maravilhosamente boas quando ouviu gritos de uma mulher vindos do saguão de entrada, ela e outros alunos correram até o saguão de entrada para ver do que se tratava, outros lotavam a escadaria de mármore.

Hydra abriu caminho e conseguiu ir até a frente, os espectadores haviam formado um grande círculo, uns pareciam chocados, outros até temerosos. A Prof a McGonagall estava do outro lado do saguão; dava a impressão de estar se sentindo ligeiramente nauseada com o que via.

A Prof a Trelawney, de adivinhação, que apesar de Hydra nunca ter tido aula, conhecia por nome e a viu poquíssimas vezes na escola, encontrava-se no meio do Saguão de Entrada com a varinha em uma das mãos e uma garrafa vazia de xerez na outra, parecendo completamente tresloucada. Seus cabelos estavam em pé, os óculos de tal maneira tortos que um olho estava mais aumentado do que o outro; seus inúmeros xales e cachecóis caíam desalinhados dos ombros, dando a impressão de que ela própria estava se rompendo. Havia dois malões no chão aos seus pés, um deles de tampa para baixo; dava a impressão de que fora atirado atrás dela. A Prof a Trelawney olhava fixamente, cheia de terror, para Umbridge.

– Não! – gritava ela. – NÃO! Isto não pode estar acontecendo... não posso... me recuso a aceitar!

– Você não viu que isso ia acontecer? – perguntou a voz infantil e aguda, parecendo insensivelmente risonha de Umbridge – Incapaz como você é de prever até o tempo que vai fazer amanhã, certamente deve ter percebido que o seu lamentável desempenho durante as minhas inspeções, e a ausência de melhoria, tornaria inevitável a sua demissão?

– Você não p-pode! – berrou a Prof a Trelawney, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto por baixo das lentes enormes. – Você não pode me demitir! Est-tou aqui há dezesseis anos! HHogwarts é a minha c...c-casa!

– Era sua casa... – disse a Prof a Umbridge que tinha no rosto uma expressão de prazer que distendia a sua cara de sapo enquanto apreciava a Trelawney afundar, soluçando descontrolada, sobre um dos malões – ... até uma hora atrás, quando o ministro da Magia contra-assinou a ordem para sua demissão. Agora, tenha a bondade de se retirar do saguão. Você está nos constrangendo.

Mas ela continuou contemplando, com uma expressão de prazer triunfante, a Prof a Trelawney tremer e gemer, balançando-se para a frente e para trás em seu malão, tomada de paroxismos de pesar. Hydra sentia uma profunda pena pela professora e um enorme desprezo por Umbridge naquele momento. A Prof a McGonagall se destacava dos espectadores, marchara direto para Trelawney e estava lhe dando palmadinhas firmes nas costas, ao mesmo tempo que puxava um enorme lenço de dentro das vestes.

– Pronto, pronto, Sibila... se acalme... assoe o nariz no lenço... não é tão ruim quanto você está pensando, agora... você não vai precisar sair de Hogwarts...

– Ah, sério, Prof a McGonagall?! – exclamou Umbridge em tom letal, dando alguns passos à frente. – E a sua autoridade para afirmar isso é...?

– A minha – disse uma voz grave.

As portas de carvalho da entrada tinham se aberto. Os estudantes de ambos os lados se afastaram depressa, e Dumbledore apareceu na entrada.. Deixando as portas escancaradas, ele atravessou o círculo de espectadores em direção à trêmula Prof a Trelawney, sentada no malão com o rosto manchado de lágrimas, e à Prof a McGonagall ao seu lado.

– Sua, Prof. Dumbledore? – disse Umbridge com uma risadinha particularmente desagradável. – Receio que o senhor não esteja entendendo a situação. Tenho aqui... – ela puxou um pergaminho de dentro das vestes – uma ordem de demissão assinada por mim e pelo ministro da Magia. De acordo com o Decreto Educacional Número Vinte e Três, a Alta Inquisidora de Hogwarts tem o poder de inspecionar, colocar sob observação e demitir qualquer professor que ela, isto é, eu, ache que não está desempenhando suas funções conforme exige o Ministério da Magia. Eu decidi que a Prof a Trelawney está abaixo do padrão esperado. Eu a demiti.

Dumbledore continuou a sorrir. Ele baixou os olhos para a Prof a Trelawney, que continuava a soluçar e a engasgar em cima do malão, e disse:

– A senhora está certa, é claro, Prof a Umbridge. Como Alta Inquisidora, a senhora tem todo o direito de despedir meus professores. No entanto, não tem autoridade para expulsá-los do castelo. Receio – continuou ele com uma leve reverência – que o poder de fazer isto ainda pertença ao diretor, e é meu desejo que a Prof a Trelawney continue a residir em Hogwarts

Ao ouvir isso, Trelawney deu uma risadinha tresloucada que mal escondia um soluço.

– Não... não, eu v-vou, Dumbledore! V-vou embora de Hogwarts p-procurar minha fortuna algures...

– Não – afirmou Dumbledore com severidade. – É meu desejo que você permaneça, Sibila. Ele se virou então para a Prof a McGonagall.

– Será que posso lhe pedir para acompanhar Sibila de volta aos aposentos dela?

– É claro – disse McGonagall. – Vamos, levante-se, Sibila...

A Prof a Sprout saiu correndo da aglomeração e segurou o outro braço de Trelawney. Juntas, elas passaram por Umbridge e subiram a escadaria de mármore. O Prof. Flitwick se apressou em segui-las, empunhando a varinha à frente; disse com a vozinha esganiçada: "Locomotor malas!", e a bagagem da Prof a Trelawney se ergueu no ar e subiu as escadas atrás dela, o Prof. Flitwick fechou o cortejo.

A Prof a Umbridge estava paralisada, encarando Dumbledore, que continuava a sorrir bondosamente.

– E o que – perguntou ela com um sussurro que ecoou pelo saguão – você vai fazer com Sibila quando eu nomear uma nova professora de Adivinhação e precisar dos aposentos dela?

– Ah, isso não será problema – disse Dumbledore em tom agradável. – Sabe, já encontrei um novo professor de Adivinhação, e ele prefere ficar no andar térreo.

– Você encontrou...?! – exclamou Umbridge estridentemente. – Você encontrou? Permitame lembrar-lhe, Dumbledore, que, de acordo com o Decreto Educacional Número Vinte e Dois...

– O ministro tem o direito de indicar um candidato adequado se, e apenas se, o diretor não puder encontrar um – citou Dumbledore. – Tenho o prazer de lhe informar que desta vez o encontrei. Posso apresentá-lo a você?

E se virou para as portas abertas, pelas quais agora entrava a névoa noturna. Hydra ouviu o ruído de cascos. Correu um murmúrio de espanto pelo saguão e os que estavam mais próximos das portas rapidamente recuaram mais, alguns tropeçando na pressa de abrir caminho para o recém-chegado.

Hydra viu um ser de cabelos louro-prateados e surpreendentes olhos azuis; a cabeça e o tronco de um homem se completavam com o corpo de um cavalo baio.

– Este é Firenze – disse Dumbledore, feliz, a uma assombrada Umbridge. – Creio que você o aprovará.

Hydra se chocou, nunca vira o centauro de perto antes, era surpreendentemente bonito na parte humana, muito bonito, desejou profundamente ter aulas de adivinhação para saber como seria ser ensinada por um centauro, suas habilidades na área eram lendárias.

\- Ele parecia um pouco presunçoso – Comentou Angelina depois da primeira aula que teve com o centauro, um pouco cheio de si, como se fosse muito melhor que todos nós, sabe?

\- Ele deveria conhecer meus pais então, tem muito em comum – Brincou Hydra.


	25. Patronos

Finalmente chegara o dia de aprender a conjurar patronos na reunião do AD.

\- Tem que ter uma memória feliz, pensem na coisa mais feliz que já aconteceu com vocês enquanto fazem o feitiço, mas se lembrem, produzir um Patrono no meio de uma sala de aula iluminada quando ninguém os ameaçava era muito diferente de produzi-lo quando estivessem enfrentando, por exemplo, um Dementador.

Hydra tentou ter pensar em diversas coisas diferentes até conseguir produzir um patrono corpório, primeiro em ela e Draco dançando na sala enquanto sua mãe aplaudia quando eram crianças, depois no primeiro beijo com Peter, mas o que mais surgiu efeito, embora todas as lembraças fossem maravilhosas e deixassem Hydra muito feliz, foi a sensação de liberdade que sentiu quando teve seu primeiro dia de aula na Beauxbatons, a sensação de estar longe de casa, de ninguém a conhecer e de ter uma chance de novo começo a deu tanta felicidade que conjurou um belo patrono que para sua surpresa era em forma de um dragão focinho-curto sueco que tinha visto no torneio Tribuxo no ano anterior sendo enfrentado por Cedrico Diggory, era prateado e magnífico.

\- Lindo! – Exclamou Angelina, olhando o patrono da amiga.

\- De novo gente, produzir um Patrono no meio de uma sala de aula iluminada quando ninguém os ameaçava era muito diferente de produzi-lo quando estivessem enfrentando, por exemplo, um Dementador – Lembrou Harry.

– Ah, não seja desmancha-prazeres! – exclamou Cho, animada, apreciando o seu Patrono em forma de cisne prateado voar pela Sala Precisa durante a última aula antes da Páscoa. – Eles são tão bonitos!

– Eles não têm de ser bonitos, têm é que proteger você – disse Harry, paciente. – O que realmente precisamos é de um bicho-papão ou coisa parecida; foi assim que aprendi, tinha de conjurar o Patrono enquanto o bicho-papão fingia ser um Dementador...

– Mas isso seria realmente apavorante! – exclamou Lilá, que soltava baforadas de vapor prateado pela ponta da varinha. – E ainda não... consigo... fazer! – completou ela com raiva

– Harry, acho que estou conseguindo! – berrou Simas, do quinto ano, que fora trazido por Dino, também do quinto ano, ambos amigos e colegas de quarto de Harry Potter, à sua primeira reunião da AD. – Olha... ah... desapareceu... mas era decididamente alguma coisa peluda, Harry!

O Patrono de Hermione, uma reluzente lontra prateada, brincava à sua volta.

A porta da Sala Precisa se abriu e fechou. Hydra se virou para ver quem entrara, mas não parecia haver ninguém, até que Hydra percebeu que as pessoas próximas à porta haviam se calado. Era Dobby, o elfo doméstico que pertencia a sua família, estava puxando as vestes de Harry Potter para chamar a sua atenção, ele usava vários gorros na cabeça.

\- Dobby! – Exclamou Hydra feliz e espantada ao ver o ex elfo doméstico que não sabia que estava em Hogwarts.

– Oi, Dobby! Que é que você... Que aconteceu? – Perguntou Harry.

Os olhos do elfo se arregalavam de terror e ele tremia. Os participantes da AD mais próximos de Harry tinham se calado; todos observavam Dobby. Os poucos Patronos que as pessoas tinham conseguido conjurar desapareceram em fumaça prateada, deixando a sala bem mais escura do que antes.

– Harry Potter, meu senhor... – esganiçou-se o elfo, tremendo da cabeça aos pés. – Harry Potter, meu senhor... Dobby veio avisar... mas os elfos foram avisados para não contar...

Ele correu a bater a cabeça na parede. Harry, fez menção de agarrá-lo, mas o elfo meramente quicou na pedra graças aos seus oito gorros. Hermione e algumas outras garotas soltaram gritinhos de medo e pena e Hydra se sentiu culpada por lembrar de todas as torturas que ele passou em sua casa sem que ela fizesse muito para evitar já que quase nunca estava lá.

– Que aconteceu, Dobby? – perguntou Harry, agarrando o bracinho do elfo e mantendo-o afastado de qualquer coisa que ele pudesse encontrar para se machucar.

– Harry Potter... ela... ela...

Dobby deu um forte soco no nariz com o punho livre. Harry agarrou-o também.

– Quem é "ela", Dobby?

Hydra pensava que só podia existir uma "ela" Umbridge!

– Umbridge? – perguntou Harry, horrorizado.

Dobby confirmou, e em seguida tentou bater a cabeça nos joelhos de Harry. O garoto o segurou à distância dos braços.

– Que tem a Umbridge? Dobby... ela não descobriu isso... nós... a AD?

O elfo tinha o rosto aflito e o coração de Hydra batia forte e acelerado. Com as mãos presas por Harry, ele tentou se chutar e caiu de joelho.

– Ela está vindo? – perguntou Harry calmamente.

Dobby deixou escapar um uivo.

– Está, Harry Potter, está!

Harry se endireitou e olhou para os colegas, imóveis e aterrorizados, que contemplavam o elfo a se debater.

– QUE É QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO ESPERANDO! – berrou Harry. – CORRAM!

Todos se arremessaram para a saída na mesma hora, embolando na porta, então passaram num ímpeto.

Hydra correu, sem ver muito o caminho ou para onde estava indo, apenas correndo e se viu em um corredor com Fred e Jorge.

\- Meninos, vocês estão bem? – Perguntou ela.

\- Sim, estávamos atrás de você o tempo todo – Disse Fred.

\- Para onde vamos agora? O que vocês acham? – Perguntou Jorge para ela e Fred.

\- Não vamos para a sala comunal, eles podem estar esperando a gente por lá, vamos para o corujal, é cedo, podemos nos esconder lá e se alguém nos ver, podemos dizer que estávamos apenas mandando corujas para alguém, eu tenho uma carta para Gabrielle que eu tinha intenção de enviar no meu bolso mesmo.

\- Ok, então vamos – Disse Fred, balançando a cabeça em afirmação.

Os três corriam em direção ao corujal, quando Hydra ouviu passos atrás deles e uma voz conhecida.

\- Tem mais alguém aqui, vão para o outro lado que eu vou atrás desse.

Era a voz de Draco.

\- Vão – Disse Hydra para Fred e Jorge.

\- Mas e você?

\- Eu vou ficar e distrair ele, vão logo, AGORA! – disse Hydra.

Fred e Jorge correram e Hydra ficou para trás.

\- PARADO AÍ! - Ouviu a voz de Draco dizer em suas costas.

Hydra se virou lentamente e Draco ficou com uma expressão de puro choque ao vê-la e reconhecer quem era.

\- Oi irmão, vai me denunciar? – Perguntou ela séria.

\- Hydra, o que você? O que você... - Draco ia terminar a frase mas mais passos vinham na direção dos dois.

Ele olhou nervosamente para trás e então se virou para ela.

\- Corre Hydra, vai, vai embora – Disse ele nervoso.

Hydra sentiu um amor pelo irmão naquele momento grande enquanto ele insistia para que ela corresse.

\- Vai, Hydra, AGORA, VAI, VAI! – Disse ele em um tom urgente.

Ela correu e se escondeu, ouviu uma voz feminina aonde estava.

\- Não achamos ninguém, pegou alguém Malfoy?

\- Não, achei que tinha ouvido alguém mas não tem ninguém aqui, mas acho que foram em direção as salas comunais, vamos.

\- Tem certeza? Eu achei que tinha alguém aqui também – Disse agora uma voz masculina.

\- Você acha que eu não procurei? Está questionando se fiz o meu trabalho direito? – Disse Draco, com a voz firma e raivosa.

\- Não, não Malfoy, de jeito nenhum, vamos, vamos até as salas comunais – Disse o rapaz que estava com ele e a menina.

Hydra ouviu os passos correndo para a outra direção.

Ela saiu então de onde estava e depois de correr desesperadamente, chegou finalmente ao corujal aonde estavam Fred e Jorge, sentados parecendo assustados e levantando em um pulo ao ouvirem ela chegando.

\- Quem está ai? – Gritou ele.

\- Sou eu – Disse Hydra, chegando exausta.

\- Estávamos preocupados, o que houve? – Disse Jorge correndo em sua direção seguido por Fred.

\- Eu encontrei Draco, ele estava ajudando Umbridge a perseguir os alunos pelo visto – Disse Hydra se sentando ofegante.

\- E ele deixou você ir? – Perguntou Jorge.

\- Sim, me deixou, ele também distraiu alguma pessoa que estava com ele e foram para outro lado, sem me pegar...

\- Bom... – Disse Fred – Finalmente o Malfoy fez alguma coisa decente.

\- O que fazemos agora? – Perguntou Jorge.

\- Vamos ficar aqui um pouco e depois seguimos para a sala comunal, deixa as coisas acalmarem primeiro, eles realmente estão indo em direção as salas, eu ouvi o Draco dizer para os amigos deles, vocês vão primeiro porque não podem ficar nos corredores depois do horário, eu como monitora posso.

Eles esperaram um certo tempo e desceram juntos, Fred e Jorge foram na frente para a sala comunal, Hydra permaneceu um tempo no corredor até subir e finalmente se jogar em uma das poltronas da sala agora deserta, exceto por Fred, Jorge, Lino e Angelina.

\- Alguém foi pego? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Não que eu saiba, acho que talvez o Harry – Disse Angelina preocupada.

\- O que vai acontecer agora? – Perguntou Lino.

\- Eu não sei, mas acho que é o fim das reuniões do AD – Disse Fred.

\- Você está bem, Hydra? – Perguntou Angelina, olhando para o rosto preocupado e cansado da amiga.

\- Não, não sei na verdade... Meu irmão estava entre eles, por que isso ainda me surpreende? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Porque você sempre tem esperança de que na verdade ele seja uma pessoa boa...– Respondeu Angelina.

\- Mas ele me ajudou, ele me deixou ir... – Disse Hydra, com os olhos distantes, pensando naquele momento.

\- Sim, Hydra, mas será que se não fosse você, ele faria o mesmo? – Perguntou Lino.

\- Eu acho que não... – Disse Hydra.

\- Será que Umbridge puniu alguém? Eu queria tanto saber... – Comentou Alícia.

\- Eu também, mas acho que amanhã podemos descobrir – Disse Hydra.

\- Eu não sei se vou conseguir dormir com tudo isso – Afirmou Angelina.

\- Temos que tentar e temos que não comentar sobre isso com ninguém – Disse Hydra.

\- O resto do pessoal da Grifinória já chegou? – Perguntou Fred para Alícia, Angelina e Lino.

\- Que eu saiba sim, vimos alguns subindo para os dormitórios, mas não vimos o Harry ainda... – Afirmou Lino.

\- Só podemos mesmo esperar e torcer para o melhor agora – Falou Hydra, ainda afundada na poltrona.

No dia seguinte, eles leram o pior dos avisos que poderiam ler...

"POR ORDEM DO MINISTÉRIO DA MAGIA

Dolores Joana Umbridge (Alta Inquisidora) substituiu Alvo Dumbledore na diretoria da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

A ordem acima está de acordo com o Decreto Educacional Número Vinte e Oito

Assinado: Cornélio Oswaldo Fudge, ministro da Magia"

Os avisos foram afixados por toda a escola da noite para o dia, mas o assunto mais comentado era como no dia anterior e Dumbledore dominara dois aurores, a Alta Inquisidora, o ministro da Magia e seu assistente júnior para fugir e como Harry e Marieta eram os estudantes que haviam presenciado a cena na sala de Dumbledore e, como agora Marieta se achava na ala hospitalar.

\- Ela agora é diretora? Estamos ferrados então – Disse Fred.

\- Esse ano está se tornando cada vez pior para Hogwarts – Comentou Hydra desgostosa.

\- É, quanto a isso... Hydra, precisamos conversar com você – Disse Jorge, mas foram interrompidos antes de continuar, ok disse Hydra sentada na poltrona da sala comunal, os três estavam com tempo vago depois do café.

\- Hydra, nós decidimos que agora, sem Dumbledore, Hogwarts não tem mais sentido para nós – Disse Jorge.

\- Como assim não tem mais sentido? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Nós vamos sair Hydra, vamos pular fora, decidimos isso ontem a noite – Disse Fred

\- Mas não sem antes deixar uma surpresinha para Umbridge para vingar Dumbledore – Disse Jorge sorrindo maliciosamente.

\- VOCÊS VÃO O QUE? – Gritou Hydra e muitas pessoas viraram o pescoço para ver o que estava acontecendo.

\- Sair Hydra, meter o pé, mas antes vamos aprontar uma boa... – Disse Jorge.

\- VOCÊS... NÃO... PODEM... – Disse Hydra tentando falar mas as lágrimas caiam de seus olhos.

\- Hydra, para, por que você está chorando? – Perguntou Fred.

\- Porque vocês vão me deixar! – Disse ela chorando.

\- Não vamos te deixar, você pode se juntar a nós em Julho, já está chegando... – Disse Jorge a consolando.

\- E realmente não temos mais o que fazer aqui Hydra, já deixamos todos os negócios de venda com Lino – Disse Fred parecendo meio desesperado com a reação de Hydra.

\- Tenta entender, nós vamos sair, vamos criar a nossa loja, podemos te ver sempre em Hogsmeade até você se livrar desse inferno – Disse Jorge.

\- Ou você pode ir com a gente – Disse Fred.

\- Eu não posso sair, eu preciso dos meus N.I.E.M.s para o meu trabalho - Disse Hydra chorando tão alto que as pessoas ao redor olhavam para eles.

\- Para Hydra, por favor, não é como se a gente estivesse morrendo – Disse Fred tentando desesperadamente fazer ela parar de chorar.

\- Eu sei, é só que... O que eu vou fazer em Hogwarts sem vocês? – Hydra disse depois de finalmente controlar o choro.

\- O que você sempre fez, estudar que nem uma palerma, andar por aí com as meninas, mexer com a mente e a concentração dos meninos, coisas normais – Disse Jorge em tom de brincadeira.

\- Mas não será a mesma coisa sem vocês, por favor, por favor, reconsiderem, só faltam alguns meses até Julho...

\- Eu sei que não, mas nós seremos sempre amigos Hydra, não é porque estamos longe que isso vai mudar – Disse Fred sério.

\- Eu sei disso, ai, desculpa, eu só não esperava ficar sem o AD, sem o Dumbledore e agora sem vocês...

\- Eu sei, mas olha, nós prometemos sair com um estouro, vamos dar um adeus digno dos Weasleys para a Umbridge – Disse Jorge animado.

\- O que vocês vão fazer? – Perguntou Hydra secando as últimas lágrimas.

\- Não podemos te contar, você pode se encrencar – Disse Jorge.

\- Não, se vocês vão sair, eu quero participar pelo menos do "adeus" de vocês para Hogwarts, eu quero ajudar – Disse Hydra decidida.

\- Tem certeza? – Perguntou Jorge.

\- Absoluta, pelo menos isso eu quero fazer – Disse Hydra.

Fred e Jorge falaram de seus planos para Umbridge e Hydra decidiu ajudar anonimamente.


	26. O Adeus de Fred e Jorge para Hogwarts

Hydra estava no seu intervalo entre a aula de Alquimia e Transfiguração quando ouviu uma voz doce e infantil lhe chamando.

\- Senhorita Malfoy – Hydra se virou e viu Umbridge com seu sorriso doce e falso a olhando.

\- Professora... Digo, Diretora Umbrige, como vai? – Perguntou Hydra borbulhando de raiva por dentro mas tentando disfarçar.

\- Muito bem, soube das novas mudanças na escola? Seu pai as aprova muito – Disse ela com seu tim simpático.

\- Sim, meus parabéns diretora, acho que fará um ótimo trabalho – Hydra falou com um sorriso e tanta falsidade que até se assustou consigo mesma.

\- Bem, é claro que fiquei chocada ao ler seu nome naquela lista abominável, mas seu pai deixou claro que você foi coagida a assinar, coitadinha, na próxima vez por favor, não esqueça de me dizer tudo, eu poderia ter ajudado...

\- Meu pai disse o que? – Perguntou Hydra assustada.

\- Ele deixou claro que você estava muito arrependida e assustada, aquela "armada Dumbledore" com certeza não foi ideia sua, eu sei, talvez a Senhorita tenha que mudar suas amizades – Umbridge parecia preocupada e simpática e Hydra chocada.

\- É... Sim, obrigada pelo conselho Diretora – Hydra não podia desmentir o pai por mais que quisesse, tinha que manter a pose com Umbridge e principalmente com Fudge, apesar de ir contra tudo que ela acreditava.

\- Muito bem, é uma boa menina é claro, só essas pessoas horríveis com quem você anda, bem... Não gostaria de se juntar a brigada inquisitorial querida? – Disse Umbridge – É Um grupo seleto de estudantes que apoia o Ministério da Magia, escolhidos a dedo por mim. Os membros da Brigada Inquisitorial têm o poder de tirar pontos de quem quiser a hora que quiser além de vigiar os alunos para impedir atividades ilícitas e comportamento inadequado! Acho que você tem todo perfil.

\- Eu agradeço Diretora, mas eu tenho tanta coisa para estudar, além de ser Monitora Chefe, acho que não conseguiria dar conta – Disse Hydra, desesperada para se livrar do convite.

\- Bem, bem, eu entendo, se mudar de ideia... – Disse Umbridge sorrindo e se retirando.

"Eu não acredito que existe uma brigada inquisitorial agora, era só o que me faltava..." – Pensou Hydra

Mais tarde, encontrou os gêmeos e estavam andando no corredor quando encontraram Draco.

\- A, Weasleys – Disse Draco aparecendo na frente dos três.

\- O que você quer Draco? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Nada com você, mas esses traidorezinhos do sangue, como anda a mamãe gorda de vocês? – Perguntou Draco.

\- Draco, você perdeu a cabeça? – Perguntou Hydra furiosa.

\- Não, mas eu tomaria cuidado se fosse vocês

\- E por que isso? – Perguntou Fred.

\- Porque agora sou membro de brigada inquisitorial – Disse Draco com orgulho apontando para um minúsculo "I" no peito, logo abaixo do distintivo de monitor

\- A é? Então você conseguiu um jeito de ser mais babaca ainda? – Perguntou Fred rindo.

\- Eu não gostei da sua atitude – Disse Draco com um sorriso malicioso – Menos 50 pontos para a Grifinória.

\- Ora seu... – Fred ia para cima dele mas Hydra o segurou.

\- Vamos embora Fred – Disse ela olhando enojada para o irmão.

\- Sensata decisão irmãzinha, se eu fosse você iria me juntar a brigada também, Umbridge disse que gostaria muito de ter os dois filhos do Lúcio em sua brigada – Disse Draco rindo.

\- Nem pensar! - Hydra se virou e puxou os dois amigos.

\- Vocês sabiam dessa novidade? – Perguntou ela.

\- Sim, o Montague tentou nos prejudicar durante o intervalo- Disse Fred.

\- E o que vocês fizeram? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Nós o empurramos de cabeça no Armário Sumidouro do primeiro andar – Disse Jorge rindo.

\- É, acho que agora vocês não precisam mais se preocupar em serem expulsos afinal, só espero que rapaz esteja bem – Disse Hydra.

\- Não se preocupe, uma hora ele aparece por aí – Disseram Fred e Jorge.

Hydra estava nas escadas com os meninos descendo quando reparou nas gigantescas ampulhetas, dispostas em nichos na parede que registravam o número de pontos das Casas. Naquela manhã, Grifinória e Corvinal estavam disputando a liderança quase empatadas. Enquanto olhavam, subiram algumas pedrinhas, reduzindo seu total nas bolhas inferiores. De fato, a única que parecia inalterada era a ampulheta cheia de esmeraldas da Sonserina.

Eles foram em direção ao Harry, Hermione, Rony e Enesto, primo de Peter que estavam parados também olhando as ampulhetas.

– Já reparou? – perguntou Fred para eles.

– Malfoy acabou de nos descontar uns cinquenta pontos – disse Harry, furioso; enquanto observavam, viram mais pedrinhas subirem na ampulheta da Grifinória.

– É, o Montague tentou nos prejudicar durante o intervalo – contou Jorge.

– Como assim "tentou"? – perguntou Rony na mesma hora.

– Ele não chegou a enunciar todas as palavras – disse Fred –, nós o empurramos de cabeça no Armário Sumidouro do primeiro andar

Hermione pareceu muito chocada.

– Mas vocês vão se meter numa confusão horrível!

– Não até o Montague reaparecer, e isso pode levar semanas, não sei aonde o mandamos – disse Fred, descontraído. – Em todo o caso... decidimos que não vamos mais ligar se nos metemos ou não em confusão.

– E algum dia vocês ligaram? – indagou Hermione.

– Mas é claro – protestou Jorge. – Nunca fomos expulsos, não é?

– Sempre soubemos onde parar – acrescentou Fred.

– Às vezes ultrapassávamos um dedinho – disse Jorge.

– Mas sempre paramos em tempo de evitar um caos total – completou Fred.

– Mas e agora? – perguntou Rony hesitante.

– Bom, agora... – começou Jorge

– ... com a partida de Dumbledore – continuou Fred.

– ... concluímos que um certo caos... – disse Jorge.

– ... é exatamente o que a nossa querida diretora merece – disse Fred.

Hydra encheu os olhos de lágrimas novamente, mas segurou o choro.

– Pois não deviam! – sussurrou Hermione. – Realmente não deviam! Ela adoraria ter uma razão para expulsar vocês!

– Você não está entendendo, Hermione, não é? – perguntou Fred, sorrindo para ela. – Não fazemos mais questão de ficar. Sairíamos agora se não estivéssemos decididos a fazer alguma coisa por Dumbledore primeiro. Então, assim sendo – ele consultou o relógio –, a fase um está prestes a começar. Eu iria para o Salão Principal almoçar, se fosse vocês, para os professores verem que não têm nada a ver com a coisa.

– Nada a ver com o quê? – indagou Hermione, ansiosa.

– Vocês verão – respondeu Jorge. – Agora, vão andando.

Eles saíram com Hydra mas se viraram e disseram quando ela os seguiu.

\- Você também Hydra, eles não podem desconfiar de você – Disse Jorge.

\- Ok...

Hydra foi até o salão principal onde se sentou perto de Jeniffer, Angelina, Lino, Alicia e Kate.

Ela se distraiu conversando sobre como o time poderia fazer progressos com Angelina quando ouviu um barulho muito alto.

BUUM!

Todos se assustaram, ela olhou para Lino e os dois riram discretamente.

Hydra foi correndo com Lino até onde o barulho estava, no local reinava um pandemônio. Os gêmeos tacaram fogo em uma enorme caixa de fogos mágicos, os dois se esconderam em uma porta que existia atrás de uma tapeçaria mais à frente no corredor com Fred e Jorge e observaram a cena.

Dragões formados inteiramente por faíscas verdes e douradas voavam para cima e para baixo nos corredores, produzindo explosões e labaredas pelo caminho; rodas rosa-choque de mais de um metro de diâmetro zumbiam letalmente pelo ar como discos voadores; foguetes com longas caudas de estrelas de prata cintilantes ricocheteavam pelas paredes; centelhas escreviam palavrões no ar sem ninguém acioná-las; rojões explodiam como minas para todo lado que Hydra olhava e, em vez de se queimarem e desaparecerem de vista ou pararem crepitando, quanto mais ele olhava essas maravilhas pirotécnicas mais elas pareciam aumentar em energia e ímpeto.

Filch e Umbridge estavam parados no meio da escada, parecendo pregados no chão.

Enquanto assistiam, uma das rodas maiores pareceu decidir que precisava de mais espaço para manobrar: saiu rodando em direção a Umbridge e Filch com um ruído sinistro. Os dois berraram de susto e se abaixaram, e a roda voou direto pela janela às costas deles e atravessou os terrenos da escola. Entrementes, vários dragões e um grande morcego roxo que fumegava agourentamente aproveitaram a porta aberta no fim do corredor e escaparam para o segundo andar.

– Depressa, Filch, depressa! – gritou Umbridge. – Eles vão se espalhar pela escola toda se não fizermos alguma coisa: Estupefaça!

Um jorro de luz vermelha projetou-se da ponta de sua varinha e bateu em um dos foguetes. Em vez de se imobilizar no ar, o artefato explodiu com tal força que fez um furo no retrato de uma bruxa piegas no meio de um relvado; ela fugiu bem a tempo, e reapareceu segundos depois no quadro vizinho, onde dois bruxos que jogavam cartas se levantaram rapidamente e abriram espaço para acomodá-la.

– Não os estupore, Filch! – bradou Umbridge furiosa, como se ele fosse o responsável pelo feitiço.

– Pode deixar, diretora! – chiou Filch, que, sendo um aborto, não poderia ter estuporado os fogos nem tampouco os engolido. Ele correu para um armário próximo, tirou uma vassoura e começou a bater nos fogos que voavam; em poucos segundos a vassoura estava em chamas.

Harry entrou na porta deixando Hydra apavorada com medo de ter sido Umbridge.

– Impressionante – cochichou Harry sorrindo. – Impressionante... vocês levariam o Dr. Filibusteiro à falência, podem crer...

– Falou – sussurrou Jorge, enxugando as lágrimas de riso do rosto. – Ah, espero que ela experimente agora fazê-los desaparecer... eles se multiplicam por dez todas as vezes que alguém tenta.

Os fogos continuaram a queimar e a se espalhar pela escola toda durante a tarde. Embora causassem muitos estragos, particularmente os rojões, os outros professores não pareceram se importar muito com isso.

\- Ora, parece que temos uma serpente errante na nossa sala, pode pedir para a Diretora Umbridge se livrar delas, Senhorita Jhonson? – Perguntou a Madame Sprout durante a aula de Herbologia quando um dos fogos em forma de serpente entrou na esfufa.

O resultado de tudo isso foi que a Prof a Umbridge passou sua primeira tarde como diretora correndo pela escola para atender aos chamados dos professores, que não pareciam capazes de livrar suas salas dos fogos sem a sua ajuda.

Fred e Jorge foram heróis naquela noite na sala comunal da Grifinória. Até Hermione se esforçou para atravessar a aglomeração de colegas excitados e dar parabéns aos gêmeos.

– Foram fogos maravilhosos – disse com admiração.

– Obrigado – agradeceu Jorge, ao mesmo tempo surpreso e contente. – Fogos Espontâneos Weasley. O único problema é que gastamos todo o nosso estoque; agora vamos ter de recomeçar do zero.

– Mas valeu a pena – disse Fred, que anotava os pedidos dos colegas aos berros. – Se quiser acrescentar o seu nome à lista de espera, Hermione, custa cinco galeões uma caixa de Fogos Básicos e vinte uma Deflagração de Luxo...

Hydra sentou em um canto feliz com o sucesso dos amigos, porém triste com o significado de tudo isso, em breve não teria aquela alegria dos gêmeos todos os dias na escola.

\- Foi um estouro, não? – Perguntou Fred para Hydra.

\- Com certeza, meninos, me coloquem nessa lista de espera, quero pelo menos dez caixas.

\- Com certeza – Disse Jorge sorrindo – Sócia...

Hydra foi dormir um pouco depois se sentindo cansada, estava tendo um maravilhoso sonho no qual Umbridge se dizia arrependida de tudo e Dumbledore voltava vitorioso para a escola quando...

BANGUE!

Acorodou em um susto.

– Acho que uma daquelas rodas bateu em um rojão, e os dois cruzaram – Disse Jeniffer rindo e olhando para a janela.

Porquinhos alados e brilhantes cor-de-rosa e prata passavam voando pelas janelas da Torre da Grifinória. Hydra ria e ouvia os gritos de alegria dos colegas da Grifinória nos dormitórios abaixo.

\- Acho que eles realmente vão deixar sua marca, não? – Perguntou Jeniffer.

\- Acho que ninguém aqui nunca mais vai esquecer dos gêmeos Weasleys – Disse Hydra sorrindo.

Durante os primeiros dias do feriado de páscoa, Hydra passou a maior parte do tempo estudando para os N.I.E.M.s enquanto Fred e Jorge planejavam os novos passos de seus planos de adeus.

\- As encomendas dos fogos espontâneos estão astronômicas Hydra, você nem imagina! – Disse Jorge excitado olhando um pergaminho.

\- Eu nunca duvidei que vocês fossem um grande sucesso – Disse Hydra, sorrindo e lendo seu livro de Herbologia.

Hydra recebera diversos ovos de páscoa de seus amigos, seus pais, Draco, da Sra Weasley, dos Macmillan, de Peter e dos Tonks, todos foram claramente desembrulhado e descuidadamente reembrulhado. Trazia uma anotação em tinta vermelha com os dizeres: Inspecionado e Aprovado pela Alta Inquisidora de Hogwarts.

Perto do fim das férias, Hydra viu o pacote de panfletos, folhetos e avisos, abordando as várias carreiras para bruxos, apareceu nas mesas da Torre da Grifinória, claramente para os alunos do quinto ano que iriam decidir suas carreiras.

\- Ai que saudades dos meus N.O.M.s – Disse Hydra para Jeniffer que estudava com ela em uma poltrona perto da lareira na sala comunal.

\- Você é meio doidinha as vezes, deve ser a única pessoa com saudades dos N.O.M.s no mundo – Brincou ela rindo.

\- Eu sinto falta daquela excitação de estar decidindo a sua carreira, de ter dois anos pela frente até o mundo real, agora nós temos o que? Três meses? – Disse Hydra.

\- Mais ou menos isso mesmo, eu também nem acredito – Respondeu Jeniffer.

\- Você já decidiu o que vai fazer? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Sim, eu consegui uma entrevista no Profeta diário para Julho, vou tentar uma vaga de estágio e tentar subir dai, quem sabe não consigo ficar mais famosa que a Rita Skeeter – Disse Jeniffer.

\- Espero que sim e que não seja que nem ela.

\- Isso eu não pretendo mesmo, pretendo ser uma Rita Skeeter do bem – Disse Jeniffer rindo.

\- E você e Abbas? O que pretendem fazer? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Nada, continuar namorando, pensamos em morar juntos ou casar, mas eu quero esperar um pouco me estabelecer na minha carreira, quem sabe ano que vem, eu pretendo morar sozinha em algum lugar perto dele, vamos finalmente poder ter um namoro onde vamos nos ver mais do que algumas vezes no ano – Disse Jeniffer lendo seu livro de História da magia.

\- Eu acho que você e Abbas são ótimos juntos, acho que vai ser bom para vocês finalmente estarem perto – Disse Hydra.

\- É, acho que o Peter conhece ela mais do que eu, você acredita que eles são melhores amigos agora? Inseparáveis segundo a mamãe, saem juntos, conversam, quase irmãos... – Disse Jeniffer rindo.

\- Sim, o Peter comentou comigo, você também tinha dito, eu achei interessante, eles são mais ou menos da mesma idade e tem interesses em comum, é normal que isso aconteça.

\- Você está ansiosa? Faltam agora menos de quatro meses para o seu casamento...

\- Estou nervosa, sua mãe fica me enviando corujas atrás de corujas pra me lembrar sobre todos os detalhes, aparentemente mês que vem os convites devem começam a chegar.

\- Mal posso esperar! – Disse Jeniffer animada.

Hydra se encontrou com Peter no último dia das férias em sua casa em Hogsmeade.

\- Estão atrás de Dumbledore aqui fora, desesperados, o Ministério não consegue encontrar ele – Comentou Peter ao seu lado na cama – Mas nem eu sei aonde ele está, é melhor assim eu acho.

\- Está horrível sem ele, mas pelo menos tem sido divertido ver os gêmeos tirarem a Umbridge do sério, ela bem que merece – Disse Hydra rindo.

\- É uma pena do AD, pelo menos você não foi pega, seu pai te livrou do Ministério saber de que você estava na Armada Dumbledore – Disse Peter.

\- É, alguma coisa boa na vida por mim ele tem que fazer né – Disse Hydra armargurada – Mas pelo menos conseguimos aprender muita coisa, inclusive como conjurar um patrono.

\- É mesmo? Você não me disse isso! Qual seu patrono? – Perguntou Peter interessado.

\- Devo ter esquecido, desculpe! De qualquer maneira é um dragão, um focinho-curto Sueco para ser mais exata.

\- O meu é um Alce – Disse Peter – Fico feliz que tenham aprendido tanto.

\- Fora as aulas com o Snape, essa graças a Deus continuam, eu estou ficando melhor em Legitimência.

\- E vai me ensinar, né? – Disse Peter brincando.

\- Com certeza.

Hydra estava voltando seguindo sua rotina normal no porão na desdosdemel quando ouviu uma voz.

\- QUEM ESTÁ AI? – Perguntou um homem corpulento.

Hydra se desesperou um pouco, nunca antes tinha sido pega, o homem puxou sua varinha, Hydra puxou a sua primeira e gritou.

\- CONFUNDO!

O homem pareceu confuso, como se não se lembrasse porque estava ali, olhando para os lados, Hydra aproveitou a chance para descer para a passagem secreta enquanto ele não olhava, seu coração ainda acelerava nervoso enquanto ela corria, foi por muito pouco, pensou em todas as possibilidades horríveis que poderiam ter acontecido e se sentiu mais nervosa ainda, ficou tão perdida em seus pensamentos que rapidamente chegou em Hogwarts cansada de tanto correr.

Depois do feriado, Fred e Jorge novamente falou com ela.

\- Hydra, iremos fazer uma coisa pelo Harry hoje e talvez hoje mesmo iremos embora – Disse Fred.

\- O que? Não! Ainda não, por favor, ainda não, mais alguns meses, por favor... – Disse Hydra chorando novamente.

\- Hydra, lembra o que conversamos? Nós já conseguimos um ponto para a nossa loja. Nós devemos nos ver em breve, não chora e nem fica triste com isso vai, por favor... – Disse Jorge a abraçando.

\- Eu não vou ter mais meu trio – Disse Hydra chorosa.

\- Vai sim, nós vamos sempre ser um trio, mesmo quando não formos – Disse Fred também a abraçando.

\- Me escrevam todos os dias? – Pediu Hydra, ainda chorosa.

\- Quase todos os dias – Prometeu Fred, ainda mais agora, com a Umbridge confiscando todas as correspondências.

\- Agora vem, venha ver nossa despedida final – Disse Jorge.

Hydra foi até um corredor com os gêmeos, onde eles transformaram grande parte dele em um pântano com um de seus produtos fazendo a substância voar pelo ar e em cima de alguns alunos que ficaram cobertos de uma substância que parecia palha-fede.

Depois de muito barulho e confusão, Hydra que estava escondida, observou quando alguns membros da brigada inquisitorial e Filch cercaram Fred e Jorge, Filch saiu satisfeito indo procurar Umbridge dizendo que agora eles iam ver e muitos alunos depois chegaram junto com a diretora e eles estavam parados junto às paredes formando um grande professores e fantasmas também faziam parte da multidão, Hydra se enfiou entre eles. Pirraça, que flutuava no alto, observava Fred e Jorge no meio do saguão com o ar inconfundível de pessoas que acabavam de ser encurralada.

– Então! – disse Umbridge triunfalmente contemplando do alto suas presas. – Então... vocês acham divertido transformar o corredor da escola em um pântano?

– Achei bastante divertido – respondeu Fred, encarando-a sem o menor sinal de medo. Filch abriu caminho para se aproximar de Umbridge, quase chorando de felicidade.

– Apanhei o documento, diretora – disse rouco, acenando o pergaminho que Harry acabara de vê-lo retirar da escrivaninha. – Tenho o documento e tenho as chibatas prontas... ah... me deixe fazer isso agora...

– Muito bem, Argo. Vocês dois – continuou ela, olhando para Fred e Jorge –, vocês vão aprender o que acontece com malfeitores na minha escola.

– A senhora sabe de uma coisa? – disse Fred. – Acho que não vamos não. Ele se virou para o irmão.

– Jorge, acho que já passamos da idade de receber educação em tempo integral.

– É, tenho sentido isso também – comentou Jorge alegremente.

– Está na hora de testarmos os nossos talentos no mundo real, você não acha? – Decididamente. E, antes que Umbridge dissesse uma palavra, eles ergueram as varinhas e falaram juntos:

– Accio vassouras!

Hydra ouviu um estrondo ao longe. Olhando para a esquerda, abaixou-se bem em tempo. As vassouras de Fred e Jorge, uma delas ainda arrastando a pesada corrente e o gancho de ferro com que Umbridge as pregara na parede, voaram velozes ao encontro dos seus donos; viraram à esquerda e pararam bruscamente diante dos gêmeos, a corrente batendo com estrépito no chão lajeado.

– Não a veremos mais – disse Fred à Prof a Umbridge, passando a perna por cima da vassoura.

– É, e não precisa mandar notícias – disse Jorge, montando a própria vassoura.

Fred correu o olhar pelos estudantes reunidos, para a multidão que assistia silenciosa à cena.

– Se alguém tiver vontade de comprar um Pântano Portátil, conforme demonstramos lá em cima, pode nos procurar no Beco Diagonal, número noventa e três: Gemialidades Weasley – disse em voz alta. – Nossas novas instalações.

– Descontos especiais para os alunos de Hogwarts que jurarem que vão usar os nossos produtos para se livrar dessa morcega velha – acrescentou Jorge, apontando para a Prof a Umbridge.

– IMPEÇA-OS! – gritou Umbridge, mas tarde demais. Quando a Brigada Inquisitorial se aproximou, Fred e Jorge deram impulso no chão e se projetaram quase cinco metros no ar, o gancho de ferro balançando perigosamente embaixo. Fred olhou para o poltergeist que flutuava do outro lado do saguão no mesmo nível que os gêmeos acima da multidão.

– Infernize ela por nós, Pirraça

Fred e Jorge piscaram para Hydra que chorava novamente.

E Pirraça, tirou o chapéu em forma de sino que usava e saudou os garotos, ao mesmo tempo que Fred e Jorge faziam a volta sob os aplausos dos estudantes e saíam em alta velocidade pelas portas de entrada abertas para um glorioso pôr de sol, Hydra saiu em direção ao aglomerado de gente, encontrando Jeniffer.

\- Eu não acredito que eles fizeram isso – Disse Jeniffer muito alegre.

\- Nem eu, nem eu...

\- Você está bem? – Perguntou Jeniffer vendo o rosto triste da amiga.

\- Sim, só vou sentir saudades dos meus monstrinhos... – Disse ela, observando a bagunça e a porta por onde os gêmeos saíram.


	27. Tristeza pós saída

A história da fuga de Fred e Jorge para a liberdade foi narrada tantas vezes nos dias que se seguiram que Hydra achava que logo se tornaria um episódio da história de Hogwarts: ao fim de uma semana, até os que haviam presenciado a cena estavam meio convencidos de ter visto os gêmeos mergulharem com as vassouras sobre Umbridge e a bombardearem com Bombas de Bosta antes de atravessar velozmente as portas. Em decorrência de sua partida, houve uma grande vontade de imitá-los. Hydra com frequência ouvia estudantes dizerem coisas do tipo:

"Francamente, tem dias que simplesmente tenho vontade de montar minha vassoura e ir embora deste lugar", ou então: "Mais uma aula dessas e vou querer dar uma de Weasley."

Hydra porém se tornou mais melancólica com o passar dos dias, a ausência de Fred e Jorge a marcou de um jeito mais forte do que ela imaginava e nem cartas deles podia receber sem ser confiscada, então eles enviavam cartas para Peter que lia para ela no espelho.

\- Você não pode ficar triste desse jeito – Disse Peter – Eles estão bem, vocês vão se ver em breve.

\- Eu sei só, Hogwarts não é mais a mesma sem eles – Disse Hydra triste.

\- Mas você tem outros amigos também Hydra, Jeniffer, Angelina, Alicia, Lino, Kate, todos eles precisam de você também.

\- É, eu sei, só sinto saudades, tente entender...

Fred e Jorge tomaram providências para ninguém esquecê-los cedo demais. Primeiro, porque não haviam deixado instruções sobre o modo de remover o pântano que ainda enchia o corredor do quinto andar na ala leste. Umbridge e Filch tinham sido vistos experimentando diferentes métodos para removê-lo, mas sem sucesso. Com o tempo, a área foi fechada e Filch, rilhando os dentes furiosamente, recebeu a tarefa de carregar, através do pântano, os estudantes às suas salas de aula. Hydra imaginou que alguns professores poderiam remover o pântano, mas eles pareciam não estar interessados em fazer nada sobre isso.

Depois, havia os dois grandes rombos em forma da vassoura na porta da sala da Umbridge, que as Cleansweeps de Fred e Jorge haviam feito ao sair para se reunir aos seus donos. Filch substituíra a porta e levara a Firebolt de Harry para as masmorras onde, comentava-se, Umbridge postara um trasgo de segurança armado para guardá-la. Mas os problemas da diretora estavam longe de terminar.

Inspirados no exemplo dos gêmeos, muitos estudantes agora competiam pelos lugares de chefes dos Criadores de Caso que eles haviam deixado vagos. Apesar da nova porta, Lino (que havia confidenciado para Hydra que ele que fizera) conseguira escorregar para dentro da sala de Umbridge um pelúcio de nariz peludo, que imediatamente destruiu o local à procura de objetos brilhantes, saltou sobre a diretora quando ela entrou e tentou arrancar, a dentadas, os anéis em seus dedos curtos e grossos. Bombas de Bosta e Chumbinhos Fedorentos eram atirados com tanta frequência nos corredores que se tornou moda os estudantes se protegerem com Feitiços Cabeça-de-Bolha antes de sair das salas de aula, o que lhes garantia um suprimento de ar fresco, ainda que lhes desse a aparência esquisita de estarem usando aquários invertidos na cabeça.

Filch patrulhava os corredores com um açoite nas mãos, desesperado para apanhar vilões, mas o problema é que agora havia tantos deles que ele nunca sabia para que lado se virar. A Brigada Inquisitorial tentava ajudá-lo, mas não paravam de acontecer coisas estranhas aos seus membros. Warrington, da equipe de quadribol da Sonserina, procurou a ala hospitalar com um terrível problema na pele, que parecia ter sido coberta de cornflakes; Pansy Parkinson, faltou a todas as aulas do dia seguinte porque havia lhe crescido uma galhada na cabeça.

Entrementes, tornou-se conhecido o número de kits Mata-Aula que Fred e Jorge tinham conseguido vender antes de deixar Hogwarts. Umbridge só precisava entrar na sala de aula para os estudantes ali reunidos começarem a desmaiar, vomitar, sentir febres perigosas ou, então, deitar sangue pelas narinas. Gritando de raiva e frustração, ela procurou descobrir a origem dos misteriosos sintomas, mas os alunos teimavam em lhe dizer que estavam sofrendo de "Umbridgetite". Depois de pôr em detenção quatro turmas sucessivas, ela, incapaz de descobrir o segredo, foi forçada a desistir e deixar os estudantes que sangravam, desmaiavam, vomitavam e suavam abandonarem sua sala em bandos.

Porrada parecia ter levado muito a sério as palavras de despedida de Fred. Gargalhando alucinado, ele voava pela escola, virando mesas, irrompendo de quadros-negros, derrubando estátuas e vasos; duas vezes ele prendeu Madame Nor-r-ra dentro de uma armadura, de onde foi resgatada, miando alto, pelo furioso zelador. Pirraça quebrou lanternas e apagou velas, fez malabarismos com archotes acesos por cima das cabeças de estudantes aos berros, fez pilhas bem-arrumadas de pergaminho caírem dentro das lareiras ou fora das janelas; inundou o segundo andar, arrancando todas as torneiras dos banheiros, deixou cair um saco de tarântulas no meio do Salão Principal durante o café da manhã e, sempre que lhe dava na telha fazer uma pausa, passava horas seguidas flutuando atrás de Umbridge, imitando o ruído de puns com a boca todas as vezes que ela falava.

Nenhum funcionário de Hogwarts, exceto Filch, parecia estar se mexendo para ajudá-la.

Montague ainda não se recuperara da temporada no vaso sanitário; continuava confuso e desorientado, e seus pais foram vistos em uma manhã de terça-feira subindo a estrada da escola extremamente zangados.

Hydra relatava tudo para Fred e Jorge em cartas que Peter escrevia para ela e os dois pareciam extremamente orgulhosos.

No final de Maio, antes da última partida de Quadribol e com Hydra praticamente morando na biblioteca para estudar para os N.I.E.M.s, uma grande caixa chegou para Hydra tendo recebido a fiscalização de Umbridge.

\- O que é isso? – Perguntou Jeniffer no almoço.

Hydra abriu a caixa e viu alguns convites de casamento, eles eram bege e lilás e muito elegantes, pareciam um lindo envelope com um selo com as letras HP em lilás.

\- Ai meu Deus são os convites, eu achei que sua mãe ia enviar um para cada convidado diretamente – Disse Hydra, então leu a carta que veio junto.

"Querida Hydra,

Como está sendo demorado o processo de entrega de corujas na sua escola, decidi enviar todos os convites para as pessoas de Hogwarts diretamente para você nessa caixa e você se encarrega de distribuir eles por favor.

Lembrando é claro que ficou faltando o convite para sua encantadora Diretora, mas já estamos providenciando, sabemos o quanto você quer que ela esteja com você nesse dia especial.

Com amor,

Mezra Macmillan."

\- Você vai convidar a Umbridge? – Perguntou Angelina lendo a carta.

\- Não, é uma longa história, ela só precisa achar que eu vou, a Sra Macmillan foi muito inteligente.

Hydra pegou um dos convites, direcionado para Jeniffer.

\- Posso ver antes de te dar? – Perguntou ela para a amiga.

\- Claro! – Respondeu Jeniffer.

No envelope envolto em uma fita lilás estava escrito em um quadrado.

"Jenniffer Augusta Macmillan"

Hydra abriu então o convite:

"Mezra Liandra Macmillan & Lance James Macmillan

Lúcio Armando Malfoy & Narcisa Rosier Malfoy

Cordinalmente convidam você para o casamento de seus fulhos:

Peter Lance Macmillan & Hydra Bellatrix Malfoy

No Décimo dia do mês de Agosto de 1996 às 4 horas da tarde.

No Chalé das rosas, colina nos arredores de Tinworth, Inglaterra.

Obs: Por favor confirme a presença com uma coruja para Mezra Macmillan."

\- Para que colocar meu nome do meio meu Deus? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Eu achei lindo, amei mesmo, nem acredito que esteja pronto – Disse Angelina olhando o convite.

\- Toma, aqui está o seu – Disse Hydra entregando o dela – E o seu Lino, o seu Alicia, o seu Kate e o de vocês, Harry, Hermione, Rony e Gina – Disse ela entregando o de cada um.

\- Seu nome do meio é Bellatrix? – Perguntou Gina.

\- Eu sei, acredite, eu não escolhi, se eu pudesse mudar, eu mudaria... – Disse Hydra envergonhada.

Hydra passou o dia entregando convites para alguns professores que convidou, todos recebiam sem graça e também para Draco que estava do lado de Pansy Parkison.

\- Eu sei que ai diz que você pode levar um convidado, mas não me referia a ela, só para deixar bem claro – Disse Hydra entregando o convite, deixando Pansy furiosa.

\- Eu não ia querer ir em um casamento cheio de sangue ruins mesmo.

\- Que bom! – Respondeu Hydra friamente.

No dia da partida contra a Corvinal, ninguém da Grifinória parecia muito animado com a partida, nem mesmo Angelina, Hydra não seguiu para os vestiários com a equipe, achava fazer isso sem Fred e Jorge muito doloroso, se sentou perto de Jeniffer e Rita na arquibancada.

Lino Jordan, que andava muito desanimado, tanto quanto Hydra, desde a partida de Fred e Jorge, era como sempre o locutor. Quando as equipes entraram em campo ele anunciou o nome dos jogadores com menos prazer do que o seu normal.

"E começou a partida!", anunciou Lino. "E Davies agarra a goles imediatamente. O capitão da Corvinal, Davies, detém a posse da goles, dribla Johnson, dribla Bell e dribla Spinnet também... está voando direto para o gol! Vai atirar... e... e...", Lino soltou um sonoro palavrão, "... foi gol."

Toda Grifinória gemeu. Previsivelmente, horrivelmente, os torcedores da Sonserina do lado oposto das arquibancadas começaram a cantar:

Weasley não pega nada Não defende aro algum...

A partida seguiu nesse ritmo, mas como por um milagre, com o passar do tempo, algo mágico aconteceu, Rony finalmente mostrou todo seu potencial, ele conseguiu defender não só um mais várias bolas.

"Weasley defendendo como nunca Senhora e Senhores, acho que já está na hora de mudarmos essa música" – Narrava Lino

A música então começou a mudar sendo cantada por alunos da Grifinória:

"Weasley defende qualquer bola

Nunca deixa o aro livre

É por isso que a Grifinória canta

Weasley é o nosso rei.

Weasley é nosso rei,

Weasley é nosso rei,

Não deixou a bola entrar

Weasley énosso rei..."

"Gina Weasley voa, ela está indo para perto de Cho Chang, será que ela viu o pomo? O que ela está fazendo? Ela, ela, ela... ELA PEGOU O POMO! A GRIFINÓRIA GANHOU!" – Anunciou Lino com entusiasmo

Finalmente Gina pegou o pomo, bem no nariz de Cho Chang, foi inacreditável, foi um milagre, A GRIFINÓRIA GANHOU e com a derrota da Corvinal anterior, a Grifinória ganhou de verdade, ganharam a taça, Hydra correu para o campo, abraçou a amiga Angelina que chorava emocionada, abraçou também Alicia, Kate, Gina e Rony.

\- Angelina, eu disse que você era capaz, que vocês eram! – Dizia Hydra também chorando.

A festa na sala comunal só não foi igual as outras pela falta dos suplementos que Fred e Jorge conseguiam, mas Lino fez o melhor para conseguir comidas e bebidas, ajudado por Hydra.

Com a proximidade dos N.I.E.M.s, mais uma vez Hydra viu um florescente mercado negro de produtos para aumentar a concentração, a agilidade mental e a atenção para os alunos dos quinto e sétimo ano.

\- É tudo bobagem Jeniffer- Disse para a amiga que pensou em comprar um Elixir Baruffio para o Cérebro.

\- Eu tomei no quinto ano e isso me ajudou Hydra, juro – Disse Jeniffer.

\- O que te ajudou foi você ter estudado, só isso e eu já disse que vou lhe ajudar.

\- Mesmo assim, não custa muito tentar.

Seus professores não passavam mais deveres de casa; as aulas eram dedicadas a revisar os tópicos que eles achavam que mais provavelmente cairiam nos exames, mesmo as aulas com Snape foram adiadas, apesar de Hydra sentir que fez grandes progressos com a Legitimência nos últimos meses.

\- Vocês estão quase concluindo a educação de vocês, concluindo todo conhecimento que Hogwarts poderia ter lhes passado, vocês tem ideia do que isso significa? – Perguntava MacGonagall em uma das aulas – Vocês estão prontos para sair no mundo real, a partir de agora teremos somente revisões e poucas práticas novas, isso é o fim de uma grande etapa de suas vidas e o que vocês farão com elas a partir de hoje não é mais de nossa responsabilidade.

Minerva observava a turma que escutava quieta e em pânico.

\- Alguns de vocês podem se tornar curandeiros, jornalistas, aurores, oras, posso estar olhando para o próximo ou próxima Ministro da magia – Todos se olharam imaginando quem poderia ser um dia tudo isso – No entanto o que quero que lembrem, o que quero que aprendam é que Hogwarts estará para sempre com vocês, não importa aonde andem, não importa para onde forem, suas casas serão sempre suas casas, os dias vividos aqui dentro provavelmente nunca serão esquecidos, as amizades feitas aqui dentro podem durar para sempre e espero que nunca esqueçam de honrar essa nobre instituição.

O discurso de Minverva fez muitas pessoas ficarem com lágrimas saudosas nos ollhos, realmente em breve tudo aquilo acabaria, o mundo real viria, era demais para se pensar com os N.I.E.M.s já tão perto!

Ernestro Macmillan, primo de Peter e Jeniffer seguia as duas algumas vezes perguntando de suas rotinas de estudos.

\- Vocês passam quanto tempo estudando? Oito, nove horas? – Perguntava ele.

\- Entre cinco e seis mais ou menos – Respondeu Hydra.

\- Não acha pouco? Eu passo oito, sim oito em um dia normal, as vezes nove, as vezes dez, sete em um dia ruim...

\- Ninguém se importa Ernie – Disse Jeniffer mal humorada.

\- Eu quero saber, vocês já passaram pelos N.O.M.s, quanto tempo estudavam?

Jeniffer apertou o passo aborrecida, Hydra tentou responder educadamente.

\- Entre cinco e seis horas Ernesto, a mesma coisa que agora, muito mais que isso pode te deixar louco – Respondeu Hydra educadamente.

\- Mas como isso é suficiente? É muito pouco! – Disse ele assustado.

\- Não se você estudou durante o ano inteiro, agora eu realmente preciso ir para a aula de Poção, vejo você mais tarde – Disse Hydra correndo para as masmorras.

\- Eu nunca tive uma turma de N.I.E.M tão mal preparada quanto essa – Começou Snape mal humorado e frio como sempre dizendo – Espero que pelo menos estudem para que não me façam passar tanta vergonha.

Hydra não estava preocupada, suas notas em Poções continuavam as melhores como sempre, apesar de nunca receber pontos extras por isso, mas também, com a brigada inquisitorial tirando tantos pontos da Grifinória e as outras casas, não teria o porquê mais, além disso sabia que por algum motivo Snape geralmente gostava de colocar medo em seus alunos com relação as provas.

Ela esperou até o fim da aula e todos saírem para falar com o Professor.

\- Professor Snape, eu ainda não lhe entreguei o convite do meu casamento – Disse ela tirando um convite cuidadosamente guardado da mochila.

Snape recebeu sem expressão observando o papel.

\- Eu ficaria muito feliz se pudesse ir, é claro que entenderei caso não possa... Bem, tenho que ir.

Hydra saiu correndo da sala antes que Snape pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, por algum motivo estava com mais medo de entregar o convite dele e a da reação dele do que a de qualquer outro membro da equipe de Professores ou pessoas da ordem da Fênix.

Na aula de Transfiguração seguinte, eles receberam os detalhes de suas provas.

– Como vocês podem ver – disse a Prof a McGonagall à classe enquanto os alunos copiavam as datas e os horários dos exames do quadro-negro –, os seus N.I.E.M.s estão distribuídos por duas semanas sucessivas. Vocês farão os exames de teoria pela manhã e os de prática à tarde. O exame prático de Astronomia será realizado à noite, assim como nos N.O.M.s dois anos atrás, nada de novidade nesse ponto, exceto que os exames serão muito mais difíceis e cansativos que os anteriores, disso tenham certeza.

"Agora, devo prevenir MAIS UMA VEZ a vocês que os seus exames receberam os feitiços anticola mais fortes que existem. Não são permitidos na sala de exame Penas de Resposta Automática, nem tampouco Lembróis, Punhos-de-Cola Destacáveis nem Tinta Autocorretora. Todo ano, é preciso dizer, aparece no mínimo um estudante que acha que pode contornar o regulamento da Autoridade de Exames Bruxos. Minha esperança é que não seja ninguém da Grifinória. Nossa nova... diretora... – a Prof a McGonagall pronunciou o nome com uma expressão de nojo no rosto – pediu aos diretores das Casas para avisar aos estudantes que a cola será punida com o máximo rigor, porque, naturalmente, os resultados dos seus exames refletirão o novo regime implantado pela diretora na escola... Mas não há razão para vocês não se esforçarem ao máximo. Têm que pensar no seu futuro."

Hydra teria seu primeiro exame, Poções na Segunda-Feira pela manhã e passou o fim de semana inteiro trancada na Biblioteca estudando para ele com Jeniffer que estudava para seu exame de adivinhação.

Hydra falava com Peter a noite que sempe a acalmava e dizia que ela não teria motivos para ter medo dos exames.

\- Você me ajudou nos meus exames, se lembra? – Disse ele sorrindo no Domingo a noite – Por que teria medo dos seus?

Durante a refeição a noite, estava conversando calmamente sobre as provas com Jeniffer, Rita, Angelina e Alicia quando Kate que estava perto conversando com Lino chamou atenção delas.

\- Olha, não são os examinadores? – Perguntou ela apontando para o saguão de entrada. Eles viram Umbridge com um pequeno grupo de bruxos e bruxas de aparência idosa. Umbridge parecia muito nervosa.

\- São eles mesmo – Confirmou Hydra lembrando dos seus examinadores de 2 anos atrás.

Foi uma noite meio tensa. Todos tentavam fazer alguma revisão de última hora, mas ninguém parecia estar conseguindo.

\- Chega Hydra, você já não sabe tudo que tem que saber nesse livro de poções, vamos dormir? – Disse Jeniffer vendo que Hydra parecia que ia engolir o livro de tão perto que estava de seu rosto.

As duas subiram e foram se deitar, as outras meninas já se encontravam no quarto dormindo ou sussurrando revisões de últimas horas para elas mesmas.


	28. NIEMs

Durante o café, ninguém do quinto e sétimo ano falou muito, todos tentavam revisar nem que mentalmente algo da matéria.

Quando terminaram, os alunos de quinto e sétimo anos ficaram no Saguão de Entrada enquanto os outros estudantes foram para as aulas; então, às nove e meia, eles foram chamados, turma por turma, a reentrar no Salão Principal, que tinha sido rearrumado exatamente como no seu quinto ano.

As mesas das quatro Casas tinham sido retiradas e substituídas por muitas mesas individuais, de frente para a mesa dos professores no fundo do salão, à qual estava a Prof a McGonagall, por sua vez, de frente para as mesas dos alunos. Depois que todos se sentaram e sossegaram, ela disse:

– Podem começar. – E virou uma enorme ampulheta na mesa ao lado, sobre a qual havia ainda penas, tinteiros e rolos de pergaminho de reserva.

Hydra olhou seu exame, as perguntas podiam facilmente ser respondidas por ela ainda em seu quinto ano.

Descreva os elementos de uma poção de morto-vivo era a primeira pergunta.

Hydra respondeu calmamente e com muita confiança cada uma delas.

\- Foi bem? – Perguntou Jeniffer quando elas se encontraram na hora do almoço com as mesas já de volta ao normal.

\- Excelente, estava muito fácil – Respondeu Hydra.

\- Ai eu não achei Hydra, estava impossível, pelo menos algumas perguntas – Disse Laura se juntando a elas, uma das poucas amigas da Grifinória na sua turma de N.I.E.M de poções.

\- O que você quer fazer quando sair daqui Laura? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Ser curandeira, eu acho Jeniffer já me deu algumas dicas que pegou com o Peter– Respondeu ela alegre – E você quer ser mestre em poções, não é?

Hydra sentia uma dorzinha em pensar que teria que adiar seu sonho para servir a ordem no Ministério da magia, mas ao mesmo tempo se sentia muito bem em estar sendo útil.

\- Sim, exatamente, apesar de talvez aceitar um trabalho no ministério antes, sabe como é, para ter uma base segura.

\- Nunca entendi muito essa sua mudança de profissão, mas tudo bem – Disse Jeniffer meio confusa.

\- Pois é, nem eu – Disse Hydra sinceramente pela primeira vez na conversa sobre isso.

Hydra seguiu com os alunos do sétimo ano para o exame prático, como o grupo de alunos de poções não era muito grande, não preciso demorar muito para ser recebida pelo examinador.

Malfoy Hydra, Mancy Jhonathan – Chamou MacGonagall e os dois entraram na sala.

\- Pode ir para a Prof a Prudence Hydra – Disse McGonagall.

\- Hydra Malfoy? – Perguntou a Bruxa quando ela se aproximou checando em um pergaminho.

\- Sim – Disse ela tentando não ficar nervosa.

\- Muito bem Malfoy, não precisa ficar nervosa, gostaria que preparasse uma poção Audiens, ok querida?

Hydra preparou a poção e deixou a examinadora admirada.

\- Bravo, bravo! – Dizia ela depois de cada poção. Hydra não se lembrava de se sentir tão bem em um exame em muito tempo, realmente aquela era sua vocação e as aulas com Snape só ajudaram nisso.

Depois do jantar, Hydra seguiu direto para a sala comunal aonde pegou suas anotações de Feitiços, prova que teria no dia seguinte, Angelina, Alicia, Lino, Jeniffer e Rita, todos a acompanharam.

Hydra achou que foi bem nessa prova, apesar de ter esquecido por um momento como fazer pássaros de papel surgirem no ar, mas logo se lembrou.

Na Quarta, foi a vez da prova de Transfiguração.

Pergunta 1 –

Classifique o tipo e efeito do feitiço conjurador de jaula, assim como seu nome.

Hydra foi bem ao seu ver tanto na prova teórica quanto prática, conseguiu transformar com um pouco de dificuldade o examinador em uma foinha e depois em gente de novo, mas conseguiu fazer de forma correta.

Na Quinta-Feira não teve nenhum exame então passou o dia estudando para Alquimia no dia seguinte.

A prova de Alquimia foi a mais difícil da semana, controlar o elemento ar se mostrou mais difícil do que se imaginava diante dos examinadores.

Durante o fim de semana, conversou com Fred e Jorge pelo espelho enquanto em uma noite depois de passsar o dia estudando para a prova de Defesa contra as artes das trevas na segunda.

\- Viemos visitar sua nova casa, bela vista – Disse Jorge.

\- Nada mal palerma – Completou Fred.

\- Você sabe a falta absurda que fazem para mim e para o Lino? – Disse Hydra chorosa.

\- Não chora, por favor vai...-Disse Fred assustado – Eu sei que somos a alma desse lugar mas se segura que só falta um mês.

\- Falando em Lino, quais as chances de você chamar ele? – Perguntou Jorge – Precisamos falar de negócios e por carta bem, não da mais né.

\- Eu vou até ele.

Hydra saiu de seu quarto e foi até o dormitório dos meninos com Jorge lhe direcionando a porta certa para bater, quando abriram a porta, três meninos do sétimo ano olhavam chocados (e animados) para ela.

\- Hydra, o que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Lino, olhando meio chocado para a menina, que trazia o espelho nas mãos.

\- Não que não seja muito bem-vinda – Disse um dos rapazes, olhando animado para ela.

\- Eu vim falar com você, você pode me seguir até a sala comunal? – Perguntou Hydra para Lino.

\- Ok... Claro... – Disse o rapaz desconfiado.

Lino ficou muito feliz de poder falar com seus amigos e os quatro conversaram por algumas horas na sala comunal.

Na Segunda, Hydra teve certeza que foi muito bem no exame graças as aulas da AD, coseguindo inclusive conjurar seu patrono quando pedido pelo examinador, teve pena dos alunos que não faziam parte que não tiveram tanto sucesso quanto ela em algumas partes pelo que ela podia observar.

Na terça Hydra teve o dia livre de provas assim como quarta, sua última prova seria a de Herbologia na Quinta-Feira e então estaria livre.

Depois de passar o dia inteiro na Biblioteca, Hydra decidiu dormir cedo na Quarta-Feira.

Hydra acordou com uma gritaria vinda do lado de fora do castelo e Jeniffer a sacudindo.

\- Hydra é a McGonagall, olhe – Disse Jeniffer.

Hydra abriu a janela da torre e ouviu melhor, apesar de não conseguir ver a cena.

– Deixem-no em paz! Em paz, estou dizendo. – Ouviu-se a voz da Prof a McGonagall no escuro. – Por que razão vocês o estão atacando? Ele não fez nada, nada que justifique essa...

Hydra ouviu gritinhos e barulho do que parecia alguém sendo atingida por um feitiço.

– COVARDES! – berrou a voz de Hagrid; sua voz se propagou limpidamente até o alto da torre, e várias luzes se acenderam no castelo. – COVARDÕES! TOMEM ISSO... E MAIS ISSO.

– Peguem-no, peguem-no! – berrou a voz de Umbridge.

\- Ai meu Deus, será que mataram a Professora? – Disse Hydra assustada.

\- Não, não pode ser isso, ela deve ter sido machucada, vamos ver se conseguimos descobrir algo, você é monitora, pode sair no corredor.

Hydra vestiu as vestes correndo e saiu escada abaixo, só conseguiu encontrar com os alunos do quinto ano que voltaram do exame prático de astronomia e lhe contaram o que aconteceu enquanto voltavam para a sala comunal cheia de alunos curiosos.

\- Eu não acredito que três pessoas atacaram a Professora ao mesmo tempo, que covardia! – Disse Hydra para Hermione em choque.

\- Sim e Hagrid golpeou neles, bem feito – Dizia ela vermelha.

– Mas por que demitir Hagrid agora? – perguntou Angelina Johnson, balançando a cabeça. – Não é como a Trelawney; ele tem ensinado muito melhor do que o normal este ano!

\- Umbridge detesta gente que é parte-humana – disse Hermione, amargurada, largando-se em uma poltrona. – Sempre ia tentar expulsar Hagrid.

– E ela achou que Hagrid estava pondo pelúcios na sala dela – disse a vozinha fina de Katie Bell.

– Caracas! – exclamou Lino Jordan, tampando a boca. – Fui eu que andei pondo pelúcios na sala dela. Fred e Jorge me deixaram uns dois; e eu os fiz levitar e entrar pela janela

Hydra que sabia o que Lino fazia, também se sentiu culpada.

– Ela o teria despedido de qualquer jeito – falou Dino. – Hagrid é muito chegado a Dumbledore.

– Isso é verdade – concordou Harry, afundando em uma poltrona ao lado de Hermione

Só espero que a Prof a McGonagall esteja bem – disse Lilá, lacrimosa.

– Eles a carregaram para o castelo, assistimos da janela do dormitório – disse Cólin Creevey. – Não parecia muito bem.

– Madame Pomfrey dará um jeito – comentou Alícia Spinnet com firmeza. – Ela até hoje nunca falhou.

\- É verdade, vamos esperar – Disse Hydra.

Eram quase quatro horas da manhã quando a sala comunal se esvaziou, Hydra teve dificuldade para dormir e se sentiu muito mal pela pobre Professora MacGonagall e por Hagrid.

Hydra teve muitos problemas para acordar e fazer o exame de Herbologia, mas se esforçou ao máximo para não dormir durante a prova.

Tirando uma mordida de uma Oquídea dentada jovem, a parte prática de tarde foi muito bem, porém quando saiu, ouviu notícias sobre Harry Potter.

\- Disseram que o Harry acordou ao bater no chão, ainda berrando, sua cicatriz em fogo, enquanto o Salão Principal explodia a seu redor durante o exame dele de História da Magia – Dizia Jeniffer.

\- Mas o que será que houve? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Não sabemos, parece que ele teve um sonho ruim ou sei lá. – Completou Rita.


	29. Sirius capturado

Hydra encontrou com Gina que estava preocupada com Harry.

\- Ele teve um sonho quando meu pai foi atacado, lembra? – Disse ela.

\- Sim, mas você acha que foi algo do tipo? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Pode ter sido, por que não?

\- A, olá meninas – Disse Luna encontrando com elas.

\- Olá Luna – Responderam as duas.

\- Como foram seus exames Hydra? – Perguntou a bruxinha com carinha de avoada.

\- Muito bons Luna. obrigada por perguntar.

Enquanto andavam, as três ouviram uma gritaria vinda de uma sala.

– SE VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU VOU AGIR COMO SE NÃO TIVESSE VISTO...

– BOM, ACHO QUE ELE DIRIA OUTRA COISA SE SOUBESSE O QUE ACABEI DE...

Gina abriu a porta. Harry Potter estava lá dentro conversando com Rony e Hermione nervosamente.

– Oi – disse Gina, insegura. – Reconhecemos a voz de Harry. Por que é que você está gritando?

– Não é da sua conta – respondeu Harry grosseiramente.

Gina ergueu as sobrancelhas.

– Não precisa usar esse tom de voz comigo – disse tranquila. – Eu só pensei que talvez pudesse ajudar.

– Pois não pode – respondeu ele secamente.

– Você está sendo muito grosseiro, sabe? – disse Luna com serenidade.

Harry disse um palavrão e deu as costas. Até Hydra estranhou seu comportamento arredio.

– Espere – disse Hermione de repente. – Espere... Harry, elas podem ajudar.

Harry e Rony olharam para Hermione.

– Escute – disse ela com urgência. – Harry, precisamos determinar se Sirius realmente deixou a sede.

– Eu já lhe disse que...

– Harry, estou lhe suplicando, por favor! – insistiu Hermione, desesperada. – Por favor, vamos verificar se Sirius está em casa antes de sair correndo para Londres. Se descobrirmos que ele não está lá, então juro que não vou tentar impedir você. Vou junto, f-farei o que for preciso para tentar salvá-lo.

– Sirius está sendo torturado AGORA! – gritou Harry.

Hrydra ficou confusa e nervosa com a informação.

\- Ele está o que? – Disse ela nervosa.

– Não temos tempo a perder. – Mas, se isso for um truque de Voldemort, Harry, precisamos verificar, simplesmente precisamos.

– Como? – quis saber Harry. – Como é que vamos verificar?

– Teremos de usar a lareira da Umbridge e ver se conseguimos falar com ele – disse Hermione, que agora parecia decididamente aterrorizada com sua ideia. – Vamos afastar Umbridge da sala outra vez, precisaremos de vigias, e é aí que podemos usar Gina, Hydra e Luna.

– Nós faremos. – Embora fosse visível que Gina se esforçava para entender o que estava acontecendo, ela concordou imediatamente.

– Quando você diz "Sirius", você está se referindo ao Toquinho Boardman? – disse Luna.

Ninguém lhe respondeu.

– O.k. – disse Harry agressivamente a Hermione.

– O.k., se você puder pensar em um jeito de fazer isso rápido, estou com você, do contrário estou indo para o Departamento de Mistérios agora mesmo.

– O Departamento de Mistérios? – perguntou Luna, parecendo ligeiramente surpresa. – Mas como é que você vai chegar lá?

De novo, Harry a ignorou.

– Certo – disse Hermione, torcendo as mãos e andando para cima e para baixo entre as carteiras. – Certo... bom... um de nós tem de ir procurar a Umbridge e despachá-la na direção oposta, para mantê-la afastada da sala dela. Podiam dizer... sei lá... que Pirraça está fazendo alguma barbaridade como sempre...

– Farei isso – disse Rony na mesma hora. – Direi que Pirraça está destruindo o departamento de Transfiguração ou outra coisa qualquer que fique a quilômetros do escritório dela. Pensando bem, eu provavelmente poderia convencer Pirraça a fazer isso se o encontrasse pelo caminho.

– O.k. – disse a garota, a testa enrugada, enquanto continuava a andar para lá e para cá. – Agora precisamos afastar imediatamente os estudantes da sala da Umbridge enquanto forçamos a entrada, ou algum aluno da Sonserina vai acabar informando a ela.

– Luna e eu podemos ficar uma em cada ponta do corredor e Hydra na circulando nos outros próximos, como monitora chefe não terá problema pra isso – disse Gina prontamente –, e avisaremos às pessoas para não descerem até lá porque alguém soltou uma carga de Gás Garroteante. – Hermione pareceu surpresa com a rapidez com que Gina inventara essa mentira; a garota encolheu os ombros e disse:

– Fred e Jorge estavam planejando fazer isso antes de ir embora – Completou Hydra e Gina concordou.

– O.k. – concordou Hermione. – Bom, então, Harry, você e eu vamos usar a Capa da Invisibilidade e entrar na sala da Umbridge, e você pode falar com o Sirius.

– Ele não está lá, Hermione!

– Quero dizer, você pode... pode verificar se Sirius está ou não em casa enquanto eu vigio, acho que você não devia ficar na sala sozinho. Lino já provou que a janela é um ponto fraco, mandando aqueles pelúcios por lá

\- Eu... o.k., obrigado – murmurou.

– Certo, bom, mesmo se fizermos tudo isso, acho que não vamos poder contar com mais de cinco minutos – disse Hermione, com um ar de alívio ao ver que Harry parecia ter aceitado o plano –, não com o Filch e a maldita Brigada Inquisitorial soltos pelos corredores.

– Cinco minutos serão suficientes – disse Harry. – Vamos andando, então...

– Agora?! – exclamou Hermione, parecendo chocada.

– Claro que é agora! – disse Harry, zangado. – Que é que você pensou, que íamos esperar até depois do jantar ou outra hora qualquer? Hermione, Sirius está sendo torturado neste momento!

– Eu... ah, tudo bem – disse a garota, desesperada. – Vai apanhar a Capa da Invisibilidade e encontraremos você no fim do corredor da Umbridge, o.k.?

\- Eu vou tentar usar meu espelho para falar com o Peter, talvez ele saiba de alguma coisa ou pelo menos possa descobrir! - Disse Hydra e Hermione concordou com o plano.

Harry e Hydra subiram rapidamente, mas infelizmente ela não conseguiu falar com Peter que não respondia o espelho, devia estar ocupado ou longe dele no momento, como ele ia imaginar que precisava dele agora? Ela desceu e eles foram até o corredor, em todo momento Hydra só pensava que aquilo tudo não podia ser real e que não podia estar acontecendo de verdade ali, naquela hora, naquele momento...

\- Qual sinal se algo der errado? – Perguntou Hydra antes de Harry chegar.

Hermione pensou um tempo e então disse:

\- Um couro de Weasley é nosso rei – Disse ela e Rony não parecia muito satisfeito, mas logo Harry chegou.

\- Estão comigo – ofegou ele. – Pronta para ir, então?

– Vamos – cochichou Hermione, quando passava uma turma de sextanistas barulhentos

.– Então Rony... você vai despistar a Umbridge... Gina Hydra e Luna, podem começar a tirar as pessoas do corredor... Harry e eu vamos pôr a Capa da Invisibilidade e esperar até a barra ficar limpa...

Gina foi para uma ponta do corredor, Luna para outra e Hydra circulava entre os corredores auxiliares.

– Vocês não podem vir por aqui! – Hydra gritava para a multidão que se aproximava do corredor – Vocês vão ter de dar a volta pela escada giratória, alguém soltou Gás Garroteante por aqui...

\- Mas cadê o gás? – Diziam alguns alunos.

– Ele é incolor – Disse Hydra e então se encheu de coragem – Olha, eu sou monitora chefe e estou mandando vocês irem para o outro lado agora, entenderam ou precisar tirar pontos de cada um de vocês? – Disse ela com tanta autoridade que não se reconheceu.

As pessoas saiam reclamando e a xingando alto.

Hydra ouviu Gina e Luna falando palavras semelhantes as dela no corredor sobre o gás.

Depois de um tempo, Hydra não viu mais pessoas vindo, a notícia deve ter corrido, então se juntou a Gina.

\- Está tudo calmo por aqui agora – Disse Gina.

\- Pelos corredores laterais também – Afirmou Hydra.

Pouco tempo depois no entanto Hydra ouviu passos se aproximando.

\- Hydra é a Umbridge, corre daqui, você não pode quebrar o seu disfarce – Disse Gina.

\- Mas eu...

\- Eu ouvi mamãe comentando sobre seus planos para o Ministério no Natal Hydra, você precisa ir!

\- Mas Gina...

\- VAI...

Hydra saiu correndo e se escondeu em uma sala perto, ela viu quando Warrington veio em direção a Gina para pega-la, Neville viu e tentou impedir, Hydra tentou lançar um feitiço contra ele mas era tarde demais, ele carregou os dois para a sala de Umbridge que já tinha chegado com mais membros da brigada inquisitorial, Rony e Luna.

Hydra estava escondida perto e viu quando Draco saiu e depois trazendo o Professor Snape, ela se lançou na frente dos dois.

\- Eles não tem culpa! – Gritou ela.

\- Saia imediatamente daqui Senhorita Malfoy – Disse Snape nervoso.

\- Hydra, o que você está fazendo? – Perguntou Draco.

\- Eu estava com eles, eu não vou ficar aqui como uma covarde...

\- Dormire – Disse Snape apontando a varinha para ela.

Hydra viu tudo apagar e perdeu completamente os sentidos.

Ela acordou em uma sala vazia, foi devagar até a sala de Umbridge e viu que ela não estava mais lá, porém os membros de brigada riam alto, ela abriu a porta rapidamente.

\- ESTUPEFAÇA – Disse apontando a varinha para Warrington que caiu no chão batendo na parede.

\- Impedimenta – Disse Neville recuperando a varinha de um dos membros que estava distraído e jogando Draco longe.

Hydra não viu o feitiço, mas viu que antes de cair Draco ferira Rony no lábio.

\- Estupefaça – Disse Hydra de novo atirando outro membro da brigada longe e libertando Luna.

\- Confringo– Gritou um dos membros para Gina que se machucou.

\- Expeliamus – Disse Rony recuperando a varinha e depois lançando outro "estupefaça" em outro membro.

\- Secat – Disse Pansy apontando a varinha para Hydra e um grande corte apareceu em sua perna direita

\- Factum – Gritou Hydra apontando a varinha para a garota e ela caiu desmaiada.

\- Descendit– Disse Goyle para Neville que bateu violentamente contra a parede.

Gina lançara uma Azaração para Rebater Bicho-papão e deixou Draco com o rosto de coisas enormes e esvoaçantes enquanto tentava levantar, então ele vaiu novamente.

\- Estupefaça – Disse Gina quando Hydra jogou sua varinha para ela recuperada do bolso de Warrington e mandou Goyle, o último membro da brigada para o chão.

\- Vamos, peguem as varinhas deles – Disse Hydra - E peguem a do Harry e da Hermione também.

\- Vamos atrás do Harry – Gritou Rony.

\- Espera – Hydra lançou um feitiço conjuratorio e amarrou todos os membros da brigada desacordados com um laço mágico.

Todos saíram correndo do castelo, encontraram Hermione e Harry saindo da floresta.

– Então – disse Rony, afastando um ramo baixo e entregando a varinha de Harry –, tem alguma ideia?

– Como foi que vocês conseguiram fugir? – perguntou Harry, assombrado, apanhando a varinha estendida.

– Hydra chegou na porta atingindo o primeiro idiota! Depois disso uns dois Feitiços Estuporantes, outro para Desarmar, e Neville executou uma Azaração de Impedimento lindinha – disse Rony, descontraído, agora devolvendo a varinha de Hermione. – Mas Gina foi a melhor, ela pegou o Malfoy com uma Azaração para Rebater Bicho-papão, foi magnífica, a cara dele ficou toda coberta de coisas enormes e esvoaçantes. Então vimos vocês pela janela andando em direção à Floresta e viemos atrás. Que foi que vocês fizeram com a Umbridge?

– Foi levada embora – disse Harry. – Por um rebanho de centauros.

– E eles deixaram vocês aqui? – perguntou Gina, espantada.

– Não, foram afugentados pelo Grope – informou Harry.

– Quem é Grope? – perguntou Luna, interessada.

– O irmãozinho de Hagrid – disse Rony prontamente. – Isso não importa agora. Harry, que foi que você descobriu na lareira? Você-Sabe-Quem pegou o Sirius ou...?

– Pegou – disse Harry, sua cicatriz dando mais uma fisgada dolorosa –, e tenho certeza de que Sirius ainda está vivo, mas não vejo como iremos até lá ajudá-lo.

Todos se calaram, parecendo muito assustados; o problema que os confrontava parecia insolúvel.

– Bom, teremos de voar, não? – disse Luna.

– Tudo bem – disse Harry, irritado, virando-se para a garota.

– Primeiro, "nós" não vamos fazer nada, se você está se incluindo no grupo, e, segundo, Rony é o único que tem uma vassoura que não está guardada por um trasgo de segurança, portanto...

– Eu tenho vassoura! – lembrou Gina.

– É, mas você não vai – disse Rony, zangado.

– Com licença, mas eu me importo tanto com o que acontece a Sirius quanto vocês! – replicou Gina, endurecendo o queixo e fazendo com que sua semelhança com Fred e Jorge repentinamente se acentuasse.

– Você é muito... – começou Harry, mas Gina o interrompeu com veemência.

– Sou três anos mais velha do que você era quando enfrentou Você-Sabe-Quem pela posse da Pedra Filosofal, e fui eu que deixei Malfoy sem ação na sala da Umbridge atacado por papões voadores.

Hydra concordava com Rony sobre a idade de Gina, mas ela realmente se mostrou incrível.

– É, mas...

– Estivemos todos juntos na AD – disse Neville em voz baixa. – A ideia era combater Você-Sabe-Quem, não? E esta é a primeira oportunidade que temos de fazer alguma coisa de verdade... ou será que aquilo tudo foi uma brincadeira ou o quê?

– Não... claro que não foi... – retrucou Harry, impaciente.

– Então devíamos ir também – concluiu Neville com simplicidade. – Queremos ajudar.

– Certo – apoiou Luna, sorrindo feliz.

\- Eu já estou me formando, sou a mais velha aqui e a única maior de idade entre vocês e acho que todos vocês tem capacidade para enfrentar o que quer que seja, eu vi isso hoje... – Disse Hydra com segurança.

– Bom, afinal não importa – disse Harry, frustrado – porque ainda não sabemos como iremos para lá...

– Pensei que já tivéssemos definido isso – falou Luna de modo exasperante. – Vamos voando!

– Olhe aqui – disse Rony, mal contendo sua contrariedade –, talvez você possa voar sem uma vassoura, mas nós não podemos criar asas sempre que...

– Há outras maneiras de voar além de vassouras – retorquiu Luna serenamente. – Suponho que vamos cavalgar no lombo do Chifre Bofudo ou que nome tenha. – Bufadores de Chifre Enrugado não voam – disse Luna com dignidade –, mas eles voam, e Hagrid diz que são muito bons para encontrar os lugares que seus cavaleiros estão procurando.

– É mesmo! – murmurou Harry, indo em direção aos bichos que Hydra não via mas sabia que estavam lá pelos rastros.

– São aqueles cavalos malucos? – perguntou Rony, inseguro, fixando um ponto ligeiramente à esquerda do Testrálio que Harry acariciava. – Aqueles que a gente não pode ver a não ser que alguém os fareje antes?

– É – confirmou Harry.

– Quantos?

– Só dois.

– Bom, precisamos de três – lembrou Hermione, que ainda parecia um pouco abalada, mas ainda assim decidida.

Quatro, Hermione – corrigiu Gina, trombuda.

– Acho que na realidade somos sete – falou Luna calmamente, contando-os.

– Não seja idiota, não podemos ir todos! – disse Harry, zangado. – Olhem, vocês três – ele apontou para Neville, Hydra, Gina e Luna –, vocês não estão metidos nisso, vocês não...

\- Eu vou, eu sou maior de idade e tecnicamente responsável por vocês que são da minha casa – Afirmou Hydra com raiva.

Eles prorromperam em mais protestos.

– O.k., ótimo a escolha é sua – disse secamente –, mas, a não ser que encontremos mais Testrálios, vocês não poderão.

– Ah, vão aparecer mais – disse Gina, confiante, que, como Rony, estava procurando enxergar na direção oposta, aparentemente pensando que olhava para os cavalos

-Por que é que você acha isso?

– Porque, caso vocês não tenham notado, você e Hermione estão cobertos de sangue – disse ela calmamente –, e sabemos que Hagrid atrai Testrálios com carne crua. Provavelmente é por isso que esses dois apareceram.

– Tudo bem, então – disse Harry – Rony e eu vamos levar esses dois e ir andando, e Hermione pode ficar aqui com vocês três e atrair mais Testrálios...

– Eu não vou ficar para trás! – falou Hermione, furiosa.

– Não precisa – disse Luna sorrindo. – Olhe, vem vindo mais agora... vocês dois devem estar realmente fedendo...

– Tudo bem – disse aborrecido –, cada um pegue o seu e vamos, então.

Harry parecia montar em algo invísivel, como se estivesse montado no próprio ar.

– Que foi? – perguntou ele.

– Como é que você espera que a gente monte? – perguntou Rony com a voz fraca. – Se não conseguimos ver essas coisas?

– Ah, é fácil – falou Luna, descendo de boa vontade do seu Testrálio e se encaminhando para Rony, Hydra,Hermione e Gina. – Venham aqui...

Luna os levou até os outros Testrálios que estavam supostamente parados e ajudou os amigos, um a um, a montarem neles.

Hydra se sentiu muito nervosa quando Luna levou sua mão até uma crina invisível e disse para segurar com firmeza, ela sabia que estava montada em algo, mas não via absolutamente nada abaixo dela.

– Isto é loucura – murmurou Rony, passando a mão livre desajeitadamente pelo pescoço do cavalo. – Loucura... se eu ao menos pudesse ver o bicho...

– É melhor você desejar que ele continue invisível – disse Harry sombriamente. – Estamos prontos, então?

Todos confirmaram.

– O.k...

Hydra a principio achou que nada aconteceu, então soltou um grito quando sentiu que seja o que for que estivesse montada começou a levantar vôo, apertou sua crina invisívil com força e se sentiu apavorada olhando para baixo.

"Isso é loucura" – Pensava ela.


	30. O departamento de mistérios

Hydra acha que nunca se deslocara com tanta rapidez: o Testrálio invisível passou veloz sobre o castelo, todos acompanhavam Harry Potter.

Sobrevoaram os terrenos de Hogwarts, passaram por Hogsmeade; Hydra viu montanhas e vales profundos no solo. Quando a luz do dia começou a desaparecer, Hydra viu surgirem pequenas coleções de luzes à medida que passavam sobre outras tantas cidadezinhas, depois uma estrada tortuosa em que um único carro subia com esforço as montanhas a caminho de casa...

O crepúsculo caiu: o céu foi mudando para um arroxeado melancólico pontilhado de minúsculas estrelas prateadas, e não tardou que apenas as luzes das cidades trouxas indicassem a distância a que se encontravam do chão, ou a velocidade a que estavam viajando.

Hydra pensava a todo momento que tipo de horror ainda iriam ver depois que saíssem dali e como hoje estava fazendo seu exame e agora estava voando pelos céus da Inglaterra em uma criatura invisível para enfrente Você-sabe-quem.

Eles continuaram avançando pela escuridão que se adensava; Hydra sentiu o rosto tenso e frio, ensurdecera com o ronco do frio vento noturno em suas orelhas, e sua boca estava seca e gelada. Não sabia o quanto já haviam voado, só seguia Harry Potter e esperava pelo melhor, pensava em Peter e em como queria poder vê-lo agora, queria a ajuda dele, queria abraçar ele.

O animal invisível começou a seguir para o solo, Hydra parecia que estava caindo.

E agora fortes luzes cor de laranja iam se tornando maiores e mais redondas por todos os lados; podiam ver os altos dos edifícios, cadeias de faróis que lembravam olhos de insetos, quadrados amarelo-claros assinalando as janelas. Hydra via o chão cada vez mais próximo e tinha certeza de que iria cair em um grande impacto, mas o cavalo invisível pousou no chão escuro com a leveza de uma sombra, ela, espiando a rua ao seu redor, reconheceu como a rua da entrada dos visitantes ao Ministério, onde a caçamba transbordando lixo continuava a uma pequena distância da cabine telefônica depredada, ambas descoradas à claridade uniforme e laranja dos lampiões da rua.

– Então, aonde vamos agora? – perguntou Luna a Harry depois que todos desceram num tom cortês e interessado, como se tudo aquilo fosse uma curiosa excursão de um só dia.

– Por aqui. – Ele deu uma palmadinha breve de agradecimento em seu Testrálio, depois conduziu os amigos rapidamente para a cabine telefônica e abriu a porta. – Andem logo! – apressou os que hesitavam.

Hydra, Rony e Gina entraram obedientes; Hermione, Neville e Luna se apertaram na cabine atrás deles e Harry atrás de Luna, não sabia como couberam todos ali.

– Quem estiver mais próximo do telefone, disque seis dois quatro quatro dois! – disse Harry. Rony discou, seu braço estranhamente dobrado para alcançar o disco; quando este voltou ao ponto inicial, a voz tranquila de mulher ecoou na cabine

"Bem-vindos ao Ministério da Magia. Por favor, informem seus nomes e o objetivo da visita."

– Harry Potter, Rony Weasley, Hermione Granger – disse Harry imediatamente –, Gina Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Hydra Malfoy e Luna Lovegood... estamos aqui para salvar a vida de alguém, a não ser que o seu Ministério possa fazer isso primeiro!

"Obrigada", disse a voz tranquila.

"Visitantes, por favor, apanhem os crachás e os prendam no peito das vestes."

Sete crachás saíram da fenda de devolução de moedas. Hermione recolheu-os e os entregou em silêncio a Harry, por cima da cabeça de Gina; ele olhou o de cima: Harry Potter, Missão de Salvamento.

"Visitantes ao Ministério, os senhores devem se submeter a uma revista e apresentar suas varinhas para registro na mesa da segurança, localizada ao fundo do Átrio."

– Ótimo! – exclamou Harry em voz alta, sentindo a cicatriz dar mais uma fisgada. – Agora podemos descer?

O piso da cabine estremeceu e a calçada se elevou passando por suas vidraças; a escuridão se fechou sobre as cabeças dos garotos e, com um ruído surdo de trituração, eles desceram às profundezas do Ministério da Magia.

Uma réstia de suave luz dourada iluminou seus pés e ampliou-se para os seus corpos. O local parecia completamente deserto. A luz estava mais fraca do que de dia; não havia lareiras acesas sob os consoles engastados nas paredes, mas, à medida que o elevador foi parando suavemente, Hydra observou que os símbolos dourados continuavam a se mover sinuosamente no escuro teto azul.

"O Ministério da Magia deseja aos senhores uma noite agradável", disse a voz de mulher.

A porta da cabine telefônica se escancarou; Harry saiu tropeçando, seguido por Neville e Luna. O único som no Átrio era a torrente contínua de água na fonte dourada, que jorrava das varinhas da bruxa e do bruxo, da ponta da flecha do centauro, do gorro do duende e das orelhas dos elfos domésticos para o tanque ao redor.

– Vamos – disse Harry baixinho, e os seis saíram correndo pelo saguão, Harry à frente, passaram pela fonte e se dirigiram à mesa onde o bruxo-vigia, que pesara a varinha de Harry, se sentara, e que agora estava deserta

Não havia seguranças, eles cruzaram os portões dourados para o elevador. Ele apertou o botão de descida mais próximo e um elevador apareceu com enorme ruído, quase imediatamente, as grades douradas se abriram produzindo um grande eco metálico, e eles embarcaram depressa. Harry apertou o botão de número nove; as grades se fecharam com estrépito e o elevador começou a descer, balançando com grande ruído. Quando o elevador parou, a voz tranquila de mulher anunciou: "Departamento de Mistérios", e as grades se abriram. Eles saíram para o corredor onde nada se movia exceto as chamas dos archotes mais próximos, bruxuleando na corrente de ar produzida pelo elevador.

– Vamos – sussurrou Harry, e saiu à frente pelo corredor, Luna logo atrás, olhando para tudo com a boca ligeiramente aberta.

– O.k., ouçam – disse Harry, parando outra vez a menos de dois metros da porta. – Talvez... talvez umas duas pessoas devessem ficar aqui para... para vigiar e...

– E como é que vamos avisar se tiver alguma coisa vindo? – perguntou Gina, as sobrancelhas erguidas.

– Você poderia estar a quilômetros de distância. – Vamos com você, Harry – disse Neville

\- Sim Harry, viemos até aqui, não vamos desistir agora – Insistiu Hydra, olhando tudo ao redor assustada.

– Vamos logo – disse Rony com firmeza.

Hydra sentia que seu coração iria explodir em seu peito de tanta ansiedade e medo do que encontraria, ela continuou então seguindo Harry que virou-se então para a porta e prosseguiu...

Estavam em uma grande sala circular. Tudo ali era preto, inclusive o piso e o teto; a intervalos, havia portas pretas idênticas, sem letreiros, nem maçanetas, separadas por candelabros de chamas azuis, a toda volta das paredes; a claridade fria e tremeluzente refletida no piso de mármore polido dava a impressão de que havia água escura no chão.

– Alguém feche a porta – murmurou Harry.

Neville obedece, mas sem a longa réstia de luz que vinha do corredor iluminado pelos archotes, a sala se tornou tão escura que por um instante as únicas coisas que os garotos conseguiam ver eram os candelabros de chamas trêmulas e azuladas nas paredes e seu reflexo fantasmagórico no chão.

Havia umas doze portas ali. Enquanto Hydra estava observando ao redor e olhando para as portas defronte, ouviu-se um ribombar prolongado e as velas começaram a se deslocar para o lado. A sala circular estava girando. Hermione agarrou o braço de Harry e Hydra no de Rony como se temesse que o chão fosse mexer também, mas isto não aconteceu. Durante alguns segundos, as chamas azuis ao redor deles ficaram borradas, lembrando linhas de neon, à medida que a parede ganhou velocidade; então, com a mesma brusquidão com que o movimento começara, o ronco parou e tudo se imobilizou outra vez.

– Que foi isso? – sussurrou Rony, cheio de medo.

– Acho que foi para nos impedir de saber por que porta entramos – disse Gina com a voz abafada.

– Como é que vamos sair na volta? – perguntou Neville pouco à vontade.

– Bom, isso agora não tem importância – disse Harry, convincente–, não vamos precisar sair até termos encontrado Sirius...

-Mas não comece a chamar por ele! – disse Hermione em tom urgente;

– Aonde vamos então, Harry? – perguntou Rony

A mente de Hydra era uma confusão de pensamentos, medos e anseios, só queria sair dali o mais rápido possível, mas ao mesmo tempo não abandonaria a missão para qual veio, finalmente colocaria sua coragem e seu aprendizado em teste, não era para isso que queria enfim entrar na ordem?

– Eu não... – começou a falar Harry, mas então parou. Temos de experimentar algumas portas – disse ele depressa. – Saberei o caminho certo quando o vir. Vamos.

Ele rumou direto para a porta agora à sua frente, Hydra e os outros seguindo-o de perto, encostou a mão em sua superfície fresca e brilhante, ergueu a varinha pronto para atacar no instante em que a porta se abrisse, e a empurrou.

Ela se abriu pareceu a Hydra que facilmente. Depois do escuro da primeira sala, as luminárias baixas, presas ao teto por correntes douradas, davam a impressão de que esta sala comprida e retangular era muito mais clara

O lugar estava bem vazio, exceto por algumas escrivaninhas e, bem no centro da sala, um enorme tanque de vidro com um líquido muito verde, suficientemente espaçoso para todos nadarem nele; vários objetos branco-pérola flutuavam nele lentamente.

– Que coisas são essas? – sussurrou Rony.

– Não sei – respondeu Harry.

– São peixes? – murmurou Gina.

\- Acho que não... – Disse Hydra observando os objetos.

– Larvas aquovirentes! – exclamou Luna, excitada. – Papai disse que o Ministério estava criando...

– Não – disse Hermione. Sua voz estava estranha. Ela se aproximou para espiar pelo lado do tanque. – São cérebros.

– Cérebros?

– É... que será que estão fazendo com eles?

Hydra observou mais de perto, realmente eram cérebros, tremeluzindo fantasmagoricamente, os cérebros apareciam e desapareciam flutuando nas profundezas do líquido verde, lembrando couves-flores lodosas.

– Vamos embora daqui – disse Harry.

– Não é a sala certa, precisamos experimentar outra porta.

– Há portas aqui também – disse Rony, apontando para as paredes. Harry se sentiu desanimar; que tamanho tinha esse lugar?

– No meu sonho, eu atravessava aquela sala escura e em seguida outra. Acho que devíamos voltar e tentar novamente de lá.

Então eles voltaram depressa à sala escura e circular.

– Esperem! – disse Hermione, enérgica, quando Luna fez menção de fechar a porta da sala dos cérebros, às costas deles. – Flagrate!

Ela fez um desenho no ar com a varinha e um X de fogo apareceu na porta. Mal a porta acabara de se fechar com um estalido, ouviu-se um grande ronco e mais uma vez a parede começou a girar muito rápido, mas agora havia um borrão vermelho e ouro no meio do azul pálido e, quando tudo tornou a parar, a cruz de fogo ainda ardia, mostrando a porta que eles já haviam experimentado.

\- Muito inteligente – Disse Hydra se sentindo envergonhada de não ter sido ela a pensar nisso já que era a mais velha ali.

– Bem pensado – disse Harry. – O.k., vamos experimentar esta aqui...

Novamente, ele rumou para a porta diretamente em frente seguido de todos e a empurrou, com a varinha ainda erguida, Hydra e os outros nos seus calcanhares.

Dado, formando um grande poço de pedra com mais de cinco metros de profundidade. Os garotos estavam no nível mais alto de uma série de bancos de pedra que corriam a toda volta da sala e desciam em degraus íngremes como em um anfiteatro. No lugar de uma cadeira com correntes, porém, havia um estrado no centro do poço e sobre ele um arco de pedra que parecia tão antigo, rachado e corroído que Hydra se admirou que ainda se sustentasse em pé. Sem se apoiar em parede alguma, o arco estava fechado por uma cortina ou véu preto esfarrapado que, apesar da total imobilidade do ar frio circundante, esvoaçava muito levemente como se alguém o tivesse acabado de tocar.

– Quem está aí? – perguntou Harry, saltando para o banco abaixo. Não houve resposta, mas o véu continuou a esvoaçar e balançar.

– Cuidado! – sussurrou Hermione. Harry desceu depressa pelos bancos, um a um, até chegar ao fundo de pedra do poço. Seus passos ecoaram fortemente quando se encaminhou devagar para o estrado. O arco pontiagudo parecia muito mais alto de onde ele estava agora do que quando o contemplara do alto. O véu continuava a balançar suavemente, como se alguém tivesse acabado de passar.

– Sirius? – Harry tornou a chamar.

– Vamos embora – chamou Hermione do meio da escadaria. – Não é a sala certa, Harry, anda, vamos logo.

Hydra sentia cada vez uma sensação maior de pânico tomando conta de si, não só por ela, mas se sentia responsável por cada um que ali estava.

– Harry, vamos embora, o.k.?

– insistiu Hermione com maior veemência. – O.k. – respondeu ele, mas não se mexeu.

"Que é que você está dizendo?", perguntou ele, muito alto.

Ninguém está falando, Harry! – disse Hermione, agora se aproximando e Hydra também chegou perto sem também nada ouvir.

– Alguém está sussurrando ali atrás – disse ele, fugindo do alcance de Hermione e continuando a franzir a testa para o véu. – É você, Rony?

– Estou aqui, cara – disse Rony, aparecendo do outro lado do arco.

– Ninguém mais está ouvindo? – perguntou Harry, mas Hydra realmente nada ouvia vindo do arco.

– Eu também estou ouvindo – cochichou Luna, reunindo-se a eles pela lateral do arco e observando o véu ondular. – Tem gente aí dentro!

– Que é que você quer dizer com esse aí dentro? – Hermione exigiu saber, saltando do último degrau e parecendo muito mais zangada do que a ocasião exigia. – Não tem ninguém aí dentro, é apenas um arco, não tem espaço para ninguém dentro dele. Harry, pare com isso, vamos embora

Ela o agarrou pelo braço, mas ele resistiu.

– Harry, a gente veio aqui por causa do Sirius! – disse ela com a voz tensa e aguda.

– Sirius – repetiu Harry.

Harry se afastou vários passos.

– Vamos – disse.

– É isso que estive tentando... bom, vamos, então! – falou Hermione seguida de Hydra que se recusava a olhar o véu por muito tempo, e saiu à frente, contornando o estrado.

Do outro lado, Gina e Neville estavam parados olhando o véu também, aparentemente em transe. Sem falar, Hermione segurou o braço de Gina, e Rony o de Neville, e eles conduziram os amigos com firmeza ao primeiro banco de pedra e subiram em direção à porta.

– Que é que você acha que aquele arco era? – perguntou Harry a Hermione quando chegaram à sala circular e escura.

– Não sei, mas, fosse o que fosse, era perigoso – afirmou ela, marcando a porta com uma cruz de fogo.

Mais uma vez, a parede girou e parou. Harry se dirigiu a mais uma porta ao acaso e a empurrou. Ela não cedeu.

– Que foi? – perguntou Hermione.

– Está... trancada... – disse Harry, jogando o peso contra a porta, mas ela não se moveu.

– Então é essa, não é? – disse Rony, excitado, juntando-se a Harry na tentativa de forçar a porta a abrir.

– Tem de ser.

– Saiam da frente! – mandou Hermione. Ela apontou a varinha para o lugar normal da fechadura em uma porta comum e disse: – Alohomora! Nada aconteceu.

Harry tirou algo do bolso e tentou abrir a porta com ela sem sucesso.

– Certo, vamos sair dessa sala – disse Hermione, decidida.

– Mas e se for a tal? – perguntou Rony, olhando-a ao mesmo tempo com apreensão e desejo.

– Não pode ser, Harry passou por todas as portas em sonho – disse Hermione, marcando a porta com outra cruz de fogo enquanto

– Você sabe o que poderia haver aí dentro? – perguntou Luna, ansiosa, quando a parede recomeçou a girar mais uma vez.

– Alguma coisa estridulosa, com certeza – disse Hermione baixinho, e Hydra e Neville soltaram uma risadinha nervosa. A parede foi parando e Harry empurrou a porta seguinte.

– É essa! – Gritou o rapaz e todos o seguiram.

Hydra olhou para dentro e viu uma sala com belas luzes que dançavam e cintilavam como diamantes. Quando os olhos de Harry se acostumaram à claridade intensa, ele viu relógios refulgindo em cada superfície, grandes e pequenos, relógios de estojo e alça, e de pêndulo, expostos nos intervalos das estantes ou sobre as escrivaninhas, por toda a extensão da sala, e cujo tiquetaquear incessante enchia o ambiente como se fossem milhares de pés em marcha. A fonte da luz que dançava e cintilava era um vidro alto de cristal, em forma de sino, a uma extremidade da sala.

– Por aqui! – Gritou Harry.

Hydra só pensava em Peter e em como tinha medo de não ver ele nunca mais, também em Fred e Jorge, seu coração acelerava, o meu crescia conforme ela seguia Harry pela sala.

Harry saiu à frente pelo pequeno espaço entre as escrivaninhas, dirigindo-se, como fizera em sonho, à fonte de luz, o vidro de cristal em forma de sino, que era quase de sua altura e parecia estar cheio de um vento luminoso que soprava em ondas.

– Ah, olhem! – exclamou Gina, quando se aproximaram, apontando para o interior do vidro.

Flutuando ali, na correnteza luminosa, havia um minúsculo ovo que brilhava como uma joia. Quando subia, o ovo se abria e dele emergia um beija-flor, que era impelido para o alto, mas ao ser apanhado pela corrente de ar voltava a molhar e amarrotar as penas, e quando chegava ao fundo do vidro encerrava-se mais uma vez em seu ovo.

– Não parem! – disse Harry com rispidez.

– Você demorou bastante naquele arco velho! – respondeu ela, zangada, mas seguiu-o além do vidro em direção à única porta que havia.

– É essa – repetiu Harry –, é por aqui... Hydra tinha a varinha já na mão e na mente só o pensamento constante de medo de nunca mais ver as pessoas que amava, todos também tinham as varinhas na mão. Harry tornou a se voltar para a porta e empurrou-a. Ela se abriu.

Era a sala, eles a haviam encontrado: da altura de uma catedral, contendo apenas estantes elevadas e cobertas de pequenas esferas de vidro cheias de pó. Elas bruxuleavam fracamente à luz dos candelabros presos a intervalos ao longo das estantes. Como os da sala circular que haviam deixado para trás, suas chamas eram azuis. A sala era muito fria.

Harry avançou cautelosamente e Hydra teve a impressão de que não havia ninguém ali dentro.

– Você disse que era no corredor noventa e sete – cochichou Hermione e Hydra ouviu.

– É – murmurou Harry.

– Precisamos ir para a direita, acho – sussurrou Hermione, apertando os olhos para enxergar a fileira seguinte. – É... essa é a cinquenta e quatro...

– Mantenham as varinhas preparadas – recomendou Harry baixinho.

Hydra agarrara a sua varinha como se fosse seu bem mais precioso.

Eles seguiram devagarzinho, olhando para trás enquanto percorriam os longos corredores de estantes, cuja parte final estava imersa em quase total escuridão. Minúsculas etiquetas amareladas estavam coladas sob cada esfera de vidro nas prateleiras. Algumas possuíam um estranho brilho líquido; outras eram opacas e escuras por dentro como lâmpadas queimadas. Passaram pela fileira oitenta e quatro... oitenta e cinco... Nenhum barulho, ninguém a vista.

– Noventa e sete! – sussurrou Hermione.

Os garotos pararam agrupados no fim de uma fileira, espiando para o corredor ao lado. Não havia ninguém ali.

– Ele está bem no final – disse Harry. – Não se consegue ver direito daqui.

Hydra achou que não tinha ninguém ali, mas decidiu seguir Harry mesmo assim.

Harry os conduziu entre as estantes muito altas com as esferas de vidro, algumas das quais refulgiam suavemente quando eles passaram...

– Ele deve estar perto – sussurrou Harry,– Em algum lugar por aqui... muito perto...

Harry! – disse Hermione, hesitante, mas Harry não respondeu. Hydra sabia que ela ia dizer que não havia ninguém ali.

– Em algum lugar por... aqui... – Dizia ele.

Haviam chegado ao fim do corredor e saíram para a claridade fraca das velas. Não havia ninguém ali. Tudo era um silêncio ressonante e empoeirado.

– Ele poderia estar... – sussurrou Harry, rouco, espiando para o próximo corredor. – Ou talvez... – E correu a olhar o corredor além.

– Harry? – tornou a chamar Hermione.

– Quê? – vociferou ele.

– Eu... eu acho que Sirius não está aqui.

\- Ela tem razão Harry – Confirmou Hydra olhando ao redor e não vendo absolutamente ninguém, começou a achar que tudo aquilo tinha sido em vão, não sabia se era algo bom ou não.

– Harry? – chamou Rony.

– Quê? – Perguntou Harry.

– Você viu isso? – perguntou Rony.

– Quê? – disse Harry, mas desta vez ansioso.

Rony estava olhando para uma das esferas empoeiradas na prateleira.

– Quê? – repetiu Harry mal-humorado.

– Tem... tem o seu nome escrito aqui – disse Rony.


	31. A profecia de Harry

– Meu nome? – disse Harry sem entender.

Ele se aproximou e depois que leu, Hydra também se aproximou para ver.

Em letra garranchosa, havia escrita uma data há dezesseis anos, e embaixo:

S.P.T. para A.P.W.B.D.

Lorde das Trevas

e (?) Harry Potter

– Que é isso? – perguntou Rony, parecendo nervoso. – Que é que seu nome está fazendo aqui? Rony correu o olhar pelas outras etiquetas naquela prateleira.

– Eu não estou aqui – disse ele, perplexo. – Nenhum de nós está.

– Harry, acho que você não devia tocar nisso – disse Hermione, enérgica, quando o garoto esticou a mão e Hydra sentia o mesmo apesar de não falar nada.

– Por que não? – disse ele. – É alguma coisa ligada a mim, não é?

\- Harry, isso é perigoso, parece que você foi atraído para cá, o Sirius não está aqui, em sinceramente acho que você não deveria tocar nisso – Disse Hydra, se sentindo responsável pelo menino naquele momento.

– Não, Harry – disse Neville repentinamente.

– Tem o meu nome nela – disse Harry.

Harry tirou a esfera da prateleira e examinou-a. Nada aconteceu.

Os outros se aproximaram mais de Harry, mirando o globo enquanto ele limpava a poeira que o recobria. Então, às costas deles, uma voz arrastada falou:

– Muito bem, Potter. Agora se vire, muito devagarzinho, e me entregue isso.

Vultos escuros surgiam de todos os lados, bloqueando o caminho dos garotos à esquerda e à direita; olhos brilhavam nas fendas dos capuzes, uma dúzia de pontas de varinhas acesas apontavam diretamente para seus corações; Gina soltou uma exclamação de horror e Hydra observou com horror quem falava com Harry.

– A mim, Potter – repetiu a voz arrastada de Lúcio Malfoy, seu pai enquanto estendia a mão, de palma para cima.

\- PAI! – Gritou Hydra com voz de choro.

\- Hydra, o que faz aqui? – Perguntou ele, extremamente surpreso de vê-la.

Hydra não sabia o que sentir, o choque de ver seu pai ali como um comensal da morte oficialmente era maior do que ela poderia suportar, sentiu seu corpo fraco, parecia que ia desmaiar.

\- Pai... Por quê? – Dizia ela com sua voz falhando.

\- Acabe com ela Lúcio – Dizia uma voz feminina.

\- Fique fora disso Hydra, eu vou lidar com você depois – Disse Lúcio se voltando para Potter – de para mim – repetiu Lúcio ainda uma vez para ele.

– Onde está Sirius? – perguntou Harry.

Vários Comensais da Morte riram; uma voz estridente de mulher, no meio das figuras sombrias à esquerda de Harry, disse triunfante:

– O Lorde das Trevas sempre tem razão!

Hydra reconheceu aquela voz, aquele pesadelo, era sua tia, era Bellatrix, ela também estava ali, seu corpo se encheu de horror e raiva.

\- Sempre – repetiu Malfoy suavemente. – Agora, me dê a profecia, Potter.

Eu quero saber onde está o Sirius!

– Eu quero saber onde está o Sirius! – imitou Bellatrix.

Ela e seus companheiros Comensais tinham se aproximado, e estavam a pouco mais de um metro de Harry e dos outros, Hydra olhou e viu por trás do capuz que seu tio Rodolfo Lestrange estava atrás dela.

– Vocês o pegaram – disse Harry – Ele está aqui. Eu sei que está.

– O bebezinho acordou com medo e pensou que seu sonho era realidade – disse Bellatrix, numa horrível imitação de voz de bebê.

\- Você é um monstro! – Disse Hydra para a tia.

\- E você uma decepção, pobre da minha irmã Narcisa, mas eu darei um jeito em você, não se preocupe, quando o tempo vier, você vai se arrepender disso amargamente...

\- Não mexa com ela Bella! – Disse Lúcio com um tom de pânico leve na voz.

– Não faça nada – murmurou Harry. – Ainda não... – Hydra ouviu Harry dizer ao Rony que estava ao seu lado.

Bellatrix soltou uma gargalhada rouca.

– Vocês o ouviram? Vocês o ouviram? Dando instruções às outras crianças como se pensasse em nos enfrentar!

– Ah, você não conhece Potter como eu, Bellatrix – disse Lúcio mansamente. – Ele tem um grande fraco por heroísmos: o Lorde das Trevas conhece essa mania dele. Agora me entregue a profecia, Potter.

– Eu sei que Sirius está aqui – disse Harry, embora o pânico comprimisse seu peito e ele se sentisse incapaz de respirar direito. – Eu sei que vocês o pegaram!

Mais Comensais da Morte riram, embora Bellatrix risse mais alto que todos.

– Já está na hora de você aprender a diferença entre vida e sonho, Potter – disse Lúcio. – Agora me entregue a profecia, ou vamos começar a usar as varinhas.

\- Deixe eles em paz – Gritou Hydra. Mas foi ignorada e seu tio apenas chegou mais perto dela.

– Use, então – disse Harry, erguendo a própria varinha à altura do peito. Ao fazer isso, as seis varinhas fora a dele, a dela, de Rony, Hermione, Neville, Gina e Luna se ergueram a cada lado dele.

Mas os Comensais da Morte não atacaram.

– Entregue a profecia e ninguém precisará se machucar – disse Lúcio tranquilamente.

Foi a vez de Harry rir.

– É, certo! Eu lhe entrego essa... profecia, é? E o senhor nos deixa ir embora para casa, não é mesmo? As palavras ainda não haviam acabado de sair de sua boca quando Bellatrix falou.

– Accio prof...

Harry conseguiu segurar a bola de esfera.

– Ah, ele sabe brincar, o bebezinho Potter – disse a mulher, seus olhos desvairados encarando-o pelas fendas do capuz. – Muito bem, então...

\- EU JÁ DISSE A VOCÊ, NÃO! – berrou Lúcio para a Bellatrix. – Se você quebrá- la...!

A mulher se adiantou, afastando-se dos companheiros, e tirou o capuz. Azkaban descarnara o rosto de Bellatrix Lestrange, tornando-o feio e escaveirado, mas estava vivo com um fulgor fanático e febril.

\- Você precisa de mais persuasão? – disse ela, o peito arfando rápido. – Muito bem: pegue a menor – ordenou Belatriz a um Comensal da Morte. – Deixe que ele veja torturarmos a menininha. Eu faço isso.

Todos seus companheiros rodearam Gina.

– Você terá de quebrar isto se quiser atacar um de nós – disse ele a Belatrix. – Acho que o seu chefe não vai ficar muito satisfeito se você voltar sem a esfera, ou vai?

Hydra sentia o coração pulsar tão forte, se sentia fora de seu corpo, não conseguia acreditar que aquele ali era seu pai, sua tia... Seu sangue... Sempre soubera da maldade dos dois, sempre soubera que eram comensais da morte, mas nunca tinha visto de perto, era muito pior do que imaginava.

– Então – disse Harry –, afinal que profecia é essa de que estamos falando

Que profecia? – repetiu Bellatrix, o sorriso se apagando do rosto. – Você está brincando, Harry Potter.

– Não, não estou brincando – disse Harry – Por que Voldemort a quer?

Vários Comensais da Morte deixaram escapar assobios baixinho.

Você se atreve a dizer o nome dele? – sussurrou Belatrx.

– Claro – disse Harry, mantendo as mãos firmes na esfera de vidro, esperando um novo ataque para tirá-la dele. – Claro, não tenho problema algum em dizer Vol...

– Cale a boca! – gritou Belatrix. – Você se atreve a dizer o nome dele com a sua boca indigna, você se atreve a manchá-lo com a sua língua mestiça, você se atreve...

– Você sabia que ele também é mestiço? – disse imprudentemente. Hermione gemeu em sua orelha. – Voldemort? É, a mãe dele era bruxa, mas o pai era trouxa: ou será que ele andou dizendo para vocês que é sangue puro?

– ESTUPEF...

– NÃO!

Um jato de luz vermelha saíra da ponta da varinha de Belatriz Lestrange, mas Lúcio o desviou; o feitiço dele fez a bruxa bater na prateleira a menos de meio metro à esquerda de Harry e várias esferas de vidro se estilhaçaram.

Dois vultos, branco-perolados como fantasmas, fluidos como fumaça, subiram em espirais dos cacos de vidro no chão e começaram a falar; suas vozes competiam entre si, de modo que se ouviam apenas fragmentos do que diziam em meio aos gritos de Lúcio e Belatrix.

– ... no solstício virá um novo... – disse a figura de um velho barbudo.

– NÃO ATAQUEM! PRECISAMOS DA PROFECIA!

– Ele se atreveu... ele se atreve... – gritava Belatrix incoerentemente –, ele fica aí... esse mestiço imundo...

– ESPERE ATÉ TERMOS A PROFECIA! – berrou Malfoy.

– ... e não virá outro depois... – disse a figura de uma jovem.

As duas figuras que haviam irrompido das esferas partidas se dissolveram no ar. Nada restou delas ou de suas anti gasmoradas, exceto caquinhos de vidro no chão.

– O senhor não me disse o que tem de tão especial nessa profecia que devo lhe entregar – disse Harry.

Hydra sentia vontade de gritar e atacar o pai e a tia, mas esperou para ver qual era o plano de Harry.

– Não brinque conosco, Potter – falou Lúcio.

– Não estou brincando – disse Harry.

– Dumbledore nunca lhe contou que a razão de você carregar essa cicatriz estava escondida nas entranhas do Departamento de Mistérios? – caçoou Lúcio.

– Eu... quê?! – exclamou Harry. – Que tem a minha cicatriz?

– Será possível? – disse Lúcio.

– Dumbledore nunca lhe contou? – repetiu Lúcio. – Bom, isso explica por que você não veio antes, Potter, o Lorde das Trevas estava intrigado que você não viesse correndo quando ele lhe mostrou em sonho onde a profecia estava escondida. Ele pensou que a curiosidade natural o faria querer ouvir as palavras exatas...

\- Quebre as prateleiras quando o Harry disser. – Gina sussurrou baixinho para Hydra.

\- Pensou, é? – disse Harry e Hydra percebeu que eles estava ganhando tempo - Então ele queria que eu viesse apanhá-la, era? Por quê?

– Por que? – Malfoy parecia incredulamente deliciado. – Porque as únicas pessoas que têm permissão de retirar a profecia do Departamento de Mistérios, Potter, são aqueles de quem ela fala, como descobriu o Lorde das Trevas quando tentou usar terceiros para a roubarem por ele.

– E por que ele queria roubar uma profecia sobre mim?

– Sobre vocês dois, Potter, sobre vocês dois... você nunca se perguntou por que o Lorde das Trevas tentou matá-lo quando criança?

– Alguém fez uma profecia sobre mim e Voldemort? – falou ele calmamente, seus dedos apertando a esfera morna na mão. Não era maior do que um pomo e continuava áspera de poeira. – E ele me fez vir aqui para apanhá-la para ele? Por que não pôde vir apanhá-la pessoalmente?

Hydra aguardava ansiosa pelo sinal de Harry para quebrar a prateleira, ouvir seu pai falando estava lhe causando nauseas.

– Apanhá-la pessoalmente? – gritou Belatrix, gargalhando alucinada. – O Lorde das Trevas entrar no Ministério da Magia, quando todos estão gentilmente ignorando o seu retorno? O Lorde das Trevas se revelar aos aurores, quando no momento estão perdendo tempo com o meu querido primo?

– Então, o lorde mandou vocês fazerem o trabalho sujo para ele, foi? Como tentou obrigar Estúrgio a roubar a profecia... e Bode?

– Muito bom, Potter, muito bom... – disse Malfoy lentamente. – Mas o Lorde das Trevas sabe que você não é desprovido de in...

– AGORA! – berrou Harry.

Seis vozes diferentes, incluindo a sua (de Hydra) bradaram: "REDUCTO!" – Seis feitiços voaram em diferentes direções, e as prateleiras defronte explodiram ao serem atingidas; a enorme estrutura balançou ao mesmo tempo que cem esferas de vidros estouraram, vultos branco perolados se desdobraram no ar e flutuaram, suas vozes ecoando de um passado já morto, em meio a uma chuva de estilhaços de vidro e madeira que agora caía no chão...

– CORRAM! – berrou Harry, quando as prateleiras balançaram precariamente e mais esferas de vidro começaram a cair.

Todos berravam, havia gritos de dor e estrondo de prateleiras desabando sobre eles, ecos estranhamente fragmentados dos Videntes libertados de suas esferas...

Hydra passou correndo por Harry com os braços sob as cabeças tentando se proteger dos vidros.

– Colloportus! – exclamou Hermione, e a porta se lacrou com um estranho ruído de esmagamento.

– Onde... onde estão os outros? – ofegou Harry.

Não havia mais ninguém além deles e Neville na sala.

– Eles devem ter tomado o caminho errado! – sussurrou Hermione, o terror em seu rosto. – Escute! – murmurou Neville.

Passos e gritos ecoavam do outro lado da porta que Hermione tinha acabado de lacrar;

Hydra e Harry encostaram o ouvido à porta para escutar melhor e ouviu Lúcio berrar:

– Deixe, Nott, deixe-o aí: os ferimentos dele não significarão nada para o Lorde das Trevas diante da perda da profecia. Jugson, volte aqui, precisamos nos organizar! Vamos nos dividir em pares e fazer uma busca, e não se esqueçam, sejam gentis com Potter até termos a profecia, podem matar os outros se precisarem, exceto a minha filha, tragam ela viva até mim, ouviram? Não a machuquem, tragam ela diretamente até a mim... Belatrix, Rodolfo, vocês vão para a esquerda; Crabbe, Rabastan, para a direita... Jugson. Dolohov, pela porta em frente... Macnair e Avery, por aqui... Rookwood lá... Mulciber, venha comigo!

– Que faremos? – perguntou Hermione a Harry, tremendo dos pés à cabeça.

– Bom, para começar, não ficaremos aqui parados esperando eles nos encontrarem. Vamos nos afastar desta porta.

\- Harry, eles não vão me machucar, eu posso ficar para trás e distrair eles – Disse Hydra que também tremia.

\- De jeito nenhum Malfoy, vem com a gente, eles não vão lhe machucar agora, mas se for capturada, eu duvido que seu pai e Bellatrix depois não irão – Disse Harry decidido.

Hydra pensou que aquilo era bem verdade, seu pai jamais a perdoaria pela vergonha que o fez passar, mas ainda assim estaria disposta a distrair eles caso fosse necessário.

Eles correram o mais silenciosamente que puderam, passaram pelo sino fulgurante onde o minúsculo ovo incubava e desincubava, em direção à saída para a sala circular ao fundo. Estavam quase chegando quando Hydra ouviu uma coisa pesada colidir contra a porta que Hermione fechara com um feitiço.

– Afastem-se! – disse uma voz ríspida. – Alohomora!

Quando a porta se escancarou, Harry, Hermione, Hydra e Neville mergulharam embaixo de escrivaninhas. Podiam ver a barra das vestes de dois Comensais da Morte que se aproximaram, seus pés se movendo com rapidez.

– Eles podem ter corrido direto para o corredor – falou a voz rascante.

– Veja embaixo das escrivaninhas – disse outra.

Hydra estava pronta para lançar um feitiço quando ouviu a voz de Harry dizendo.

– ESTUPEFAÇA! Um jato de luz vermelha atingiu o Comensal da Morte; ele tombou para trás em cima de um relógio de pêndulo, derrubando-o; o segundo Comensal, porém, saltara para o lado para evitar o feitiço de Harry e estava apontando a própria varinha para Hermione, que se arrastava de sob a escrivaninha para poder mirar melhor.

– Avada...

Harry se atirou pelo chão e agarrou o Comensal da Morte pelos joelhos, fazendo-o cair e desviando sua pontaria.

Neville derrubou uma escrivaninha na ansiedade de ajudar; e, apontando a varinha sem mira para os dois, gritou: – EXPELLIARMUS!

As varinhas de Harry e do Comensal saíram voando de suas mãos para a entrada da Sala da Profecia; os dois se levantaram depressa e se arremessaram atrás delas, o Comensal à frente, Harry em seus calcanhares e Neville mais atrás, visivelmente horrorizado com o que fizera, Hydra também saíra de onde estava.

– Saia do caminho, Harry! – berrou Neville, claramente decidido a consertar seu erro antes que Hydra que já tinha sua varinha apontada para o comensal pudesse fazer algo.

Harry se atirou para o lado, Neville tornou a mirar e ordenou:

– ESTUPEFAÇA! O jato de luz vermelha passou por cima do ombro do Comensal da Morte e atingiu um armário de portas de vidro na parede cheio de ampulhetas de vários formatos; o armário caiu no chão e se abriu, vidros voaram para todo lado, voltou a se aprumar na parede, inteiramente restaurado, e tornou a cair, e se espatifar...

O Comensal da Morte agarrara sua varinha, caída no chão ao lado do vidro cintilante em forma de sino. Harry se abaixou atrás de outra escrivaninha quando o homem se virou; sua máscara escorregara impedindo-o de ver. Ele a arrancou com a mão livre e gritou:

– ESTUP...

– ESTUPEFAÇA – Bradaram Hydra e Hermione ao mesmo tempo, que acabara de alcançá-los. As luzes das varinhas atingiram o Comensal da Morte no meio do peito: ele se imobilizou, o braço ainda erguido, sua varinha caiu no chão com estrépito e ele desabou para trás na direção do vidro em forma de sino; O homem bater no vidro sólido e escorregar para o chão, mas, em vez disso, sua cabeça afundou para dentro do vidro como se este fosse apenas uma bolha de sabão, e ele acabou parando, esparramado de costas sobre a mesa, com a cabeça dentro do vidro cheio de vento cintilante.

– Accio varinha! – ordenou Hermione. A varinha de Harry voou de um canto escuro para a mão de Hermione, que a atirou para ele.

– Obrigado. Certo, vamos dar o fora...

– Cuidado! – disse Neville, horrorizado. Olhava fixamente para a cabeça do Comensal da Morte no vidro.

Os quatro ergueram as varinhas, mas nenhum deles a usou: olhavam boquiabertos, estarrecidos para o que estava acontecendo com a cabeça do homem.

Estava encolhendo rapidamente, ficando cada vez mais pelada, os cabelos e a barba raspada se retraindo para dentro do crânio; as bochechas ficando lisas, a cabeça redonda recobrindo-se de uma penugem como a do pêssego...

Havia agora uma cabeça de bebê encaixada grotescamente no pescoço grosso e musculoso do Comensal da Morte, que se esforçava para se levantar; mas enquanto os garotos olhavam, de boca aberta, a cabeça começou a retomar as proporções anteriores; cabelos negros e espessos recomeçaram a crescer em seu cocuruto e queixo...

\- É o Tempo – disse Hermione com assombro na voz. – O Tempo...

O Comensal da Morte sacudiu a cabeça feia mais uma vez, tentando clareá-la, mas, antes que pudesse se recuperar, ela recomeçou a encolher e remoçar mais uma vez... Ouviram, então, um grito de uma sala próxima, um estrondo e um berro.

– RONY? – bradou Harry, dando as costas depressa à monstruosa transformação que se operava diante de seus olhos. – GINA? LUNA?

– Harry! – gritou Hermione. O Comensal da Morte puxara a cabeça de dentro do vidro. Sua aparência era absolutamente bizarra, a minúscula cabeça de bebê berrando e os braços grossos se agitando perigosamente em todas as direções, por pouco não acertando Harry que se abaixara. O garoto ergueu a varinha mas, para seu espanto, Hermione segurou o seu braço.

– Você não pode machucar um bebê!

\- Ele não é um bebê Hermione, só a cabeça dele aparentemente... – Disse Hydra – Estupefaça – Bradou ela e a luz vermelha da sua varinha o atingiu e o golpeou no chão.

– Vamos! – disse Harry.

Os garotos correram para a porta que estava aberta na outra extremidade da sala e que os reconduziria de volta à sala escura.


	32. A Batalha no Ministério

Tinham coberto metade da distância quando Harry viu pela porta aberta mais dois Comensais da Morte correndo pela sala escura em sua direção; virando à esquerda, ele embarafustou para dentro de um pequeno escritório escuro e cheio de móveis, e bateu a porta. – Collo... – começou Hermione, mas, antes que pudesse completar o feitiço, a porta se escancarou e os dois Comensais da Morte se precipitaram para dentro. Com um grito de triunfo, os dois bradaram:

– IMPEDIMENTA!

Harry, Hermione, Hydra e Neville foram derrubados de costas; Neville foi atirado por cima da escrivaninha e desapareceu de vista; Hermione colidiu com uma estante e foi prontamente soterrada por uma avalanche de pesados livros; Hydra caiu com força em uma parede de embaixo de uma estante onde pesados objetos caíram em cima de sua cabeça e ela desmaiou com o rosto cheio de sangue, mas antes viu a cabeça de Harry bateu contra a parede de pedra.

Hydra acordou pouco tempo depois vendo o comensal que a atingiu petrificado no chão e Harry e Neville acudindo Hermione que estava desmaiada, ela ainda sentindo muita dor foi correndo em direção a eles.

– Gue foi gue ele fez com ela? – perguntou Neville saindo de baixo da escrivaninha e se ajoelhando do outro lado, o sangue escorrendo sem parar do nariz que inchava rapidamente.

– Não sei... Neville procurou o pulso de Hermione.

– Dem bulsação, Harry, denho cerdeza gue é.

– Ela está viva? – Perguntou Hydra.

– Dá, acho que dá. – Respondeu Neville.

Hydra analisou Hermione e reconheceu que ela fora atingida por um feitiço estuporante muito forte, mais forte do que o estupefaça.

\- Eu acho que vai ficar bem Harry, mas ela precisa de atendimento hospitalar. – Disse Hydra.

– Neville, Hydra, não estamos longe da saída – sussurrou Harry –, estamos bem do lado da sala circular... se pudermos atravessá-la e descobrir a porta certa antes que outros Comensais da Morte apareçam, aposto como vocês podem carregar Hermione pelo corredor e tomar o elevador... depois você podia procurar alguém... dar o alarme...

– E gue é gue você vai fazer? – perguntou Neville, enxugando o nariz sangrento na manga e franzindo a testa para Harry.

– Tenho de procurar os outros.

– Endão, vou brocurar com você – disse Neville com firmeza.

\- Eu também vou Harry – Disse Hydra também com firmeza.

– Mas Hermione...

– Levamos com a gente – contrapôs Neville, decidido. – Caeego Hermione... você e Hydra ludam melhor gom eles gue eu...

Ele colocou Hermione em pé e segurou um braço da garota, olhando para Harry, que hesitou, então agarrou o outro braço e ajudou a guindar o corpo inerte de Hermione para os ombros de Neville.

– Espere – disse Harry, apanhando a varinha de Hermione do chão e enfiando-a na mão do garoto –, é melhor levar isso.

Neville chutou para o lado os pedaços da própria varinha ao saírem andando lentamente em direção à porta.

– Minha avó vai me madar – disse ele com a voz pastosa, o sangue saltando do nariz enquanto falava –, aguela eea a varinha velha do meu bai.

\- Está na hora da sua avó ver que você não é seu pai Neville, mas que você é tão especial e corajoso quanto ele – Disse Hydra, que tinha ouvido a história dos pais de Neville e como sua avó o tratava pouco tempo antes, depois da reportagem no jornal sobre a fuga dos comensais.

Neville sorriu sem graça em gratidão.

O Comensal da Morte com cabeça de bebê tinha se recuperado do feitiço estuporante e estava gritando e batendo nas coisas, derrubando relógios de pêndulo e virando escrivaninhas, chorando confuso, enquanto o armário com portas de vidro e continuava a cair, se espatifar e se restaurar na parede às costas.

– Ele nunca vai reparar na gente – sussurrou Harry. – Vamos... fiquem logo atrás de mim... Eles saíram furtivamente do escritório em direção à sala negra, que agora parecia completamente deserta. Avançaram alguns passos, Neville cambaleando ligeiramente sob o peso de Hermione; a porta para a Sala do Tempo se fechou quando passaram, e as paredes recomeçaram a girar. Hydra viu que as cruzes de fogo que Hermione fizera nas portas tinham se apagado.

– Então para que lado você cal...?

Mas antes que ele pudesse decidir quanto ao caminho a experimentar, uma porta se escancarou à sua direita e três pessoas despencaram por ela.

– Rony! – exclamou Harry rouco, correndo para os amigos. – Gina... você está...?

– Harry – disse Rony rindo frouxamente, se atirando para a frente, agarrando as vestes de Harry e fixando nele os olhos desfocados –, ah, aqui está você... ha ha ha... está com a cara engraçada Harry... está todo amarrotado...

Hydra, que tentava secar o sangue que ainda tinha na testa e no rosto, estranhou o comportamento totalmente alterado de Rony.

O rosto de Rony estava muito pálido e uma coisa escura escorria do canto de sua boca. No momento seguinte, seus joelhos cederam, mas ele continuou agarrado às vestes de Harry, fazendo-o se inclinar numa espécie de reverência.

– Gina? – disse Harry, receoso. – Que aconteceu?

Mas Gina sacudiu a cabeça e escorregou pela parede até se sentar, ofegando e segurando o tornozelo.

– Acho que ela quebrou o tornozelo... ouvi alguma coisa rachando – sussurrou Luna, que se curvava para a garota e era a única que parecia inteira.

– Quatro deles nos perseguiram por uma sala escura cheia de planetas; era um lugar muito esquisito, parte do tempo ficamos só flutuando no escuro...

– Harry, vimos Urano de perto! – disse Rony, ainda dando risadinhas frouxas. – Sacou, Harry? Vimos Urano... ha ha ha.

\- Ai meu Deus – Disse Hydra que acharia a piada engraçada em qualquer momento menos naquele – Gina, deixa eu dar uma olhada no seu tornozelo.

Uma bolha de sangue apareceu no canto da boca de Rony e estourou.

– ... então, um deles agarrou o pé de Gina, eu usei o Feitiço Redutor e explodi Plutão na cara dele, mas... Luna fez um gesto desanimado para Gina, que respirava superficialmente, seus olhos ainda fechados.

– E o Rony? – perguntou Harry, receoso, pois o garoto continuava a rir, ainda agarrado às suas vestes.

– Não sei com que o acertaram – respondeu Luna, triste –, mas ficou meio esquisito, mal consegui fazê-lo nos acompanhar.

– Harry – disse Rony puxando o ouvido do amigo para perto de sua boca, e continuando a rir –, sabe quem é essa garota, Harry? Ela é a Di-lua... Di-lua Lovegood... ha ha ha...

– Temos de sair daqui – disse Harry com firmeza. – Luna, Hydra., vocês podem ajudar a Gina?

O tornozelo da menina realmente estava quebrado inchado, Hydra desejou ter o treinamento de Peter naquele momento para emendar ossos.

\- Gina, eu vou usar um feitiço para fazer o osso melhorar um pouco, mas você vai precisar de atendimento hospitalar também - Disse Hydra.

Hydra ajeitou o osso de Gina o melhor que podia e depois conjurou uma tala que ajudava a manter eles no lugar.

\- Essa tala vai ajudar ela a andar um pouco, mas ela vai precisar ser carregada – Afirmou Hydra – Me ajuda Luna?

– Claro – respondeu ela, enfiando a varinha atrás da orelha para guardá-la, e passando o braço pela cintura da amiga para levantá-la.

– É só o meu tornozelo, posso fazer isso sozinha! – disse Gina, impaciente, mas no momento seguinte desabou para o lado e agarrou Luna e Hydra para se apoiar. Harry puxou o braço de Rony por cima do ombro.

Harry já andava em direção a porta e estava perto dela quando outra, do lado oposto da sala, se escancarou, e três Comensais da Morte entraram correndo, liderados por Bellatrix Lestrange.

– Eles estão aqui! – gritou ela. Feitiços Estuporantes cortaram velozmente a sala:

Hydra fez um feitiço escudo para proteger a ela, Luna e Gina, Harry adentrou a porta em frente, atirou Rony sem cerimônia no chão e voltou abaixado para ajudar Neville com Hermione; passaram todos pela porta em tempo de batê-la na cara de Belatrix.

– Colloportus! – gritou Harry, e Hydra viu os três corpos baterem contra a porta do outro lado.

– Não faz mal! – disse uma voz masculina. – Há outras maneiras de entrar: ACHAMOS ELES, ESTÃO AQUI! ; estavam de novo na Sala do Cérebro e, realmente, havia portas a toda volta. Ela ouviu passos na sala anterior quando mais Comensais da Morte acorreram para se juntar aos primeiros.

– Luna... Hydra...Neville... me ajudem! – Disse Harry.

Os quatro correram pela sala, selando as portas; Harry bateu contra uma mesa e rolou por cima dela na pressa de chegar à porta seguinte. Hydra tentou proteger uma na direção oposta.

Hydra, Luna e Neville enfeitiçavam as portas ao longo da parede oposta a de Harry – então, ao atingir Harry o fundo da sala, ouviu Luna exclamar: – Collo... aaaaaaaaah!...

Hydra viu a menina voar pelo ar; cinco Comensais da Morte invadiam a sala pela porta que ela não conseguira alcançar em tempo; Luna bateu em uma escrivaninha, escorregou por sua superfície e caiu, estatelada, no chão do outro lado, mais imóvel que Hermione.

– Pegue o Potter! – gritou Bellatrix correndo para o garoto enquanto Hydra soltava feitiços estuporantes e se defendia com feitiços de escudo de um comensal da morte que estava duelando com ela.

Hydra viu Rony indo até o tanque onde tinham os cérebros.

Hydra, Harry, Gina e Neville e cada um dos Comensais da Morte se viraram involuntariamente para olhar o alto do tanque na hora em que um cérebro saltou do líquido verde como um peixe para fora da água: por um instante ele pareceu suspenso no ar, então voou em direção a Rony, girando, e algo que lembrava fitas de imagens animadas foi saindo dele, desenrolando como um rolo de filme...

– Ha ha ha, Harry, olhe só isso – disse Rony, observando o cérebro expelir suas entranhas coloridas. – Harry, vem, pega nele; aposto como é estranho...

– RONY, NÃO! – Gritou Harry.

No momento em que entraram em contato com sua pele, os tentáculos começaram a se enrolar em torno dos braços de Rony como cordas.

– Harry, olhe só o que acontece... Não... não... não gosto disso... não, parem... parem... Mas as fitas finas giravam agora em torno do peito do garoto; ele puxou e tentou arrancá-las ao mesmo tempo que o cérebro foi apertado contra Rony como um corpo de polvo.

– Dif indo! – berrou Harry, tentando cortar os tentáculos que se enroscavam em seu amigo bem diante de seus olhos, mas eles não se partiam. Rony tombou, ainda lutando contra as amarras.

Hydra tentou chegar até eles mas foi atingida por um feitiço que não veio da onde e caiu novamente com força na contra a parede, sua ferida na cabeça começou a sangrar mais ainda e ela ficou completamente sem ação, conseguia ouvir e ver o que acontecia ao seu redor, mas seu corpo doía tanto que não conseguia se mexer nem falar, nem para pegar sua varinha.

– Harry, o cérebro vai sufocá-lo! – berrou Gina, imobilizada no chão pelo tornozelo quebrado... então um jorro de luz vermelha voou da varinha de um Comensal da Morte e a atingiu em cheio no rosto. Ela adernou para um lado e caiu ali inconsciente.

– ESDUBEVAÇA! – gritou Neville, rodando o corpo e acenando a varinha de Hermione contra os Comensais da Morte atacantes –, ESDUBEVAÇA, ESDUBEVAÇA!

Um dos Comensais disparou seu próprio Feitiço Estuporante contra Neville; errou por centímetros. Harry e Neville eram os únicos que restavam na luta contra os Comensais da Morte enquanto Hydra não conseguisse se recuperar, o que ela tentava com toda a sua força, dois dos quais lançaram jorros de luz prateada como flechas que não atingiram o alvo, mas deixaram crateras na parede atrás deles. Harry fugiu, mas Belaltrix correu atrás dele: segurando a profecia acima da cabeça, ele correu para o outro lado da sala; a única coisa que lhe ocorria fazer era afastar os Comensais da Morte uns dos outros.

Aparentemente deu resultado; eles o perseguiram, mandando cadeiras e mesas pelo ar, mas não ousaram enfeitiçá-lo com receio de danificar a profecia, e ele se precipitou para a única porta ainda aberta, aquela por onde os Comensais da Morte haviam entrado. Hydra conseguiu se mexer e foi se arrastando com pouca força até onde Rony estava para tentar ajudá-lo, mas não conseguia ir muito rápido.

Hydra ouviu os comensais rindo na outra sala.

\- Neville, vai, vai ajudar o Harry, eu vou ir até o Rony, VAI! – Gritou Hydra.

Hydra finalmente recuperou a força e conseguiu ajudar Rony e a se livrar do cérebro, então saiu correndo para a sala que estava agora em desnível e parecia um poço, desceu até onde os comensais cercavam Harry e Bellatrix aparentemente usava o feitiço crucio em Neville.

\- SOLTA ELES! – Gritou Hydra.

\- Segurem ela – Gritou Lúcio com ódio no olhar.

Antes que pudesse fazer algo, seu tio Rodolfo Lestrange a segurou pelo braço e colocou a varinha em sua garganta.

– Foi só um aperitivo! – exclamou Bellatrix, erguendo a varinha e assim interrompendo os gritos de Neville, deixando-o soluçante a seus pés. Ela se virou e olhou para Harry. – Agora, Potter, ou nos entrega a profecia ou vai ver o seu amiguinho morrer sofrendo!

Então, no alto, mais duas portas se escancararam e mais cinco pessoas entraram correndo na sala: Sirius, Lupin, Moody, Tonks e Quim.

Lúcio se virou e ergueu a varinha, mas Tonks já disparara um Feitiço Estuporante nele.

Os Comensais da Morte foram completamente distraídos pela aparição dos membros da Ordem, que agora faziam chover feitiços sobre os adversários enquanto saltavam degrau por degrau em direção ao poço. Hydra conseguiu se soltar e soltou um feitiço estuporante no tio que caiu de costas.

Ela se juntou aos cinco lutando contra os comensais. Sirius estava duelando com um Comensal da Morte a uns três metros de distância, Quim lutava com dois ao mesmo tempo; Tonks, ainda na metade da descida, disparava feitiços contra Belatrix e Hydra duelava com seu tio Rodolfo que tinha acabado de levantar.

\- Lúcio quer você viva, mas não disse nada sobre inteira, você é uma traidorazinha não é? – Dizia Roldolfo tentando atingi-la – Você vai aprender uma lição, a se vai!

Hydra se defendia com feitiços escudo enquanto tentava atingir o tio que também se protegia.


	33. St Mungo's

Primeiro Hydra foi atingida por um feitiço silencioso do tio que fez várias partes do seu corpo sangrar, ela revidou, mas logo foi atingida por um feitiço nas costas, ela de novo sentiu a dor enorme no corpo que a impedia de se mover, ela conseguiu virar e viu que o feitiço tinha vindo de seu pai que chegou perto dela.

\- Agora fique quieta e não me dê mais problemas.

Hydra viu que Tonks tinha caído e que as pernas de Neville se agitavam sem direção como as de um besouro de barriga para cima.

Também viu que seu pai tinha a varinha nas costelas de Harry e falava algo em seu ouvido, queria fazer algo mas sua varinha estava a alguns centímetros de distância e ela não conseguia se mexer.

Harry atirou a profecia pelo chão, o garoto se virou para ficar de costas e aparou a bolinha no peito. Lúcio, então, apontou a varinha para Neville, mas Harry espetou a própria varinha por cima do ombro e berrou:

– Impedimenta! Lúcio voou para longe. Quando Harry conseguiu se levantar. Lúcio tornou a apontar a varinha para Harry e Neville, mas, antes que pudesse tomar ar para atacar, Lupin pulou entre eles.

Sirius e Bellatrix duelavam e Hydra desejava com toda força que pudesse levantar e fazer algo, mais uma vez conseguiu reunir forças e se arrastava em direção a sua varinha.

Harry tentava subir com Neville cujo as pernas ainda se mexiam desesperadas, Hydra sentia tanta dor no corpo e sangrava tanto que manchava todo chão, conseguiu pegar sua varinha mas estava fraca demais para usá-la, achou que ia morrer, pensou de novo em Peter, Fred e Jorge, a Sra Weasley, seus novos tios recém descobertos, Jeniffer, Angelina, Draco e até mesmo sua mãe, seja o feitiço que seu pai jogou nela, provavelmente fez mais efeito do que o esperado já que parecia estar cortando ela inteira por dentro.

Hydra olhou então para o alto e viu, emoldurado pela porta da Sala do Cérebro, achava-se Alvo Dumbledore, a varinha no ar, seu rosto pálido e enfurecido.

Dumbledore desceu depressa os degraus passando por Neville e Harry. Dumbledore já estava ao pé dos degraus quando o Comensal da Morte mais próximo percebeu sua presença e berrou para os outros. Um dos Comensais da Morte correu o mais que pôde, trepando como um macaco pelos degraus de pedra do lado oposto. Um feitiço de Dumbledore o trouxe de volta com a maior facilidade, como se o tivesse fisgado com uma linha invisível...

Lupin chegou até Hydra.

\- Beba isso – Disse ele dando uma poção para ela – Você vai ficar bem por agora, depois vai precisar ir até o St. Mungo's talvez, mas por agora vai ficar bem, anda, beba – Disse ele colocando a poção em sua boca.

Hydra sentiu o corpo relaxar e a dor sumir, seu sangramento diminuía apesar de estar toda coberta com sangue, ela então se levantou e agradeceu a Lupin, segurando firme sua varinha.

Somente um par continuava a lutar, aparentemente sem notar o recém-chegado. Harry viu Sirius se desviar de um raio vermelho de Bellatrix: ria dela.

– Vamos, você sabe fazer melhor que isso! – berrou ele, sua voz ecoando pela sala cavernosa.

Hydra observou horrorizada quando o segundo jato de luz o atingiu bem no peito. O riso ainda não desaparecera do seu rosto, mas seus olhos se arregalaram de choque.

\- NÃO! – Gritou Hydra em desespero caindo de joelhos no chão.

Harry correu em direção a eles. Sirius pareceu levar uma eternidade para cair: seu corpo descreveu um arco gracioso e ele mergulhou de costas no véu esfarrapado que pendia do arco. O mundo parecia ter parado, Hydra gritava e chorava desesperada mas parecia não conseguir ouvir o som que saia da sua própria garganta. Sirius desapareceu além do véu.

Hydra ouviu o grito triunfante de Bellatrix e pegou a varinha para atacá-la, naquele momento queria poder matar a tia, matar, não machucar, mas Quim a segurou com toda sua força e ela apesar de se debater não conseguia se mexer.

\- Não Hydra, não faça nada – Dizia ele.

– Não se foi, não! – bradou Harry – SIRIUS! – berrou. – SIRIUS!

– Ele não pode voltar, Harry – disse Lupin, a voz embargando enquanto se esforçava para conter Harry. – Ele não pode voltar porque está m...

– ELE... NÃO... ESTÁ... MORTO! – bradou Harry. – SIRIUS!

Quim soltou Hydra, precisou ajudar Dumbledore a deter os comensais que bradavam feitiços, Hydra quis ir atrás de sua tia, mas ajudou a deter os poucos que ainda lutavam, já que Dumbledore lançava feitiços com facilidade.

Hydra voltou a sentir novamente a dor enorme e seu corpo voltou a sangrar, a poção que recebera estava perdendo o efeito, mas sabia que não era mais preciso sua ajuda.

Dumbledore reunira a maioria dos Comensais da Morte restantes no meio da sala, aparentemente imobilizados por cordas invisíveis; Olho-Tonto, que Hydra não tinha notado que estava ali até agora, se arrastara pela sala até onde Tonks caíra e tentava reanimá-la; atrás do estrado, ainda havia clarões momentâneos, grunhidos e gritos.

Quim avançara correndo para continuar o duelo de Sirius com Belatrix e Hydra desejou com todo seu coração que ele acabasse com ela.

Hydra quase desmaiava de dor, mas ouviu um forte estampido e um berro vindo de trás do estrado. Harry viu Quim tombar no chão, berrando de dor: Bellatrix Lestrange deu meia-volta e fugiu correndo, e Dumbledore se virou depressa. Ele atirou um feitiço contra ela, mas Bellatrix o desviou; agora estava na metade da escadaria...

\- Não, não deixem ela fugir – Gritava Hydra em vão já que não tinha forças.

– Harry... não! – exclamou Lupin, mas o garoto já se desvencilhara de seu aperto já frouxo e corria atrás dela.

– ELA MATOU SIRIUS! – bradou Harry. – ELA O MATOU... ELA O MATOU! E o garoto saiu correndo, subindo os degraus.

Muitos tentavam impedir e correr atrás dele em vão.

\- Toma, beba garota – Disse Olho tonto lhe dando uma nova poção – Dois feitiços cortantes e um paralisante, todos bem fortes, você vai precisar ir ao St Mungo's.

Hydra bebeu a poção e mais uma vez parou de sangrar e conseguiu se levantar, os comensais estavam amarrados, seu pai entre eles, Tonks cuidava de Quim e Dumbledore saíra a procura de Harry.

Hydra completamente ensanguentada e mancando foi até a direção dos comensais.

\- Aonde você vai Hydra? – Perguntou Quim.

Mas Hydra não respondeu, ela abaixou e se sentou com penas em "borboleta" em frente a seu pai que parecia aterrorizado e com ódio no olhar, ela não disse nada, apenas ficou o observando.

\- Hydra, vamos, você precisa ir ao hospital – Disse Quim que estava agora atrás dela.

Hydra mais uma vez não respondeu, ela olhava fixamente o pai que a olhava de volta.

\- O que? Vai se vangloriar? – Perguntou Lúcio friamente.

\- Você-sabe... Não... o VOLDEMORT – Disse ela se enchendo de coragem apesar de tremer um pouco com a menção do nome – Provavelmente vai lhe punir de uma forma muito maior do que todas que você já me puniu por ter falhado na sua missão, provavelmente o ministério vai te punir antes, lhe mandar para Azkaban, muito provavelmente... Lá é onde você já deveria ter ido já tem tantos anos, não é verdade?

Lúcio olhou com frieza e ódio para ela mas não falou nada.

\- Você vai se machucar, você vai perder se precioso bom contato com o nome, pelo que? Heim? ME DIGA, PELO QUE? – Disse ela elevando a voz e sentindo novamente sangue sair de seu corpo.

\- Hydra, vamos, você precisa ir para o hospital – Repetiu Quim.

\- Você pode fugir, você pode fingir que não, mas você é meu sangue, você é sangue puro, você sabe que essa luta também é sua – Disse Lúcio com um brilho malígno no olhar.

\- Eu posso ser seu sangue, esse aqui que está saindo do meu corpo por sua causa também, ele pode ser puro ou não, mas eu não sou, eu nunca mais serei sua filha e eu acho bom que você não arraste minha mãe e o Draco para essa sua luta imunda!

Lúcio arregalou os olhos e disse algo, mas Hydra sentiu a dor pior do que nunca e desmaiou, só viu Quim a segurar antes de perder totalmente os sentidos.

\- Hydra, meu amor, você está acordada? Pai, ela está acordando – Uma voz dizia quando Hydra abriu os olhos, sendo um pouco cegada por uma luz brilhante e sem entender muito bem aonde estava.

\- Hydra minha filha, não tente falar, só pisque duas vezes os olhos se conseguir me ouvir – Disse uma voz masculina que Hydra conhecia, mas sua visão ainda não estava muito boa, mas ainda assim piscou duas vezes os olhos. – Muito bem, isso ai, você perdeu muito sangue Hydra, Peter teve que lhe dar diversas poções para recuperar sangue e um contra feitiço forte para recuperar do que você recebeu, nunca vi feitiços cortantes mais fortes do que esse, não consigo imaginar como conseguiu andar sem tomar as poções antes, você provavelmente teria morrido sem as poções que lhe deram lá e se tivesse demorado muito mais...

Hydra finalmente recuperou o foco da visão e viu que Lance Macmillan falava com ela com sua veste verde clara e Peter estava com a mesma veste parecendo desesperado ao seu lado.

\- Você está bem, eles te trouxeram correndo para cá, eu mesmo lhe antendi com o papai, Fred, Jorge e a Sra Weasley estão lá fora esperando, você só precisa ficar em observação hoje e talvez amanhã já possa voltar para Hogwarts, você ficou dois dias dormindo. – Disse Peter que parecia nervoso e emocionado.

\- Dois dias? – Disse Hydra tentando se levantar e sendo impedida por Lance.

\- Não não, você não deve levantar assim.

Hydra olhou ao redor e viu que na cama ao lado, Tonks estava adormecida com seu cabelo em um tom loiro e parecendo doente.

\- Ela está bem – Disse Lance antes que Hydra pudesse dizer algo – Sua tia e tio vieram visitar vocês duas e acho que foram descansar um pouco, em breve devem voltar.

\- Onde estão todos? Os comen...

\- Quase todos estão nas mãos do ministério, inclusive seu pai Hydra – Disse Lance.

\- Seus amigos estão todos em Hogwarts na ala hospitalar, você estava mais machucada então teve que vir direto para cá – Disse Peter – Mas não se preocupe, estão todos bem.

\- Ora, olha quem acordou – Disse a Sra Macmillan vindo também com a mesma veste de Peter e Lance – Muito bem minha querida, você está bem, não quero que faça esforço agora, ok?

\- Eu quero, eu preciso ver os outros, Neville, Luna, Gina... – Disse Hydra mais uma vez tentando levantar e não conseguindo.

\- Não, não, nada de esforço, estão todos bem, estão todos em Hogwarts e amanhã ou depois, você também estará, prometo, ok? – Disse Lance muito simpático.

\- E o Quim?

\- Ele já está totalmente recuperado, não se preocupe – Disse Peter.

\- Vamos deixar vocês dois um pouco sozinhos, mas sem esforço, ok? Depois deixamos seus dois amigos entrar, eles estiveram aqui todos os dias, quase ameaçaram quebrar todo hospital se não deixassem ver você, engraçado aqueles dois – Disse Lance de bom humor.

Os pais de Peter saíram deixando ele sentado em um banquinho ao seu lado, depois de chorar um pouco, a abraçar e beijar, ele finalmente se recuperou.

\- Olha, veja aqui. – Disse ele passando uma edição do Profeta Diário para ela.

"RETORNA AQUELE-QUE-NÃO-DEVE-SER-NOMEADO

Em breve declaração na sexta-feira à noite, o ministro da Magia Cornélio Fudge confirmou que Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado retornou ao país e já começou a agir.

"É com grande pesar que confirmo que o bruxo que se autodenomina Lorde, bom, vocês sabem a quem me refiro, está vivo e mais uma vez entre nós", disse Fudge, parecendo cansado e nervoso ao se dirigir aos repórteres.

"É quase com igual pesar que informamos a ocorrência de uma rebelião em massa dos Dementadores de Azkaban, que demonstraram sua insatisfação em continuar a servir ao Ministério. Acreditamos que os Dementadores estão presentemente recebendo ordens do Lorde... das quantas. "Pedimos à população mágica que se mantenha vigilante. O Ministério está presentemente publicando guias de defesa doméstica e pessoal que serão distribuídos gratuitamente em todas as residências bruxas no próximo mês."

A declaração do ministro foi recebida com consternação e sobressalto pela comunidade bruxa, que ainda na quarta-feira recebia garantias do Ministério de que não havia "fundamento algum nos persistentes boatos de que Você-Sabe-Quem estivesse mais uma vez agindo entre nós".

Os detalhes dos acontecimentos que provocaram essa reviravolta ministerial ainda são nebulosos, embora se acredite que Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado e um seleto grupo de seguidores (conhecidos como Comensais da Morte) conseguiram entrar no próprio Ministério da Magia na noite de quinta-feira... Alvo Dumbledore, reconduzido ao cargo de diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, e igualmente ao de membro da Confederação Internacional de Bruxos e de presidente da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos, ainda não fez declarações à imprensa. Durante o último ano ele insistiu que Você-Sabe-Quem não estava morto, como todos desejavam e acreditavam, mas andava novamente recrutando seguidores para outra tentativa de tomar o poder. Entrementes, "O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu"..."

\- Onde eles estão mantendo meu pai? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Eu não sei, eu não sei nem se estão Hydra, sem os dementadores... – Disse Peter.

\- Não, ele não é mais meu pai, eu não devo chamar ele assim... – Disse Hydra amargurada.

\- Não diga isso, você pode se arrepender depois Hydra – Disse Peter paciente passando a mão em seus cabelos.

\- Como eu cheguei aqui? – Perguntou Hydra mudando de assunto.

\- Você estava muito machucada, quase morrendo,, eu nunca senti tanto medo na minha vida, te vi toda machucada, tinha feridas na cabeça e no resto do corpo també, estava totalmente ensanguentada e pálida, eu achei que, achei que tinha te...

Hydra segurou a mão de Peter ao ver que ele quase chorava de novo.

\- Eu estou bem, não se preocupe.

\- Por que você fez isso Hydra? Por que foi até o ministério sozinha?

\- Eu não estava sozinha, além disso era uma emergência, o Harry achou que o Sirius...

Hydra parou de falar, lembrou da cena em sua mente, Bellatrix atingindo Sirius no peito, ele caindo no véu, seu sorriso no rosto e seus olhos abertos.

\- Eu sinto muito Hydra, eu sei que ele era seu primo e que você se sentia próxima de alguma forma dele – Disse Peter sem jeito.

\- Ele, ele só me lembrava muito a mim, ou eu muito a ele não sei... Nós só... Eu ainda não acredito que ele morreu – Disse Hydra triste, quase chorando.

\- Eu acho que ele está reunido com os amigos agora, pelo menos eu acredito assim – Disse Peter esperançoso.

\- É, pode ser, acho que seria melhor se isso for verdade, também acho que seja na verdade...

\- Você foi muito corajosa Hydra, muito mesmo, enfrentar aqueles comensais da morte...

\- Eles não iam me matar, meu pai... O Lúcio deu ordens.

\- Mas queriam te machucar e fizeram.

\- Meu pai me deu o último feitiço que me paralisou de dor, ele queria que eu ficasse quieta e não lutasse mais.

\- De um jeito idiota, ele estava tentando te defender, acredite...

\- É, deve ser, não sei, eu realmente não quero mais nada com ele, nada Peter.

\- Hydra, escuta, eu estava falando com a mamãe e... Talvez fosse melhor adiar o casamento, com tudo...

\- NÃO – Disse Hydra decidida – Eu não quero adiar nada, eu já sabia que ele tinha voltado quando marquei, eu já sabia do meu pai, eu não vou adiar nem mais um segundo da minha felicidade por causa deles, quem sabe o que vai ser do amanhã Peter? Eu quase morri hoje, ou dois dias atrás na verdade, eu posso morrer amanhã e você também, porque eu iria adiar algo agora?

\- É, você tem razão, talvez seja disso que precisamos, mais união, momentos de felicidade, não se sabe quantos teremos a partir de hoje...

Hydra e Peter ficaram juntos mais um tempo e então Peter mandou Fred, Jorge e a Sra Weasley entrarem.

\- Ai minha menina, minha menina, que medo que eu tive, eu te vi aqui, parada, ai meu Deus! – Disse a Sra Weasley a abraçando.

\- Você nos deu um susto enorme Palerma – Disse Fred brincando, porém Hydra notou, com algumas lágrimas nos olhos disfarçadas.

\- Não faça mais isso, ok? – Disse Jorge que também estava do mesmo jeito.

\- Vou tentar, mas não prometo nada – Brincou Hydra.

A Sra Weasley tinha ido até a cama de Tonks e Peter dizia novidades sobre seu estado para ela.

\- Eu não acredito que você foi em uma aventura dessas sem nós – Dizia Fred sentado ao seu lado.

\- É, totalmente injusto – Completou Jorge.

Hydra queria brigar com os meninos, dizer que aquilo era longe de ser um tipo e aventura, mas um momento horrível e sinistro que Hydra desejava nunca ter visto, que toda a dor que sentiu era algo que não desejava nunca para eles, mas sabia que aquele era o jeito de Fred e Jorge e que falar aquilo de nada adiantaria, só estava feliz de estar diante deles novamente.

\- Eu pensei em vocês, muito... Quando eu achei que ia morrer, eu pensei em vocês, no Peter...

Fred e Jorge pareciam sem reação.

\- Pensou em nós? – Perguntou Jorge.

\- É claro que sim, eu temia nunca mais ver nenhum de vocês novamente, nem vocês e nem o Peter, eu temia deixar vocês, sei lá.

Fred e Jorge abraçaram Hydra sem falar nada e nem precisavam, ela sabia o que eles sentiam e eles sabiam o que ela sentia.

\- Nós vamos pra sempre ser um trio, sua palerma – Disse Fred enquanto a abraçava.

No Domingo, Hydra conseguiu finalmente sair do hospital e seguiu por chave de portal para Hogwarts, Peter disse que ela agora podia passar de doze para apenas cinco poções por dia até melhorar completamente e que deveria seguir para a ala hospitalar assim que chegasse lá.

Chegando em Hogwarts, Hydra apreciava cada detalhe daquele local, cada pedra, cada parede, cada detalhe, chegou a pensar que nunca mais veria nada daquilo, ela estava passando quando ouviu uma confusão.

– Espere só. Vou arrebentar você. Pensa que pode meter meu pai na prisão...

– Pensei que tivesse acabado de fazer isso.

– Os Dementadores abandonaram Azkaban – disse Draco sem se alterar. – Meu pai e os outros vão sair logo, logo.

– É, imagino que sim. Mas pelo menos agora todo o mundo sabe os canalhas que eles são... A mão de Draco voou para a varinha, mas Harry foi mais rápido; puxara a própria varinha antes que os dedos de Draco sequer tivessem entrado no bolso das vestes.

\- Parem, vocês dois – Disse Hydra se metendo no meio, mas Potter continuava com a varinha apontada.

\- Hydra, eu estava... Você está... – Disse Draco sem conseguir falar muito, mas antes que pudessem falar mais alguma coisa, eles ouviram uma voz.

– Potter!

A voz de Snape ecoou pelo Saguão de Entrada.

– Que está fazendo, Potter? – interpelou-o Snape, frio como sempre, ao caminhar decidido para os cinco.

– Estou tentando me decidir que feitiço lançar no Malfoy, professor – disse com ferocidade. Snape encarou-o.

– Guarde essa varinha agora – disse secamente. – Dez pontos a menos para Grif... Snape olhou para as gigantescas ampulhetas nas paredes e sorriu com desdém.

– Ah, estou vendo que não restaram pontos na ampulheta a da Grifinória para se subtrair nada. Neste caso, Potter, teremos simplesmente de...

– Acrescentar mais alguns?

A Prof a McGonagall acabara de subir mancando os degraus de entrada do castelo; trazia uma maleta de tecido escocês em uma das mãos e se apoiava pesadamente em uma bengala com a outra, mas de outro modo parecia bastante bem.

– Prof a McGonagall! – exclamou Snape, se adiantando. – Vejo que teve alta do St. Mungus!

– Tive, Prof. Snape – disse ela, tirando a capa de viagem com um trejeito de ombro. – Estou quase nova. Vocês dois... Crabbe... Goyle...

Com um gesto autoritário, ela mandou que os garotos se aproximassem e eles obedeceram, desajeitados, arrastando os enormes pés.

– Tomem – disse a professora, atirando a maleta no peito de Crabbe e a capa no de Goyle –, levem isso para o meu escritório.

Eles se viraram e se foram escada acima.

– Muito bem, então – disse a Prof a McGonagall, olhando para as ampulhetas na parede. – Bom, acho que Potter e seus amigos devem receber cada um cinquenta pontos por alertarem o mundo para o retorno de Você-Sabe-Quem! Que é que o senhor diz, professor?

– Quê? – retorquiu Snape.

– Ah... bom... suponho... – Então, são cinquenta para Potter, para os dois Weasley, para Longbottom, para a Malfoy e a Srta. Granger. – E uma chuva de rubis desceu para a bolha inferior na ampulheta da Grifinória enquanto ela falava. – Ah... e cinquenta pontos para a Srta. Lovegood, suponho – acrescentou, e o número mencionado de safiras caiu na ampulheta da Corvinal. – Agora, o senhor queria descontar dez do Sr. Potter, Prof. Snape... então aí estão..

Alguns rubis voltaram ao bulbo superior, mas deixaram embaixo uma respeitável quantidade.

– Bom, Potter, Malfoy, acho que vocês deviam estar lá fora em um belo dia como este – continuou a professora com energia. E você, Malfoy – Disse apontando para Hydra – Me disseram que deveria ir direto para ala hospitalar já que insistiu em não continuar se recuperando no St Mungo's.

\- Eu já vou Professora – Disse ela se retirando rapidamente para ala hospitalar, onde entregou um bilhete para Madame Pomfrey e cumprimentou seus amigos que ali estavam.

\- A gente achou que você tinha morrido por um momento – Disse Rony.

\- Não, eu só me machuquei, eles queria que eu ficasse mais lá no St Mungo's, mas o Sr Macmillan concordou que era melhor que eu continuasse a me recuperar aqui – Disse ela sorrindo.


	34. Adeus Hogwarts

\- Você lutou com comensais da morte mesmo? – Perguntou Angelina chocada quando veio visitá-la.

\- Sim, mas não é legal, é horrível – Disse Hydra.

\- Isso é verdade – Confirmou Hermione que estava na cama perto.

\- Mesmo assim, vocês são heroínas "hum hum, ouviu Rony limpando a garganta" E heróis – Completou Lino Jordan.

\- Eu não acredito ainda que você fez isso, você tem noção do quanto o Peter se desesperou? Eu falei com ele no dia que você foi levada ao hospital através do seu espelho, ele chorava tanto que achei que ia se decompor, disse que você estava tão ensanguentada e branca que achou que tinha morrido – Disse Jeniffer comendo um sapinho de chocolate.

\- Eu sei, pobrezinho, ele ficou muito nervoso, mas eu estou bem, de verdade... – Disse Hydra pensando que por muitos momentos achou que realmente iria morrer.

\- Bom, nós vamos fazer uma festa de formatura no dia antes do fim do semestre, espero que você já tenha saído daqui – Disse Lino.

\- Festa de formatura? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Sim, vamos nos reunir na sala comunal, não, não, mudou, vai ser em uma sala do terceiro andar, só os alunos do sétimo ano de todas as casas, até alguns da Sonserina concordaram em participar e os Professores por algum milagre concordaram em deixar acontecer desde que não dure muito tempo e seja "controlada" segundo MacGonagall, Dumbledore vai nos dar até comida, nem vamos precisar pegar nada, vamos fazer uma festinha para comemorar que não precisamos mais voltar aqui – Disse Lino animado.

\- Eu estou super dentro! – Disse Hydra.

\- Podemos pegar aquele seu apArelho lá que toca música emprestado? – Perguntou Alicia.

\- Com toda certeza que sim – Disse Hydra.

Três dias antes de acabar o semestre, Hydra, Hermione e Rony deixaram a ala hospitalar completamente curados.

Hydra era parada constantemente nos corredores para parabenizá-la ou perguntar como e o que tinha acontecido no Ministério já que pelo visto todos sabiam o que tinham acontecido, alguns perguntavam se ela prendeuo próprio pai e outros apenas a julgavam por ser uma Malfoy.

Ela encontrou com Draco no dia antes da sua festa de formatura.

\- Precisamos conversar – Disse ela para o irmão no saguão de entrada.

\- Ele não precisa falar com uma traidora que entrega o próprio pai para...

\- Cala a boca que eu não falei com você, quer acabar o semestre na ala hospitalar? Por que eu já não aguento nem olhar na sua cara, pirralha idiota – Disse Hydra com tanta raiva que Pansy Parkison parecia tremer.

\- Vai deixar ela falar assim comigo Draco? – Perguntou ela.

\- Para de ficar atrás do meu irmão e vai circular, vamos, AGORA – disse Hydra novamente em um tom que assustou a menina e a mesma saiu correndo com algumas meninas da Sonserina.

\- O que você quer Hydra? – Perguntou Draco.

\- Voldemort provavelmente não vai perdoar o papai, não vai perdoar você e nem a mamãe – Disse ela sendo direta, Draco estranhou a menção do nome.

\- Não fala...

\- Eu falo o nome sim, Draco, ele vai querer castigar vocês porque o papai não foi bem sucedido.

\- Por sua culpa Hydra, por sua culpa e do Potter, agora todo mundo sabe quem o papai é e ele, ele está na cadeia, em Azkaban e por sua culpa ele falhou – Disse Draco encarando a irmã, ele agora era mais alto do que ela.

\- Não foi minha culpa, foi culpa dele! Primeiro que eu nem podia sonhar que ele estaria no Ministério naquela noite e segundo que eu não ia deixar ele matar ninguém, é sério Draco? É sério que você me culpa pelas ações do papai? Você viu o que ele fez? Eu quase morri! – Disse Hydra em um tom alto, várias pessoas se aglomeravam ao redor dos dois.

\- Ele não lançou o feitiço que te machucou...

\- Lançou sim, pode não ter lançado o primeiro e o pior, mas o dele piorou as coisas, me deixou morrendo, me deixou quase sem sangue porque junto com o outro, você acha que o papai ia fazer o que Draco? Roubar a profecia, entregar para o Voldemort (vários gritinhos da "plateia" que assistia quando ela disse isso) e ia fazer o que comigo? Me dar beijinho e colocar pra dormir? Ele ia me castigar Draco e você sabe disso e você sabe também que ele merceu ir pra cadeia!

\- NÃO MERECEU NÃO! Ele só fez o que é certo, é aquele Potter maldito, ele que acabou com tudo, a culpa realmente não é sua, é dele, mas você vai ter que viver sabendo que ajudou a trazer toda desgraça a sua família! – Disse Draco gritando.

\- Eu não, papai trouxe, papai! ELE DRACO, ELE! E você se for inteligente tem que sair de casa, sai logo, você e a mamãe, se escondam, não deixa o covarde do seu pai estragara sua vida– Disse Hydra quase chorando.

\- EU ODEIO VOCÊ! – Gritou Draco

\- MAS EU NÃO TE ODEIO! – Gritou Hydra de volta e a multidão ao redor dos dois crescia.

\- Você acabou com a nossa família Hydra!

\- Ele acabou e você é um cego, Draco, eu te amo, eu sempre te amei e eu não quero que você se suje como o papai fez, eu não quero, me escuta, vai embora, vai embora enquanto tem tempo.

\- Eu não sou que nem você que foge e abandona a sua família – Gritou ele mais uma vez – Vai, vai embora você, muda de nome, se casa, vira uma Macmillan, esquece que um dia foi uma Malfoy, esquece que a gente existe! – Draco tinha um ódio no olhar similar ao do seu pai.

\- Eu vou, eu quero sim me casar, virar uma Macmillan, esquecer que um dia eu fui uma Malfoy, mas eu nunca, nunca na minha vida vou esquecer de você ou da mamãe, eu amo vocês, eu amo vocês dois.

\- Traidora! Você não nos ama, você ama seus amiguinhos, ama seus Weasleys, ama os sangue ruins que você tem na sua companhia – Draco agora quase chorava de raiva.

\- Eu amo vocês sim! Eu me acho uma idiota as vezes por amar mas eu amo e não adianta dizer que me odeia Draco, não adianta gritar comigo, não adianta porque eu sei que você também me ama, eu sei que você está cedo pelo ódio que papai colocou em você, mas eu sei que no fundo você sabe que eu sempre estive aqui pra você.

\- Aqui aonde Hydra? Em Paris? Em outra cidade da França? Você nunca esteve ali pra mim!

\- Eu nunca estive ali para a nossa casa, mas eu sempre quis te levar comigo, eu sempre te ofereci mas você nunca saia da barra das vestes do seu pai.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Gritou uma voz e Hydra viu através dos olhos cheios de lágrimas que a Professora MacGonagall descia as escadas de mármore e passava por uma multidão de alunos que assistia a cena.

\- Nada Professora – Disse Hydra.

\- Nada não, dez pontos a menos para a Grifinória e a Sonserina, agora Senhores Malfoy, eu sugiro que lavem suas roupas sujas em casa e não nos corredores da escola! – Disse ela com o olhar severo – Todos circulando, agora! – Disse ela para os alunos.

Draco estava indo embora também, mas Hydra o puxou e o abraçou mesmo contra a sua vontade, ele se debateu, mas acabou cedendo e a abraçando também.

\- Se você algum dia duvida que eu te amo Draco, saiba que meu patrono é um Dragão, um dragão prateado, um fucinho-curto Sueco, por que você acha que é isso Draco?

Hydra soltou o irmão e seguiu para a sala comunal da Grifiniória.

\- Que barraco heim! Os gêmeos tem razão, você não decepciona – Dizia Lino agora rindo enquanto encantava uma faixa para dizer "ADEUS PARA ESSA ESPELUNCA".

\- Não me fala disso, por favor – Falou Hydra que encantava outra faixa para dizer "FORMANDOS GRIFINÓRIA- TURMA DE 1995"

\- Eu queria tanto participar da festa – Disse Kate que ajudava Angelina e Alicia a fazerem algumas decorações com as cores da Grifinória.

No dia da festa, Hydra chegou cedo para ajudar na decoração, assim como os monitores das outras casas e os chefes das mesmas, até Snape estava lá, apesar de muito a contra gosto.

\- Eu não vou permitir essa faixa de jeito nenhum Senhor Jordan – Disse a Professora Minerva olhando a faixa que Lino preparara.

A sala que parecia magicamente ampliada, tinha quatro mesas dispostas em uma parede, cada uma com as cores da casa, a da ponta esquerda, da Grifinória tinha toalhas das cores rubro e dourada, a faixa que Hydra fez por cima, assim como muitas fotos de alunos que se mexiam, sorriam e apontavam, também o nome de cada formando foi magicamente colocado nas paredes. As mesas das outras casas seguiam a mesma decoração, com a Lufa-Lufa ao lado da Grifinória com as cores amarelo e preto, ao lado dela a Corvinal com suas cores azul e bronze e no outro canto a Sonserina com as cores Verde e prata.

As fotos também ficaram dispostas por toda a sala e magicamente sumiam a apareciam nas paredes, um pequeno palco foi armado e luzes das quatro cores principais das casas circulavam a sala.

\- Está lindo! – Comentou Hydra.

\- É, bonito mesmo – Disse uma voz atrás dela.

Hydra se virou e deu um enorme grito, eram Fred e Jorge que estavam ali usando vestes lilás e verde, Hydra os abraçou com tanta força que eles pareciam sufocar.

\- Pelo visto você está bem já, né? – Perguntou Fred.

\- Sim, o que vocês, o que vocês? – Gaguejava Hydra animada.

\- Eu achei que os Senhores Weasleys podiam participar da festa de despedida, afinal passar quase os sete anos completos no castelo, Dumbledore concordou comigo – Disse Minerva parecendo estranhamento animada.

\- Obrigada Professora – Disse Hydra sorrindo. - Eu não acredito que vocês estão aqui, não acredito mesmo!

\- E eu acredito que todos vocês vão ficar em seus melhores comportamentos, certo? – Disse MacGonagall.

\- Sim Senhora! – Concordou Jorge irônico.

Hydra foi para o quarto se trocar, colocou uma veste rosa-choque e amarrou seu cabelo em uma linda trança, desceu com Angelina, Alicia, Jeniffer, Rita e Laura .

A sala estavam cheia de alunos do sétimo ano de todas as casas que dançavam animadamente, Dumbledore realmente deu a eles um banquete tão bom quanto o do fim de ano normalmente era e o pequeno Colin do quarto ano foi "contratado" para tirar fotos de todos e depois enviar para cada um como lembrança.

\- Eu não acredito que vocês estão aqui cara – Disse Lino que estava tão animado quanto Hydra de ver os gêmeos.

\- Pois é, pensamos em voltar para cá mais uma noite, bela faixa por sinal – Disse Fred apontando para a faixa que Lino tinha conseguido pendurar depois que Minerva saiu, todos os Professores estavam no salão principal jantando com o resto dos alunos dos outros anos.

Hydra e os amigos dançaram e se divertiram tanto que ela pelo por algumas horas conseguiu esquecer tudo que havia passado pouco tempo atrás, o horror de ter seu pai em Azkaban ou de quase ter morrido lutando com comensais da morte, ou de ter visto seu primo Sirius morrer nas mãos de sua tia, só pensava que aquela era uma das suas últimas noites em Hogwarts e uma das suas últimas chances de se divertir como uma adolescente antes da sua vida adulta de fato começar e de enfrentar lá fora os horrores que corria no mundo, amanhã se preocuparia de novo com tudo aquilo.

E de fato como se divertiu, dançou tanto que foi aberto uma roda para ver enquanto ela e Lino (que também se mostrou um ótimo dançarino) faziam alguns passos. Por sinal, ele nessa noite finalmente teve uma pequena chance com Angelina (que não durou muito) e Fred e Jorge pareceram se divertir com algumas alunas da Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa e Alicia dançou a noite toda com Mark Jinglesson, o simpático rapaz da Corvinal que sua amiga Gisele dispensara no ano anterior.

Até os alunos da Sonserina pareciam mais agradáveis, dançando e se misturando, todos pareciam querer apreciar o máximo da noite.

\- É agora Hydra, vamos? – Chamou Hugo, o Monitor Chefe da Grifinória.

\- Eu já volto Lino – Disse ela deixando o amigo na pista de dança e se dirigindo ao palco com os Monitores Chefes das casas.

Os oito Monitores Chefes se reuniram no palco e Michael Miler da Corvinal ampliou magicamente sua voz com a varinha.

\- Senhoras e Senhoras (aaaaaaaaaaaa, se ouvia protestos pela interrupção da música) calma, calma, já já voltaremos com a música e as festividades (Uhuuuuuuuuu, gritou Fred bem alto) estamos aqui, os oito Monitores Chefes reunidos para cada um dar uma pequena palavrinha sobre esse ano, começando com Patel Wisoll da Corvinal, mas antes, queremos relembrar com cada um de vocês tudo que vivemos.

Na paredes atrás deles, o nome de cada aluno de cada casa apareceu junto com uma foto sua no primeiro e outra no sétimo ano (de Hydra no caso do quarto e do último) todos riram e se divertiram em ver suas imagens e suas mudanças, os Gêmeos é claro foram os mais aplaudidos quando apareceram, sendo ainda lendas na escola pelo que fizeram com Umbridge, também foi mostrada as equipes de quadribol dos sete anos que passaram e de outros clubes, foi terminado com uma imagem de Umbridge com chifres que piscavam e um grande X para a animação de todos.

Todos os Monitores fizeram pequenos discursos sobre os 7 anos que passaram em Hogwarts e seus colegas de classe, finalmente por último chegou a vez de Hydra.

\- Bem (VAI HYDRA! – Gritou Jorge) eu ao contrário de todos os meus amigos monitores não entrei em Hogwarts aos onze anos, eu não passei sete anos maravilhosos anos ao lado de cada um de vocês, eu entrei aqui no meu quarto ano transferida da Beauxbatons, eu vim para Hogwarts, não vou mentir, contra a minha vontade, eu vim para Hogwarts com todos esperando algo de mim que eu não podia dar, mas, no meu primeiro dia de aula, eu quebrei todas essas expectativas, eu fui sorteada para a casa Grifinória e pessoas maravilhosas me chamaram para onde estavam na mesa do Salão Principal, por educação talvez, por pedido de outros, não sei, eu sei que essas pessoas se tornaram meus melhores amigos, minha família, Hogwarts se tornou para mim mais casa do que a minha verdadeira casa, é extremamente difícil deixar tudo isso para trás, é difícil não levantar cedo para mais uma aula ou assistir a mais um jogo de quadribol, eu sei que não só para mim mas para todos vocês. Eu só quero dizer que esse lugar que tanto perturbou e tanto alegrou as nossas vidas não vai ser esquecido jamais e que eu agradeço todos os dias por ter vindo para cá. Lembrem sempre das amizades que aqui fizeram, vamos precisar muito delas, de cada uma delas nesses tempos que nos assolam, sejam fortes, se agarrem uns aos outros e vamos em frente, sempre...

Hydra foi muito aplaudida e logo depois de ela terminar a festa recomeçou.

\- Nós somos felizes de você ter vindo pra cá, acredite – Disse Angelina quando ela desceu do palco.

\- Posso tirar uma foto de vocês? – Perguntou Colin.

Hydra juntou ela, Angelina, Alicia, Lino, Jeniffer, Rita, Fred, Michael e Jorge para uma grande foto descontraída de despedida.

\- Me mande quando revelar por favor? – Perguntou Hydra para Colin

\- Sim, sim senhora, mando sim – Disse ele sorrindo por ter agradado.

A festa que não poderia durar até depois da meia noite foi até às 4 da manhã, sendo interrompida várias vezes pelos Professores que sempre permitiam mais "meia hora" até Snape chegar e de fato apagar todas as luzes com a varinha e ameaçar deixar todos de castigo no dia seguinte se não fossem para a cama.

Hydra se despediu de Fred e Jorge que iriam passar a noite em Hogsmeade já que tecnicamente não eram mais alunos de Hogwarts e subiu exausta para seu quarto.

Hydra acordou tarde no último dia do semestre a arrumou todas as suas coisas em seu malão e desceu para o banquete de encerramento, a alegria da noite anterior a abandonara e ela voltara a sentir a dor dos acontecimentos do Ministério quando olhou Harry Potter e também quando viu Draco que mal conseguia olhar em seu rosto.

O jantar em si foi como sempre, apesar da dor de ser o último que teria em Hogwarts, Hydra olhava para cada professor na mesa dos Professores como se os agradecesse por tudo, então no final ia subindo para a torre com Jeniffer quando a voz de Snape a chamou.

\- Senhorita Malfoy, uma palavra por favor – Disse ele friamente.

\- Vejo você no quarto – Disse Jeniffer subindo assustada.

\- Sim Professor?

\- Eu espero que de agora em diante você seja sábia, saiba suas batalhas e como usá-las, não terá mais Hogwarts para lhe defender ou acolher, espero que use o que aprendemos e que saiba para que vale a pena ser usado – Disse ele seriamente.

\- Eu sei, obrigada Professor, obrigada por tudo, o Senhor foi meio maior mentor aqui dentro, eu agradeço tudo, quase tudo que sei ao senhor, agradeço por toda paciência e quero que saiba que é o melhor Professor que eu já tive e eu terei calma e procurarei minhas batalhas – Disse ela calmamente. Snape parecia ter levado um choque, com certeza não esperava essa resposta, se sentiu sem ação, até, pareceu para Hydra, levemente emocionado, apesar de não demonstrar.

\- Tenha cuidado lá fora Malfoy – Disse ele.

\- Terei Professor, terei...

Hydra então subiu, deitou e aproveitou para olhar seu quarto, absorver tudo do que seria a sua última noite naquele lugar, sua última noite aonde teve tanto acolhimento e refugio de fato.

Na manhã seguinte, seguia com os amigos para pegar o trem quando foi interrompida por Hagrid.

\- Oi meninos, preciso que esperem aqui no saguão de entrada, os alunos do sétimo ano não vão para o trem com os demais – Disse ele.

\- Não? Como vamos? – Perguntou Rita.

\- Vocês vão ver...

Depois de todos os alunos terem passado, Hagrid chamou os alunos que os seguiram até as margens do rio, lá estavam eles... Os barquinhos que os trouxeram até Hogwarts em seus primeiros dias, todos cochichavam.

\- Vamos, vocês já sabem o que fazer – Disse Hagrid sorrindo. Hydra sentou no barco junto com Lino e Jeniffer, os três atravessaram o lago seguido dos outros barcos, como em seu primeiro dia, apenas indo para a direção contrária, todas as cabeças viravam para trás para contemplar pela última vez como alunos de Hogwarts seu castelo, era uma visão magnífica, nunca tinha parado para reparar a beleza e esplendor daquele lugar, um verdadeiro filme passou por sua cabeça.

Hydra se lembrou da cerimônia de escolha casa, de ser chamada para a Grifinória, mesmo antes de atravessar o rio com os alunos do primeiro ano (incluindo Gina) de Olívio, de seu primeiro beijo com ele, de seu último... Do término doloro na sala comunal, de ter chorado a noite inteira, de encontrar Peter, de começar a namorar com ele, de se esconder em salas vazias, das aulas com Snape, do baile de inverno, de passar o ano com duas das suas melhores amigas Francesas, da volta de Voldemort... Das reuniões do AD, das conversas com Draco, do Quadribol, de tudo... Adeus Hogwarts, obrigada por todas as coisas boas que me deu, pensava ela enquanto se afastavam mais e mais nos barcos, lágrimas desciam não só deus seus olhos mas de vários em todos os barcos, deviam estar imaginando a mesma coisa coisa que ela, que aquele era o fim de uma era em suas vidas...

Durante a viagem de volta no expresso de Hogwarts, Hydra ouviu um barulho de confusão de sua cabine e foi correndo ver do que se tratava.

\- O que houve? – Perguntou Hydra para Ernesto Macmillan quando viu ele reunido com alguns membros da AD.

\- Seu irmão e seus amigos – Disse ele mostrando o que pareciam três lesmas gigantescas apertadas em uniformes penduradas no porta-bagagem – Eles tentaram atacar o Harry e seus amigos e bem... Ai está... Devo dizer que estou doido para ver a cara da mãe do Malfoy quando ele descer do trem – disse Ernesto, satisfeito, observando Draco se contorcer no alto.

\- Ela provavelmente não vai ficar nada satisfeita – Disse Hydra tentando conter o riso.

– Mas a mãe de Goyle vai ficar realmente satisfeita – disse Rony, que viera investigar a origem do tumulto. – Ele está muito mais bonito agora... mas, a propósito, Harry, o carrinho de comida acabou de chegar, se você quiser comprar alguma coisa...

Todos saíram, Hydra tentou ajeitar Draco e os amigos idiotas da melhora maneira possível porque queria evitar mais brigas com o irmã e os deixou sem saber o que estava acontecendo direito dentro da cabine.

Ela passou a maior parte da viagem jogando Xadrez Bruxo com Lino e Snaps explosivos.

Quandro o trem diminuiu, depois de se despedir de todos os seus amigos na cabine, incluindo Angleina Alicia, Lino e Kate. Hydra encontrou Harry Potter, Hermione Granger e Rony Weasley e saiu com eles e Jeniffer para fora do trem.

Quando o inspetor de bilhetes fez sinal para elas, Harry, Rony e Hermione que era seguro atravessar a barreira mágica entre as plataformas nove e dez, porém, ele encontrou uma surpresa à sua espera do outro lado: estava parado ali um grupo de pessoas que ele jamais imaginara encontrar.

Entre eles, Olho-Tonto Moody, parecendo tão sinistro de chapéu-coco puxado sobre o olho mágico quanto pareceria sem ele, as mãos nodosas segurando um longo bastão, o corpo envolto em uma volumosa capa de viagem. Tonks vinha logo atrás dele, seus cabelos de um rosa chicle de bola berrante refulgindo à luz do sol que se filtrava pela cobertura de vidro sujo da estação, usando uma jeans cheia de remendos e uma camiseta roxo vibrante com os dizeres As Esquisitonas. Ao lado de Tonks estava Lupin, seu rosto pálido, os cabelos grisalhos, um longo casacão puído sobre calça e suéter velhos. À frente do grupo, o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley, vestidos com roupas domingueiras de trouxas, e Fred e Jorge usando jaquetas novas de um tecido verde e escamoso de causar espanto ao lado de Peter com uma veste azul e Abbas de veste verde.

– Rony, Gina! – chamou a Sra. Weasley, correndo para apertar os filhos nos braços. – Ah, e Harry querido... como vai você? E você querida Hydra?

\- Muito bem Sra Weasley – Disse ela e então correu para beijar Peter.

Logo depois foi ao encontro de Fred e Jorge e perguntou sobre suas novas jaquetas.

\- São mais fina pele de dragão, Palerma – disse Fred, dando uma puxadinha no zíper. – Os negócios estão prosperando e achamos que podíamos nos dar um trato.

\- Estão um charme, se eu já não fosse noite com certeza ia querer conhecer esses cavaleiros elegantes – Disse ela rindo e brincando.

\- Tonks – Disse Hydra abraçando a prima quando a viu mais de perto – Que bom que você está bem, a última vez que estivemos juntas bem, você não estava muito acordada.

\- Eu sei e nem você né? – Brincou ela – Fico feliz que esteja bem. Bom, nós viemos dar uma palavra com os tios do Harry, parabéns pela formatura – Disse ela piscando e saindo com o grupo.

\- Vamos indo Hdyra? – Perguntou Peter. Jeniffer já havia desaparecido com Abbas.

\- Vamos, deixa só eu me despedir.

Hydra se despediu de Fred, Jorge e Lino que conversavam.

\- Vejo vocês depois, mas quero que seja muito em breve por favor – Disse Hydra abraçando eles.

\- Venha visitar nossa loja, você vai amar – Disse Fred.

\- Eu quero ir com certeza – Sorriu Hydra.

Hydra seguiu com Peter quando encontrou sua mãe parada esperando Draco.

\- Hydra – Disse ela que parecia abatida e mais magra do que o normal.

\- Mãe... – Disse Hydra a abraçando, estava muito preocupada com o que Voldemort podia ter feito com ela.

\- Minha filha, o seu pai...

\- Eu sei mãe e eu não quero falar nele, eu estou preocupada com você e com o Draco, como vocês...

\- Nada vai acontecer com a gente Hydra, estamos bem, é você minha filha, você tem que parar de lutar, tem que parar, o Lorde das trevas não vai permitir que você lute minha filha e eu não vou aguentar te perder – Disse ela com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Eu vou lutar pelo que eu acredito mãe, contra essas barbaridades, custe o que custar... Até a minha vida se for o caso... – Disse ela série e a mãe começou a chorar.

\- Eu não quero te perder minha filha.

\- Você não vai mãe, mas por favor, resista, não deixe papai tomar conta de tudo e muito menos a Bellatrix.

\- Eu faço o que tenho que fazer Hydra e farei o que tiver que fazer para te proteger, qualquer coisa minha filha, um dia você vai entender que uma mãe faz de tudo pelos seus filhos, inclusive manter eles no caminho certo – Disse Naricsa mexendo nos cabelos de Hydra.

\- Para isso realmente teria que me matar mamãe – Disse Hydra séria.

\- Eu te vejo no casamento? – Perguntou Narcisa segurando a mão de Hydra quando ela estava saindo.

\- Eu te vejo no casamento – Afirmou Hydra.

Peter e Hydra seguiram com seu malão e a gaiola de Lydra para a rua aonde iriam aparatar.

\- Bem-vinda a vida real meu amor – Disse ele a olhando profundamente.

\- É... Mal posso esperar por ela – Disse Hydra com um sorriso um pouco melancólico.


End file.
